Good Little Girl
by Hotaru987
Summary: Takes place in an alternate world like ours yet different. Follows the life of 18 year old Raven Clark as she goes through her final year at Hogwarts High. She thought an easy Senior year would greet her, she was suddenly thrown into a world she never knew existed. With danger, seduction and temptation...But as long as she was a good little girl, everything will be fine. (18 )
1. Prologue

**Hello all! This is the new Tom Riddle story I will be working on! This story will take place in an alternate world, that may have similarities with our own. In this story I will be mixing Asian culture and American culture to form a hybrid sort of society. However, there may be more noticeable Asian influences.**

 **I hope you all enjoy my new story attempt**

* * *

 **Prologue**

I was warned to not get to close to him. That he would be no good for me. That man, who always wore a calculated smile, and dripped with charisma. He had everyone wrapped around his fingers. There was nothing he couldn't do. His baritone voice, sometimes rough in anger, and other times tantalizingly smooth. How was a simple soul like myself suppose to resist these temptations? The same temptations that sent every female in the near vicinity into a mad frenzy? When this very same man, for whatever reason, set his steely, and cold brown eyes upon me. He could have any person he wanted, and trust me when I say there wasn't a shortage of women who would leap at the offer. He was alluring, charismatic, and manipulative. Even when he smiled though it never truly seemed genuine, the stunning handsomeness of his face would drown all suspicion. There were two other things that made this arrangement even worse. 'What could they be', you ask? Well, it was a well known fact that he was the 4th generation of a Yakuza group. When his grandfather eventually passes away, he is to take up that mantle. Secondly, I just happen to be the daughter of the Chief of Police.

Looking back now I should have heeded my friend's warnings much more closely. Perhaps it was also my desire for something different that pulled me to him. The desire to finally do something for myself...But...

I never should have let myself get tricked.

I never should have allowed myself to fall in love.

...But one thing became clear to me after all of this...I needed to change...

* * *

I was a good girl.

A good girl that always followed the rules, no matter how strict or how unfair they may actually be. My father and Chief of Police, Travis Clark, made sure to instill that idea into me since I was young. I've never gone against him, and even when I try, I always give in before to long. Besides it's just easier to go along with what he tells me to do. That's what I've done all my life. Even my friends tell me I am too agreeable, and that I give in too easily. Truthfully, I just don't want to do things that will make people angry. Is that really so bad?

For as long as I can remember it has been just me and my dad. Apparently I was the result of a one night stand, and my mother, not wanting the responsibility handed me off to my father. He told me he offered to marry her, but she refused. Growing up I had many different live-in nannies, but we'd be lucky if a nanny lasted more than a year. Either due to personal reasons, or because of my father's strict house rules. Eventually when I turned 7 he stopped using a nanny service, and I began living on my own. At least, that's how it felt. My father practically lived at the police station. The times when he did come home he enforced his rules. There was no room in my life to disobey him, and why should I? I didn't have to do much. Just follow some directions, do what I'm told and things would go great for me.

As long as I was a good girl.

If I was bad then I would get punished. Sometimes I would be disciplined physically with a belt, and other times I was locked in a room with nothing to do but stare at a wall. The severity depended on what I did. I both hated and loved those moments. I quickly learned that I received more attention when I was a bad girl, and for a time I would purposely get my father angry. Then he would pay attention to me. He was always busy, always working...but...during those moments he was all mine.

Perhaps he realized what was going on, because one day he sat me down to have a talk about my behavior. During that time he did something he has never done before.

He praised me.

Said he was his most proudest of me when I was his 'Good little girl'. I remember feeling the happiest that day than I ever remember. I wanted more. I wanted him to praise me more. So I decided that I would always listen.

I will always be a good girl.

* * *

"Raven Clark!"

My name rang across the classroom of high school seniors. The originator of the voice standing in front of the class holding a black notebook in his hand. His voice sounded old and tired, as though he only just woke up. Well in his defense was starting to reach the older age. His hair and beard were started to turn grey, and with him reaching his 35th year of teaching perhaps he had the right to be tired. His dark eyes peered over his half-moon glasses as he waited for a response.

I raised my hand, "Present."

My hand fell back upon my desk where I patiently waited for his roll call to end.

"Mary Park!"

There were a total 5 columns and 6 rows in the classroom. My seat was in the 2nd column from the window, and in the 3rd row. When he called the next name it was a sullen looking girl who shyly raised her hand. Her long purple-streaked dark hair created a curtain around her face, and her obsidian eyes were hidden by her bangs. She wore the typical girls uniform; a light blue blazer with a darker blue stitched along the edges, a white button-up, a light blue skirt, and finished with a darker blue bow that was white in the center. The skirt came to knee length, had vertical dark blue stripes and the waist band, along with the edges being stitched with a dark blue. On the blazer was an engraved symbol of a badger, intricately woven with yellow thread. The words _Hufflepuff_ was written in a yellow banner which ran along the underside of the symbol. Her voice shyly responded to the teacher's prompt,

"Present."

As if stung, her hand quickly retracted to her lap and her head dropped again. She was a friend of mine, having met in freshman year of high school. Our mutual love of volleyball, and cooking being the starting point. Mary was a shy person with a soft voice. Sometimes it was even hard to tell she is there because of her quiet nature. There were only a few times when she would really come out of her shell, and those times were when she was playing volleyball. It was almost scary how quickly she could change. She has three younger siblings: 3 year old twins and a 6 year old brother. She lives with both parents, and her father who happens to also be a police officer.

"Trent Reed"

Sitting right in the center of class was a thick-rimmed, glasses wearing male. His short cut, brown hair sat like a messy bird's nest upon his head. Unlike everyone else in the class he was only 15 years old having skipped 3 grades. Once in middles school and then the first two years of high school. Apparently his IQ as pretty high, genius level actually, and he always made a point to remind everyone. He was very proud it. His young face acknowledged his name being called with a beaming smile.

"Present, and accounted for."

Trent is actually from a different state, and joined us only last year during his junior year. So I didn't really know much about him, though I had met him a few times before. Trent's father, Carlos Reed, is a defense attorney and a long time friend of my fathers. I even call him 'Uncle Reed'. Last year his father was moved to a different location for work, but didn't want to move Trent as he was just accepted to the high school. So it was agreed he would stay with me and my father. He was wearing the male school uniform. The dark blue used as highlights on the female uniform was the main theme. Both the blazer and pants were a dark blue. The shirt was a white button up, and there was a light blue neck-tie to finish the look. On his right breast side was also an engraved symbol. Only his was a raven, with interwoven dark blue stitches. The words _Ravenclaw_ accompanied his.

So for the last year and a half we have been living together, which isn't all that bad. It's almost like I have a younger sibling.

"Lola Samson!"

The girl beside me never raised her head from the phone she was fiddling with, however, she passed a bored glace to the teacher. With a slight click of her tongue she replied,

"Here."

She caught me staring, and we shared a smile.

Lola was another friend of mine. This came as surprising to most as she was the resident popular prep kid. She had middle-back length blond hair, currently styled in a single pony-tail. Around her neck was an intricately woven golden heart pendant and matching earrings. If you named it she had it. The looks, the grades, leadership and charisma. She was even captain of the drama and dance teams. The only flaw was her personality. Lola could be quite the bully when she wanted to be, and her favorite target is me. I don't know why but she loves to tease people, and according to her my reactions are always the best. Ever since kindergarten she was like this, but even still she was always there for me when things got rough. She has an older sister, and lives with both of her parents. On Lola's uniform was a snake, outlined with green stitches and completed with the name _Slythern._

"Katheryn Zimmer."

This time it was a girl with red hair as vibrant and alive as a roaring flame. It was cut short, and Wild and energetic red eyes stared back at the teacher. She was leaned back in the seat not sitting flush against the back, and a wide grin sat on her face. With a two finger salute she replied,

"Right here, teach."

Her seat was in the second row, and 3rd column so practically in the middle. Katheryn, or better know as "Kat" by her friends, was a loud outgoing individual. She was pretty abrasive, rough and your typical tomboy. Kat was never afraid to speak her mind, and when things got rough she was quick with her fists. Funnily enough, of our ragtag group, she was the shortest as she only reached 5feet even. Despite that she was the loudest and feistiest of us all. She was an only child, living with her grandparents after her parents died in a car accident. I met her through Mary, as the two of them had been friends since middle school. Matching her personality was the symbol of a lion head, the edges being stitched with red and gold, and the words _Gryffindor_ proudly being displayed.

The 5 of us made up probably the strangest group of friends anyone would ever see. It's pretty strange how 5 people so different could even come together. For sure it was never a dull moment with the 5 of us.

"I'd like to welcome you all to your first day of class. I will be class 3-D's homeroom teacher, as well as your English teacher, for the remainder of the school year. My name is Albus Dumbledore, as I'm sure most of you know." He smiled, "If there are any questions or concerns about anything at all please come see me. It is always a pleasure to receive a visit from my students and I assure you it is never a bother."

"Also Ms. Samson-"

"Lola jumped at being called so suddenly,"

"-Please refrain from using phones in my class."

She laughed nervously before sliding the phone back into her black handbag.

"This goes for the rest of you as well. I have a 0-tolerance policy for electronic use in my class without prior instruction. To avoid having them confiscated please refrain from using them."

I laughed to myself _'Hope she doesn't start showing withdrawal symptoms.'_

Professor Dumbledore continued with homeroom explaining the rules of the school, and the rules expected of us in his class specifically. Nothing new to me. I had been following rules all my life. The bell rang, and it was time to start the next period. First period was math, so Professor Dumbledore said his goodbye and left the room. That left us with a few minutes before the next teacher showed up.

Lola wasted no time pulling her phone back out.

"Why are you so attached to that thing." I inquired.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh my naive little bird. Only someone without a social life would ask such a question."

I pouted, "But I do have a social life."

"Tch, just barely." She clicked her tongue, as her fingers furiously moved about her screen. "Trust me, if you fall behind on a single trend, your life is practically over."

"Right..." I was pretty skeptical about that, but that's how she was.

Finally she put her phone down, sighing in relief.

"So, did your fix finally kick in?"

Lola chuckled, "Hardy har har. You're so funny."

I stuck my tongue out in jest.

At that moment the math teacher entered the room. She introduced herself as Galatea Merrythought. She didn't waste any time and dove right into the lesson. Most of us thought we would get an easy first day, but guess not. By time the class was over we had two worksheets of homework, as well as an assignment to read the next chapter to familiarize ourselves with he work, and try a few problems.

I glanced at Trent during the class a few times, and unlike many of us, he was filled with this was the kind of class he wanted. Though I'm sure before long he will be telling the teacher what she had got wrong.

Following our math class was a history class with Cuthburt Binns. Lola and I groaned in disappointment, though for different reasons. Lola was upset because she was hoping for the new History teacher that recently started. There is a rumor going around that he is pretty handsome. I groaned because I had Mr. Binns as a teacher before. He was so boring that nearly the whole class would be either asleep for fighting sleep before the class was over.

True to his record a few people went to sleep. Others were fighting sleep and some looked well off. Lola, and Kat gave up and went to sleep 15min into his lecture. I managed to stay awake but if he talked any longer I wouldn't last. Trent and Mary seemed just fine, and paid attention to his lecture.

Fourth period was self study, so Professor Dumbledore returned. He asked how classes were going so far and if any homework was given. There wasn't really much for us to do during the period so for the last half of class he allowed us to do as we pleased. People began to move around creating groups of friends to talk.

Around Lola and I three desk chairs appeared, accompanied by three familiar people.

"Wah~! I feel so well rested! I'm glad there will be a chance to rest if I lose sleep." Kat grinned propping her legs on my desk.

"H-hey, you can't do that." I said attempting to remove her legs.

"Tch, and why not?"

"You'll get the desk dirty. Also, you're wearing a skirt."

"It doesn't matter. Just chill." Even as she said that she took her feet off. Though now she sat with her legs wide open. Thankfully she wore shorts underneath her skirt. "Can you believe we have homework on the first day? What a friggen drag!" Kat dug a finger into her ear in annoyance.

"I actually prefer that." Trent smiled pushing up his glasses. "It shows that it will be a productive year."

"-And there goes the bookworm." Lola mumbled back on her phone. "Listen Einstein if you like this so much maybe you should do my homework too."

"Ohh! Good idea! Maybe you could do mine too!"

"Lola! Kat!" I berated.

"Don't worry Raven, I wouldn't actually do it for them."

Lola smirked, "Oh really?"

I gulped. It was never a good sign when Lola smirked like that. Events like her pretending to put bugs on me, or playing hide-and-seek but never actually coming to seek me came to mind.

I looked for something to try and changed the subject and set my eyes on Mary. "So, uh, Mary! What did you think of the first day so far?"

Half of her face was hidden by her bangs, but red blush dotted her visible cheeks upon being asked so suddenly.

"O-oh umm...It was...Interesting." She twiddled her fingers. "Mr. Binns' class was nice as well."

"What!? That snoozefest?" Kat shouted in surprise.

Trent gave a thoughtful 'hmm'. "Yes, even I have to admit his presentation was quite lack luster."

"That's an understatement." Lola yawned just thinking about it. "Oh, by the way,-" She pulled out a book from her bag. "Thanks for letting me borrow it. Now I see why you were so interested in it. It was a pretty good book."

I smiled happily, red dust lighting my cheeks. "Isn't it! I can't let you borrow the next book if you like."

"Naw, it wasn't _that_ interesting."

Instantly my smile faded and I dropped my head. "..Oh..."

Suddenly a hand slapped my back, "Haha! Just kidding Raven! When you get the chance pass it to me."

As if clockwork my earlier smile returned. "Sure thing!"

"You just don't seem to learn, do you?" Kat teased poking my now angrily-puffed cheek.

"You do seem to constantly fall for her tricks." Trent chimed in fiddling with the book Lola returned to me.

"I do not." I rebutted. I mean sure, maybe I was an easy target but I didn't _always_ fall fr her tricks.

Kat grinned, "Oh really?" Suddenly she attacked me, pinching both of my cheeks.

"-at ret gro-" I pleaded with tears in my eyes.

Thankfully Mary - my only true friend - came to my rescue. Sadly for her that only turned Kat's roughhousing onto her.

I rubbed my red cheeks, tears still fitted onto the corner of my eyes. "Oh, are you guys still coming over to watch _Dr. Strange_ tonight? It was finally released to DVD."

"Shit! Really?" Kat slammed her hands on my desk and shoved her face into mine.

Quite used to this behavior I didn't even flinch. "Yeah. You guys game?"

With everyone's agreement, self study came to an end only to make way for lunch. Lola and I pushed our desks together to form a makeshift table. Lola had to leave to go buy lunch from the school cafeteria, but luckily she got there pretty early so nothing was sold out. Mary and Kat took out store bought sandwiches, while Trent and I revealed out matching lunch set.

Noticing the matching set Lola raised a finely arched brow, "Are we missing something here? You trying to rob the cradle now?"

Not understanding her meaning I tilted my head, a confused pout on my lips. Kat was the one to clarify it.

"Are you two dating-a-something?"

I quickly shook my head, "No of course not. It was just cheaper to buy a matching set then two separate ones."

Suddenly, our lunch was interrupted by a squeal of teenage girls. Unable to ignore the noise we all looked over to see what the commotion was about. A group of girls - and a few guys - had made themselves busy by surrounding a group of 3 males.

"Should've known he was behind the noise." Lola pursed her lips in annoyance. Now her lunch would be ruined. "I don't understand the appeal. I mean, they're cute and all, but I'm not interested in their family business."

"Well they don't seem to mind." Kat pitched in taking a ferocious bite of her sandwich. " mffm ugh muphfm hmm*swallows* money."

"You sh-shouldn't t-talk with your mouth full." Mary advised as she wiped away food particles from shoulder.

"Ack! Sorry Mary."

Another round of giggles came from the crowd and thus my attention was snatched again. The three currently surrounded by half the class were arguably the most popular guys in the whole school. They enticed both fear and respect from everyone - even most of the teachers.

Abraxas Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, and Tom Riddle - the real reason for the sudden swarm of women. The three of them, for lack of a better word, ran the school. Most of the staff members, and even the principal, were overly cautious and lenient when it came to them.

The reason?

Well all three of them were affiliated with the mafia. The group were called the _'Marvelos'_ which was Tom's middle name. Though none of that stopped the female body from fawning over the three.

Both Abraxas Malfoy and Antonin Dolohov were never too far from Tom. Many believe the two were placed to be his bodyguards. Though what could possibly happen to him in a school?

Malfoy was pretty tall, reaching around 5'9, and had short dusty blond hair. He had bangs that were parted down the middle and traveled the length of his face. His features were sharp, and his jawline was strongly defined. It really gave him a strong and manly appearance. His body was thin, but lean with clearly defined muscles. His eyes were a striking crystal blue. They kept looking over the many people at the tables, and the many lunches being shoved at them. Though he didn't seem too interested. It looked more like he was silently surveying his surroundings and the people in proximity. Every time someone moved behind them he would turn to look. His aloof behavior was still popular with some considering the small group fixated on him.

Antonin Dolohov was almost the exact opposite of Malfoy. Though he still had the same observing look as Malfoy, he seemed more open to the current chatter around him. He actively participated in banter with the group of girls, and would even laugh - quite loudly - a couple of times. He was a bit taller than Malfoy, topping off at 5'11, and didn't have much hair. It looked like he shaves it regularly. His body was big, and very well built. I wouldn't have been surprised if he played football, or was even trying to be a bodybuilder. It almost looked comical how he looked in the school uniform. Antonin had brown eyes, and his face was large, but fit well with his body. He looked really dependable.

The hotshot of the group was the 5'8 heartbreaker - Tom Marvelo Riddle. He sat between Malfpy and Antonin all the way in the back of the class. He smiled and chuckled politely at his admirers, but something about it seemed fake. He kept a social distance between him and his admirers, but was so skilled at both pushing and pulling, the girls never noticed. Tom was really adapt in entertaining the masses. Like Malfoy, Tom's body was lean and muscular, and his broad shoulders looked really nice in the uniform. All three of them had the _Slythern_ logo on their blazers.

His face was - I unknowingly swallowed - perfect. There was no trace of scarring or blemishing. Though not as sharp as Malfoy's face, all of his features were clearly defined, but above all was his sculpted jawline. His hair was an ebony black, and his eyes were a dark brown.

Suddenly his eyes met mine and I froze. Mostly in embarrassment from being caught, but also because I couldn't look away. Tom's eyes darkened, and his smile was replayed with a smirk. A cold shiver went down my spine. There was something dark and indecent about his look.

Not soon enough for me, he looked away and returned to socializing. I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"I don't see the appeal." Lola comment as she observed the group, "He gives me a weird feeling." As if to hit her point home she grabbed her arms with a shudder.

"And given who they are associated with, makes you wonder how they are so popular." Trent pondered.

"M-maybe...M-maybe they h-have n-nice p-personalities." Mary, always the optimist.

Kat clicked her tongue, "Yeah right. More like the three of them have fat pockets!." She slammed a hand on my desk, and hung her head while clenching her other hand into a fist. "If only I had that kind of cash!"

"What would you even spend it on?" I asked.

"Well firstly I'd get the hell out 'a here!" She proclaimed, "Then I'd finally go to a UFC fight in person! I'll get front row seats! So close I can feel the blood splatter on me!"

"Anyway-" Trent quickly ended Kat's soo-to-start rant, "Lunch should be ending soon. We should head back to our seats."

On que the bell rang, and the classes resumed. The last two periods, and a final homeroom closed out the day. The five of us gathered our things and filtered out with the rest of the students as everyone headed home.

When we got outside we noticed a black car with tinted windows waiting. It was clear form whom it was for.

"Must be nice." Was Kat's only comment before we continue our walk.

I looked back at the large castle like school. At the school gate the words _Hogwarts High_ were etched. It was a large and prestigious school, but surprisingly not too picky about entrance scores. There was one other thing that made this school so interesting. Before entering you take a personality test, and depending on the score you are placed in a certain _House_ as the school calls it. There are a total of 4:

 **Gryffindor** \- People who are said to be headstrong, and courageous. Always following their heart, and have an innate prowess for standing for what's right.

 **Hufflepuff** \- Kind, loyal people, with soft hearts and can empathize with anyone. They are always willing to help others around them, and though may seem weak at first they have hidden strengths.

 **Ravenclaw** \- People with sharp wit, and even sharper minds. They are driven by their strong wills to obtain knowledge.

 **Slytheren** \- Cunning individuals driven by the will to succeed in whatever they desire. Well known for visualizing the whole picture, while never losing sight of the small details.

Within the school there are tournaments, where sports made up of members from different Houses would compete. It quite popular in the town, and the more popular sports even get T.V coverage. At the end of the year the house with the most points gets the privilege of having their house's symbol displayed in the center of the school yard. At the moment a large hologram of a coin with the Ravenvlaw house symbol rotated proudly.

"Raven! Stop standing there like an idiot!"

I jumped from Lola's voice. "A-ah right! Coming!"

These were the days before my life made a complete 180. If someone had told me that I would soon become the target of affection from Tom Riddle, I would have laughed in their face. Or that I would face many life-or-death situations, I wouldn't even pay it any mind.

However, that was before day I was 'claimed' as his.

* * *

 **Well it was the first chapter to introduce the atmosphere and characters of the story. I hope it was ok.**

 **Though I do apologize for the log winded chapter of nothing but exposition. I'm not very good at writing light banter between my characters and often times I feel like it's pretty shallow. However, I'm hoping that I can flesh the characters more in the future.**


	2. And So It Begins

**Hey everyone! I know it's not exactly time for me to release the next chapter, but I am just excited about writing this story. It's the sad truth but since it is a new story I am a bit more excited and have more drive to write for this story. Well anyway, here is the next chapter!**

 **Also on my homepage you can see which stories I am currently working on at the very bottom of the page ^^**

* * *

 **...And so it begins...**

 _1 month later: Tuesday_

As always my alarm woke me up at 6:50am. Groggily I stood, stumbling slightly in my half-asleep state. I then stretched sighing in relief from a satisfying pop in my middle back, only to then recoil from the horrid reality of morning breath. More awake than before I moved to the restroom to begin my morning routine.

At 7:30am I was fully dressed in my school uniform. Taking one last look in the mirror I smiled. A girl standing at 5'4 stared back at me. She had short, chin length, dark blue hair - having recently dyed it - and bright caramel colored eyes. She wore the Hogwarts high female uniform, with the Hufflepuff emblem on the left. I grinned at myself in the mirror, and gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

There was a knock on my door before it opened. Trent peaked his head in, "Raven, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The two of us left the two story house, lunch in tow, and headed towards the subway station. There were a total of 7 stops before they arrived at the school. As per usual Mary and Sam joined us on the 3rd stop, and Lola on the 5th stop. It was 8:00am when we all finally arrived at school. Other students were also walked into the school. First class didn't start until 8:30 so that left a few minutes for the school provided breakfast.

"I'm gonna run and get breakfast."

Lola smirked, "Maybe you should try to get up earlier to eat breakfast at home."

I pouted, "Yeah, but if I do then I won't be able to sleep as long."

Travis laughed, "Well that is most certainly a fact."

"I'll meet you in 1st period!" I shouted as I ran off to catch breakfast before they hall closed.

I hurried to the _Great Hall C_ hoping that there was still something a left. At our school there our cafeteria was called the _Great Hall,_ and because there are so many students at our school there are a total of **4** _Great Halls_. There was a _West, East, South_ and _Center Great Hall_. Thankfully due to having 4 _Great Halls_ there isn't too much trouble getting food when it counts. Also, because the school stays open so late due to clubs and extracurricular activities the _Great Hall_ C stays open until dinner time. It was also helpful to the kids who may not have a reliable means to eat every meal of the day.

I entered the _Great Hall C_ and smiled upon the familiar site. There were 4 long rectangular tables that were still occupied by a few students. At the back there were two sections, a ready-to-eat section, and a prepared-per-order section. In the first section they had both a hot and cold section, that had pre-made food for those who didn't want to wait. Usually things like sandwiches, salads, soups and the like. For the second section you first had to go to a ticket machine to choose the meal you wanted. Once you did you handed the ticket to the front lady and once your food was done it would be called. The menu would change every month, with the occasional repeating menus. Some items were always on the menus, and others were seasonal. All-in-all the variety offered assured that people could always find something they liked.

Having no time to wait for a meal to be cooked I quickly walked over the to prepared meals. Everything was pretty much gone causing me to pout in frustration. If I didn't eat now I'll have to wait until lunch. My salvation came when I saw a lone PBJ sandwich just begging to be eaten. I quickly approached the sandwich and reached for it. However, right before I could close my hands around it another arm swiftly intercepted my own, and snatched the sandwich right before me.

I blinked in disbelief wondering if this was some sort of magic trick. Surely there was a sandwich sitting here. Had I imagined the meal in my immense hunger? I looked up, eyes widening in surprise. Beside me was Tom Riddle, smirking down at me and looking quite dashing. However, what surprised me was what was in his left hand. Not one sandwich, but two! What did he need two for? Considering that was the last sandwich left, and classes were literally about to start, surely he was kind enough to share one of them.

"Good morning." I started, though I couldn't look away from the sandwitch.

"Me or the PB&J?"

Realizing my rudeness I blushed, quickly averting my eyes to the floor. "S-sorry...It's just um...I was..." I trailed off, glancing at the sandwich again.

Tom followed my gaze, "Ah-" He pretended to be shocked, "Were you going to eat this?"

"U-um..Yeah...And um.."

He crossed his arms, his amusement clear on his face. "Spit it out."

I flinched, "...U-uh..." Again I glanced at the two sandwiches he held. I don't know why I couldn't speak. I mean, I knew I could be a bit shy with strangers, but this was ridiculous. Maybe I was nervous because of whom it was I was speaking to. Maybe I was scared because if I made him angry he could come after me. My thoughts only made it worse and I retreated more into myself. Perhaps I should just wait until lunch. It was only a few hours.

"N-nevermine...bye." I tried to make a quick getaway but Tom blocked me.

"Trying to run now? Don't hurt my feelings." He dangled the sandwich in front of my face. "You want one right? I could give you one."

Hearing his offer I perked up a little, looking up at him for the first time. Upon doing so I finally saw just how much he seemed to be enjoying himself. I knew he was having fun, because whenever Lola teased me she had a similar look. However, there was something different about the way he looked at me. I couldn't place my finger on it, but this sort of play didn't feel as innocent as with Lola. This felt like it could turn into something bad, something indecent. I quickly looked away and my instincts made me take a step back.

Noticing this Tom only smirked more, "So do you want it or not?"

Before I could answer my stomach growled. If possible I hung my head more.

"Well lucky for you, I happen to have two." he held one out, "So here." Seeing me hesitate he made another gesture, "Go on. Take it."

Finally I reached out, "..Um..Th-thank you."

Before I could grab it he recoiled, "Of Course, I won't be giving it to you for free. You see, I was supposed to be bringing this for a friend. So, if I give this to you, that means he won't get to eat." Tom sighed and shook his head as if he were in a terrible dilemma, "I would hate to make him disappointed, So I'll cut a deal. I'll give you my sandwich if-"

I had decided that I had enough. No matter how hungry I was, I would not sit for this humiliation. He was literally jerking me around using the sandwich as the bait. I was also worried about whatever he would be asking of me. I would not be bought out by a meager meal. I gathered the entirety of my courage, and set out to decline.

"-If you agree to become our project partner."

"...W-what...?" His...Project partner? My eyes turned to him in confusion.

"Yes, we are picking project partners today, and if you'll join my group I'll hand over your breakfast."

"Um...Well, uh..."

Tom didn't wait for an answer, and only shoved the sandwich into my hands, "I'll see you in class, partner."

With a dashing smirk, and a curt turn he sauntered from the Great Hall.

...What had I just gotten myself into?

* * *

As the day commenced I couldn't seem to keep a grip on reality. I kept wondering why Tom would even want me as a project partner, let alone approach me. For the first few classes I was completely distracted by my thoughts. Whenever I was called to answer a question I couldn't answer for not having heard the question. I even read the wrong passage during our history class. I sighed as I suck into my seat, doing my best to ignore the piercing stare from Lola. By time it was Independent Study Lola was practically shaking at her seat. Dying to give me a piece of her mind and find out what was going on in mine. The bell couldn't ring fast enough for her, and as soon as Prof. Dumbledore called for lunch, Lola was already in my face.

"The hell is wrong with you today? You on your monthly?"

I blush at such a harsh question, "N-no I'm not, a-and nothing is wro-"

"Bullshit." She interrupted shoving her face more into my own.

I recoiled back, "Really...I'm fine."

Lola leaned back with folded arms, looking agitated and unconvinced. "Tch, liar."

"Hey are you alright, Raven?" Trent asked as he sat down in front of my desk. The other two followed behind him. "You're a little out of it today."

Kat snickered, "Maybe its her time of the month."

Both Trent and I blushed. "I'm not...Why do you guys keep saying that?"

Lola shot to her feet, "I'm going to get my lunch."

"She's not too happy." Trent observed.

At this Mary placed a hand over mine, "If there was something wrong, you'd tell us, right?"

I beamed at Mary, appreciative of the kind and supportive gesture. "Of course. Seriously, there isn't anything wrong guys."

Not too long later Lola returned, and the atmosphere dropped as her annoyance and frustration settled within the group. I didn't say anything in worry that I would make her angrier. There was no real reason to keep it from them I suppose. They would probably be just as surprised as I was. Also - I glanced at Lola - I didn't want her to stay mad at me. Whenever Lola was upset it affected the entire group. Even Kat was pretty quiet.

I sighed, "There really isn't anything wrong Lola." I started, "I was just asked to join someone for the English Project."

Hearing this Lola finally looked at me her entire attitude calming instantly, "Tch, then why the heck didn't you say so?" She bit back. Guess she was still annoyed. "You had me thinking it was something serious."

"Sorry..."

Lola sighed unable to stay angry, "So who asked?"

"Well, that's the thing." I scratched my cheek, "Tom Riddle asked me."

There was a silence that engulfed the table. Did they hear that right? They all stared at me waiting for me to say it was a joke. Finally Kat was the one to break the silence.

"WHAT!?"

The shout caused people to look over. One of which was Tom his amusement returned to his face two-fold.

I quickly shushed her, "Keep it down. Like I said it's nothing serious."

"Nothing serious?" Lola slammed her hand down, "This is quite serious. Forget the fact that _Tom personally_ asked you to be his partner, think of who he is and you are. For him to come to you means he has some type of interest in you, and whatever it is it can't be good."

Trent nodded in agreement, "I have to agree with Lola. He could be a lot more dangerous that many of us can imagine, and given the current situation it's best not to get involved."

"You're talking about her father being Police Chief, and Tom being a gangster's son?" Kat questioned not understanding why they weren't just saying it straight out.

Mary sighed in exasperation, "That's exactly what they mean."

"I know...But..." I frowned, "I kind of already accepted..."

"That's the problem with you." Lola chided, "I bet you didn't even say anything. You just got swept along because you don't speak up when it counts."

Well I couldn't argue with that. It's true I didn't say anything, but I did take the sandwich, and that was the deal. Besides it was just for a school project. It's not like anything was going to come from this.

Noticing my dejected stance, Lola hit my arm lightly, "Look, you can't keep letting things like this happen to you. You don't have a proper self-preservation skill." As she said this, Lola recalled all the times she had to help me get out of being swindled, tricked and almost kidnapped as a child. "Though, I suppose I'm partly to blame since I was always there to solve the problem." She scratched the back of her head.

With that lunch came to an end, and our next period started. It was a science class with Ms. Harthorn Briggen. It was an uneventful class, and all I could think about was the next period; English. All too soon the period was over and Prof. Dumbledore entered the room to begin the English class.

"Afternoon, everyone. I hope this day has been well for you all." He peered over his classes, smiling at the young faces before him, "And I hope you all are ready for the real work to begin. Towards the end of the class I will explain more, but we will begin the first of the four projects that will happen over the course of this school year. Now, if you will all turn in the essay on the assigned reading we will begin class."

True to his word 15 minutes before the class ended Prof. Dumbledore called for everyone's attention. "I'm sure everyone is eager for me to end class, but we have our final agenda for the day. Each project will amount for 10% of the total grade for the course, so I hope that each of you take this seriously. For this project your will make groups of 4 and choose a book from the packet Ms. Conner is passing out now."

I took the packet scanning over the options.

"Pick a character from the book to your liking and write an essay on what the Author was trying to portray using the character. How are the relationships between the character and others? Feel free to extrapolate your ideas, and even apply how you would have tackled a particular part in the story. Do you think the character was right for acting as he or she did? Why do you think the author chose to have the character behave so? There is more information in the packets handed over to you, and if you have any other questions please feel free to ask or email me. With the last few minutes please make yourself into a group."

There was a unified screeching of chairs as almost the entire female population in the class rushed over to becoming partners with Tom. Sadly for them he paid them no mind, and passed them leaving confused ladies in his wake. He stopped by my desk his famous smirk playing on his lips. Before he could speak, however, Lola stood up.

"Why exactly are you over here?"

He chuckled, "Such a harsh greeting from a fellow Slytherin." He gestured a hand towards myself, "I only came over to greet my project partner. Isn't that right, Raven?"

I squeaked, instantly covering my mouth from making another such embarrassing sound. "Um...I...S-suppose so."

"Raven." Lola hissed.

Instantly his smirk darkened and he placed his hands in his pockets. Lola bit her bottom lip to bite back the words she really wanted to say. She couldn't exactly go full throttle while a teacher was present. Even if it was the chill Prof. Dumbledore. He looked at Lola smugly and in victory. "Well there you have it. We had a deal after all."

He pulled out a cell phone with such surreal grace, I could only gape in awe. Was that possible with such a simple action? He flashed his woman-killer smile, "Let's exchange numbers. I'll make a group chat so we can talk."

Lola stepped forward again, "Don't go texting her for unnecessary things."

Tom couldn't stop his eyes from narrowing as he observed the popular blond. He had only just begun and she was proving to be a painful thorn. He would have to be careful as long as she was around. "You make it sound like I have ulterior motives." While true, she wouldn't need to know.

Lola frowned, "I'm watching you, Tom."

Tom only smirked.

From afar the female student body looked on in anger, jealousy and disbelief that Tom would pass over any of them for a girl you hadn't spared him the time of day. Their combined hatred filled the room, and their heated glares were all aimed at myself. I could feel the stares and I was clearly uncomfortable. As I finished typing in my number into Tom's phone, unaware of the exchange between Tom and Lola, I shrunk even more as the malice seemed to intensify.

Unfazed by the atmosphere in the room Tom swiped his phone back, "I look forward to working with you, Raven." He returned to his seat and was quickly swarmed by complaints and pleas to change his mind from his admirers.

Seeing the coast was clear Trent, Mary and Kat came over.

"That looked pretty intense." Kat murmured.

Lola was still fuming, "What the heck Raven? You could have said 'no'."

"I did agree...Sort of.."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Kat pressed.

I told them what happened during breakfast and if possible became even angrier. However, with a large huff her shoulders deflated and she leaned back in her seat, letting her head fall back.

"I give up. You seriously have no self-preservation skills whatsoever."

I tilted my head in both confusion and sympathy for my friend. "Sorry about that."

She waved me off, "It's not like this is new...You've always been like this."

"Yes...I-it even surprised me sometimes." Mary admits. Though we were quite similar in many regards, I seemed more easily taken advantage of than Mary.

English class ended on that note and our final class, Social studies began. At the end of the day the five of us gathered our things and - with Lola's persistence - quickly left the room. At Lola's chagrin she couldn't accompany us the entire way, as she had to attend her after school clubs. Though she was fervent in her desire for me to tell her about Tom at the slightest inkling that something is wrong. I assured her I would, and told her if he texted me I would let her know, as it was the only way to get her to leave.

"She seems pretty rough, but Lola's a really caring person." Mary smiled, watching Lola run off. That was a statement I couldn't agree with more.

The four of us made our commute home. Kat and Mary got off the Subway first, with Trent and I following a few stops later. When we arrived home, it was no surprise to find it empty. The only indication that someone had been in here earlier was the kitchen cabinet when had been left ajar.

"Anything in particular you want for dinner?"

"Not really, anything you make is fine."

"Hmm, then how about we just eat the leftover soup? We should eat it before it goes bad."

"Yeah that's fine."

With dinner plans settled I retired to my room where my bed was waiting for me. I happily collapsed into the soft cushions, sighing from the exhaustion that the day had brought. I had no idea that I went I woke up that I would become Tom's project partner for English. I assumed the other two would be Malfoy and Antonin. Antonin seemed like he would be pretty easy to get along with, but Malfoy was even less approachable than Tom.

 _~Ping~_

My heart jumped in nervousness as I reached for my phone, only to calm down upon seeing the sender of the text

 _Lola: He msg U yet!?_

I giggled. "You seem more invested into this than I am."

 _~Ping~_

This time I froze. This time it wasn't Lola, but an unknown number. I opened the message, swallowing in the process.

 _Tom: It's Tom. We'll use WhatsApp to talk. Accept the invite._

I did as told, accepting the invite to a group with two other numbers I didn't know.

Tom: _The 386 number is Malfoy. The other is Antonin. Save the numbers."_

I could hear Tom's voice in my head as he passed his order through the phone. I frowned upset at how easily Tom thought he could order me around, but did as he said anyway. Not because he said to do it, but it would be easier to identify the speaker.

 _~Ping~_

 _Lola: Oi! don't read my msg nd don't reply!_

 _Me: Sorry, I forgot! Right when you asked he messaged me._

 _Lola: Well?_

 _Me: We just started a chat on Whatsapp. That's it."_

 _~Ping~_

 _Me: Ah, He's messaging me again._

I opened the message.

Tom: _After school tomorrow let's meet to go over the project._

 _Me: The library?_

 _Tom: No, there is a cafe called_ _The Three_ _Broomsticks near by. Let's meet there._

I felt as though anything I said wouldn't change his mind so I agreed. He didn't text me after that so I returned to talking with Lola.

 _Me: We're going to meet tomorrow to talk about the project at a cafe._

 _Lola: Dummy! Y would U go off campus!? There's a library at school!_

 _Me: I said there first, but I guess he didn't want that._

 _Lola: Course not idiot...Just...Txt me if sumthing is up._

 _Me: K, thanks! 3_

A knock on my door made me sit up.

"Raven I heated up the soup, you gonna come eat?"

I hadn't even realize how much time had passed. I smiled in thanks as he had prepared dinner for us. "Yep, I'll be right there!"

* * *

 _Wednesday_

Wednesday had to be one of, if not the best day of the week. Why? You may be wondering. Well allow me to explain. The weekly schedule could be confusing if you weren't used to it. On some days our schedule changed, most noticeably the last three days of the week. Monday's are the only days in which we meet twice for homeroom, otherwise for the last period we have our Social Studies class. On Wednesdays our self study period is replaced with our P.E class, and for the last two days Self Study is replaced with any extra-curricular class you want.

With today being Wednesday that meant I would get a chance at some P.E, then main reason being I could play volleyball. It was always random which sport would be set up, but seeing as it's been three weeks and Volleyball hadn't been setup yet, and it seemed about time.

Mary and I were visibly excited throughout the day, talking about nothing unless it was volleyball. Lola was sick of hearing it, and silently prayed for P.E to quickly come. Prayers were answered and our class moved to the locker room to changed into our P.E clothes. Everyone wore the same design, shorts and a t-shirt. The only difference were that the female's shorts were a bit tighter and the color of the clothes.

Slytherin: Green with the outlines of Silver.

Hufflepuff: Black with the outlines of Yellow.

Gryffindor: Gold with it outlined with Red.

Ravenclaw: Blue and outlined with Silver.

Today we would be joined by one other class, making the total 60 in the gym. Unfortunately, our hopes were dashed when we arrived and the gym was empty - meaning that basketball would be the sport of choice for the day.

That killed my mood, as not only was I not going to be able to play volleyball but after school I would have to deal with Tom.

With P.E ending in disappointment, the school day continued as normal. Lola continually pestered me to let her know everything that would happen, and to text her every minute - not possible. The other three also expressed their worry, but honestly I felt they were blowing it all out of proportion. True if this continue it could get messy, but after this project I wouldn't get involved with Tom again. I knew I seemed like an easy target, and if it wasn't for Lola and the others, I'm sure I could have been involved in some pretty bad incidents. Regardless, I would be seeing Tom for the next month pretty often, so might as well get over the trepidations I have.

School finally ended and I gathered my things. Lola kept passing me worried glances. I'm sure if she didn't have club stuff she would have followed me to the cafe.

As if to add salt into the wound Tom walked over. Lola was quick to intercept, "What do you want now?"

"Nothing with you, I assure."

Lola burned with aggravation. I quickly grabbed her arm hoping to calm her down, and looked at Tom.

"How about I meet you there."

"I suppose I'll humor you for the day." Without another word he headed towards the exit, Malfoy, Antonin, and a gaggle of girls trailing behind him.

"He's just as much of a jerk as I thought he was." Lola fumed crossing her arms.

"It only makes it worse that he's so handsome." Kat tossed her two-cents in. "What's even _worse_ is that he knows it."

I finished packing, not saying anything and just listened to my friend's opinions. Lola - regretfully - departed the group early, and I parted from the other three at the school entrance.

Finally alone I exhaled, hoping some of my nerves would go away. It _was_ strange that Tom wanted to become my partner out of all his choices. Perhaps I was putting too much faith in my father's position, but I was sure he wouldn't try anything that would get him in trouble. Also, despite how people may perceive him, I didn't want to cast him as guilty before giving him a chance. It just wouldn't be right.

This could be exactly what Lola was worried about, but I decided that I would try to make the best of it. If I was lucky maybe this would turn out to be a good thing.

My thoughts led me to the entrance of _The Three Broomsticks_ where it wasn't very difficult to find the people I was looking for. Surrounding the table were a few of the girls from school. I wondered how he was able to get anything done, and how he didn't get annoyed by the constant following.

I stood awkwardly by the outer ring of the group unsure of how to push my way through. The girls were forming a tight barrier around me, and a few of them - upon noticing who I was - shot me some nasty glares. Luckily, Tom noticed me and with a smile word made the group disperse. As the group begrudgingly dispersed more glares were thrown, and a few people bumped my shoulder.

I rubbed my shoulder with a pout, and took the empty fourth seat. In front of me was Tom, to my right Antonin and Malfoy To my left. I couldn't make eye contact with any of them. Benief the table I rubbed my hands together. This was a bad idea.

Suddenly something was pushed in front of me, and I noticed it was the signature drink of the cafe: Butterbeer. Despite the name it was non-alcoholic.

"Now that the table no longer holds your interest, let's begin."

I blushed in embarrassment. "O-ok..."

"This is Malfoy," Malfoy spared me a quick glance and a nod in greeting.

"This guy is Antonin." Unlike Malfoy, Antonin greeted me with a grin.

"Nice to meet you, I'm looking forward to working with you."

His nice demeanor calmed me down, and I returned his smile with a charming one of my own. "Nice to meet you as well Antonin. My name is Raven Clark."

Surprisingly all we did was work on the project. I thought that maybe I would have to deal with the Tom I met in the Great Hall, but the Tom I was with now was only interested in the project. We decided on a book and character that we would follow. It was a murder-mystery novel that followed the life of the murder, which was also the character we decided to take interest in. Well, honestly, Tom was the one who chose the character. I wanted to choose the detective, but having been out voted 3-to-1 it was decided that we would focus on the main character.

After about an hour and a half, we decided to call it for the day. It was only our first meeting and we couldn't really do too much without having read the book. We decided that we would meet tomorrow, and also that by our next meeting we should have read at least the first 6 chapters of the book. It would give us something to discuss at the next meeting.

Luckily, my father was really into books like this so hopefully I could find it in his library. If not, there was a bookstore in walking distance from my house.

I bid farewell to the three of them, and watched as they entered a black car with tinted windows. I involuntarily shivered. Just seeing a car like that just seemed to really cement their involvement in something nefarious. Shaking the thought from my head I quickly headed for the subway station. Sometime later I made it home sighing in exhaustion. I couldn't exactly relax all day, and the climax of my unease was during the project meeting. Well, at least Antonin was refreshing to be around. He had such a vibrant personality and smiled a lot. He really helped me a lot throughout the meeting, by being kind overall and considerent.

I knocked on Trent's door and waited for an answer. I knocked again wondering if he was asleep. Carefully I opened the door and saw him studying with headphones in. He turned upon noticing the door open.

"Oh, you're back. How was it?" He sounded like he wasn't expecting good news.

I shrugged, "Oddly enough, it was normal. We just worked on the project." I looked down unsure of myself, "I was nervous the whole time but...It wasn't completely unpleasant. Antonin was surprisingly kind, and considerate the entire time."

"Just be careful." He cautioned. "You're not exactly uh..."

"Not exactly what?"

Trent quickly shook his head, "No, it's nothing. I'm gonna get back to studying."

I smiled, "Alright, I'll get started on dinner soon."

"Roger that."

I left Trent's room, my next destination being my father's study. The door creaked upon my entrance, and as I looked around the room I couldn't help but realize it was a long time since the last time I was here. It was a spacious room with few amenities. There was a simple desk towards the back with a rolling chair, a black sofa in the center of the room with a smaller round table by the right side armrest, and lining the walls were 6 bookshelves - 3 on each side - filled with books. I groaned in anticipation of a long and arduous search.

The first bookshelf I went to had a thick layer of dust decorating it. Upon closer inspection the entire room was in need of a good dusting. It just goes to show how much this room actually gets used. Thankfully, luck seemed to be on my side this evening, as not only did I find the book but there was a 5$ bill stuck in the pages. He must of bought this book during the time he used his spare bills as bookmarks.

Though after a book was stolen my father stomped out the habit. A pretty bad habit if you asked me, but worked out in my favor for the day. Perhaps I should skim through some of the other older books and see if I could find a few more dollars. Sadly, that would have to wait.

The remainder of the night passed pretty normally. I prepared dinner for us, and Trent took care of the clean up. I then prepared our lunch for the next day, before retiring to my room for homework. Eventually I fell asleep still blissfully unaware of the drastic changes my life would soon undergo.


	3. A Bad Girl

**Hey everyone! I know it's not exactly time for me to release the next chapter, but I am just excited about writing this story. It's the sad truth but since it is a new story I am a bit more excited and have more drive to write for this story. Well anyway, here is the next chapter!**

 **Also on my homepage you can see which stories I am currently working on at the very bottom of the page**

* * *

 **A bad girl**

Two weeks have passed, and surprisingly things have been going smoothly with the English project. Despite all of the worries I had, and my friend's constant worry, nothing bad had happened while meeting with Tom. Granted my daily life was met with a few extra glares, but since we only spoke when necessary, most people came to the conclusion I wasn't a threat. I mean, I didn't even like Tom in that sense. Sure he was handsome, and I could see why people would find him attractive, but given the vast differences in our worlds and the strong opposition of my friends - mainly Lola - I never gave it a thought.

During the many meetings I had with the three I found out a few things. First, was that Tom really enjoyed _The Three_ _Broomsticks_ cafe. Whenever we meet it was always there, and he would always order the same thing; A medium Butterbeer, a small dark coffee with 1 cream sugar, and a plain bagel. Guess he didn't care for much change in his routine. Tom also loved to control, and dictate the flow of conversation. He had a natural leadership ability, and he was so eloquent with his words you couldn't help but be dragged along. He had a way of swaying you to his side, and because I was a natural non confrontational person, I didn't say much to oppose it. Honestly, it was a little unnerving, but all of his ideas did make sense and if I really thought what he was saying would harm the project I would have spoken up. Despite those few things Tom didn't seem like a bad person. If I happened to walk with them to the cafe he would always stand closest to the street. He always held open the doors, and when our order was ready he - along with either Antonin or Malfoy - would deliver them to the table. They were all small, insignificant things, but it didn't feel like he was over exerting himself. They all felt like his natural responses. In this regard I had a bit of respect for him. Also, the fact that he hadn't teased me like in the Great Hall was appreciated.

Malfoy was also someone I had completely pegged all wrong. I still thought he was a little scary, with how he always seemed to be on guard and watching every little movement, but he was nicer than I initially believed. If I was confused by something - and with how fast Tom would move things along I was often confused - he would silently help me along, making sure I didn't fall too far behind. Sometimes when I ran into him during school he would acknowledge me with a nod. I also noticed when walking he stayed behind the group, far enough to see the surroundings and close enough to react quickly in case something happened. He only spoke when necessary, and his voice wasn't as deep as I thought it would be. Surprisingly it was gentle, and sounded like a deep tenor voice.

As for Antonin, of the three, he was possibly my favorite. He was very animated in comparison, always smiling and cracking a joke. His personality really balanced out the group dynamic that they had. Like Malfoy he had the same calculating and alert eyes, but they were also much kinder. Since starting the group project if I ran into him he would strike up a small conversation. Usually small talk of the weather or about classes, but no matter the conversation he was always smiling. That in itself made me much more open and relaxed - probably more so than I should have been. His voice was gruff, booming but so very friendly sounding. Honestly, at this junction in time, I didn't find anything I didn't like about him.

Perhaps it was this sense of comfortableness, and familiarity with the three that pushed me deeper into the rabbit's hole. The trap was laid, and I fell right into it.

* * *

"So then I'll write the part detailing about Charles and his relationship to his first victim." I clarified as I looked up at Tom who nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, make it so it's a page long."

"Got it."

Over the time I got used to how Tom spoke. It was always in a tone of finality, not giving one much room to argue.

"Should I also talk about his mother? It was clear he chose her because of how closely his first victim resembled her."

"That would be good."

I wrote down what I needed to complete for the project. Suddenly my phone rang. I checked the caller ID - it was my father. "Ah, excuse me." I stood up and walked outside to take the call.

"Raven," My father's deep and rough voice spoke to me, "I need you to bring me something from the house."

"Ah, I'm not home right now. I'm still in the area of my school." I told him, "If it's important I can leave now, but It'll be a while before I can give it to you."

"Can you get here within an hour?"

Whatever it was, it must be something urgent. "Yes sir."

"Look in my room by my desk and there should be a flash drive sitting on the top. I need you to bring it to the station. Bring a change of clothes when you come as well."

"Yes sir. I'll be there shortly then."

Without a word of farewell he hung up. The curt ending to the call no longer phased me and I rushed back to the table.

"Is everything alright?" Antonin asked noticing my hurried state.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I need to leave now." I quickly packed my things, "Sorry I have to leave like this. Text me if anything changes." I called back to them as I ran out and raced for the subway station. If I could get there within another 7 minutes I can catch the subway. If not I'll have to wait another 15 minutes.

Luckily I made it with 2 minutes to spare, but I still had to make it to the platform. As I got closer to the entrance gate I began fishing for my wallet that had my Metro card. I began to panic when I came up short. What happened to it? I tried to think and realized that in my haste I must have left it at the cafe. Hopefully one of them would grab it as I didn't have time to go back. I had a few dollars on me, enough for a ticket back home at least, and right as the doors to the train were about to close I slid into the first cart I could.

A sigh of relief left me as I took a seat on my 30 min. right home. As I sat there I realized that since I wasn't home I should have told him to call Trent. He could have also handed my father what he needed.

"Well I suppose no use worrying about that now. Oh yeah. I should text them." I took out my phone and opened the group chat with Tom and the others.

 _Me: Sorry again for leaving so suddenly, but I think I left my wallet. Did you happen to see it?_

Almost as soon as I sent my message I was receiving a reply.

 _Antonin: Yeah, it fell out your bag when you were leaving. Tom has it._

Now, since it was Friday, any other time I would have just asked for them to hold it until Monday. However, on Sunday I planned on going to Hogsmead with my friends. It was a 2 hour train ride, and tickets costed around 15 bucks. My Metro card was a monthly cost that allowed me to ride whenever I wanted, and also without my wallet I didn't have my debit card to buy anything.

 _Me: Tom, could I meet you somewhere tomorrow and pick it up?_

 _Tom: I'm busy tomorrow._

I waited for him to elaborate, and when he didn't I prodded.

 _Me: Like...All day? If it's an errand I can meet you somewhere close._

 _Tom: My business is family in nature._

I hesitated in my next reply. If that was the case then he could be doing something shady. I didn't realize that he was already involved in his - uh - family business.

 _Tom: If you need it that badly, you may come by my house._

 _Me: Um...I don't know..._

 _Tom: You don't have to worry, it'll be safe Ms. Police Chief's daughter._

I could hear his teasing voice in my head, and I blushed in embarrassment at how easily he saw thru to my worries. Not only was I worried about going to see him because of that, but also if I happen to be seen and recognize, it could be bad news for my father. Then again, after the two-weeks of getting to know him, I didn't think he was a bad person. Just calculating. It was then a brilliant idea popped into my head. I could just wear a disguise. That way I wouldn't have to worry about anyone finding out my identity.

 _Me: Alright, when should I get there?_

 _Tom: 1pm._

It was then my stop arrived, and after a quick sprint home, I practically threw the door open slightly out of breath. I noticed that one of Trent's pair of shoes were absent from the shoe rack. Guess he wasn't home.

I quickly threw off my shoes and briskly walked to my father's room. Similar to his study, there wasn't too much furnishing. A simple work desk, dresser and a bed. The room was only used around once a week, so it felt really empty and cold. It would have been nice if he could at least come home for dinner. I quickly shook the thoughts from my head and soon I found his flash drive. Next I grabbed a change of clothes; underwear, a white undershirt, light blue button down, black slacks and tie, and a clean pair of socks.

Thinking he might be hungry, I also packed some leftover soup from the previous night. With everything in tow I left the house. The station he worked at was about a 25 minute leisure bike ride, but after having made the trip so many times, I could make the trip in 15.

"Alright then," I muttered as I mounted the bike, "Let's go."

I took off starting at my max speed. Thankfully there weren't many hills, and the few that existed were small. Exactly 15 minutes later, and a few mins before the hour was up, I came to a halt at the police station.

I was panting heavily, and a thin layer of sweat covered my skin. My hair was a mess from the wind, and my shirt was slightly disheveled. My father disliked when we didn't look our best, so I hurriedly tried to fix myself. It was better than nothing, but what could he expect after having given me a time limit - and trust me, if my father gave you a time limit it was in your best interest to not disappoint him.

I entered the station and surprisingly found my father waiting at the front.

Travis Clark was a tall and proud man of the age of 48. His face was was strung with lines of long, hard nights of work, making him look older than what he was. His default expression was a stern frown, his brow furrowing deeply as if in constant contemplation. He had broad shoulders, a strong frame and exuded confidence and authority. My father was dependable, and for the most part people found themselves relieved whenever he was around. If there were ever complaints, it was that he could be too strict, and had a short fuse when it came to failure, or someone not following the rules.

Almost jogging I came to a stop in front of him. "Evening, father."

"Thank you." He said simply taking the items I presented. "I would have gotten it myself, but something came up."

"It's nothing, I'm glad I could help." I beamed happily at my father, and as I did his cobalt eyes to soften. In a small show of affection he patted my head twice. I beamed more, now a dusting of red on my cheeks. For all of his roughness, these few moments showed me he really did care for me.

"Oh, I also pack you a small dinner. It's just the leftovers from last night, though."

"I appreciate it."

"Well, if that's all, I'll leave you to your work."

As I was about to leave he stopped me. "I had another reason for calling you out here." The lines in his face became more pronounced as he frowned, "I've been told you've started hanging out with Tom Riddle and his group."

My heart jumped in nervousness. I needed to explain quickly, "I-it's not for leisure purposes." I shook my hands in quick display of denial, "They are my English project partners. I only meet with them for school reasons."

He studied my face, trying to detect any lie in my words. However, I was not one to lie to him, and I would know not to do anything that could hurt the family reputation. After contemplation he nodded, "As soon as the project is over, cut ties with him. You don't need to be associating with his kind."

My relief was clearly shown on my face. The last thing I wanted was my father to be mad at me. I suppose it wouldn't be a smart thing to tell him I'll be going over to his place tomorrow. I glance at my father imagining how angry he would be if he knew. My dark blue hair swayed as I shook my head to do away with those thoughts.

"Also-"

Now what was it?

"We'll have to talk about your hair color. You won't find a job like that. You should dye it back black."

"R-really..."

"I let you do it so you could express yourself, but you're getting older. I'll be able to set up meetings for job opportunities soon, but with your hair like that it will hurt your chances."

 _'...But I don't want any of the jobs you want for me...'_

"I understand."

Satisfied with my answer he turned to leave, "Get home safely."

With a small nod of my own left the station and headed home, but not before making a quick stop at the store.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a sense of giddiness, nervousness and excitement. I didn't know why I felt this way. Perhaps it was because I was doing something I knew my father wouldn't approve of. If another one of his cop friends saw me I would be in a lot of trouble. I looked in the mirror and smiled, betraying the queasiness I felt.

I also didn't tell any of my friends about this, as I knew they would have been strongly against this. However, I was confident that things would be alright. Tom wasn't as bad as he seemed, and really I wouldn't have to go in. All he had to do was pass it to me from the front door, then I would be on my way.

Also my disguise, if I said so myself, was pretty flawless. No one would recognize me. I wore a dark red tank top, a black jacket and a knee length blue skirt. I also wore a black fisherman-like hat with a wide brim, sunglasses and a face mask. My face was completely hidden, and my clothes choice was something I didn't normally wear. It was more of Kat's and Lola's style, well if the skirt was shorter. Other than the school uniform, I hadn't owned a skirt until now. I didn't really care for them, though if they were at least past my knees I was fine.

I stared at my dark black hair with a wry smile. Though I liked the blue better, my with black hair would also make people second guess who I was.

I checked the time: 11am on the hour.

It would take an hour and a half to get there from here, so leaving now would give me some extra time just in case I got lost. Trent had left earlier - apparently Trent and the others were using this day to work on the group project. Lucky for me, since it made it easier to sneak out. With a deep breath I left the house, and was soon boarding the subway train.

I checked the directions Tom texted me again, then expectantly looked at the list of train stops. I had been riding the same train for a while now, I had to be almost at the stop. A charming smile lighted my face upon my discovery: it was the next stop.

As I exited the subway I could feel my heart jump into overdrive, and I suddenly became nervous. What if I was recognized? What if something bad happened? All at once my worries came to the surface. My hands began to tremble and I could feel myself breaking into a nervous sweat. In order to calm myself, I took deep breaths. I had already came out here, so I needed to see this through.

Once I stepped onto the street I was greeted to a...normal...average neighborhood. I blinked in confusion. Was this it? Oddly I was expecting something a bit more - perhaps the result of watching too many movies. I was half expecting the buildings to be rundown, and shabby. There should be rough, and rugged looking people all over the streets. Graffiti, and crime was supposed to be at the forefront...and yet...This looked just like my home.

This was a part of the neighborhood I hadn't been too in years, as per my father's warning. Though it looked nice on the surface, many of these establishments were either ran or owned in someway by the gang here. Though just by looking you would never know. Guess it wasn't like they could use old tactics in the new age.

Even so, it appeared a lot safer than I had imagined.

Feeling slightly better at the state of the neighborhood I stole another look athe the directions. Great, so just another 20 minute walk and I'll be there. Tom's instructions were very detailed and precise. Even if I wanted to get lost, it would be impossible from the sheer detail he provided. I couldn't help but be impressed.

Suddenly I came to a stop, "This must be...it..." My voice trailed off, and my eyes widened.

Tom lived here!?

In front of me was a large gate, that was connected to a stone wall that stretched for what seems like miles. I hadn't even noticed I had been walking along the wall. Through the gate was an immense front yard. There was a lush flower garden, blooming with breathtakingly beautiful flowers. It felt as if I had stepped into a movie. I had never seen something like this in my life. The grass was such a bright green I had to wonder if it was real, and the small fountain and pond made me gasp in awe. How could a place be so beautiful?

The house itself wasn't tall by any means. The majority of the house appeared to be one floor, with a few parts having a second story. Though the impressive part was how _wide_ the house way. The house itself had to cover the length of almost an entire football field, which meant the total property space was impossibly wide.

Just what was someone to do with all of this space?

Finally coming from my stupor I noticed a buzzer. Gently I rang, and waited for Tom to answer.

"Whaddya want?"

I froze at the voice. It wasn't Tom's voice.

"Oi! Speak up or get da fuck outa here!"

"O-oh...Um...I'm uh.." I twiddled my thumbs feeling intimidated by the voice from the speaker.

"Who da fuck are ya?! I ain't got time for no fuckin' games! Lil' lady, you even know where you are? Huh!?"

I could feel the tears starting to well up. I didn't know what to say. I was too scared to speak up, and I didn't want to say the wrong thing to make him angrier.

"Raven." The voice had changed. My head shot up having recognized the voice.

"T-tom."

"I'll open the gate. Come in."

As the metal gate lightly creaked open, I took a hesitant step into unfamiliar territory. I had hoped that when I arrived there would be no one here except Tom, but seeing how big this place was, there was no way it was ever empty. I shuddered at the thoughts that went through my head. What all happened here? I always wondered how Tom could be popular considering the dangers that clearly surrounded him. Though the gangs now a days often run legitimate business, we all know it is only a front for their true intentions.

While in my thoughts I came to a stop at the front doors. Before I could knock the door was swung open by Tom.

I was met by an amused smirk, "I think you're a little early for Halloween."

I blushed in embarrassment, though he couldn't see it because of my mask, "W-whatever. I just...Didn't want to be recognized."

With an amused chuckle he beckoned me inside. I removed my shoes and he supplied me with some house slippers. Again my expectations were shattered. The inside of the house looked completely normal. When I entered there was a long hallway, which seemed to branch of further ahead. There were so many doors I wondered what the rooms could possibly be used for. There also didn't seem to be any people towards the front. Then I remembered my reason for coming here.

"Where is my wallet?"

"My room." He raised a brow, seeing me stumble, "If you took the shades off you could see."

"N-no, I'm fine." I fixed my shades, and picked up my pace as if to prove my point.

Finally, we stopped in front of a door.

"Young master, there you are!"

We they turned to see a large, middle aged woman bustling up to her. She wore a bright blue dress and a pink apron with a multitude of pockets. Seeing someone so bright, a smiling so warmly sent me for a surprising look.

"Oh, is this a guest?"

I noticed the change in Tom's mood. He seemed a bit agitated, as if dealing with this bubbly woman was tiring. "No," he stated firmly, "She is leaving soon."

She dismissed Tom and Berliner towards me, "Oh, nonsense! You've never brought a guest - or I should say a normal guest - over before."

I took a step back not used to such forwardness from a stranger. I cast a glance to Tom hoping he would help me, but I remembered my shades were on so he probably didn't see it.

"Oh! And it's a girl too!" She excitement seemed to double, "Come child you can't leave so soon. And why are you wearing this indoors, let me help-"

"Ack, n-no that's quite alright!" I protested, my voice raising an octave in panic. She was completely dismantling the atmosphere.

"No buts! Why hide your face-See! You look gorgeous! Like an innocent lamb!"

I looked down, hands folded in front of me, and a face as red as a tomato.

"Tom, come let's fetch her some tea and snacks." Without waiting for a response she scampered of expecting Tom to follow.

I could only stare in embarrassed awe at the storm I just survived. What was more surprising was how Tom also couldn't stop that woman's momentum.

With an exasperated sigh he rounded on me. "Sit here and don't move." He allowed me into his room, and shut the door behind him.

I watched as the door closed, frowning deeply once I was alone. How did this happen? Why was I here? I should have just waited until Monday. I could have survived without buying the new volleyball equipment. I castes a cautious look around the room as if at any moment something would leap out.

Tom's room was pretty simple considering. It was wide, looking like a rectangle, with the entrance situating on the longer side. In the right corner was his full sized bed, equipped with a rich green bed spread. Taking another look around a dark green seemed to be the main theme. Somehow it really seemed appropriate.

There two bookshelves on both sides of a work desk, by the left corner of the room but still along in the same wall as the bed. The room was seriously large. Half of the room was divided by a two seater, black sofa that faced away from the bed. It was turned to a wall mounted flat screen TV, and beneath it was a television stand. It was a beautiful black stand that shone brilliantly as if recently polished. On the top were what looked like awards; small trophies, some cases with some medals and some pins. There was also some cabinets, a clear one in the middle and four drawers - two on either side.

With another sigh I stepped forward. On the half with the bed was a small round table in the center, and even though the floor was carpeted, there was a circular, green throw rug under the table. It was here that I sat as I waited for Tom to return.

How did I get myself into the situation? I just wanted to get my wallet back. Was that so wrong? That woman earlier - I never got her name - just ran in and ruined everything. By this time I could have been on my way out of this place. Luckily, even though she ripped off my disguise, she didn't seem to recognize me.

When was Tom getting back? He was taking a little too long. He said my wallet was in the room...Perhaps I should try to look for it myself. I didn't really want to stay for tea, that would prolong my stay too uncomfortably long, and if I could find my wallet before he returned I could just leave. With that in mind I stood and took a quick look around. I was hoping it was placed somewhere in the open, but no such luck. Maybe he didn't want anyone to find and take it.

"That makes it harder for me."

Should I really go through his things? What if he came back and saw me? I shuddered at the thought, and I suddenly felt queasy. "That wouldn't be good."

I stole a tentative glance at the door. Carefully I peaked out and looked down the hallway. No one in sight. I didn't hear anything either.

"Maybe...Maybe it'll be alright. J-just a quick look."

Before my nerves could leave me I quickly moved to his desk. I took extra care to not move anything out of place, and if I had to, I would place it right back. I opened the drawers and saw a meticulous organization, that neatly and clearly displayed all of its contents. It made it easier to look around, and find what you needed. Lucky for me, that meant I didn't have to linger. However, sadly I still hadn't found my wallet.

I didn't know how much time I had left before Tom came back, but maybe I had time to search one more place. Taking another look around I noticed something I hadn't before. On top of one of his bookshelves was a plain brown box. A feeling of unease descended upon me, but I couldn't let myself fall prey to it. I had already came this far. This would be the last thing I check, and if it wasn't in there then I would just have to wait.

I still didn't hear any approaching footsteps, in fact it was oddly quiet outside.

The bookshelf was quite high, so much so that I had to rise onto my toes. Even then my fingers only just grazed the bottom of the box. My short stature was proving to be an issue, and I had a feeling that I would find what I was looking for in there. I grunted from the effort, and carefully I tried to use the bookshelf to pull myself up. Slowly the box was sliding to the edge.

"Just a...bit more..." I began chewing on my tongue - a habit of mine when concentrating - then exhaling in frustration at my slow progress. I gave one more reach for it, but pushed myself against the shelf too much. With a surprised 'oh' the bookshelf rocked forward, and I caught it stopping it from falling but the box on top slid off and landed on top of my head causing me to fall back. The box had opened spilling it's contents onto the floor and around me.

"Sorry it took so long. I had to attend to something before returning."

I heart raced in nervousness, and an unreadable expression on my face as I stared at the door not knowing what to do. There was Tom, starting back at me in surprise with a tray of tea and two cups. A blush quickly decorated my face, and I was flooded with embarrassment at being caught. He would immediately know what I was up too. I sat there with the contents of his box sprawled about around me.

"U-um...I-i can explain I...Um.." I struggled to find the words that would keep Tom from being too angry with me. "I-i just wanted to find my wallet...And -uh- leave..." Why didn't I just wait!?

He silently placed the tray down on the table and walked over until her stood over me.

"Tom I'm really sorry I-" My voice suddenly stopped working the moment I met Tom's eyes.

They were cold, distant and lacking of any sympathy or understanding of the situation. It was as if a mask was stripped from his face. The perfect student and social bee he was at school suddenly seemed superficial. The was the real him. This ruthless, and demeaning gaze he wore seemed to fit him so much better. I knew there would be no room for my excuses. It was a look I knew well, a look I often received from my father when I had done something wrong.

I averted my gaze, and tensed when he knelt down. He reached for one of the items that fell from the box. It was only then I noticed what they were. It was a variety of odd items - some I had never seen before - and others more familiar such as; handcuffs - some with fur on them -, rope and a..Tassel whip?

"Raven." Tom spoke in a soft whisper that didn't give away what he was thinking. He spoke so quietly that his voice rumbled in his chest. If he hadn't been so close, I wouldn't have heard it.

"You've...Been a bad girl, haven't you?"

* * *

 **Well...That's what happens when you go snooping around in other people's things lol.**

 **I apologize for the very manga-like stupidity of the character lol. But I promise she won't remain this way. This will honestly be more of a slice-of-life story. Nothing too crazy...Except for..You know...Gangs and thugs...and stuff like that...  
**

 **Also, if you haven't figured out the type of story I am going for yet by the setup of how the main character is...You will fully understand in the next chapter lol.**


	4. Inner Desire

**I should really start focusing on some of my other stories, but every time I write for a different story my ideas for this one just forces it's way through. Well I at least wanted to get through this part of the story so maybe now I can focus a bit more of finishing a chapter for my other stories lol.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Inner Desire**

"Raven." Tom spoke in a soft whisper that didn't give away what he was thinking. He spoke so quietly that his voice rumbled in his chest. If he hadn't been so close, I wouldn't have heard it.

"You've...Been a bad girl, haven't you?"

My breath hitched in my throat. How was I supposed to respond to that? I looked away in embarrassment. "I-i'm...I'm really sorry..."

"Sorry?" His eyes were beginning to frighten me. It was as if I had become a prey to a dangerous predator. I could feel my heartbeat quicken, and I wanted to run as far as possible. Yet...There was this strange attraction, and seduction his voice had.

"You're sorry?" He inched closer, and I crawled backwards. He chuckled amused by my reaction. "No, no, no Raven. You see," He lightly traced over a pair of handcuffs. His head tilted slightly as he caressed the cold metal as if it were a lover. Quicker than I would have ever thought possible I was captured, and rolled onto my stomach. I didn't realize what had happened until I hear a clear and crisp _'Click'_ from above me. Suddenly Tom was on all fours above me and moved onto his forearms so his lips were centimeters from my ear.

In a spine shuddering, baritone whisper he said, "Bad girls...Need to be punished."

A blush exploded across my face as I tried to turn to face Tom, "W-what do you m-mean? Tom, let m-me go." I wanted to sound stern, but my voice was so uneven that I sounded scared. Who wouldn't be in this situation? My hands were cuffed behind me, and a 4th generation gangster was on top of me. I began shaking, too afraid of what might happen. Would I get to see my friends and my father again?

Above me Tom tutted, and in the same whisper asked "Are you afraid?" His warm breath tickled my cheek as he chuckled deeply. One hand gently caressed the top of my head, assumingly in an attempt in calming me down. It had the opposite effect. Until then he hadn't been physically touching me, and when he did I tensed and made a noise in fear.

"Don't worry," He soothed, speaking slowly and calmly, "5 should be enough."

My face was so hot, tears began to build in my eyes. I blinked rapidly hoping it would help but all that accomplished was making my vision blurry. " W-what...W-what do you mean?"

In on fluid motion Tom snaked his arm under me and lifted me under his arm. I don't know why, but I didn't struggle. I was frozen, too afraid to move. What would I have done? I was in his home, and if I tried to run I could run into someone even scarier. I bit my lit and stared at the ground - how could anything be scarier that this?

Tom sat on his bed and laid me across his lap. The slow realization dawned on me as I felt familiar with this position. I felt the fabric of my skirt being lifted, and goosebumps formed on my bare legs and behind. Still the shock that this was becoming my reality had my mind in a fog. It wasn't until I felt the sting of a large hand on my bottom, the sound of a clear _SMACK_ , and the pain that immediately follow was I jarred back into my body.

A surprised shriek passed my lips, and I tensed. My embarrassment multiplied ten fold, and a sense of humiliation that I had never felt nestled deep within my core. "Tom!" It was now I found my will to struggle, but unfortunately it was too late. Tom had me in a vice-like grip; how it was possible in this position was beyond me.

I managed to turn my head to see him, and my heart jump, stilling me instantly. He was enjoying himself. As if a game he had been waiting for was finally his. He enjoyed watching me squirm, and struggle. The way he looked down at me, as if I were something to be dominated, and bent to fit his will was slowly killing my fragile will. His eyes shone with a dark amusement, in which I could seem my fear reflected within.

"What's wrong Raven?" He cooed, his voice thick with wicked glee. "This is because you were a bad girl."

 _SMACK!_

He struck me again causing me to cry out. The pain vanished quickly enough, but my shame grew every second. My body felt so hot, I thought I would pass out. Despite the myriad of emotions I was feeling, there was one thought that stormed its way to the front.

 _'A...Bad girl...no...'_

I never wanted to be a bad girl. I was always a good girl. I could feel myself losing myself over his choice of words. It was as if he knew what to say to make me comply. This small insignificant phrase my father instilled in me innocently enough - though in the same way to make me do what he wanted - was being warped and shaped into something indecent by a person no less than a predator. I just happened to be the prey.

My bottom lip tremble and I hung my head in defeat.

Upon seeing my defeat Tom's smirk grew. With one hand he covered his mouth and looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't let himself get to excited. He had to remain in control. Again he looked at me, biting back a groan from growing anticipation. This was nothing, just a small teaser, for the things he had planned in the future. From the moment he saw me, he knew I would be perfect. Having been raised in a strict household, and never being allowed to question the authority of my father made me perfect pickins for what Tom wanted. I would offer the right amount of resistance, and denial before having to come to terms with what I really desired; and Tom was more than happy to help.

Tom swallowed, and licked his lips. _SMACK!_

This time I refused to let myself cry out, but from the strain my eyes watered more until the tears were streaming down.

"You've stopped screaming." He mused as he took a finger and traced the red mark forming on my bottom. "Perhaps it's gone numb." At this he pressed his palm against my bottom, but made no motion to squeeze it. "Even though I have been holding back."

What was the point of all of this? I didn't understand. After today I promised myself I wouldn't ever go snooping around someone's room again, and once this project was over I would NEVER get involved with Tom and his friends again.

"You have a nice arse back here. Must be all the volleyball." He complimented his hungry gaze drinking in the curvature of my backside and legs. "And you know...With every hit-" As if it prove his point he slightly smack my bottom, "It bounces."

I didn't think it was possible for me to feel any more humiliated. However, with Tom's shared detail I suddenly became very conscious of how my backside moved. I whimpered. "Please...Just...Just finish..."

"Finish?" He questioned feigning ignorance. It was the same tone he had when he stole my sandwich. "Finish what?" He pat my bottom again making it jiggle. My entire body was so hot, I felt like I would pass out. It was so hard to breath and I felt as though I weren't getting enough oxygen.

I craned my neck to glance at him, and threw my watered eyes I saw him waiting with and expectant look. It was then I realized what he wanted.

"Finish what, Raven?" He prompted again his voice shaking with wicked glee.

I bit my bottom lip, "Finish...pun...ishing..me.."

He mulled over my request as he resumed caressing my head. "No, that's no good Raven. You have to be more specific." He leaned forward a bit, "It's not hard. You can do it."

This won't end until I say what he wants. I was already humiliated enough. How much more could this possibly hurt? I whispered it so quietly I almost questioned if I said anything at all. "...Spanking me..."

 _SMACK! SMACK!_

As if his restraints were lifted I was struck twice, and swiftly upon my previously neglected cheek.

I was surprised by the sudden attack that I couldn't help the sound that escaped my mouth.

I was spent. My body was completely limp on Tom's lap. He fixed my skirt, and removed the handcuffs all while still stroking my hair. He rolled me off of him and I collapsed onto the floor. I was leaning forward, using my hands to support myself and staring aimlessly at the floor. It all felt like a dream. Had this really happened? I only wanted my wallet back. I faint throbbing of my bum, and the heat coursing through my body was an ever-constant reminder.

Suddenly, Tom gripped my chin forcing me to look at him. His eyes seemed to have darkened considerable, and an emotion I wasn't familiar with raced across his face. Something about it was lewd, and when he licked his lips I couldn't help but swallow.

"Good girl."

It was that phrase again. Those simple words that cause a glimmer of satisfaction to bloom within me. It was wrong! I shouldn't feel like that. No matter what, he did this to me without my ok.

He let go of my chin and ran a finger down the length of my face. My eyes fluttered at the feeling.

"Hn, it's like you were made for me." He mumbled, but I didn't really hear it.

Suddenly coming to my self I jerked away from him, but I didn't dare meet his eyes. I could barely lift my face; I was so ashamed.

He suddenly stood and went to his school back. After a few moments he shoved my wallet into my face. "I believe this is what you were looking for."

I snatched it from him, and faster than I had ever moved in my life I ran out of the room. Somehow, I didn't get lost, and on the way I almost ran into a large ruffian looking man. Furiously I wiped my tears, and left Tom's home with my hat, mask and sunglasses on.

I don't even remember being on the subway, or walking back into my own home. The only solace I had was that Trent hadn't come home yet, and my father didn't do one of his random visits. I went straight to my room, and collapsed onto my bed.

Every time I thought about it the shame would come back, and with every step I took my butt would hurt. It continued to throb even after the hour and a half trip back home. So many emotions swirled through me; anger, humiliation, and disgust to name a few.

I was disgusted in myself. The reason? Because how could I feel so pleased...so... _satisfied_ from what just happened?

I roughly shook my head. No! This is not something I will dwell on. I only had a week left in the project, and once it is over I will cut all ties with Tom. Life will go back to normal and this will all be just another bad memory.

Unknown to me, after today I would never be able to turn back. On that day something was stirred inside of me that I wouldn't have ever dreamed I could posses. A want and need for something began to grow, and as I drifted into a much needed sleep all I could see were Tom's eyes staring down at me.

* * *

 **Well then...Have we all gotten an idea of the type of life Raven has gotten herself into? lol**

 **Also Tom...Dear lord, does that boy need help. I think I made him a bit too crazy...then again...I've read stories (of him and other universes) that are even crazier than mine haha.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the story ^^**

 **Please review if you have the time. Comments, ideas, or constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	5. Volleyball

**I think the idea I had was better in though than in actual practice lol. Or maybe it is because of the way I wrote it. I feel like I could have done better.**

 **Then again it's not like I have much experience in this matter lol. I am doing a bit of research on the type of relationship dynamic it would be...Though it do read a lot of manga -_-**

 **Also just to be clear, while I do plan on keeping the character's main characteristics as much as possible there may be some variation. As I'm sure many can already see with Antonin's and Malfoy's personality. Very different to what we are used to. I would just think of this story as completely different universe, which uses the Harry Potter theme as it's base point.**

 **So try not to get too upset if things aren't the way the are in the books/movie. However, rest assured I plan on keeping Tom's personality pretty much the same. Though maybe a bit more humane than his soul splitting counterpart.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Volleyball**

 _Monday_

 _'I don't want to go to school today'_ I found myself thinking as I departed from the Subway.

On Sunday, since I had my wallet, I was able to join Lola and the others in going to the mall. Sadly, I couldn't really enjoy myself. That night I kept dreaming about what had happened, and the thoughts followed me the rest of yesterday. Not even buying the new volleyball equipment set was able to cheer me up. I was able to tell them that my lack of enthusiasm was due to my tiredness from staying up all night doing homework. I mean, it wasn't all a lie; I couldn't really sleep.

Not only that but Tom kept asking questions about the project. Anyone would think it was normal, we only had a week before the turn-in date, and he was just checking on everyone's progress. However, I had the feeling he just wanted me to remember what he did.

How was someone supposed to forget something like that? I heave a long and heavy sigh.

"Woah, I thought you were going for a world record." Kat joked as she fell in step with me.

"You wanna share?" This time it was Lola who prodded.

There was no way I could tell them what was really bothering me. "I just have a lot of things on my mind." Was my vague answer.

"Is it Uncle?"

I leaped at the scapegoat offered to me by Trent, "A-ah, yes! Since I'm getting older he's been putting a bit more pressure on me."

"He even made you dye your hair back black."

"I'm surprised he even let you do it in the first place."

I nodded in agreement. "By the way, how is the English project coming along for you guys?"

"We're pretty much finished." Trent began to explain, "Luckily there was a book that we were all familiar with on the list. We've pretty much put everything together, but a few more finishing touches shouldn't hurt."

Kat draped an arm over Trent's shoulders while sporting a large grin, "We wouldn't have made it so far if it hadn't been for our little A student."

Mary nodded in agreement, "He pretty much had the whole outline done by the third meeting."

Trent blushed from the complements, "I-it's nothing really."

"Oh, Raven!" Suddenly Mary stood in front of me and grabbed both of my hands. Her sudden outburst was very un-Mary like, and in a rare instance I saw her sparkling blue eyes shining behind a part in her bangs. The excitement exuding off of her could only mean one thing - well actually a few - but it all revolved around one thing.

Her excitement began to spread into me and soon I was smiling from ear to ear. "Don't tell me..."

"Yes, I heard this Wednesday..."

"We'll play..."

"Volleyball!" We both exclaimed at the same time, now bouncing up and down.

Lola rolled her eyes at the display, "Let's leave the two idiots, we'll be late for class if we wait."

"I agree."

Finally, for a while, I was able to think about something else. Not even Tom could damper my mood when it came to volleyball. Even when I entered the class I was able to keep my wits about me. I made sure not to even look in Tom's direction, and with the thought of volleyball in my mind I felt that I could get through the day. What was even better was that I wouldn't meet him after school because he had other things to take care of.

 _'Definitely a good start for the day!'_

* * *

 _Tom's POV_

This Monday morning I woke with a strange feeling I hadn't experience in a while. Excitement, and anticipation rolled off of me and filled the room. What was she thinking right about now? What kind of face would she make when she saw me? Would it be that same doey-eye'd, wanton look she foolishly gave me the day before? I had almost lost myself. My hand twitched at the mere thought. I remembered the weight of her body on my legs, and the soft yet firm feel of her arse.

"What's the occasion?"

I heard Antonin ask, pulling me from my pleasant thoughts. I clicked my tongue annoyed. Noticing the sudden change he laughed nervously, "Just curious. You seem to be in a good mood."

"Probably more so before you bothered him." Malfoy's quiet voice struck with the quickness of a viper.

"Don't tell me the great Malfoy isn't curious." Antonin made to slap Malfoy's back, but the slim male easily avoided the contact. Antonin didn't seem perturbed.

"No."

"Not even a little."

"No."

"Just a wee~ bit."

"How many times must I say it?"

"Not even-" Antonin pinched his thumb and pointer finger so close together there was almost no space. "-this much"

Malfoy coughed into his hand, a blush now on his face, "Well...Maybe..."

"I knew it! See, now you have to tell us."

I casted a bored look at the two of them. Rather than bodyguards they seemed more like annoying tag alongs. Regardless, I couldn't deny the level of trust I felt with the two of them. Antonin and Malfoy had been in my life since childhood. Antonin was taken in after his parents sold him to pay off a debt they owed. Guess he was sort of forced into the lifestyle, but Antonin adapted quickly. Upon his physical condition when sold, he hadn't seemed very well taken cared of anyway. As for Malfoy, he was born and raised in the gang. His father was one of the greatest assassins - _Death Eaters_ we call them - within the Mafia world. His family had been working for and protecting mine for generations. It would only be appropriate for Malfoy to do the same, and as such being appointed as my personal right arm.

Despite the clear work relationship we had, we were more than that. Even more than friends. We were brothers. Of course, those words would never be voiced, least it goes to their heads and they become even more insolent.

"If you must know," I eventually gave in, my smirk returning, "My prey is right within my grasps."

"That's right, she came over Saturday." Malfoy hummed remembering the group text.

"Kind of feel sorry for her." Antonin scratched the back of his head.

"You make it sound like he's gonna off her."

Finally the three of us pulled up in front of the school. We exited the car, and I wasted no time getting to class. To the other two my excitement must have been palpable. My pace was brisk, and my usual attempt to greet those around me was of no concern.

 _'She's not here yet.'_ I noted upon entering the class. Neither were any of her usual friends. Well it was better this way.

Behind me Antonin laughed, but was quickly quieted when I sent him a cold glare. Sure I trusted them, but that wouldn't stop me from reminding them who was the boss in this trio.

We took our seats, and as always the mindless fodder surrounded our desks. It was annoying to play along, and pretend to be so kind and helpful. It made it easier for getting what I wanted, but it attracted many annoying bugs. Case and point the heavily made up females in front of me. Some heavier than others, with a few being to my preference. Unfortunately for them, their personalities weren't to my liking. I plastered my model student smile and begrudgingly engaged in meaningless conversation. When would Raven arrive? It was getting boring.

As if answering my prayer, my adorable little prey entered the room. Her smile was surprisingly bright, and demeanor relaxed. Given the short, one-word responses to the group text I thought she would be more awkward. My brow raised at the blatant effort to not look in my direction. So it _is_ still affecting her. I followed Raven until she sat in her seat, smirking in satisfaction when a tinge of discomfort crossed her features. Perhaps I hadn't been as gentle as I had thought. Even so it shouldn't be anything more than a dull pain by now.

 _'But why the happy attitude?'_

"I hear this P.E will be volleyball." Malfoy supplied the answer I searched for.

"Hn, really now." It was adorable how utterly simple she was. Her emotions were easy to read, and since they showed on her face so easily it made it fun to tease her.

 _'Volleyball, huh.'_

* * *

 _Raven's POV_

Monday passed without much incident, and I was happy to be able to avoid interacting with Tom. Soon after the last class ended I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Mary.

"I was thinking of hitting the gym today."

"Ah, to practice?"

She nodded, "Do you want to join?"

"Yeah, let me just pack up."

Lola said a quick good-bye as her dance club was meeting again. Trent and Kat were going to go shopping. Apparently there was a new book that Trent wanted, and Kat decided to tag along.

"Before we go I have to pick up my brother first."

"Remus?" I smiling happily thinking of the small 6-year old. "I haven't seen him in so long. Not since he was 4 I think."

"Has it really been two years?"

The two of us continued to talk as we left the school and boarded the subway for a single stop. When we exited it was right in front of school called _ABC Elementary._

Standing by the front gate was a young boy, wearing a black and white sailor-like school uniform and a black backpack. He had short black hair, style in a bowl cut - which honestly looked cute on him - and like his sister had cerulean eyes. They were a bit too large for his face, but as he grew older I figured he would proportion out nicely. Though, they did give him an advantage when begging for something.

It always shocked me how tiny kids could be, and seeing the multitude of tiny people chatting happily caused a maternal emotion to swell within me. As we approached Mary called out to him.

"Hello."

"Hey."

I almost laughed. From this you would think they were strangers meeting for the first time.

"Long time no see, Remus."

"Oh, Raven." He smiled looking up at me, "It has been a while."

"All this for her, and I just get a 'hey'" Mary pouted as she squatted to fix Remus' clothes.

"Well, I see you every day."

I giggled, "Looks like he's speaking well."

Mary smiled and I imagined her eyes were twinkling, "A little too well." Turning her attention to her brother she asked, "Ready to go home?"

The entire way back to their home Remus regaled to us his day in school. Apparently, some girl had lost her favorite pink monkey eraser during recess. It took 4 people to find it. Not only that but he received not one, not two, but _three_ gold stars today for good behavior.

"Wow~" I smiled in amazement, "You must have been a trooper today."

"Yep!" Remus beamed up at me, "I did my utmost best!"

"Utmost?" I mumbled surprised by the word.

Mary laughed, "Yeah, he picked that phrase up from dad. He always says 'Do your utmost best in every occasion.'"

Not too long later we came upon a modest two story home. No where near the size of my own home, but enough space for their large family. We were greeted by a red headed woman being followed by two equally redheaded 3 year olds. The woman smiled warmly at the three of us.

"Welcome home, and it's nice to see you again."

"Hey, mom." Remus and Mary chimed.

"Sorry for the intrusion Mrs. Park." I replied politely standing by the doorway.

"Are you staying? I can get some snacks prepared."

"No, we're not." Mary replied before turning to me. "I'll go grab some gear for us."

While I waited I made spoke to Mrs. Park while playing with the kids. I sometimes wished I had younger siblings - Trent being the closest I had to that - so it was nice being able to goof around with Mary's once in awhile. When we did leave Mary told me that her mom was expecting another child, which made sense considering she was looking pretty heavy and wobbled a bit. Guess that was why Mary picked Remus up, to give her mom a break.

The rest of the day was spent playing pickup volleyball at the local gym. It was fun letting out some frustration and forgetting about my problems for a while.

* * *

 _Tuesday_

This day was a bit more difficult to get by than the last. I was going to have to face Tom today when we meet for the project. I tried to get through it by thinking of volleyball but as the day progressed my mood dropped.

Lola - having been observing me through the day - laid on me a heavy interrogation. She was determined to get to the bottom of my sour face, and before the school day was over I told her.

Well, sort of.

I didn't tell her what Tom did. For one, I was too embarrassed to talk about it. Secondly, I'm sure Lola would raise all hell if I told the truth. I did tell her that I was having some issues with Tom, but only that he's been getting a bit too friendly. I told her I was a bit worried about going to meet him today.

Thankfully, being the mother hen she was, Lola decided to tag along for the group meeting. I knew it was selfish of me to bring her along, but I really didn't think I could be near him without panicking, so I was thankful.

With Lola's support I made it through the group meeting, though I didn't dare meet Tom's eyes. If I did I might have noticed how amused he was by the sudden development.

Now finally, it was _Wednesday. _

_'Today is the day!'_

"You look gross." Lola sneered staring at my face.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Stop grinning, it's creeping me out." For emphasis Lola rubbed her arms and cringed.

I touched my cheeks and realized that I was grinning. Lola passed me a hand mirror to show me my face. My smile was ear-to-ear, and my eyes were alight with excitement. There was even a blush on my face. If possible my smile grew wider, making Lola's face twist in even more disgust.

Even Mary, who usually controlled her emotions, was giving off excited vibes. When the time came for P.E, Mary and I were some of the first few to rush towards the gym.

Being the volleyball junkie we were, Mary and I brought our personal equipment with us. After a quick warm up the Gym teacher called us over.

The gym teacher was your typical buff-nut. He was muscular, fit and also the coach for the Gryffindor football team. His name was Chris Kothliear, but most just called him 'Coach' or 'Coach Koth'. Once the three nets were set up Coach split us into 3 groups of 20.

"Ah~! This is great!" I sighed happily picking up a volleyball. Even though I just played two days ago I was just as excited.

"Mary let's play as much as we can!"

"Right." Though her voice was soft she sounded just as determined.

With the others placed in a different group than Mary and I, we found 5 other players to join our team; in total there were 3 girls and 4 guys. We were up first.

"Let's have a good match!" I called out, smiling happily and the mixed reply.

I took a deep breath to calm my eagerness and bounced the ball twice. I was the first server. Let's start with something easy. I felt the familiar sting in my hand of hitting the ball as I served it over the net.

Mary stood to my left ready for their return. She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail, though her bangs still covered her eyes.

The other team received it well, and was soon spiking it back to us. It was coming straight for me! It was an easy receive, and I sent it right to our setter; she was Cristina Flowers, a 3rd year Slytherin volleyball player with an excellent toss. The spiker, on the other hand, not so good a player. Mark Robinson, a 4th year Gryffindor who probably never played volleyball outside of P.E. He spiked it right out of bounds.

"Man, what a waste of a good toss."

Mary nodded her cheeks puffing up in frustration. Luckily for us their server wasn't any good either. It didn't even make it over the net.

"Hehe, lucky!"

This continued until I was on the front as the right-wing spiker, Mary was the setter, and 4th year Ravenclaw named Alan was the left-wing spiker. I could feel my, as Lola put it, "gross smile" coming back. I covered my cheeks with my hands to try and hide it.

Suddenly my blood went cold and my heart spiked my chest once I heard a familiar voice in front of me.

"That face is nice too, but there is one I like even better."

"T-tom..." I had been so into the game I hadn't even payed much attention to the opponents. Now taking a closer look Tom, and his group were all on one team. Seriously, what were the odds of that happening?!

He leaned into the net and whispered so only I could hear, "Shall I remind you?" He smirked.

I immediately looked down, and took a step away from the net.

"Raven." Mary gave a small fist pump, "Just spike."

Instantly I relaxed, Mary's small pep talk - if it could even be called that - reminding me of what I was doing. Playing the game that I loved. I won't let Tom get to me. "R-right!"

Tom's smirk grew in anticipation. This was going to be fun.

Even though Tom was in the setter position, from their starting spots looks like he'll be switching to cover me. Their team served and we had a steady receive.

I moved into position, "Mary!"

She responded giving me a toss, low and away from the net. I leaped into the air and with all my strength swung down to spike the ball. Almost instantly the ball hit the ground...but something was wrong.

 _'Huh...Why did it come back...'_ It felt like slow motion as I looked up - still in the air - and saw Tom had blocked, and was staring at me with a shrewd coldness that made me waiver.

I stared at the ground fist clenched in frustration.

"Don't mind, Raven." Mary patted my shoulder, "You'll get it next time."

I gave her a smile, but it lacked confidence, "Y-yeah."

This time our receive was a bit sloppy, but Mary managed to salvage it. This time I would get it over. I positioned myself a bit further out, indicating to Mary that I wanted at _cut shot_.

Again I leaped, feeling a sense of freedom I don't ever feel anywhere else. Volleyball was the one place I felt like I could be myself, and let loose. I loved volleyball more than anything, and I wasn't going to let anyone ruin it for me.

...Or so I thought.

"Hn, was that supposed to be a spike?" Tom taunted and ran a quick hand through his slightly wet hair.

 _'He blocked me...twice...'_

"Raven!"

I jumped in surprise from Mary yelling my name and realized that the game started again. She was giving me another toss. For the third time I leaped for it, but this time while in the air I met Tom's eyes. Whatever twisted game he thought he was playing showed in his eyes, as they seemed to look down on me. The familiar feeling caused me to hesitate slightly, but it was enough to mess up my timing. The 3-man block wasn't even needed since I spiked the ball right into the net, losing the team a third point.

Mary's bottom lip trembled, and she clenched her fist as she studied Tom from beneath her bangs.

On the fourth play Mark shanked the ball, but we somehow managed to get it over the net. It was finally a volley, and the other team got ready to spike. It was going to Tom.

"Be a good girl, and stay there."

He whispered right before he leaped into the air, landing a free unblocked spike right into our playing field. My grip on my uniform shorts was so strong my knuckles were turning white, and I could feel my chest start to burn from a familiar feeling. After he said those words I couldn't move. I was frozen. I kept being reminded of what happened in his room. His eyes, his tone and words they were all the same. All the same as that time.

He was making me look like a fool.

Our side was still receiving, and the ball was again sent to Mary for the set. She gave a small sigh and gave it to the left spiker, the 4th year Hufflepuff finally getting us the point for a rotation.

"Guess even your setter thinks you're useless." He jeered as a satisfied chuckle left his lips.

I tensed and bit my bottom lip, struggling to not simply run off of the court. This familiar feeling made me hang my head, and tremble. He was toying with me again, making me follow his pace, and even though we were surrounded by people for some reason I could only hear his voice. I could only see his eyes. They looked at me as if I were nothing. He degraded me, and humiliated me. My one safe space, to get away from my father and my stresses, was completely invaded by him.

"That's the face I want."

I looked up only to see Tom licking his lips again. The action made me blush and quickly avert my eyes.

 _'Don't look at me like that.'_

With our point I was now the setter, and our team served the ball. I watched the ball with noticeably less enthusiasm. I didn't want to play anymore. Behind me I could feel Tom's eyes and it made me want to crawl in a hole. Why was he doing this to me? Was it something I did? Was he still mad I went through his room without permission?

The ball was over head, and I raised my arms to give a toss. Suddenly my vision became blurry and I realized that my eyes were beginning to water. If I cried now, I'd really be mortified.

"Give it here!"

Mary's shout startled me and I stared at her incredulously. Her arm was raised, and her chest heaved from her sudden outburst. Mary readied herself by crouching low to the ground, before shooting forward like a bullet and soaring into the sky. While decent, my tosses were nothing compared to Mary's, yet even with my worse-than-normal toss Mary somehow met it head on.

Her body was pulled taut and from the movement I saw her blue eyes steely, and sharp with heightened concentration. She finally snapped her body forward and a resounding _SMACK_ assaulted our ears. Mary easily broke through the two man block, and scored an unchallengeable point.

The team congratulated her, and I could only stare in awe and admiration. She walked over to me, and with an outstretched fist she touched my chest.

"Just spike." She repeated what she said earlier, a determined frown on her face "Break through. Your doubts, your fears, everything. No matter what or who is in your way, tear it down." Finally Mary smiled, "So just spike."

A blush settled on my face, _'S-so...So cool!'_

With a bit more confidence thanks to Mary we all returned to our positions. She was right, all I had to do was spike. Well...Not not anyway. I was the setter, but that wasn't the point. My best positions was as a spiker and libero, and so it was only natural that all I had to do was spike. I forgot something so simple.

Mary was really amazing. She was normally so quiet, and reserved. Even when she was angry she never raised her voice, but when she was on the volleyball court she was a whole different person. She became confident, assertive and wasn't afraid to speak up. There were many similarities between the two of us, but this was where we differed.

I wanted to change, too. I wanted to be like Mary.

Seeing this the amusement from Tom's face melted away to boredom. "Guess the fun is over."

The rest of the game progressed pretty much the same. When I wasn't directly across from Tom I was able to play decently, and was able to enjoy the game a bit more. Though it seemed like Tom had lost interest in the game, and was now only half-hearted playing.

When the period was over the five of us regrouped.

"Raven...Um...About earlier, I-uh." Mary tried to apologize, but I stopped her.

"I needed it." I assured her, "I was surprised to hear you yell, but should have been prepared. Your personality changes when playing volleyball."

She blushed in embarrassment, but laughed.

"Sounds like things got pretty intense over there." Kat grinned. "Wish I could have been there."

"Jerk face at 6 o'clock."

From behind Tom and his crew walked up to us. He didn't stop but as he passed by he lightly pat my shoulder, "Good game today." And he followed the rest to the male shower rooms.

Lola placed a hand on her hip, "I don't get what that guy is after."

"Maybe he just wants to be friends." Kat laughed.

At this Lola grimaced, and have a thumbs down. "Then he needs to look else where. Right, Raven."

"Yeah." I answered her absent mindedly as I continued to stare in the direction he walked. There was something missing. Even though I had played volleyball it didn't feel the same as the other times. As we headed towards the showers I realized what it was; I wasn't _satisfied_.

But was it because I didn't play enough volleyball or-

Tom's condescending voice, and demeaning gaze flashed in my memory.

\- or was it because of something else?

* * *

 **Please review if you have the time. Comments, ideas, or constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	6. Deal With The Devil

**Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**

 **If you check my main page you can see which stories I am working on, or at least the ones I'm supposed to be working on. I tried my best finding all the spelling, and grammar errors.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Deal with the Devil**

A week passed, and with it my relationship with Tom ended. The English project was over, and I was finally able to breath a sigh of relief. I wasn't sure how I made it past the last few days, but somehow I was still here, and more importantly I was still sane.

Tom also hadn't tried anything weird since the volleyball match. Every time I think about it a restless feeling comes over me. I tried to tell myself that it was because I couldn't perform to my full abilities, but somehow that answer didn't gratify me. That, however, wasn't even the worst of my problems.

Every few nights I was reminded with dreams that had me waking up in a sweat. My body would feel hot, and there would be a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I would try to go back to sleep but my feelings of disappointment and anxiousness would keep me awake.

Perhaps this was the week that everything decided to go haywire. In a rare occurrence my father joined Trent and I for dinner. Though I had been upset that he wouldn't come home more often, it felt awkward to eat dinner with him. Normally, Trent and I would talk, but this time I couldn't think of anything to say. I shared a glance with Trent that spoke of mutual understanding, and remained silent for the rest of the dinner.

It wasn't until the end of the dinner that he told me that he had some people he wanted me to meet. That could only mean more forcing me into a career path that he approved of. Honestly, I didn't know what I wanted to do. As of right now the only real interest I have are cooking and volleyball, but according to my father making a career out of either one of those won't pay. As much as I hated to admit, he wasn't wrong. Unless I became really good and could sigh a contract to play for a national team, I wouldn't make much money from volleyball. As for cooking, I enjoyed it, but I didn't want to make a career out of it. I didn't even know what college I wanted to go to, though I'm sure my dad will tell me soon enough.

 _'It's not like I have much time to think about it. I'll have to apply somewhere, otherwise I'll be sitting out for a semester at least.'_

My dad would kill me before something like that happened. Knowing him, he'd probably force me to work at the Station until the next enrollment period. I shuddered at the thought.

I would like to avoid that if at all possible.

* * *

 _Wednesday_

The day started off typical enough. Trent and I boarded out train, and met the others along the way. The only difference was that Lola was pretty excited about something. Apparently, some other kids were hosting a party for the following weekend. It would be hosted by a kid named James Potter. He was a 3rd year Gryffindor, and similar to Tom he always had a crew floating about him: 3 other Gryffindors named Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Even though I didn't put too much stock into the going-ons of the popular crowd, you'd be hard pressed to find anyone who didn't know them. James was to the Gryffindor House, what Tom was to the Slytherin house.

Though if there was a party, then Lola would be sure to drag - if not all of us - then at the very least me. That only added to my list of stresses. Before I could stop myself I heaved a heavy sigh, but I wasn't the only one.

Kat and I caught each other's eyes and shared a tired smile.

"You too, huh." She stated her shoulders seeming to hunch more.

"Yeah, feels like things are going out of control."

Kat averted her gaze, and a sad expression took over her face. "I know the feeling."

Of all my friends, it was strange to see Kat looking troubled the most. She was the one always smiling, and was typically the mood maker of the group. Seeing her like this made me momentarily forget my problems.

"Kat, are you ok?"

We were walking into the school now, and hearing my question the others turned their attention to Kat. Embarrassed by the sudden attention Kat blushed.

"Yeah, I am. Just tired."

"Judging by those bags under your eyes, I'd say you're more than _just tired_." Lola closely examined Kat for any physical tells that might give any clues. From her annoyed frown it was clear she was unsuccessful.

"You have been a bit quiet lately." Mary said.

For a while now Kat, while still talking and interacting with us, seem to get less enthusiastic as the days go by. During lunch she would even go silent for minutes at a time, even stranger since she always had something to say.

Kat seemed to be getting uncomfortable, and began gripping at the hem of her skirt. "It's fine, guys. _I'm_ fine."

"Could it be family problems?" Trent's hypothesis hit the nail on the head. Kat tensed as if doused with ice water.

"Did something happen to your Grandparents?"

"Are they ok?"

"You should tell us."

By now we had stopped walking and was surrounding Kat as we bombarded her with questions. Though we meant well, us ganging up on her only made Kat shut down. Her face started turning red but, as we quickly found out, not from embarrassment

"Just drop it!" She shouted, "Get out of my face!" She shoved her way from the circle and dashed away.

We watched her go worry and guilt on all of our faces. We shared a look knowing we jumped her without the proper sensitivity to the situation. If something really did happen to her grandparents then things could be more serious than we realize. They were her only caregivers, and without them Kat wouldn't have any other family members alive that she could turn too.

My guilt was double since I realized I had tried to use Kat's problems as a way to escape my own.

Without another word we walked to class and took our seats. Through-out the class I could hardly concentrate. My eyes would constantly fall back onto Kat trying to gauge her emotions. I had hoped we hadn't made her too angry with us. During lunch Kat didn't join us, leaving us to further reflect on what we did.

Finally school ended and Kat rushed from the room without so much as a 'bye'.

"I guess we went too far." Lola frowned sadly.

Mary twidled her thumbs while looking in the direction Kat went.

"Well, let's just go home. We can ask her about it tomorrow when she's calmed down." Trent said while fixing his glasses, "But, we should be a bit more sensitive about it next time."

Unfortunately, Kat didn't give us the chance to. The next day Kat didn't meet us on the train, and through the whole day she didn't look or speak to us. She also looked very tense through the whole day. She didn't pay attention in class, and every chance she got she checked her phone - which was way out of character for her. Honestly, I felt glad for the distraction from my own problems, but didn't allow myself to dwell on it because it sickened me.

It was the last break between classes and I decided to go to the rest room. I was thinking of what I would saw to Kat, but nothing seemed appropriate. She told us to leave her alone, but how could we? Even if she didn't want us to know, now we do and as friends we can't just sit by while she suffers. Kat didn't have to be alone.

I was so into my thoughts I bumped into someone. I muttered a quick apology but the person suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Hey, what do you-" My voice trailed off when I noticed who it was. My heart began to beat faster, and I could feel my face turning red.

His eyes examined my face before a smug look settled on his face, "Long time no see."

I averted my eyes, "Not long enough." I tried to snatch my arm from him, but he only tightened his grip.

"Trying to run again?"

"Yes." I blurted without thinking.

Tom chuckled at my answer, "Honest, and as much as I would love to have my fun there just isn't any time."

I looked back at him in confusion, "They why stop me?"

"A warning for your friend." He said while letting my arm go. "Those people are bad news."

With those words he walked away, leaving me confused. I couldn't dwell on it because the bell rang, so I quickly went to the rest room and returned to class.

This day was no different than before. Without saying anything to us Kat left the school. It was then Lola suggested that we follow her to see why she was ditching us. I could tell that she was annoyed, but this kind of behavior was normal for her. There was a time when she followed me in secret for almost a week to make sure that I wasn't getting myself into trouble.

The rest of us were hesitant to the idea, but Lola eventually convinced us. Mary, however, wouldn't be able to join us since she still had to pick up Remus.

School ended and we all went our separate ways. When Trent and I returned home my father was there waiting.

"Welcome home." He called from the living room couch.

"We're home." Trent and I said.

"Raven, come." He stood and began walking towards his study.

I felt a hand on my should and saw Trent's encouraging smile. "He's just trying to take care of you."

"I know, but I want to choose my own future."

"Then tell him that."

"It's not that easy."I mumbled before following after my father.

When I entered the room he was sitting at his desk, typing away at his computer. When I entered he motioned for me to stand beside him. Without looking at me he spoke.

"This weekend there is a workshop at my department. You will attend so I can introduce you to my bosses."

"I um..." I fidgeted with the hem of my skirt. I should come up with some excuse not to go. "I actually..."

"Whatever it is cancel it." He turned his sharp gaze onto me. "You're 17 now, and about to graduate. I'm providing you a guaranteed, well paying job for your future. Only a fool would refuse."

I winced feeling uncomfortable under my father's gaze. I felt like a criminal being interrogated instead of his daughter. After what felt like ages he turned back to his computer.

"I doubt you'll be part of the main force. Even if this doesn't work out, I've already made calls to meet with others."

"I-i see."

"Unless you have something else to say, you are dismissed."

There were many things I wanted to say. I didn't want to go to the workshop. I didn't want to meet his bosses or any other friends he has. I wanted to tell him that I wanted to do something with volleyball. I wanted to choose my own future. All these things built up in my chest until a heavy pressure was threatening to explode.

I opened my mouth. I was going to say it, I was going to tell him. "I'll be ready." NO! That's not right! That wasn't what I wanted to say.

As I walked away I cursed myself for not being able to say what I wanted. Why was I like this? I always choked, and let other people make choices for me.

"Raven."

"Yes!" I mistakenly shouted not expecting my father's call.

Though he didn't look my way, I noticed the softer tone in his voice. "Your birthday is coming up soon. I'll take the day off, so lets go to that restaurant you like. The three of us."

Hearing those words happiness joined the mix of emotions I felt. This felt like a carrot-and-stick approach, but I suppose this was what I was used to. I knew that it was because my father was worried about my future. It wasn't like he was trying to make me miserable. Maybe if I had more confidence I could tell him what I wanted but...I couldn't bring myself to.

I smiled, "Ok, I'll look forward to it."

* * *

 _Friday_

Through out the day I could feel my nerves growing. Lola seemed more fired up than yesterday, but I was still adamant that it was a bad idea. Well, at least I was in my head. I never said anything to her, and Trent seemed to follow my lead. It wasn't like Lola would listen to us, not when she was so into the plan. She had a one track mind when it came to things like this.

So when school was over, and Kat ran off, we followed behind her. We made sure to stay well behind her as to not draw her attention. We followed her onto the subway, boarding the cart next to hers.

"Where is she going?" Lola placed one hand on her hip and the other at her chin. "Her home is in the opposite direction."

"But the hospital is in this direction." Trent said.

I looked at cat through the connecting door window. She looked worried, and scared. Two emotions I've never seen on her face before. It made my heart drop. What could it be that has her like this? We had our suspicions, but until she said something, that's all we had.

"I feel bad about this but how else are we supposed to help?" Lola sighed, finally looking a little guilty. "I mean, she's started to completely avoid us."

"I'm sure she would have come to us eventually." I spoke up.

"But when?" When Lola turned to me I saw how worried she was. "What if when she does it's too late for us to help? What if-" She trailed off and looked away. "What if it's already too late, and we only make things worse."

"Lola..." I had no idea she was thinking all this. Honestly it all seemed like a rash decision. It seems like I don't know my friends as well as I think I do. In her teasing way Lola was always encouraging me so I wanted to do the same.

"I'm sure we are doing the right thing."

"Really?" She smirked, "Weren't you against this whole idea at first?"

I stuttered not knowing what to say, but soon she laughed and smiled. Seeing this I returned her smile.

"It's true I didn't like the idea at first but, I like the idea of not doing anything even less."

"This time let's not attack her like before." Trent warned us, "I think if she doesn't tell us after we try, we should step back a bit. We don't want to drive her away from us."

"Yeah, but it feels like it's already like that."

We fell into silence until Lola notice Kat getting off. We followed and something felt familiar about where we were. It didn't hit me until we were above ground again.

 _'This is the area where Tom lives!'_

"Raven, keep up or you'll get left." Lola hissed and took the lead.

I nodded a quickly followed, but couldn't shake the bad feeling beginning to form. Tom's warning began replaying in my head.

 _-"Those people are bad news."-_

Could that mean...If it's people that Tom know, and they are in this area...I could feel my face tense in worry. Just what did Kat get herself into?

We followed behind Kat for almost 20 minutes before she finally turned into a small rundown alcohol shop. We crossed into some back alleyways, so many of the people looked pretty dangerous. Trent and I had begun to stick closer to Lola - the only one who didn't seem scared - as she pushed we way through. She even shot glares at a few of them. How did someone so thuggish become so popular?

You couldn't enter unless you were 21, but somehow Kat was allowed inside. Since we didn't want to blow our cover we settled for peaking through a window. Not to long later a man wearing white pants, and a purple vest with no undershirt approached her. He was accompanied by two other men in full black suits. We couldn't see Kay's face but we shoulders tensed when they sat at her table.

Lola clicked her tongue, "I figured as much." Probably feeling my confused stare she elaborated, "Given how she was acting, and the location I began thinking she was meeting someone pretty unsavory."

"You think it's extortion?" Trent thought aloud. "What about her grandparents? Could this be related?"

Kat seemed really uncomfortable, and scared the entire time. It was hard to hear, but something must've gone wrong because the one in the purple vest grabbed Kat by her lapel. Since she was so short she was dangling in the air.

Lola was biting her lip so hard I thought she would draw blood. It probably took everything in her to not help Kat. Finally the man threw Kat to the ground and left after kicking her for good measure.

Kat slowly picked herself from the ground and exited the establishment.

"Fuck that."

"W-wait, Lola!" I tried to grab her, but Lola had already began running towards Kat. Trent and I quickly followed.

"Kat! The hell was that back there!?" So much for handling this delicately. Lola stood with her hands on her hips, and demanded an answer from Kat while blocking her path.

Kat being surprised was an understatement. Her eyes were wide, and she her mouth moved to find an answer. Instead she settled for biting her tongue. Her clothes were disheveled and fresh tear marks stained her face.

Not please with the lack of answer Lola began to speak again but thought better of it. Instead she took a deep breath and relaxed her posture. "Kat," Lola was trying to control her anger, but we all knew she wasn't angry with Kat. "Why the hell was that bastard treating you like that? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Kat's eyes wavered as she debated whether to tell us or not. "I...I can't get you guys involved."

Trent, who had been silent for quite some time, finally spoke. "I think I can guess what's going on." As he spoke he carefully observed Kat's reactions. "Earlier when we guessed something was wrong with your grandparents , we were right. Somehow they got sick or hurt and are in the hospital. You needed money," Trent began speaking slower, seemingly a bit unsure of his next theory. However, with ever word Kat would begin to shake more. "So you sought out help. Those people, while probably looking respectable at first, offered the heels you needed. Against your better judgment you agreed and when it was too late you found yourself in debt to a group of thugs."

I turned to Kat in disbelief, trying to meet her eyes in hope that I would see that Trent was wrong. Sadly, it was rare for Trent to be wrong. It was scary how well he could decipher the truth of a situation from the tiniest of clues.

Suddenly Kat laughed, but it sounded sad. She brought her hand to her face and slowly her laughter turned to weak sobs. "W-why are you guys here? I...I didn't want you guys to get involved. It's dangerous...I'm...I'm in some deep shit but..." Her shoulders began to shake, "-But what was I supposed to do?" She looked at us for answers we couldn't provide. Tears began to build in her eyes, and she suddenly looked much smaller than I ever remembered her to be. "They...The accident...We didn't have the m-money. I though - he said h-he could help. I-i was desperate." She couldn't even make full sentences.

Lola pulled Kat into a hug, and gently caressed Kat's head. "Idiot, you should have came to us. We could have come up with something together."

Kat only sniffled in response. She pulled away from Lola, showing her face stained with new tears, snot and dirt. I fished through my school bag and pulled out a small handkerchief. Carefully I cleaned her face while smiling encouragingly.

"Th-thank you."

"I think we should get out of this area." Trent suggest. "Let's take her home."

We all agreed and escorted Kat home. The four of us arrived to a small one story home, with a decent sized yard and surrounded by a black metal fence. We entered the home and sat in the living room. Despite the small outward appearance, the interior felt a lot larger. The living room was decorated a calming light blue, with matching sofas. There was a TV, a rectangular wooden table, and a grandfather clock in the corner. Shelves were lined with knickknacks, and the walls were full with family photos.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" During the ride back Kat had calmed down. She smiled at us but it felt forced.

"More than that, can you tell us what is going on?" Lola wasn't one to beat around the bush.

Kat sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I guess I don't have much of a choice now." She took a deep breath to steel herself. "About a week ago my grandparents were hit by a drunk driver. When I found out I was completely out of it. I was going to tell you guys, but things kind of got out of hand. When I got to the hospital I found out that both of them were on death's door. My grandpa needed a lung transplant, and my grandma had internal bleeding in her head and stomach."

Her shoulders sagged as she continued her story, "They cost was...Was crazy expensive. Keeping grandpa on life support was racking up the cost, and I didn't have much time before grandma's time was up. While I was thinking of what to do I was approached by someone. He said he was a friend of my grandpa, and that he owed him for all the help he gave him. He said that he would give me the money I needed." She shook her head, "I knew it was a lie. I knew that this wasn't a good idea, but I was desperate. It didn't take much convincing before I took the money. I was able to save them." She smiled for a moment.

"However, it didn't take me long to find out that I just accepted money from the Lestrange family. They began coming after me demanding that I pay them their money back. Not only that but the interest was making what I owed even less reasonable. They've been forcing me to do odd jobs for them in exchange for lowering what I owe, but at this rate I won't even be able to make a dent in the interest, let alone what I actually owe."

"They...They told me there is a better way for me to pay back what I owe, but-" She trailed off and hugged her body as if to shield her from the world.

We didn't know what to say. Even though we wanted to help, there was nothing we could do.

"Maybe my dad could do something." I offered, "I mean, they kind of tricked you into take the money. You didn't know it was Mafia money. How much are they saying you owe?"

"$750,000."

"What!?" We shouted in surprise. This situation looked hopeless.

"Trent, can you think of anything?"

Trent had been deep in though as he listened to the story hoping to think of a solution. Sadly he didn't look his usual confident self. "Right now, no. Legally, what they did was wrong and like Raven said, Kat didn't actually go to them for the money. Unfortunately, Kat used the money. That fact doesn't bode well for her." He fixed his glasses, "I'll have to do some more research into the matter, but don't worry Kat. We will, without a doubt, get you out of this."

As tears began to form again, Kat hung her head and softly said, "Guys...Thank you."

* * *

 _Saturday_

"This is my daughter, Raven Clark."

I smiled politely at the older gentleman in front of me and inclined my head slightly. "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well Ms. Clark. You have a beautiful daughter, and hopefully will follow in her father's footsteps." He said, directing his last sentence to my father.

My father nodded stoically, "I believe she will be a great asset to the team. I hope that in the future we can have more conversations on this matter."

As they spoke I continued to smile, hiding the boredom and annoyance I felt. This continued to for a while. My father dragged me around and introduced me to many high ranking people, donors, businessmen and many others. My face was starting to hurt from smiling so much.

The presentation at the workshop was just as boring, but I knew if I didn't pay attention my father wouldn't be pleased. Truthfully, I was hoping that I would get the chance to speak to my father about Kat's problem but the opportunity hadn't presented itself. Also, I got the feeling that he wouldn't be able to do much. I sighed, a bit too loudly as I caught a look from my father.

I quickly straightened up and listened intently to the remainder of the

After some a bit more polite conversation, and greetings we finally took our leave. Once in the car my father spoke, "You did well today. People were telling me how impressed they were of you." He seemed pleased with how I behaved.

"Many of them expressed interest in a second meeting. Tell me if anyone peaked your interest as well."

"I will." I automatically answered. "By the way, may I ask you something. If...If someone was to take money from someone whom they trusted, but turned out it was from a mafia group, then said group began demanding payment...Could you do something about it?"

Because he was driving he could look at me, but I shuddered from how his eyes hardened in anger. He slowly said my name, "Raven. Explain."

I quickly explained the situation to him, and when I finished he remained silent. Finally he said, "Sadly, there isn't much I can do. These kinds of tricks are so common, that it happens dozens of times a day."

That wasn't the answer I wanted to hear.

"But," He began, "Tell her to file a report, and I'll be sure to handle it personally. I'm won't make any promises, but at the very least we could see about getting her a good lawyer."

I nodded, "Ok."

We pulled up at the house, and I exited the car. Dad had to return to the station so after changing his clothes he left. I headed to my room and collapsed on my bed.

"There has to be something I can do." I racked my brain for a solution, but nothing came to mind. I turned my head and laid eyes on my volleyball laying on the floor.

...

...

Quickly I sat up and pulled out my phone. I hit a few commands and after a while hit the ' _send_ ' button. It only took a few minutes before I received a reply.

 _Tom: Decided to stop running away?_

 _Me: You...Tried to help me._

 _Tom: No._

 _Me: Then, why say what you did?_

 _Tom: I was board._

 _Me: She's in a lot of trouble._

 _Tom: And? That has nothing to do with me.  
_

 _Me: But, you must've been worried! Why else would you say anything to me?_

 _Me: Tom, please. Can't you do something?_

 _Me: Tom? Are you still there?_

 _Me: Please! I'd do anything._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Tom: I may be able to help her._

 _Me: Really?!_

 _Tom: However, nothing is for free._

 _Me:...What do you want?_

 _Tom: Come to my place tomorrow, and you'll find out._

The memories of what happened last time I went there flashed through my mind. I could feel my body shake as both fear, and strangely enough excitement coursed through me.

 _Tom: Fear not, you'll be safe._

 _Me: Even from you._

I could almost hear his chuckle in his response.

 _Tom: Yes._

I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding, and I became painfully aware of my fast heart beat. I convinced myself I was afraid, and nervous to be alone with Tom again, but somehow I knew I was only fooling myself.

"This is all to help Kat." I said as if to reaffirm my reason. As long as Kat can be helped, then none of this will be for naught.

* * *

 _Sunday_

So that's how I found myself sitting in Tom's room. This time I made sure to sit obediently at his small table and keep my hands by my side. I learned my lesson the last time. Although it had been weeks since then I could feel my backside began to throb, and the remnant embarrassment made it difficult to look up at Tom. So instead I stared intently at the glass of water Tom offered me.

I cleared my throat, "Um...So..."

Tom chuckled, "I'm sorry, I keep thinking about the last time we met in here. Oh," He smirked, "That's a nice face you're making."

"S-stop joking. T-tell me what y-you want."

He leaned his head on his hand, "You want me to help that small friend of yours, Katherine. The group she owes money to, they are a smaller branch group of ours. I can easily tell them to lay off."

Hearing this I looked up at Tom for the first time since I arrived. If he could do this, then that means that Kat wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

Noticing my hopeful gaze Tom smiled wryly. "Of course, as I said before, nothing comes for free. I want something in return."

"And, what would that be?"

My blood chilled, and my eyes widened in shock when I heard his answer.

 _"You"_

* * *

 **Please review if you have the time. Comments, ideas, or constructive criticism is welcomed!h**


	7. Party Time

**Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**

 **If you check my main page you can see which stories I am working on, or at least the ones I'm supposed to be working on. I tried my best finding all the spelling, and grammar errors.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Party Time**

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Surely there was some kind of mistake.

"W-what did you say?"

"What I want, in exchange for my help, is you." His eyes shone with amusement. "It's true the Lestrange group is a smaller branch of ours, but it'll still be a hassle and requires some footwork on my end to get your friend off the hook. For my troubles I need something of equal value."

Though it didn't make any sense how the two were equivalent I humored the idea with a question. "So...Then you mean...As, like, a girlfri-?"

"You'll become my slave."

"Your slave." I repeated slowly. Gradually the words registered and I rose onto my knees, and slammed my hands on the table. "S-slave!?"

"Yes." He answered so simply, as if he was having a normal conversation. I studied his face to find the joke but he was being completely serious.

"Th-that's crazy! No way!" I declined fervently.

He raised a brow, "Oh? I thought you wanted to help your friend."

Of course I wanted to help Kat, but asking me to become a slave in exchange wasn't fair. I stared at the table as my determination began to falter. Was this really the only way? There is no way that Kat will be able to pay that much money, and with the interest on it, it'll pass a million in no time. I glanced at Tom only to see him watching me. Just what was he thinking? Why had he taken such an intense interest in me? Thinking about it now this all started because he approached me. How did it come to this?

"What do you mean by...By slave?" I whispered the question, dreading the answer I would soon be forced to give.

"Just what it sounds like. You will be the slave and I-" He reached across the table and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "-will be the master."

I blushed from the unexpected contact, staring wide eyed at his face.

"When we are alone you will call me as such, and you will follow my every order." Perhaps sensing my worries he continued, "I will not force you for sex, have you perform for me, nor will I claim your lips." He then chuckled, "Unless, of course, you desire me to."

I blushed deeply and quickly shook my head.

"If you choose not to obey my orders there will be consequences. You don't have to worry too much, I'm a lenient master, and if you're a good girl I may just reward you."

Despite myself my heart beat quickened just thinking about it. What kind of reward was it? What kind of punishment?

"Are you excited already?" His eyes narrowed as he teased me.

"I'm not excited!"

He didn't appear to buy my words, but left them alone. "If you have anything to add? Speak now."

Something to add? Like what? While calming myself down from his sudden attack, I contemplated his question. It surprised me that he asked. It was as if we were negotiating a contract. After some time I thought of two conditions. "Ok, there are two conditions. First, you can't do anything at school. Secondly, if at any point I feel it's too much, and I say 'stop', you have to no matter what."

"Then in exchange for your first condition, you must give me your Sundays." He smirked, "If not for this you would just continue to run, would you not?"

He wasn't wrong.

"How long do I have to stay?"

"As long as I want."

"And how long is this contract?"

He shrugged, "Until I get bored."

It was strange how things came to this. It all started with just an English project, and now I was his slave.

 _'But if this will help Kat then I don't have any choice. Dad said that he may not be able to help, but Tom said he could. This is the best option. If this is the price for getting rid of Kat's debt, then I'll gladly do it.'_

Finally I met Tom's eyes, determination firmly set in mine and said, "Alright, deal."

* * *

 _Monday_

Today, when Kat and Mary joined us on the subway, Kat was smiling widely and seemed excited. She could hardly contain herself as she told us how she received a call telling her the debt was cleared. Kat didn't seem to care how this happened, but was relived that she didn't have to pay any more. What was even better was that her grandparents seemed to be pulling through. Though they will still be in a bit of debt from the recovery cost, it was better than owning the Mafia.

"That's great!" I smiled ecstatic. Honestly I was worried that Tom wouldn't come through, but seeing that he did I would now have to pull through on my part.

"But how is that possible?" Trent wondered. "Why would they just cancel the debt?"

Lola nodded a grim look on her face, "I agree. This doesn't sit right with me."

Kat shook her head, "Look I don't want to think about it. It's all done and done. I'm cleaning my hands of that for good." She then growled and ruffled her own hair, "I can't believe I cried like a big baby! You guys should forget that ever happened." Kat pointed an angry finger at each of us.

Mary laugh, "No way."

"Especially you!"

At this moment the train doors open and May ran out with Kat chasing her.

"I still don't like this but...I guess it's a happy ending." Lola resigned herself albeit unwilling.

I nodded, "Lets just chalk it up to luck." If they knew the real reason they would probably be angry with my choice. But seeing Kat happy again was worth it.

When we entered the classroom I couldn't help but look for Tom. He met my gaze and I mouth a thank you, before heading to my seat.

Within our group things returned to normal, but with one disaster over another one took it's place. James Potter's party. It was the talk of the school as many wondered if they would receive an invite to the illusive party. Lola, however, didn't have anything to worry about as she was one of the first few to get one. This was the topic of our conversation during lunch.

"So, which one of you will be my plus one?" She gazed at each one of us in turn. Somehow I already knew the answer.

Trent was first to speak, "I refuse to go. There is no benefit in it for me."

Lola laughed, "I suppose so. Besides you _are_ only 15."

"Sorry, but I plan on staying at the hospital this weekend."

Mary bit her lip nervously, "I'd - uh - rather not. Not my scene."

At this everyone turned to me, and before I could say something Lola spoke, "You'll really let your best friend go to this party alone? These kinds of opportunities don't come around very often."

I wasn't convinced. Like Mary, parties weren't my thing, but through the years Lola has dragged me to so many it was almost pointless to argue. With a sigh I gave a small smile, "If you wanted me to go with you, you could have just said so."

Lola grinned and ruffled my hair, "I knew you wouldn't let me down."

"So where is this party supposed to be?"

"At his place. You guys probably don't know, but James' family is loaded. I hear they have property pretty much everywhere." Lola's eyes sparkled as she spoke about it. "Not only that, but James is a real gentleman. We have a class together on Thursday, and he is super thoughtful. His friends seem pretty nice too. Sirius is a bit rough around the edges, and Lupin seems a little strange. As for Peter-" A frown formed on her face, "I can't really get a good reading on him. He's quiet, and just tags along with them, but he can't be all bad if he is friends with James."

Kat swallowed her food then pointed her spoon at Lola. In doing so she sent peices of her food flying. "It sounds like you in love with the guy."

Lola scowled and crossed her arms, "It sounds like your imagination is running wild."

"Haha, you totally are! Look at that face you're making!"

"H-huh?! What face?"

We laughed as Lola's face gradually turned a stunning shade of red. Now that she was blushing her scowl look more like an adorable pout. She glared at us but without is usual strength it made us laugh more.

"No need to be shy, it's a good thing." Kat assured, "But maybe Raven will be lonely."

I shook my head, "I also think it's a good thing. You're always looking out for us. I'm glad that you have someone that you're interested in." Suddenly I smiled and furrowed my brow in determination, "Lets make sure that he really notices you this weekend."

Surprised by my sudden boldness, but none the less touched, Lola returned my feelings with a wide smirk. "Looks like you're finally finding your voice. I'll find an outfit that'll knock his socks off."

We smiled at each other, and for the first time I was looking forward to a party.

* * *

 _Wednesday_

Since the party was this weekend Lola and I decided that we should get some new clothes. Well, more accurately Lola decided that. I thought we would make due with what we already had, but Lola was adamant that we needed new clothes. So once school was over Lola and I headed to the shopping district called Diagon Alley. It was a large shopping strip that stretched for 4 miles, filled with all sorts of stores.

"Alright, let's try this store first." Lola dragged me to Wonderwill's Clothes Emporium, one of the most popular stores for teens. This place was always up to date on the latest trends, but sadly the prices were on the expensive side.

I followed behind Lola only stopping a few times to admire a shirt. I didn't know much about fashion, so I didn't know if I would be of much help.

"Lola, what about this?" I showed her a silk, off the shoulder blue top. I thought it was cute.

She didn't even spare a second look before shooing me away. "Com'on, Raven. I need something that'll snatch his attention. That won't even make him look in my direction."

"Really?" I mumbled and put the top back. So, something to snatch his attention?

We looked for a bit more before Lola sighed and declared we were leaving.

"Why didn't you get the red halter top?"

"It was cute, but not what I wanted."

We checked a few more shops but Lola wasn't finding anything she was satisfied with. By now we had been here for hours, and my feet was beginning to hurt. Not only that but we did still have homework to do. I wondered how much longer Lola was planning on staying. We decided to take a break and go to Honey Dukes Sweet Cafe. I ordered an ice cream sunday, and Lola got their coconut cake.

"I didn't think this would be that hard." Lola frowned.

"Maybe you are over thinking it." I suggested mouth full of ice cream. "I mean, no matter what you wear I'm sure it'll look nice."

She sighed and reached over with a napkin to clean ice cream from my cheek. "Haven't you ever had someone you wanted to look at you? Someone you really liked?"

I frowned while thinking of her words. I've had a few crushes before, and it's not like I've never kissed anyone, but after a while my crushes would just fade away. Now that I'm thinking about it, I never had an actual boyfriend. So I guess I wouldn't be able to understand how she felt, but I still wanted to help her.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to keep looking." I smiled hoping to get her in a better mood.

"I suppose. Let's try a few more stores before we call it. We have a few more days before the party, so I'm sure I'll be able to find something."

"Hey, I have a question." Lola started as we stood up to continue our shopping. "Is Tom still bothering you?"

I tensed. Had she found out what I was hiding? "Um, no. W-why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure. He hasn't been texting you, right."

I shook my head, "No."

She sighed in relief, "That's good. I get the feeling he's really dangerous. It really isn't a good idea to get too involved with someone like him."

A wave of guilt washed over me as I lied to Lola. I didn't want to, but I knew that they wouldn't approve. I didn't want them to know that I practically sold myself in order to help Kat. It was almost ironic. I'm pretty much doing the same thing Kat did by not telling my friends, but this was different. Tom couldn't be as bad as everyone made him out to be. I thought back to the woman I met when I first went to Tom's home. She smiled so kindly, and interacted so normally with Tom. It was almost motherly.

It made me wonder what happened to his parents. Did they live there with him? It was such a huge house, you could probably go days without meeting someone.

"Don't tell me you like that."

"Huh?" I looked in my hands and realized I had picked up a red and green sweater with Christmas trees stitched in it.

"I don't think this'll get you any points at the party." Lola teased before pulling me over to another rack.

"Here." She held up a dark green crop top, that had bits of glitter on it to make it shine. There was also a frill on the top half of the top. "I think this would look nice. You could wear those jeans you bought recently, and the black heals. I'll even do your make up."

Fate must have been playing tricks on me, because this was the same shade of green as the motif in Tom's room. I couldn't help but wonder what would Tom think if he saw me in this.

 _'W-wait! What am I thinking? It shouldn't matter what he thinks, right?'_

I reached out for the top, "If you think it looks nice, then I'll get it."

Lola nodded satisfied, "Good, at least one of us managed to get an outfit for Saturday. Let's call it a day."

We returned to Diagon Alley the next day but Lola still couldn't find anything she liked. On Thursday I couldn't join her due to my father requesting my presence. During that time I told him I would be spending Friday night with Lola. When I told him the reason he only told me to stay out of trouble. I was surprised that he didn't object to it, but assumed it was because I wouldn't be going alone.

When we met Friday morning Lola excitedly told us she managed to find the outfit she wanted. Though she ended up going to Hogsmead, she said it was worth the trip. School ended without any issues and after a quick pit stop at my home to get my clothes, we headed to Lola's home. Trent was also packing some clothes, saying that he had permission to hang out with some of his other friends, so wouldn't be back until Sunday.

As for Kat she would be staying the night with her grandparents, and it appeared that Mary would be keeping her company.

* * *

 _Saturday_

The fateful day arrived and Lola was up bright an early. She forced me awake at around 8am, ignoring my plea for a few more minutes. Once dragged to the breakfast table I groggily greeted Lola's parents.

"Good Morning, girls." Lola's mother, Rebecca Samson, was practically a spitting image of Lola. The two were around the same height, and both had long blond hair. However, Rebecca was a larger woman having gained weight in the last few months, but it didn't stop her from bustling around the kitchen.

Lola's father, Mark Samson, had darker hair, and unlike my father, Mark had a friendly face and approachable disposition. He radiated a calm and typical father-like aura that made you feel comfortable around him. He was currently fixing his tie in a mirror. "Morning, ladies." Looked like he was in a rush. When his tie was fixed her snatch his briefcase from the table, "You two girls be careful. You need anything, call." And with that he was out the door.

Rebecca sighed and placed a hand on her cheek, "Poor dear."

I looked at Lola in question.

"Dads nervous because today they'll be announcing who will be getting a promotion at his company. He's been putting in some crazy hours to help his performance and sales record for the last 3 months." Lola's dad worked at a widely used marketing firm that, from what Lola tells me, is pretty competitive.

"By the way, does he know about the party?" I asked recalling what he said.

Lola nodded, and that was the end of it. Once breakfast was over Lola ushered me to her room and rushed me to get ready. I didn't understand the reason for her haste, but didn't argue and simply followed her lead. She didn't tell me the reason until we were on the train and halfway to our destination. Apparently she had set us up with both a hair appointment and manipedi.

"I guess I could go for a trim." I mused while checking myself in my phone's camera.

"Yeah, and your nails look horrible."

"Are they that bad?"

Lola grabbed my hands and held them up, "Look at these nails. They are in dire need of TLC. As a volleyball player shouldn't you take better care of them?"

"I mean, I keep them short, a-and I moisturize my hands."

Lola shook her head, "Not enough. You're cuticles are peeling, and there is dirt under your nails."

I blushed and snatched my hands away, "Y-you don't have to say this so loud."

Lola only smirked, "I can only imagine how bad your toes are." I quickly covered her mouth with my hands.

"Ok, ok. I get it. I'll start taking care of them more."

She pushed my hands away, and nodded in satisfaction, "Good. Oh, look! I got a text from James." Her thumbs raced across her phone screen. "He said he's changing the time from 8 to 7 o'clock. Sweet, an extra hour of partying."

Guess Lola planned on staying for the whole thing. Hopefully, Lola will get her chance with James. While thinking this we arrived at our stop, and was soon entering the Nail salon. I had to admit, it felt _really_ good. They massaged both my hands and feet, and used a rose smelling moisturizer. When it was all over my hands and feet felt really clean and relaxed. I looked at my hands marveling over their glowing appearance, and the beautiful green nail polish that was a stark contrast to my light skin. Lola went with a red nail polish, and received nail extensions.

Our next stop was the hair salon. I didn't want anything too fancy, so I only had them wash and trim my hair. Lola tried to convince me to get a more stylish hair cut, but I was rather attached to my current hair style. Lola, on the other hand, went all out. It looked like she was on her way to some red carpet event. When she was done her hair looked so shiny, healthy, and had delicate curls that bounce gently with her every step.

"That looks great Lola!" I couldn't help but stare at her. She wan't even dressed for the party, but I thought that as she was now would have any man turn their head. Lola was seriously beautiful.

"You think?" She smiled a little bashfully, "Come on, lets grab something to eat and head home to get ready."

When we finally returned to Lola's place it was 4pm, which gave us about 2 hours to get ready. Since I wasn't used to this I just let Lola handle everything. She excitedly took out a huge bag full of make-up of all brands and making my head spin in confusion. How could one person need so much makeup?

As per Lola's instruction we dressed in our clothes so we don't smudge our makeup while dressing. I pulled out the top Lola picked for me, some black jeans and my open toed heals. Though it was coincidence, I was happy to be able to show off the pedicure I received earlier. I fixed my hair, please with the bounciness and shine of my dark hair. After a few days my normal hair color began to grow on me.

"Alright, what do you think?"

I turned to the door and my mouth dropped at Lola's outfit. It was a long sleeved see-through dark red shirt that stopped right above her bellybutton. Beneath it she only wore a black bra, and was accompanied by a black thigh length shirt.

"Well?"

"Oh, it's nice!" I complemented her, "But don't you think it's a bit much? I mean...You're bra is showing."

She rolled her eyes, "If you think this is bad, then wait until you see the other girls there."

"What do you mean."

"Some of them are practically naked."

"Just what kind of party are you taking me to?"

Lola laughed, and sat me in her desk chair. "I wouldn't take you to someplace bad. Gotta keep the police brat out of trouble, right?"

"That's kind of hard when you're my friend."

"Watch it. Let's not anger the person who's going to be applying your mascera."

I tensed and nodded. Lola's nimble fingers worked their magic, and the procedure was oddly calming. When she finished I examined her work, surprised at the results. She made my eyes really pop, and more expressive than they already were. She used a dusting of glittering green eye shadow, a hint of blush and lip gloss, which made them shine. Lola's was similar, except with red eye shadow, and bold red lipstick.

Now that we were ready, we quickly made our way towards the party. Having arrived an hour late, the party was already in full swing when we arrived. I gaped at the large home we walked towards. Why was it that everyone had such expensive looking homes?

"It's impressive isn't it?" Lola smirked.

"Y-yeah, impressive."

"They say that this isn't even where he lives. This is just a spare home."

"You're kidding!?" Just what kind of family does James belong to? Who has that much money to have a spare home this huge?

Lola dragged me to the expansive front door and immediately my senses were assaulted. The music was deafening, the heat was intense, and the smell of sweat, cologne, perfume and other smells permeated the air. I clung to Lola as she pushed her way through the crowd.

"This is so cool!" Lola shouted over the music while moving us further into the house.

I didn't exactly share her enthusiasm, and wondered just how she was going to get James' attention, let alone find him, in all this chaos. The further we went into the home the more people there were, and only when we were in the thick of things and the music was the loudest, did Lola stop. I looked at her in question and she only laughed.

"Did you think we were going to come here to sit in a corner?" As soon as she said that she began swaying her hips in time to the music. When I didn't move she grabbed my hands to encourage me. "Come on, get loose." She spun me around making me smile.

"You know I can't dance, and what about James?"

"We can find James after we have some fun! And there is no right way to dance. Just feel the music." Her eyes closed as she surrendered her body to the music. It wasn't long before she was picked up by some guy and began dancing together.

I took a deep breath and tried to do as Lola told me. I came here so I might as well have fun. So I gathered all of my courage to do a little two step - awkwardly I might add - in the mix of gyrating and hip swinging teens. Feeling increasingly uncomfortable by the second I was about ready to call it quits when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Some random guy flashed me a smile, to which I returned with a shy one, and began dancing with me.

Somehow, I was starting to relax and enjoy myself. Surprisingly, my horribly stiff dancing didn't scare the man away, but instead made him draw closer to me to help match his rhythm. From behind he pulled my hips to him and I suddenly felt uncomfortable. To have someone I didn't know this close just didn't sit right with me. With an apologetic smile I pulled away from him. I felt bad for just ditching him, but it seems it wasn't necessary since he moved to another girl pretty quickly.

I scanned the crowed for Lola but it was futile. Instead I found a a spot along the wall that was empty. With a relieved sigh I made a beeline for the small safe haven, but was interrupted by a strong arm wrapping around me from behind and trapping me against their chest. Before I could protest a familiar voice whispered against my ear.

"Bold of you to wag your tail for another man while your owner is around."

I craned my neck behind me and saw Tom's cool smirk. I now found myself surrendering to the same position only moments earlier I disliked. When I became aware of that I blushed and attempted to get away from him.

"Ah, ah, ah." He chastised. Tom spun me around and pulled me against his chest.

"Oh-" I averted my eyes too embarrassed to look at him. I was enjoying this closeness more than I thought I should. What as wrong with me? One hand guided my hips in perfect time with his, and his other rested on my exposed lower back. I chewed my bottom lip as I felt the the areas he touched heat up. I stole a glance at Tom through my lashes, but quickly looked away when he caught me.

"Is this how you entice other men?"

I looked up at him in shock, "I-i do no such thing!"

He raised a hand and brushed his thumb across my lips, "So with these glossy lips begging to be claimed and eyes filled with want, you think you're not?"

I jerked my head back, "It's n-not like I'm trying to. A-and even if I were, w-whats wrong with that?"

Tom's eyes flashed in amusement, "Of course not, but only if it's for me." He chuckled and leaned down to my ear, tickling me with his breath."After all, it's only right for a slave to dress to their master's taste. And I must say, I approve."

My face burned from his words, "I didn't dress for you."

He cocked a brow, "Then who did you dress for, if not your owner?"

"C-can you stop saying it l-like that." I whispered embarrassed from his words.

"Why should I?"

"B-bescause...I'm not..." I wanted to say I'm not something to be owned, but I told him I would be his slave in exchange for Kat's debt being erased. Still, it was awkward being called that so openly, and in public no less. "Because w-we're in public. I-i though I said-"

"You said _at school_ , and this-" He gestured around us, "Is clearly not school."

I needed to separate myself from him. I wasn't acting like myself. Maybe it was Tom's natural ability to take control of any situation, but I felt myself being dragged along at his pace. It frightened me because even though my mind was telling me I shouldn't like this, my body was happy to accommodate. The result was me being very confused.

Suddenly Abraxus walked up to us and whispered something into Tom's ear. His expression was unreadable, and soon turned his attention back to me.

"Looks like our time is up." He flashed a warning smile, "You'd be best to not wag your tail for anyone else."

I frowned in indignation, "I am not wagging my tail for anyone."

He released me from his hold, and I couldn't help but hug my body in an attempt to reclaim the heat I just lost. "I'll see you tomorrow, Raven."

Soon Tom and Abraxus vanished into the crowd. The only proof of Tom's presence was the warmth that remained on my back and ear. My frown deepened from my own conflicted feelings. I couldn't discern if I was happy or upset with Tom's departure.

"Raven! There you are!"

"Oh, Lola."

"I've been looking all over for you!" Her eyes were alight with excitement, "You'll never believe this, but James invited us to his VIP room! It should be more your speed. There won't be as many people. Come on." She took my hand and pulled me towards a group of 4 males. Three of them were of similar builds to Tom's and all the same height. The fourth guy was shorter, maybe around my height, and had a slim frame. All of them were surprisingly handsome.

Lola stopped in front of a brown haired boy, who greeted her with a kind smile. Lola introduced him to me as the infamous James Potter. I could see why Lola had a crush on him, he was really handsome. He had a nice guy kind of vibe going, and even though I only just met him he made me feel comfortable around him. I returned his smile and introduced myself as well. Upon hearing my name recognition flashed across his face.

"So you're the friend Lola was talking about. It's nice to finally put the name to a face." He gestured to the guy on his left. "This is Sirius Black."

Said person grinned and grabbed my hand. He raised it and kissed the back of it. "Pleasure to meet you." Unlike James, who combed his hair neatly, Sirius had a wild mane of black hair that he seemed to have given up on. It fell around his face giving me the impression of a wild beast. His eyes pierced into me so intently that I felt he could find out any secret if he wanted to. The level of vulnerability I felt from such a small thing made me look away.

"N-nice to meet you." I replied meekly.

Suddenly Sirius' hand was removed from mine, and saw another male looking reproachfully at Sirius.

"You're making her uncomfortable." He then turned to me flashing an apologetic smile. "Sorry for my friend, he's a bit aggressive, but I assure you he doesn't mean any harm."

"N-no, it's ok, really."

He smiled, "My name is Remus Lupin."

The third friend had an even kinder disposition than James. His smile instantly calmed me and made me feel safe. His voice was kind and reassuring. Most likely dyed, he had a tousle of grey hair that really fit well with him. On his right cheek, below his eyes, were two scars. He looked down at me with kind eyes, and I couldn't help but smile happily. I think I would get along with him.

My eyes instinctively went to the last guy to have yet to introduce himself. He was shorter than the other, reaching my height, and had short, thin brown hair which curtained his face. He looked tired, and his eyes were droopy as if he wanted nothing but a good nights rest. It was strange that he was with the others, because his vibe was the complete 180.

"Peter Pettigrew."

I waited for him to say something more, but when he looked away I realized that was all I was getting.

James slapped Peter on the back with a hearty chuckle, "Don't mind him. He's always this quite, but he's a good guy."

Peter muttered something under his breath and turned his head away in embarrassment.

"Anyway, it's hard to talk over this music. Let's go to the back." James grinned and led us to a room towards the back. When we entered the loud music faded to a dim thud in the background. Though I welcomed the quiet, my head still pounded and my ears still rung from the music. There were a handful of people in the room chatting, and others hanging by the snack table.

He led us over to a couch and we all sat down. Lola and James sat next to each other. I smiled to myself thinking that things were going the way Lola wanted it to. James had to be interested in her too.

"You enjoying yourself?" Sirius took a seat next to me.

"Oh, um, yeah. It's not as bad as I thought it would be." I answered him honestly. Somehow I got the feeling he would know if I was lying.

He laughed, "That's good. You don't seem like the type to come to these things."

"Sirius." Remus, who was sitting across from us, quickly jumped in.

Sirius shrugged, "It's true."

I just giggled, "Well, you're not wrong. I came because Lola invited me."

Sirius suddenly frowned as he watched Lola and James chat. "That damn jerk, getting all cocky. I can't stand it when things go his way. He brags about it for weeks."

This perked my interest, "So, James also wanted to meet with Lola?"

Sirus rolled his eyes, "Forget him, let's talk about you." He leaned in closer, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"You don't have to answer that." Remus cut in sending me an apologetic glance. "Sirius, what have we talked about?"

He only shrugged, "It's better to be direct and ask than beat around the bush." Sirius then asked me the question again while Remus shook his head in exasperation.

"Um...well." I would say I didn't but Tom's face popped into my head. Our first meeting to officially start the deal was tomorrow, and today was the first time we spoke since we made he deal. I didn't know what to expect, but if today was any indication, we didn't have a normal relationship. He kept referring to himself as my owner, and me as his slave. My face twisted in uncertainty as I answered Sirius' question, "...Not exactly..."

He seemed delighted at my answer, "Great then there is no issue if I swoop in."

"W-what?"

He grabbed the same hand from earlier and placed another kiss on the back of it. His wolfish smile made butterflies erupt in my stomach, and as much as I wanted to look away I couldn't.

"Ok, ok enough teasing her." Remus once again stepped in. I was thankful since Sirius was another person who was sucking me into their pace. "Don't let him get to you, he's like this with everyone."

"O-oh, is he?"

"Come on, man. You're always ruining the mood." Sirius then chuckled and relinquished my hand. "But he's right. I actually have my eye on someone."

I tilted my head, "If so, should you really be joking like that with me?"

"Haha! I guess so, but because you're so cute maybe I'll switch targets." I could tell Sirius was used to being friendly and close to girls. He was straight forward, and not afraid to get close. I would t be surprised if he had a trail of broken hearts behind him. It was hard to tell if he was - excuse the pun - serious or joking.

"Hey, let's exchange numbers."

"W-what?"

He pulled out his phone expecting me to do the same, but I only stared at him.

"Don't look at me like I'm some kind of creep,"

"I think she has that right after everything you said, Sirius."

"Tch, no one asked your opinion, Remus. Isn't it natural for friends to share their numbers, and talk to each other."

"Oh, friends?" I smiled brightly, "Why didn't you just say so? If we're friends then it's no big deal." I took out my phone and exchanged numbers with Sirius. Before I could put my phone away Remus took it and shared his contact too.

"This way you can let me know if he starts to become a pain. And you don't have to worry about me, I have a girlfriend already." He smiled reassuringly.

Even though things were going pretty fast, I think I was starting to get used to it. Besides, if Lola and James becomes an item then I may have to see these two again. It was reassuring to know that these guys were good people. It was then I noticed Peter staring at me. I smiling politely at him but he only turned his head away.

"Don't mind him, he's just a quiet guy."

"Oh, ok."

For the remainder of party the three of us talked about random things. I found out that Remus, Sirius and James were childhood friends. Sirius was a sports jock. Anything that required athleticism he was down for. You name it, and Sirius had played the sport at least once in his life. He also had a soft spot for animals, specifically puppies, and happily showed off the many pictures he kept on his phone. Despite his occasional flirt here and there - which every time threw my off and made me blush - I had fun talking to him.

Remus was a much for calm individual. He didn't participate as actively in the conversation as Sirius, but was engaging enough. Quite the opposite of Sirius, Remus was a real bookworm and movie buff, often bringing up titles that I had never even heard of. When I would make a comment on something he said he would go off on a mini tangent about the movie, asking me about my thoughts on certain parts. He was the kind of guy to analyze every part of a movie and book. Also, to Sirius' chagrin, Remus showed off his vast reservoir of dad jokes. When I laughed at them Remus was encouraged to share more. That is until Sirius had, had enough.

Some time into the night James and Lola joined the conversation, and with some encouragement from James, Peter also came over. The party was beginning to wind down and I mentioned to Lola that we should be heading home.

"Thanks again for inviting us." Lola smiled at James. Seeing how happy she was made me smile too.

"I'm glad you could make it. You made this party a lot more fun."

"So maybe we could talk again sometime?"

James looked away for a moment, and he looked troubled, but when I blinked he was grinning confidently again. I must have been imagining it.

"Sure thing, anytime."

James was then called away, and waved us farewell for the night, which left Sirius and Remus to walk us out. We called for an Uber, and the entire ride back I was forced to listen to Lola gush over James.

"I'm happy for you. It seems like things went well."

Lola nodded dreamily, before turning to me with a sly grin, "I could say the same for you."

"What do you mean?"

She playfully hit my arm, "Don't play that! I say you chatting and getting all close to Sirius. You two even exchanged numbers."

"You saw that?"

"You bet I did! You were getting pretty cozy with those two, and I think Sirius likes you."

I blushed thinking about how close he had been to me, but oddly enough it didn't leave me with the impression that he was really interested in me. "I don't know...Besides, he said he already has someone he likes."

Lola rolled her eyes as if she was fed up with me, "Obviously, that was a lie."

I wasn't so sure about that. The look in his eyes seemed a little sad as he was saying that. Maybe it was one-sided.

"I think, this night turned out pretty great." She giggled.

When we returned to Lola's place, we undressed and removed our makeup. I was so tired after the nights events, that as soon as I laid down I went to sleep. All I had to do now was get through tomorrow.

Though that would be easier said than done.

* * *

 **Sorry for the horrible description of their outfits and whatnot. I'm not very good a fashion or makeup for that matter. I have zero style, and only know how to use lip gloss lol.**

 **Please review if you have the time. Comments, ideas, or constructive criticism is welcomed!h**


	8. First Sunday

**Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**

 **If you check my main page you can see which stories I am working on, or at least the ones I'm supposed to be working on. I tried my best finding all the spelling, and grammar errors.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **My First Sunday**

 _'I can't believe I'm actually doing this.'_

I sighed for the umpteenth time and stared at the ceiling of the train. Despite the time we returned to Lola's home, I woke up around 8am. Understandably enough Lola was still asleep, so I went downstairs to grab a bowl of cereal. While eating Tom texted me with instructions to arrive at his place by 12 o'clock. Remembering that today was the day I make good on my end of the bargain my stomach began to knot in nervousness preventing me from finishing my meager breakfast. Even though I didn't want to go, I knew not going would only make things worse. What if Tom made it so Kat's debt was returned to her.

So after a quick trip hope I was on my way to meet Tom. This time, however, I'd like to think I was a bit more prepared than the first time. Instead of a skirt - I learned my lesson - I wore blue jeans, a pink short sleeved shirt and a black jacket. Completeing my look was a hat, sunglasses and mask in an attempt to hide who I was.

All too soon I was standing in front of a regrettably familiar gate. I took a deep breath hoping it would calm my nerves.

Well, here goes.

I rung the door bell and the same voice from before answered it.

"You da broad that Boss waitin' for?"

I didn't know how to answer. His way of speaking and tone had me a bit spooked.

"You deaf a-sumtin'?"

"O-oh, um. I-i'm supposed to b-be meeting Tom."

"Ain't that what I said befo?"

"S-sorry." I apologized, hoping to not make who ever this was even angrier at me.

The gate opened for me and I quickly made my way to the door. Last thing I needed was someone seeing me loitering in front of a Mafia's residence. When I got to the door a large, buff and scar ridden man was waiting for me. He wore grey sweat pants and a white undershirt - which honestly I felt was the only thing that would actually fit him. He was so muscular, he made Antonin look like a light-weight.

He eyed my appearance before saying, "Boss is waitin' for ya in da dinin' room."

I carefully entered the home, taking care to stay as far from him as possible. "E-excuse the intrusion."

He waited for me to take my shoes of then walked off. As he was turning a corner he glanced at me, to which I took was a look telling me to follow him. How else was I supposed to get to the dining room? It was only my second time here, and before I only saw Tom's room. I shook myself from my thoughts and quickly trotted after the large man. Last thing I needed was to get lost.

He led me to a large room that had a long rectangular table that could easily sit 12 people. The floor was a beautiful, and brilliantly polished dark hard wood floor, which matched the tables and other decorations. Hanging from the ceiling was an expensive looking chandelier. Sitting alone at the table was Tom, who stood when I entered and greeted me with his signature smirk. The guy who escorted me quickly left after a dismissive wave from Tom.

After a few long strides Tom stood right in front of me, and quickly rid me of my disguise. All too soon I was looking at him with wide eyes. "Afternoon, Raven."

"Hey, what are you doing?" I whispered harshly trying to grab my items. Tom only held them above his head watching in amusement as I struggled to reclaim them. "You'll blow my cover."

"I think you'll do that on your own. If you are so obvious in your attempts to hide something, then it wont be a secret for long."

I froze at his words realizing the truth to them, but what else was I supposed to do? I can't just waltz out of my home and head over here without taking some type of precaution.

"I have had lunch prepared. Sit."

Tom slid back into his seat, and patted the chair beside him. So far things were pretty normal. Not that I was complaining. If things could progress this way for the remainder of my visit I would only be too happy. Cautiously I sat next to Tom and noticed that a bowl of soup had already been prepared. Well, I was hungry, and the food looked really good. The savory aroma of chicken and spices involuntarily pulled a smile from my lips as I reached for my spoon.

"Wah! This is really good." I happily complimented and eagerly went for more.

"It's just soup." Tom muttered.

"That's true, but you can tell how much time, effort and love has gone into the process by the result." I replied, his response not dampening my sudden happy mood. "The whole time they are cooking, they wonder if the person it's for will like it. Is it to their taste? Is it too spicy? Not spicy enough? So many thoughts go through your head, and you feel anxious as you imagine how they'll look when they eat it. Even after so long I still feel that way when cooking for my father and Trent."

"You cook?"

I felt my cheeks heat up when I saw how intently Tom had been watching me. Slowly I nodded, "Y-yeah."

He observed the soup for a while in deep thought. I wondered if I said something wrong, but he finally spoke again. "Tinker, the woman you met before made this."

"Really? She must really enjoy cooking then." I smiled again taking another spoonful.

A strangely comfortable silence settled between us as Tom retreated into his thoughts. Something I said must have bothered him, but whatever it was I felt I shouldn't ask him about it. Instead I finished the rest of my lunch and sighed in satisfaction. Tom still hadn't said anything and I was beginning to wonder what exactly my reason for being here was. I was supposed to be filling my end of the deal, but for Tom what did that entail? Deciding it was best to push forward I asked him.

Instead of answering, he counted with a question of his own. "How was the party last night?"

"What?" That came out of left field.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

I didn't like the way he said that. As he waited for my response it felt like he was testing me. Like he already knew the answer, but he wanted to see how I would respond. Feeling increasingly uncomfortable from his gaze I looked down.

"It was nice."

Suddenly I was looking at Tom, but not by choice. He had a firm grip on my chin and forced me to face him. His eyes bore into mine, all traces of amusement gone. His eyes were steely, cold, and seemed to dare me to try and fight his grip. I swallowed from the uncertainty of the situation. What was he thinking about now? Tom was always composed, and in control. It made it difficult to get understand him.

"Do you remember what I told you?"

What was he talking about? He hand left my chin in favor of caressing my cheek with a singer finger. Slowly his finger trailed downwards, curving down my neck and across my shoulders. This enticed a delicate shiver from me, and I tried to shift away from his finger but a sharp look had me frozen in place. His hand moved over my shoulder and just barely touched my arm. Eventually he reached my hand and raised it to his lips.

The entire time his eyes never left mine, and I felt captivated by his gaze. My heart pounded in my chest and before long that was all I could hear. I began wondering if Tom could hear it too. When he kissed the back of my hand I though my heart would stop. He stared at me unblinkingly as if studying a rare species, and somewhere deep inside of me I felt happy. For someone to look a me like that felt like a validation of my existence, and like I was the only one that mattered. His eyes were addictive and slowly I felt my commonsense slipping away.

"Raven." He purred my name, his voice was thick like honey which made me let out a shaky breath.

"Y-yes?"

"Let me show you what happens when you disobey me."

Tom swiftly, and elegantly, rose from his seat and pulled me up with him. His grip was unyielding on my wrist as he pulled me through the halls of his home. Soon we arrived to his room. He closed the door, locking it behind him, and threw me onto the bed.

I shrieked in surprise, quickly turning myself around to face Tom. "I d-don't understand. Tom what-?"

Without a word he grabbed something from his desk before slowly descended onto me. The bed creaked under our combined weight, and seeing Tom from this new perspective had my mind back in a haze. His knee was between my legs, and his arms were on either side of my head holding his weight. He took my hand and brushed his lips against the back.

"You let someone other than your master kiss here." He spoke softly against my hand.

Slowly realization dawned on me, and the moment Tom saw this everything went dark. I blinked rapidly trying to figure out what happened. There was something over my eyes, but when I reached for it Tom slapped my hand away and pinned it to the bed.

"Leave it. I'll make sure you understand who you belong to." His lips moved to my wrist planting chaste kisses along the way. "You allowed someone else to taste this skin before me." He clamped around my pulse and sucked sharply. "Or do you enjoy giving your body to men?" He laughed mockingly, "Such a cheap woman."

"Ung, ah-" Every spot Tom kissed burned with an intense heat that quickly spread through my entire body. Not have my sight made me become more aware of Tom's body heat over me, and his lips on my wrist. He hadn't even done much but I was finding it harder to catch my breath. My heart pounded against my chest and my cheeks were completely flushed. He kissed up the palm of my hand, delicately turning my hand over to kiss every part. With each contact my body shuddered. I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to get a grasp of what was happening, but that proved to be impossible. I had never felt like this before. All he was doing was kissing my hand but I felt like I would burst any moment.

"T-tom, ah!" I cried out from pain when Tom bit into my wrist where my pulse was.

There was a shift of weight and soon I felt Tom's breath against my ear. When he spoke his voice was thicker and deeper than usual, and the sound of him so close sent shock waves down my spine.

"Are you really this stupid? Or do you want me to punish you?"

"I d-don't under...stand...Tom."

Again he bit me, this time on my ear. I don't know why but even though it hurt, my stomach tightened in excitement.

"You seem to have a bad memory." He teased now kissing the red mark on my ear. I turned my head away in response. He chuckled wryly, "Now, now don't you want to be a good girl for me? For your _master_."

' _Ah, that's why...he bit me...'_

Apparently satisfied he got his point across he kissed down my arm and back to my hand. He lingered around my pulse, sucking harder than before and when he finally broke away it was with a loud and wet _pop._ Tom then moves to my fingertips, kissing each nail. My eyes snapped open when he put one into his mouth. My muscles tense up and I couldn't help the small whimper I made. My body was in a frenzy because of what he was doing. It was getting harder and harder to breath. The air was filled with static and a heavy heat that weighed down both my body and mind. The only thing I could focus on was Tom. I felt like I was surrounded by him. His voice, body heat, and mouth trapped me and took my voice away.

"Ung-"

Tom flicked his tongue against my finger, and rolled it between his teeth. He would bite down making me wince in pain, only to sooth it with his tongue. My legs squeezed around his bended knee as I felt a knot tightening in my stomach. Suddenly a bright light assaulted my eyes when Tom snatched off the blindfold. The built up heat around my eyes escaped in the form of tears and I could just make out a blurry vision of Tom.

"That's some face you're making." He teased, "Are you feeling it that much from just this? I didn't realize you were so lewd."

I winced in embarrassment. "D-don't say it...l-like tha-ah!"

"Then why are you making so much noise?" His eyes narrowed as if to mock me.

I bit my lip and tried to look at him through my blurred vision, "I-it's because...you-"

"So you're blaming me for your prurient body?"

"Th-that's-ugh!" I wanted to pull my hand away from but his grip was so tight I couldn't move. All I could do was squirm beneath him.

Tom chuckled, "If you move like that, I can't be responsible you know." When I froze his smirk only widened. Suddenly I felt the full weight of Tom's body, and I felt what little oxygen I could get be forced out. Though he released my wrist, I didn't have the energy to raise them. He wiped away my tears and I soon realized how close we were. I instantly averted my eyes elsewhere. He had the same look as when we played volleyball, like he was enjoying my suffering. This was all just one big game to him, and the more I struggled the greater his pleasure.

"When you make such a pained face it makes me want to torture you more." He whispered with a delighted sigh as he licked the shell of my ear. "

"T-tom.." I hadn't even realized I said his name. It passed my lips in such a breathy whisper that I thought I just sighed. Tom, however, heard this and had my chin a vice grip. He forced me to look at him and when I did my heart shuddered. His eyes were narrowed in such anger, that I felt with any small move my life may be taken. The merciless look in his darkened eyes left no question the kind of lifestyle he lived. I should have been scared. In fact, I shouldn't have been so willing in any of this, but there was some part of me - that I didn't want to claim - that delighted in this. Even with such a callous look, his full attention and clear desire was directed only at me.

"Raven," His breath tickled my lips, "What did I tell you?" His grip on my chin tightened when I tried to turn away. "A cheap woman like you shouldn't call their owner by name."

I could feel my tears coming back from his words, "D-don't call me that."

"How else should I call a woman who sells their body to a man they barely know, and then let him have his way with her. Would you prefer I call you a whore? Or maybe slut?" Hearing his words I started crying. He looked down on me and scoffed as if disgusted by me. "What's this? These tears are hard to believe when you look at me like that."

I didn't understand what he meant, but I couldn't take this anymore. It was too much.

"Now, how should you address me? Come now, Raven."

Somehow I felt that once I did what he wanted to wouldn't be able to go back. It would be the last 'nail in the coffin' so-to-speak. My lips trembled as I struggled to find the proper sounds. Why was I hesitating? Tom was right after all. I'm the one who got myself into this situation. I'm the one who agreed to his terms. Sure it was in the name of saving Kat, but it was a decision I made willingly. Maybe I _was_ as cheap as he said.

I squeezed my eyes shut and stuttered out what he wanted. "...M...ma...M-master..."

I then felt a hand on my head gently caressing it. My eyes slowly opened in confusion, and I was met with a cool, encouraging smirk. It was completely different from his look moments before. As he continued to pet my hair, his next words filled me with a shameful delight that I had to looked away.

"Good girl."

It was only the first in a long line of Sundays and I was already seeing the dangers in this type of relationship. I was caught in Tom's trap, and now no matter how much I struggled against him I wouldn't be freed unless he said so. What bothered me was that this _didn't_ bother me as much as it should have. Just what kind of person am I to agree to this?

"...Stop...I c-can't take this anymore."

He smirked knowingly, "You waited quite a while before saying so. Are you sure you want me to?"

Honestly, that was a question I was trying to find the answer for myself. Even though Tom stood up I still felt a heavy pressure that kept me from moving. I felt so week that even if I could move I don't think my legs would hold out.

Tom studied my condition for a while before smirking, "You should see how pathetic you look. Though, since I'm the one who made you that way it's fine." He then walked over to the door and before leaving said, "Don't move."

I couldn't even lift my pinkie finger, so I wasn't going anywhere. Now that everything was over, and I had a chance to cool down, fatigue from the rush of emotions began to settle into my body. My eyes burned from crying, and the lingering warmth was lulling my muscles into relaxation. It was slowly becoming harder to keep my eyes open, and before Tom could return I feel asleep.

* * *

 **Ok! That is finally finished! I hope it was good enough. I'm not very good at writing things like this but I hope it gets a passable grade haha.**

 **Please review if you have the time. Comments, ideas, or constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	9. Kidnapped Because of Meatloaf

**Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**

 **If you check my main page you can see which stories I am working on, or at least the ones I'm supposed to be working on. I tried my best finding all the spelling, and grammar errors.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kidnapped Because Of Meatloaf**

"...-ven...Raven...Raven!"

"H-huh?"

Lola stared at me with an annoyed frown on her face. "Finally, I've been calling you for a while now. Why are you spacing out so much?"

I glanced at Lola and the others before looking down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

Lola smirked knowingly. "Oh, I know what it is. You've got a certain someone in mind, don't you?"

When I tensed and blushed, Lola laughed.

"I knew it!"

Kat perked up not wanting to miss any new information to tease me with. "What is it? What is it?"

"I assume something happened at James' party." Trent accurately guessed.

Lola nodded and crossed her arms as a secretive smile danced on her face. "A lot of things happened at that party."

By now Kat's eyes were practically bulging from her sockets and she leaned over the makeshift lunch table in excitement, "Come'on! Don't be like that! Tell me!"

"We~ll," Lola teased in a sing-song voice, "Ok, listen up."

While Lola told the others what happened at the party I sighed. Lola wasn't wrong that someone was on my mind, but it wasn't Sirius like she thought it was. Discreetly I stole a glance at Tom who was happily chatting with the multitude of students that surrounded his table. He looked completely different now than he did yesterday. The smile he showed them felt so fake, and forced now that I knew how he really was. I sighed lightly and looked down at my half-eaten lunch. Yesterday, I didn't get back home until 7pm because I had fell asleep and Tom hadn't felt the need to wake me. Luckily no one was home when I returned, so I didn't have to explain why I was coming back so late.

I was hoping being at school would help keep my mind off of it, but every time I looked at my hand everything Tom did to me replayed in my mind. How everything came to be was wrong. I had only been talking to Tom for less than 2 months, most of it about the English project, and now - all of a sudden - I'll be going to his home every Sudney for-well- whatever Tom wants. And despite my mind telling me it wasn't right, my body would shake and burn whenever I thought of Tom as if yearning for him.

 _'Ugh, what is wrong with me?'_

It wasn't right that my heart sped up for him. He didn't do anything but bully, tease and say mean things to me.

 _'...But...'_

Then he goes and praise me with such a sweet voice. I am embarrassed to admit it but I was pleased when he said that. As I stared at my hand I frowned in a mixture of confusion and frustration at my conflicting feelings.

"-and this hand, that she's staring so hard at, is the one that she received a kiss on."

Lola grabbed my wrist pulling me from my thoughts. When she suddenly grabbed my arm I panicked. The reason being was that I was wearing a sweatband around my wrist to hide the mark Tom gave me. Surprisingly they hadn't asked about it, but I was also relieved since I didn't want anyone to see it.

"Atta girl! I didn't think you had it in you!" Kat grinned and sent my a hearty thumbs up.

Beside me Lola nodded in agreement, "I second that. She even got Sirius' and Remus' numbers."

"B-but that doesn't mean anything." I quickly spoke up hoping to quell their growing excitement, and hid my wrist under the table and out of their sights. The last thing I needed were their imaginations running wild. "We're just friends. Besides, like I told Lola, Sirius told me that he has someone he likes already. And Remus has a girlfriend already."

"That was obviously a lie." Kat snorted.

"I tried to tell her that."

"It sounds like he wants you to drop your guard around him."

I groaned, "Mary not you too."

Mary only giggled in response. Fortunately, there was still someone with some sense about them in my group of friends.

"Or he could be telling the truth." Trent pondered a loud, "Maybe he really does only want to be friends." Then with a dismissive shrug he ended with, "Then again I could be wrong. I'm not interested enough in romantics to put much thought into it."

"If that's the case," Lola leaned across and plucked the poor younger boy on the forehead, "Then keep your opinions to yourself."

"Besides, just think about it. When I get with James, the four of us can go on double dates and stuff. This way I can make sure you aren't a complete ditz."

I pouted in indignation, "I'll have you know, I can handle something like a date on my own just fine. And you sound pretty confident about you and James."

She nodded matter-of-factly, "Well of course I am. Half the battle is having confidence-"

 _'Well you have plenty of that.'_ I thought with a nervous chuckle to myself.

"-and after that is opportunity. I just have to find excuses to be around him, or talk to him. The more I do, the more chances I will get that something might happen. I mean, the more you are around someone, the more you can't help but think about that person."

Lola looked really determined to make something spark between her and James. It never failed to amaze me how assertive, and strong Lola could be. She was always someone who I could turn to, to help me out when I was in trouble or to just give me the strength and support to achieve something. Sometimes I wondered what kind of friend I was to her. How did she see me? For me, Lola was a shining light and someone who I could aspire to be. She was just so sure in everything that she did or said. If I ever had someone that I liked I wouldn't be able to approach it like she did.

"That being said-" She folded her arms and tiled her head slightly in contemplation, "How do I do that, and make it seem natural? We have a class together but he's always surrounded by girls it's hard to get to him."

"You tried texting him?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, but the conversation kind of died after a while."

Just as I was thinking the lunch break was longer than usual, the bell rung and everyone went their separate ways. The next few days nothing of note happened. Tom didn't make any indication that we had anything to do with one another, and other than an occasional nod from wither Abraxus or Antonin, I had no other contact with the group. Sunday eventually came around again, and without much choice I would meet up with him.

Two weeks later brought September to an end, and other then having to bear though Sundays, everything went pretty normal. Kat's grandparents were finally feeling better, and since Kat lived with them they would be released to their home soon. I had also heard that Lola's father had succeeded in his promotion. Fall break was also coming up soon, and I was looking forward to having a full school week off. Lola already had plans, apparently her family was going on some trip as a congratulations for her dad's promotion. Kat would be in full time caregiver mode for her grandparents, and other than the occasional volleyball meet up with Mary, I probably wouldn't see her much. Guess it was going to be a pretty quiet break for me.

"We're back!" Trent and I called out as we entered our home.

"Welcome back."

Trent and I shared a look in surprise that there was even a response. It was rare for Dad to be home on a Monday. When we walked into the living room our shock increased upon see the sharp dressed, intellectual looking man sitting with my father. The man wore a very sharp black suit, and rectangular glasses that made his eyes appear beadier and more brooding than they were. His black hair was slicked back, and his entire demeanor screamed professionalism. He had that typical look that would make all the workplace ladies swoon over him. Unlike my father, who had very strong and defined features, the other man was very easy on the eyes. His face was smooth, and had gentle features that one would think he came straight from some girl's fantasy uncatalogued. Having both this man and my father in one room was kind of intimidating, but regardless we greeted him with a smile. After all, he was Carlos Reed, Trent's father.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Trent asked as his father stood and walked over to us.

"Mainly business, but it's been a while since I've seen you so I though I'd visit as well."

"Hello Uncle." I smiled and gave him a brief, and admittedly awkward, hug.

"I'm glad to see you are well." He look at his wrist watch, "Are you done for the day Trent? I wish to talk to you."

"Yeah, just let me put my things away."

I could tell Trent was excited to finally be able to spend some time with his father. Other than the occasional letter, or phone call, he hadn't had much contact with Carlos. While Trent was getting ready I asked, "How long will you be here?"

"For a while."

Maybe it was because he was a lawyer, but talking to Carlos was just as difficult, if not more difficult than talking with my Dad. He only ever answered just enough of the question, and never elaborated. It was frustrating sometimes, but I could understand the reason. He wouldn't make for a very good lawyer if he ran his mouth so freely, and with an impressive 2% loss rating, Carlos was considered one of the best in his field. It wasn't hard to tell why Trent was as smart as he was.

"Will you be staying with us?"

"Yes, for the time being."

"In that case, would you like me to prepare a lunch box for you?"

"I would appreciate it."

Trent returned and soon the two of them were out the door.

"Raven."

"Yes, Dad?"

"Next weekend there is a dinner party I want you to attend." When he saw me visibly deflate he added, "Trent will also be joining us. It will be a good way to get his foot in the door as well. Though, he is a bright kid, so I'm sure even without my help he would do fine."

Wait, so what is he trying to say about me?

"Also, I'd also appreciate it if you'd start making my lunches again."

The request surprised me, but I was no less happy to accommodate. "Sure thing. Are you staying for the rest of the day?" To my question he nodded, and since we also had Carlos here I knew I would need to make a larger than normal dinner. After a quick inventory check I noticed we were short on a few things, so I decided to run to the store. It was nice to have a full table after such a long time, and I enjoyed cooking for large groups of people. When Trent and Carlos returned I was just finishing up dinner. After we all ate Trent and I cleaned up, and I began making lunches for everyone. Finally, around 10:30, I was able to go bed.

The next morning when I woke up our dads had already left and had took their pre-made lunches with them. We told the others that Trent's dad was back in town, though we didn't know exactly how long. When I asked what they talked about while together, Trent said that his dad only asked him how school life was going, and to look over some data. It was crazy to think that someone as young as Trent could hold such a highly valued opinion in the business world. Even _my_ father has asked Trent to double check some numerical data, and spreadsheets on occasion.

While school passed by without incident, it wasn't until Trent and I were on our way home did something feel off. After getting off the train I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. When I turned around I thought I saw someone try to duck out of view but there were so many people moving about it was hard to tell. I frowned unable to shake the feeling, and noticing my discomfort Trent observed me worriedly.

"Is something the matter?"

"Hmm, I don't think so." I faced him with a smile, "Let's just get home."

The feeling of being followed persisted all the way until we got home, and I couldn't enter the house fast enough. It was a strange feeling, but Trent didn't seem to notice it so maybe I was just imagining things. I had been stressed out lately with the whole Tom situation. Maybe it was finally getting to me. I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts and removed my shoes.

"Oh, dad and Uncle Reed are here." I said upon seeing their shoes. "That's surprising."

A thoughtful look entered Trent's eyes, "It is a bit curious that Uncle Clark isn't at work two days in a row."

"It is, but it's also nice to have a full house once in a while." I smiled brightly, "Since we don't have much homework, I think I'm gonna try to make a homemade pizza."

Trent's eyes lit up, "Really? Will it have-"

"Extra cheese?" I finished his question with a giggle, "How could I forget? I'll have to run to the store for some things though."

Trent offered to come with me, but I declined saying that I would be alright on my own. I thought about the feeling I had earlier, but decided that it was my imagination. After putting my things away I knocked on my dad's study assuming they would be there. I told them I would be heading to the store and asked if they needed anything, before heading out. Thankfully, it appears it was all in my head, because I didn't feel like I was being watched while out. After buying the necessary items I returned home and began prepping for the meal. Along with the pizza I was also making a vegetable stir-fry and some steamed rice since both were easy and quick to make. After a few hours I was finally putting the pizza in the oven and I got a chance to sit down and work on my homework.

It was around 8pm when I had the table ready for dinner. Seeing Trent making his way to the table I laughed, "Looks like I've trained you well. I'll get our dads, oh, and hands off the pizza till I get back."

"Dang it." I heard him curse under his breath.

"Dad, Uncle I made dinner." I called out as I walked closer to the study. I raised my hand to knock on the door but paused when I heard a voice.

"I appreciate the help, Clark. The work of your detectives have been detrimental in building my case."

"It's nothing. Though, I'd feel better if you'd agree to let me give you an escort until the trial is over."

"Their kind of scare tactics hardly bother me anymore. I've been through my fair share of troubles, and this is hardly something to fret over."

I wondered if I should interrupt their conversation. It sounded pretty important, and very dangerous. Carlos was a prosecutor so sometimes he had to put some of the worst people behind bars. With that kind of job I'm sure he had many people that wanted him dead. If my dad, as the Police Chief, was giving him personal help then whoever he was prosecuting must be someone dangerous. I shuddered thinking about it. It sounded like their conversation was coming to an end, and though I didn't intend to, I didn't want to be caught eavesdropping. Gently I knocked on the door and informed them that dinner was ready.

* * *

"Hey, you think you could make some meatloaf tonight?"

Trent asked the next day, as we were getting off the subway to go home. It wasn't too often Trent made request, so when he did I usually tried to follow through. I thought about it before answering.

"I don't mind, but we'll have to make another store run." It was a good thing there was a mini mart in walking distance. If Uncle Reed and sad were going to be around the house like this, then I would need to make a shopping trip. I can't keep going everyday.

"Then let's do it before going home."

"Ok, that sounds good. This weekend we should plan to go grocery shopping. Were running low on hand soap too." Thinking about the weekend made me think of my deal with Tom and suddenly my mood plummeted. Just what was he going to make me do this time? Thinking about our last three encounters caused an uncomfortable heat coursing through me.

 _'Easy girl. Nothing good will come from thinking about it now.'_

I quickly shook my head, hoping that Trent hadn't noticed my shifting mood. Luckily, he appeared to be lost in his own thoughts.

Soon we walked into the small grocery story and browsed the place only briefly. After getting what we needed we headed to the register. As we were waiting a whispered conversation behind me caught my attention.

"I wonder whats going on."

"They look so suspicious too."

I sent a quick glance at the two older ladies behind me as I began to pay more attention.

"Not even this area is safe anymore."

"We should hurry and get home. Nothing good can come from staying here longer than necessary."

"You would think that with Officer Clark's home so close they wouldn't come down here."

"That's true. I moved here because I thought it was safe."

My eyes widened in surprise at the sudden hand on my arm. I looked at Trent who was looking both confused and worried about my lack of concentration. I realized that the cashier was waiting for the money, and with an apologetic smile I paid for our items and we left the store.

"You've been acting a little off lately. Is everything ok?"

I didn't answer and instead took a nervous look around us before settling on Trent's worried eyes. "Did you hear what those ladies were talking about?"

The worry in his eyes seemed to intensify and he shifted his eyes to the floor. I took that as a 'yes'.

"Well, let's hurry up and get home." I pushed us along hoping that we would arrive home soon.

The walk back home felt longer than normal, and despite the time of day there was no one on the roads. Not even cars seem to drive by. The eerie lack of people, combined with the old ladies' conversation formed a bubble of anxiety in my gut. I cast a glance over my shoulder and I froze at what I saw. It was the edge of someone's shadow just on the other side of the wall of the corner we just turned. Was there really someone following us? Why? What could they be after? As I tried to rack my brain for an answer Trent's strained voice pulled me back to reality.

"Raven."

He look visibly shaken now. Because Trent was in the same year, and always acted mature I would sometimes forget he was only 15 years old. He probably noticed something was up way before I did, but hadn't said anything to keep me from worrying. Now that this was the situation I could see that he was just as scared as I was. Did he know why we were being followed? No! Now wasn't the time. When we were home, and safe I could ask. Right now - as the older one - I needed to be calm. I took a deep breath and tried to smile reassuringly at Trent. I firmly grabbed his wrist, and he nodded in silent understanding.

Suddenly we broke out into a run, making a a beeline for our home. We were still 10 minutes from home, but I had hope that we could at least out run them. Sadly, that dream came to an abrupt end because we suddenly crashed right into two men in black suits.

The guy's face was uncomfortably close to mine and I was enveloped in a crushing hold. I struggled and writhed in his old but it was useless.

"L-let me go!"

Beside me Trent was also struggling, but the guy holding him was extremely buff, giving Trent no chance of escape. His face contorted in pain when his arms were pinned roughly behind his back.

"Who are you?! What are you after?" Trent grimaced as he tried to struggled against his captor.

We continued to struggle when a black can came to a screeching halt in front of us. A man wearing a red sweatsuit and smoking a cigarette exited this van. When his eyes landed on Trent a crooked smirk cracked his face.

"Looks like a big catch today, huh boys?"

"W-whats g-going on?" I tried to sound confident but I was so scared that my voice was shaking. "

I was ignored and the man walked over to Trent, "So you're the brat, huh? You got a nice little sum over your head you know." He chuckled darkly.

My mind went blank as I tried to figure out some way out of this, or if I could at least get Trent out of here. But what could I do? After hearing what the guy said Trent tensed up and his lips formed a thin line. Maybe there was someone close by who could call the police.

"S-somebody!" I shouted as loud as I could. "Somebody hel-!" The guy holding me spun me around so my back was against him and shoved his forearm into my throat. His thick arm crushed my windpipe and all I could do was claw at his arm as I gasped for breath.

"Heh, give it up sweetheart. No one is coming to help you. We made sure of that."

"St-stop that!" Trent shouted finally finding his voice. "She can't breath!"

"If you want someone to blame in all of this, blame that daddy of yours." He took a hit of his cigarette before laughing again.

Black spots were beginning to dot my vision and their voices were becoming a dull murmur in the background. I began struggling less as my energy and consciousness began to fade away. Right as darkness was about to take over a rush of oxygen entered my lungs and I felt myself being roughly pushed forward making me fall to the ground. The sudden extension of live made me dizzy and I coughed and gagged as my vision began to slowly return. Every intake of breath burned my throat, and my eyes teared up.

I looked up and finally noticed Trent being shoved into the car. My eyes widened in fear. With every bit of strength I could muster I lunged forward and latched onto the man in the red jogging suit. "W-wait." I wheezed. "Y-you can't-ah!"

He dug his hand into my hair and yanked me off of him. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay put."

"Don't worry about me." Trent called from the van. He tried to smile, but when I looked at him he was so scared. His lips trembled, and his voice shook. How could he tell me to not worry if he looks at me like that? I couldn't let them take him.

I reached out for his leg to stop him again, "T-take me i-instead." I pleaded. This time I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I curled into a ball from the pain.

"Persistent bitch." The guy spat, and hopped in the van.

As I laid there in pain I heard the van door shut and the squealing of tires as the drove off. I raised my head in the hopes I could catch the license plate, but dropped my head in defeat when I saw the blank plate. I coughed and rose to my feet as quickly as I could.

Shakily I ran back to the house and when I arrived I practically fell through the door . "Dad! Uncle Reed!" My voice was still raspy, and it hurt to shout but I didn't care.

"Dad!" I scrambled up the stairs and threw open the door to his study. It was empty.

I had to hurry for Trent. We could still catch them. They couldn't have gone very far. I fumbled for my phone and called my dad. As it rung I paced around the living room unable to calm myself down. What were they doing to him? Were they hurting him? Why did they take him? I didn't understand! I sobbed in frustration when he didn't answer and tried again. With each rang I could feel the helplessness of my situation growing and tears began streaming down my face. Out of all the times why wasn't he picking up?

Finally on my third try he picked up, sounding slightly annoyed. "Raven, why ar-"

"Daddy, it's Trent! He's-These guys-I couldn't st-st-stop the-"My mind raced a mile a minute and I couldn't find the words to form a complete sentence. Instead I sobbed on the phone unable to do anything else. I was useless, even now. My breath was shallow and no matter what I didn't I couldn't get myself to calm down.

"Raven, where are you now?" There was an urgency in his voice I never heard before.

I tried to answer between my sobs but it was no use.

"Raven!" His gruff shout hit me like a bullet and I my hysterics calmed down enough to listen. "Are you safe?"

"Y-yes...I'm home." I sniffled.

"We'll be there soon. Just calm down and try to get yourself together so you can properly explain what happened."

Though he couldn't see I nodded, "O-okay...Hurry home."

"I will."

The call ended and I could feel my tears returning. How could I let something like this happen? If only I had noticed something sooner, or if we just went home instead of going to the store maybe this could have been avoided. As I plopped onto the couch I dropped my head in my hands and glared at the floor in self loathing. I was so pathetic! I couldn't do anything and now Trent was gone. I chewed my bottom lip and cried silently until there was a sound at the door.

My head shot up at the noise and my body reflexively tensed. Did they come back? Were they going to take me now? However, instead of a red jogging suit I saw two stone faced men who locked eyes on me. Seeing them seemed to open the flood gates again and hot tears ran down my face. I jumped to my feet and rushed over to wrap my arms around my Dad's waist and bury my face in his chest. Dad gently caressed my head and pat my back comfortingly.

"D-daddy, I-i'm sorry. Trent-He's g-gone!"

"Calm down, Raven." His voice was assertive, and firm with only a hint of compassion. "You can't give an account like this."

How could he be this way even now? It was like he didn't even care. This wasn't just anybody! This was Trent we were talking about. How does he expect me to be calm?! As if sensing my thoughts, Dad moved me enough so that he could look me in the eyes.

"The longer it takes for you to tell us, the less time we have to find him." With a small sigh he added, "I know it's difficult, but there isn't time for self pity."

Ugh, of course he was right again. We needed to find Trent as soon as possible, and me crying wasn't going to help anyone. Besides, if Dad was kind to me now I think I would just start crying again. With last few sniffles I nodded and we all moved to the sofas. I then began to tell them about what happened, and what I could remember. It was strange because before I could barely get my thoughts together, but now the more I talked about it the more I was able to remember. It all happened so fast that it was hard to believe. When I finished I looked at Uncle Reed. His expression was unreadable and somehow it frightened me.

"Uncle...I'm sorry I couldn't help him. I couldn't even get a license number."

"You did all you could." His replied tensely .

"What'll we do?" Dad asked folding his arms. "The trail will resume Wednesday."

Uncle Reed stared off into the distance for a long while. His expression never changed but I noticed his eyes hardened as he settled into his resolve. Slowly he met my Dad's gaze and said, "No matter their demands...I plan on finishing the trail."

My blood ran cold at his words. I didn't fully understand what was happening but it sounded like he was leaving Trent out to dry. His own son! In unchecked rage I glared at him, "How can you say that, Uncle!? Do you plan on abandoning him?! This is your own son here! I-i'm sure whatever trail it is you can deal with a stupid loss!"

"Raven, watch your tongue."

I hesitated when my father spoke. How could he just go along with this? Trent was-he was kidnapped. I struggled with my anger and to bite back the other things I wanted to say. Instead I settled for, "Just...Just why? Why Trent?"

"This really isn't something you should stick your nose into." Carlos grumbled, "Your run in this evening should give you an idea of who I'm dealing with."

"...You mean...It's a gang?"

My dad suddenly stood up, "You don't need to know what's going on."

"But Dad I-"

"Do you want to make yourself more of a target?" His eyes challenged me and I quickly looked away.

Being his daughter already put a target on my back for his enemies, and I'm not surprised that Trent has a similar problem. My shoulders dropped and I huffed a sigh in defeat. Was this the extent of my usefulness? When I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up and locked eyes with Carlos.

"I don't plan on abandoning my son."

With those parting words he whipped out his cell phone and went upstairs with a determined expression. I then turned to my dad who walked towards me with a first aid kit.

"Let's get you patched up."

He sat me down and took my hands. It was then I noticed the scraps along my palms and knees. It must have been when I was thrown to the ground. As he silently applied the salve to my wounds I stared blankly at the ground. Everything that had happened within the last hour had such a toll on me I didn't have anymore energy. If I was more like Lola maybe I could have saved Trent. She wouldn't wouldn't have let something like this happen. Trent was gone and it was all my fault.

Dad's voice cut through the heavy silence, "You said he kicked you. Does it hurt?"

Until then I didn't notice, but now that it was brought to my attention my side did hurt a little. I took of my school jacket and lifted my shirt slightly to see an ugly bruise starting to form. I winced from the sight and lowered my shirt. Dad's eyes hardened and his faced tightened in anger.

"Dad...They wont-" I bit my lip unable to finish my thought, but Dad caught on to my question.

"We'll bring him home. Don't worry about it. Also,-" He made me meet his eyes, "I feel I shouldn't have to, but don't speak of this to anyone. Starting today, and until this is all settled you'll have an escort."

I nodded not in any mood, or position to protest.

"Grab an ice pack for your neck, get some rest. We'll handle it from here." Dad patted my head before heading up the stairs, presumable to join my Uncle.

As I watched him walk away my chest tightened and an unbearable pain settled there. That night my thoughts of Trent and feelings of guilt kept me awake. Before I knew it light was peaking through the window and I got ready for school on auto-pilot. When I got downstairs it was a full house. My father and Uncle Reed were in the living room along with two other familiar faces.

It was Officers Raymona and Hiro. They were a recently married couple that have worked for my father for a few years now. They were nice people and always spoke to me if we ran into each other. Raymona was a 26 year old dark skinned woman, with long black hair and an average build. She hard warm chocolate eyes and a smile that gave her a motherly appearance. In terms of height she was only a few inches taller than me.

Next to her was her husband Hiro Takayama. He stood at the same height as my father with thin, short black hair and cobalt eyes. Being only 26, and Japanese, he had a very boyish appearance. Hiro had build that reminded me of Malfoy. He looks really thin, but even through his clothes I could tell it was lean muscle.

They were both wearing civilian clothes and looking at me with warm smiles.

"Officers Raymona and Hiro will be your escort until the situation is resolved." Dad spoke up. "You aren't to go anywhere without them present. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

Dad studied me for a while before saying, "Carlos and I won't be home for a while, so call me if you need anything."

"Ok."

After speaking to my escorts for a bit my father and Carlos left. When they did Raymona walked over to me and smiled kindly. "Come on, let's get you to school." She handed me my school bag and led me out to the waiting black Nissan.

I stared at the window and caught my reflection in the glass. The bags under my eyes showed my lack of sleep, and my overall appearance reflected out terrible I felt. Was it even a good idea to go to school today? How was I supposed to face everyone? Lola would figure out something is wrong, and if she pressed too hard I don't think I would be able to keep quite. I could feel a growing lump in my throat the more I thought about it.

"Maybe you should stay home for the day." Raymon turned her head to look at me. "It wouldn't do any good to force yourself, and you seem tired. Did you sleep last night?"

"No. I kept thinking about it."

"Raymona's right." Hiro then faced Raymona, "I'll inform the Chief while you take her inside. Perhaps something warm will help her get to sleep."

"Oh, good idea. How about I make something quick to eat. Maybe a soup" Raymona then urged me back into the house and to my room.

I sighed as I sunk back into my bed. Though I was relieved for not being forced to attend school, it didn't save me from my thoughts. I took a deep breath and tried to piece together everything that I knew. Dad and Uncle weren't going to tell me anything, which was probably for the best, but I wanted to understand.

Those men that came for us were from a gang and since they only took Trent, he must have been their sole target. Could this be related to Uncle's visit? From the little I overheard of their conversation, Uncle was working on a case and was getting direct help from my father. It must have been really high profile case, so there would surely be some news coverage of it, but since I don't watch T.V often I could have missed it.

I grabbed my computer to look it up. A quick search of Carlos' name quickly pulled up results. Once I read the article I almost felt stupid for how I didn't figure it out. It was so simple, but I couldn't put two-and-two together.

"Prosecutor Reed is days away from finally putting the notorious gang leader Torantino Valentine away for life. According to the Prosecutor himself, this is only the first step to making these gangs accountable for their crimes. He has been working on this case for months now, and with one more trial before the final verdict it won't be long before many can breath a sigh of relief." I read aloud and sighed sharply through my nose.

"So then...The gang is trying to use Trent to blackmail Uncle into dropping the case." Why couldn't they just tell me that? I didn't want to know any details about their case, I just wanted to know why Trent was taken.

My thoughts were cut by my phone vibrating. My heart clenched when I read Lola's name on my screen. It's already been 2 hours - time passed so quickly - and I noticed she had been trying to text me for a while. She was asking me where we were. It hurt me to lie but I didn't have a choice. I couldn't let her know that Trent was kidnapped. It came to me that I have been lying to the people around me a lot lately. First about my relationship with Tom, and now with this.

But what else could I do?

With a heavy heart I told her that Trent wasn't feeling well so I had to stay home and take care of him.

"Raven, come down and eat something." Raymona poked her head into my room.

"Ah, ok."

After eating I returned to my room. My lack of sleep finally caught up to me and before long I finally able to get some well needed sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry for the ending. I had actually planned on ending the chapter much earlier, but I couldn't find a good stopping point so I kept going. As you can see I still could find a decent ending point, so I apologize for how awkward it is.**

 **Also don't worry, our favorite boy will make an appearance in the next chapter ^^**

 **Please review if you have the time. Comments, ideas, or constructive criticism is welcomed!'i**


	10. My Confidant

**Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**

 **If you check my main page you can see which stories I am working on, or at least the ones I'm supposed to be working on. I tried my best finding all the spelling, and grammar errors.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **My Confidant**

"Ms. Raymona, I'm ready to go."I called from the front door.

After taking off from school, and eating the soup Raymona made for me the day before I fell into a deep sleep. My body was probably trying to make up for the lack of sleep, because when I woke up it was already the next day. I was feeling better about going out this morning, and after reading all the text Lola and the others sent me, I felt like I should show my face. If they worried too much then they might try to come here, and I would have to explain why Trent wasn't here and sick like I said. I felt confident enough that I could get through today.

The main thing I had to worry about was my physical appearance. My next was still red from being choked so Raymona helped me hide it by applying some concealer. It was pretty amazing how normal it made my neck look, but just to make sure I also wore a Hufflepuff neck scarf. Luckily it was getting a bit colder so it shouldn't look too out of place. I wore thigh high socks to hide my knees, but sadly I couldn't do much about my hands. It would look too weird if I wore gloves all day. As for my side, a large bruise had formed causing my movement to become a little stiff. I couldn't raise my left arm too high because of the pain, but I would just have to bare through it. It was only for a few hours.

"Alright honey, here." Raymona finally came into view and handed me my lunch for the day. "Chief said you usually make your own lunch, but since you were asleep I did it for you."

"Thank you."

As I looked at the offered lunch I couldn't help but sigh softly. This moment felt so weird. Even without Trent here life still moved on. I looked up and met Raymona's patient smile. Her and Hiro's kindness through this situation helped me more than they knew. My father wasn't the most affectionate person, so it was nice having someone to fuss and worry over me. I wonder if that was greedy of me to think.

Raymona escorted me to the car where Hiro was already waiting. I slid into the back seat and soon we were off.

"Ms. Raymona, has my dad told you anything about the case? Do you know if they're any closer to finding Trent?"

Her look turned apologetic as she answered, "I'm sorry, hun. The Chief hasn't told us anything, but try not to worry about it. They'll find Trent, just you wait."

"I see."

I had the feeling that even if they _did_ know something then, under Dad's orders, they wouldn't say anything. I didn't want to, but all I could do was wait until they found him. My frown deepened in thought as we got closer to the school. Was there really nothing I could do? I could try to investigate on my own...But...

I glanced at my escorts before looking back down.

There was no way I could if they were following me everywhere. I also wouldn't want to get them into any trouble by trying to run off. Besides, where would I even start? I didn't have the resources, and I didn't have a single clue to go on. I sighed a long sigh out of frustration. I wasn't going to get anywhere like this. Maybe if I visited Dad at the office he would at least let me know if they made any progress. Any sort of good news would help put me at ease.

We pulled up to Hogwarts and after telling me they would be waiting here when school ended we said our goodbyes. I took a deep breath to relax myself, and tried to appear as normal as possible. Once I was ready I went to class. Kat and the others were already there. They all sent me looks but I pretended not to notice and went straight for my seat. Since Lola was sitting next to me I couldn't avoid her, but thankfully class started the moment I enter.

Class passed just like I figured it would. My mind kept wondering to Trent making it hard to keep focus. That and Lola's persistent glances made me fidget uncomfortably. I felt like there was a huge sign on me saying-

HEY! I HAVE A SECRET!

I guess this is what Tom was saying. The more consciously you try to hide something, the more likely it is for the secret to come out. As soon as the first class was over, and we had a break, Lola turned to me with a worried expression. Mary and Kat also came over wearing matching looks.

"How is Trent? Is he ok?" Lola asked. "I texted you both but you guys didn't answer? Did something happen?"

I shook my head fighting down my nerves and anxiety. With as much confidence I could muster I answered, "Sorry, I was so focused on treating Trent that I didn't pay attention to my phone."

Luckily they bought my story.

"How is he doing? Was he really that sick?"

"Y-yeah. His fever was pretty bad yesterday, so even though he wanted to come I made him stay home."

Kat chuckled, "Even when he's sick he wants to come to school."

"Yeah, but if that's the case then he must not be that sick." Mary smiled in relief.

Seeing this made my heart ache. I didn't want to lie to them, but they couldn't find out Trent was actually kidnapped. Maybe they would find out later, but for now I didn't want them to needlessly worry. I didn't want anyone to feel the way I did.

"Perhaps we should make a home visit." Kat proposed. "See how our little runt is doing."

"I agree." Mary nodded enthusiastically, "We could bring some gummy bears for him, too."

"I don't think you should eat junk food when your sick." Lola laughed.

"Oh contraire!" Kat grinned, "Eating your favorite foods when you're down is the best pick-me-up."

I suddenly panicked at the thought of them coming by. This wasn't going as well as I had hoped. "A-actually, I don't think you should." They looked at me in question and I bit my lip as I scrambled to think of a story. "Because...uh-he is still contagious. Yeah, he's is doing better but he's still throwing up and really tired. I don't want you guys to catch anything, and having a lot of people around might stress him out."

"Really?" Lola raised a brow and I could see doubt forming in her eyes. Luckily our next class started which put our conversation to an end.

"Trent would have loved today's class." Mary commented as she took out her lunch for the day.

"Ugh, don't remind me. All those numbers gave me a headache."

Unlike the others I couldn't bring myself to laugh at Kat's plight. This secret was weighing me down. It was even hard to maintain eye contact because I felt like I would spill everything. I silently took out my lunch feeling more isolated from my friends than ever before.

"Woah, what happened to you hands?" Lola suddenly grabbed my hand and turned them palm up.

"Oh, uh, I...fell while going home from the store." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Haha, you're such a klutz!"

"Will you still be able to play volleyball tomorrow?"

Oh, that's right. I told Mary that I would join her for a game this weekend, but I wasn't in any mood to play volleyball so I shook my head.

"No, probably not. I'll come next time though."

Mary frowned, "That's too bad."

"Sorry."

Lola took a moment to observe me as the gears in her head churned in thought. "You know...Lately, you've been kind of different." Her bottom lip jutted out in a frustrated pout. "You seem a lot more tense, and today your really quiet."

I kept my eyes glued on the table, "Sorry." All I could do was apologize. "I guess I have been stressed lately. Dad's been coming down pretty hard about my future and stuff."

"Is that all?"

I nodded, and thankfully Mary steered the conversation towards the topic of future plans. Lola continued to watch me for a while, obviously not convinced with my answer, but didn't press the issue.

Lunch ended soon after, and after a few more classes, so did school. When we arrived at the front of school my escorts were waiting right at the front gates. I stopped at the car and the others looked at me confused.

"What's up Raven?" Lola asked as she sent a glance towards Raymona and Hiro. "Are they here for you? Why?"

Raymona stepped forward with a smile, "Raven, your father has asked us to pick you up. He wants to talk to you."

Lola grabbed my wrist to stop me from leaving, "Raven, are you sure everything is alright."

I faced her and I could feel my heart squeeze painfully. They all looked worried as they waited for my answer. Even as tears threatened to fall I put on my best smile, "Seriously, I'm fine. You guys worry to much." I looked away sheepishly, "Actually I've been kind of avoiding my dad for a while because I didn't want to talk to him, but I guess he finally had enough." I chuckled, but it sounded hollow to my ears, "I bet I'm going to get an earful when I see him."

Apparently my act worked because they didn't seem as worried, and the tension in their shoulders vanished. I hated that I was becoming so good at lying, but I convinced myself this was for the best.

"I'll text you guys, and let you know when Trent's recovered from his fever."

With a small wave I entered the car, and once we were out of sight I sunk into the seats. I was both physically and emotionally tired from today. Not only that but it was so hard to move without aggravating my side, and now that I wasn't at school I allowed myself to groan in pain.

"Are you alright?" Hiro asked looking at me quickly through the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, my side just hurts."

"You should rest when you get home. I'm sure it was a long day."

I gave a small smile, "Yeah."

* * *

Before I knew it Saturday came and went, and Sunday greeted me with the smell of breakfast. Groggily I made my way down stairs and was greeted with a chirpy 'Good Morning' from my escorts. As I sat at the dining table a plate of pancakes, eggs and grits was placed in front of me.

"There's plenty if you want more. So help yourself."

"Thank you, Ms. Raymona."

Ever since Trent had been kidnapped I haven't really been eating much. I just felt guilty about eating while not knowing if Trent was being fed properly. The more I thought about it the less of an appetite I had. So after eating a little more than half I stopped.

"What's wrong? Don't like it?"

"Huh, oh, no it's fine. I'm just not very hungry."

"You haven't been eating very well lately." Hiro pointed out worriedly. "You have to take care of yourself. I know you're worried about Trent, but starving yourself won't help anyone."

I dropped my head in embarrassment at being read so easily, but I couldn't do anything about how I felt.

Hiro sighed, "Though I suppose it's no good to force yourself either." He met me with a smile.

For some reason I blushed and Raymona laughed and winked at me. "It's a nice smile isn't it? It's what won me over."

This made me blush more, "N-no. I mean, it's nice-but I, uh-I don't-"

"Oh, so you like my smile?" He asked and sent another smile my way.

By now I felt like my head would explode. I sunk into the chair, dropped my head onto the table and covered myself with my arms. Seeing this they only laughed and that's when I realized they were only teasing me. I peaked at them through my arms while feeling a sense of warmth spread through me. They were probably trying to get me to relax and I _was_ feeling a bit better now.

Breakfast ended on a light note, and I returned to my room. After a shower, and completing my morning routine, I check my phone. I had texts from my friends all asking how Trent and I were doing. After a generic response I put my phone away, and turned on the T.V. I flipped through the channels hoping to find something to keep my mind busy, but instead a news piece about Uncle Reed caught my attention.

"-Going to and from the detention center. Since Friday, Prosecutor Reed has been in regular contact with the defendant Torantino Valentine. With the guilty verdict practically evident, one has to wonder what there is left to talk about." The female news caster said.

"I have to agree. There has been speculation that some type of plea bargain will be made, which would in turn give the defendant a much more lenient sentence. Seems counter productive of all the work Reed has put in thus far." The male news caster then asked for a video to be shown.

It was of Uncle Reed walking out of the detention center with a police escort. The reporters shoved microphones and cameras into his face, all attempting to get something out of him. However, he brushed by them and quickly boarded the car waiting for him. I frowned upon seeing this. Uncle Reed looked so tired, and stressed out. He was probably doing all he could to get information on Trent's whereabouts, but since the kidnapping was being kept under wraps it must be hard. Not only that, but it's not like Terantino would just give up that information. Trent was his ultimate bargaining chip to a lesser sentence.

"-Many people have weighed in their opinions in this matter." Beside the anchorman tweets began to show on screen. "T_Ray says: 'The system is dirty. The crack was probably paid to help that thug get out.' Mary94Jay seems to agree and tweeted: 'I bet he was in their pocket all along! Can't trust anybody!'" The anchorman shook his head and looked to his co-host, "There have even been talk that the Wednesday trail may be pushed back. You have to wonder, just what is going on in that man's head. "

Rage bubbled inside of me the longer I listened to this. How could people say things like that without even knowing the full story?! Uncle would never do something as underhanded as helping the mafia. If everyone knew what was actually going on I bet they would be singing a different tune.

Uncle was working so hard, and I'm sure my Dad was too. Maybe I couldn't do anything to help find Trent, but maybe I could do something for them. The exhausted expression on my Uncle's face came to mind. Maybe I could deliver some lunch to them. If they didn't eat then they would collapse before finding Trent. I almost laughed at the irony as that was exactly what Hiro had told me during breakfast. I turned the T.V off and went downstairs to see only Raymona present.

"Do you need anything, hun?"

"Actually, I wanted to make some lunch for my dad and uncle Reed. I'm worried they've been neglecting to eat properly."

She smiled, "That's a good idea. I'll take you to the station and we can drop it off."

About an hour and a half later, and with Hiro's return, the three of us headed towards the station. When we arrived Hiro went off somewhere and Raymona escorted me to my dad's office, but he wasn't in there when I opened the door.

"Just wait here. I heard he was in a meeting."

"Ok, Thank you."

As soon as she left I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I sat on the sofa in the center of the room and placed the lunches I made on the coffee table in front of me. I then took out my phone and when I did my face went white.

 _Tom: I'll deal with you Monday._

That's right! Today was Sunday and I was supposed to be seeing Tom to continue our deal. With everything going on I completely forgot! I should have texted him. Now he might think that I tried to run away and break our deal. If he did would he make Kat's debt return? My heart raced as I rushed to text him to try and give an excuse...But what should I say?

 _Me: Sorry..._

I sighed heavily. In the end I couldn't think of anything to say and just apologized. Wait...He said he would deal with me Monday. Is he planning on doing something to me at school? But we made a deal that he wouldn't do anything while at school, and what if someone saw us together? All sorts of questions will be asked.

Suddenly the door opened and my father entered the room. He had dark bags under his eyes and the lines on his face seemed to deepen over the past few days. Seeing how hard both him and my uncle were working made me even angrier at all the bad things people were saying to them. I would have to worry about my problem with Tom later.

"Raven, why are you here? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong." I walked over to him with the lunches I made, "I was just worried that you two weren't eating properly, so I made some food." I smiled sadly, "It made me feel like I'm doing something to help too." When I looked up I met his tired eyes, "Are you guys any closer to finding Trent?"

He closed his eyes, the small movement saying so much. I could see the frustration in the tightening of his brow, his stress in his tense shoulders and the exhaustion from his drooping face. Finally he opened his eyes and took the offered lunches, "Not as fast as we would like, but it's getting there."

"I see." I fiddled with my shirt and looked off to the side.

"If there is something you wish to ask be quick. I have to get back to work."

"...No...Nothing." I smiled, "Just make sure you two eat when you can."

A small, tired smile formed on his face and he gently pat my head before ushering me out the office, and closing the door behind him. I watched the door for a while before meeting up with Raymona and Hiro at the station's entrance. Once they saw me we piled into the car and headed back to the house.

This first thing I noticed was our mailbox. It was open, and I'm sure it was closed when we left. Also, it was Sunday and the mail isn't delivered on this day. After exiting the car I checked inside and saw a white envelope. I examined the letter wondering what it was. There wasn't a sender, and after feeling it there seemed to be something small and hard inside.

"Ms. Raymona, Mr. Hiro!" I called to them. "I got this letter in the mail." They walked over and I handed it to Hiro.

He examined it with suspicious eyes, "That's odd. There isn't a sender." He carefully opened the letter and dumped the contents out into his hand.

Suddenly his eyes widened and he quickly dumped the items back into the envelope to keep me from seeing. It was too late. Panic, fear and hysteria began to settle in the pit of my stomach. My shoulders began shaking and I covered my mouth in disbelief. The thing in the envelope - that was sitting in our mailbox - were 5 finger nails that still had pieces of the skin and dried blood still attached to them. There was only one person that those could have belonged to.

My mind was thrown into chaos. What were they doing to him? How could they hurt him? Tears formed at the corner of my eyes as my worries began to overpower me once again. I suddenly found it hard to breathe and my chest heave from the strain. I was startin to feel faint and my legs started shaking. If Raymona hadn't taken my into her arms, I would have collapsed onto the ground. They quickly spoke to each other and Hiro was jumping back into the car while Raymona led me back into the house.

That night I had a hard time staying asleep. Nightmares of the horrible things they could be doing to Trent kept waking me up, and despite Raymona's instance I went to school, hoping that it would keep me distracted from my thoughts. When I met up with Lola, Kat and Mary they knew something was really wrong. I saw they share looks with each other, but none of them, not even Lola, commented on it. I was glad that they decided to leave me alone, but it _was_ strange to have them tiptoeing around me.

As classes progressed I absentmindedly scribbled into my notebook. I should have listened to Raymona and stayed home. Being at school didn't help me any. I couldn't even pretend to be ok.

"...-ark...Ms. Clark...Ms. Clark!"

I jumped from hearing my name being shouted at me. I focused on Professor Binns guiltily as she looked at me.

"Are you alright dear? You look a bit pale."

Maybe this was the escape I needed, "Actually, I'm not feeling very well. May I go to the nurse?"

"Of course. Will you be fine on your own?"

"Yes, thank you."

I quickly stood and scurried over to the nurses office. When I got to the infirmary a thin, middle aged woman welcomed me. Her name was Riley Witherspoon, but everyone called her Madam Witherspoon. For some reason all of the nurses in the school were addressed as 'Madam'. She wore the typical nurse outfit, along with a long white coat. When she saw me her brow creased in worry and she scuffled her way towards me.

"Ms. Clark, are you alright. You look pale."

"Sorry, I'm just a bit tired. May I rest here for a while?"

"Yes, of course." She led me to a bed and smiled at me. "Should I call someone to come for you?"

"No, it's alright. I'll go back after lunch."

"Alright dear."

I settled into the bed and pulled the covers over my face. It was silent and I was able to relax just a bit. Maybe it was because I was tired, but I didn't really think about anything. Even though I was able to relax I couldn't make myself fall asleep. I pulled the covers down and stared at the ceiling. I counted the tiles and before I knew I fell asleep.

The next time I woke up Madam Witherspoon was looking down at me. "Sorry to wake you, but it's lunch and I was wondering if you wanted to eat something. You're looking a bit better, so I think eating would help too."

"Yes, thank you." I answered still half asleep.

"I'll get your bags from your class."

I nodded still trying to wake up. I must have been in a very deep sleep because I felt really groggy. The good news was that I didn't have any dreams, or if I did I didn't remember them. Soon I heard the door open again but I was still trying to wake myself up. I yawned and rubbed my eyes as Madam Witherspoon stopped by my bedside.

"Sorry for making you go through the trouble." When I turned to face her my smile faded, and something that I read the day before suddenly flashed through my mind.

 _"I'll deal with you Monday."_

It wasn't Madam Witherspoon that had delivered my lunch, but Tom that was now staring down at me. I watched him wide eyed, now fully alert, wondering what would happen. How should I explain why I wasn't there yesterday? Would he even listen to me?

"I didn't think you had it in you to not show up." He spoke in a soft, calming drawl that made my hair stand on end. He sounded much more threatening this way then if he were yelling at me. I gripped at the bed sheets fighting the urge to hide under the blankets. Possibly sensing my desire he roughly snatched the blanket and tossed it onto the floor.

My eyes widened in fear, "I-it wasn't...I didn't mean to not come.

"With a single word, I can make her debt return." He threatened as he slowly drew a line down the side of my face.

Panic filled me at the thought, "Y-you can't do that." How come I couldn't catch a break? "I'm sorry I d-didn't show up yesterday. Things...Just...Kind of happened."

Suddenly Tom smirked, "That's fine."

I watched him confused as he moved towards me. Before I knew it I was looking up at Tom with the familiar backdrop of the ceiling. Realizing our position, and where we were, I tried to push him off but he responded by pinning my arms down. Seeing my panicked expression he smirked.

I shuddered, "W-what are y-you doing? You cant do th-this...At school..."

"You were the one who broke the contract first." He chuckled darkly. "It's only fair that I take what I was denied of yesterday." When I looked ready to protest added, "Or, I could talk to some friends of mine about a certain debt.

As I battled with my conflicting thoughts I bit my lip. Surly Tom wouldn't do too much while we were at school. Also, once lunch was over he would have to leave. My main worry was being caught. What if another student walked in, or even worse, we were caught by Madam Witherspoon. Our parents would be called and my life would be over. My father wouldn't trust me any more. Not only would I be caught doing something obscene at school, but it would be with Tom.Also, doing this while Trent was missing left me with a bad taste in my mouth. I didn't want to cause trouble for anyone.

I made the decision to refuse Tom again, but when I met his eyes all of my willpower went away. I was too afraid to speak up, and instead I looked away.

"No one will interrupt us so be a good girl, and I'll make you feel good like I always do." He grinned mischievously and shifted his weight slightly, but because the bed was so small his knee had pressed into the side where I was still sore from being kicked. My eyes slammed shut as I hissed from the unexpected pain. Above me I felt Tom freeze.

"Are you hurt?"

"...No..." I answered quietly.

I felt his knee push into my side again, harder than before, and this time I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes. I looked at Tom with pain clearly shown on my face. I thought I would see a bit of sympathy in his eyes, or maybe even a bit of remorse. Instead he was frowning, and a look of displeasure flashed across his face. He moved so that he was holding my wrist down with one hand, and his now free hand moved down my side to the hem of my shirt.

My eyes widened and I squirmed in protest. Tom clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Unless you want us to fall of the bed, stop moving."

"B-but you..." A rosy blush decorated my face when I felt a rush of cool air on my side. I couldn't look at Tom as he continued to pull up my shirt until my entire side was visible.

"What happened here?" He placed a hand over my discolored skin. It definitely didn't look as bad as before, but as it's only been a few days it was still very visible. His eyes narrowed, and his mouth was set in a firm line as he carefully examined me. "Did someone do this to you?" Though his expression didn't change, the grip on my wrist tightened, and his eyes looked colder than I ever remembered.

 _'What do I say? Would he believe me if I said I fell?'_

"Don't even think about lying to me." He scoffed in annoyance when I looked at him in shock. "You're so easy to ready it's ridiculous, now answer my question." He stared directly into my eyes with a look that dared me to lie.

More than the teasing, or when he was angry, it was the Tom I was seeing now that made me feel the most terrified. There was no emotion in his narrowed eyes as he waited for my answer. Unable to handle the intensity in his gaze I looked away. Why did he want to know anyway? What would he do if I told him? I was told to keep what happened a secret...but...I was tired of keeping secrets, and telling lies. Truthfully I wanted to tell somebody. Everything was too much, and after what happened yesterday I felt like I would break at any moment.

I could feel my eyes tearing up again, but somehow I managed to blink my tears away. A lump formed in my throat and as it made it's way up I found myself unable to keep my silence. "...Trent...H-he was kidnapped." As if the floodgates broke, once started, I couldn't stop myself from talking. I told him everything. Starting from what Trent was taken and up until yesterday when they sent his fingernails to my home. I don't know how but I managed not to cry, and Tom listened to me without interrupting me once.

"It was my fault." I squeezed my shut in anguish. "If I had been more attentive o-or if we just went home. None of this would have happened."

Tom didn't say a word and honestly it didn't bother me. After finally being able to tell someone it was like a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders. I felt so much better not holding it in. I relaxed beneath Tom and a wave of fatigue washed over me. I opened my eyes when I felt a hand on my head. Tom wasn't looking at me anymore, instead favoring the corner of the room. Though eyes burned with murderous intent, the hand that caressed my head was so gentle it made my heart squeeze sweetly.

The moment came to an end when the school bell rung. After a moments delay Tom quietly stood up, and left the room without looking back. The moment he exited, Madam Witherspoon walked back in acting as she had been here the whole time.

When she met my eyes, she walked over with a knowing smile. "Now, dear. You should be sure to straighten yourself up afterwards."

I didn't know what she meant until she reached over and pulled down my shirt. I was so overwhelmed at what happened that I was still in the same position when Tom had me pinned down. I blushed once I realized that not only had I been like that during my whole story, but I was caught in such a compromising position by Madam Witherspoon. I stared at her afraid that she would call my father, but all she did was return to me the discarded sheet before going back to work.

What just happened? Did...Did she just turn a blind eye? She didn't even mention anything about large bruise. Shouldn't that be something concerning to a nurse?

"You look a lot better now."

I jumped, "O-oh, yes. I do feel a bit better now."

"Why don't you get a bit more rest, before returning to class." Though she smiled kindly at me, I couldn't fight the eerie feeling I suddenly had.

I shook the thought from my mind and took her advice. I got myself comfortable and as soon as I closed my eyes I was fast asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry for the ending. I had actually planned on ending the chapter much earlier, but I couldn't find a good stopping point so I kept going. As you can see I still could find a decent ending point, so I apologize for how awkward it is.**

 **Also don't worry, our favorite boy will make an appearance in the next chapter**

 **Please review if you have the time. Comments, ideas, or constructive criticism is welcomed!'i**


	11. Homecoming

**kjnjkn**

* * *

 **Homecoming**

I had felt so much better after being able to tell someone. Sure it was to Tom, but it had the same affect. After taking Madam Witherspoon's advice to rest, I took another nap and I didn't wake back up until the school day was over. I only woke up because Lola and the others came to see me. Mary said they tried to come by during lunch, but the door was locked and there was a sign saying the nurse was out. They helped me gather my things, and we all headed towards the school's entrance.

"Here is the list of homework we were given today." Mary handed me a sheet of paper and I gratefully accepted it.

"Thanks."

"Make sure you pass it to Trent, too. Is he still sick?"

I nodded absentmindedly, taking care to avoid all of their question gazes. When we got outside Hiro and Raymona were waiting on me. Before I could get away Lola grabbed my wrist.

"Raven, I don't know what's really going on but Trent isn't sick is he."

I was surprised Lola wasn't screaming at me, and demanding me to tell her what was going on like when we spied on Kat. Instead she seemed to be choosing her words carefully. Even though she didn't know, maybe she somehow grasp the seriousness of the situation and wasn't prying due to her intuition. I removed her hand from my wrist and turned to her with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." I wanted to say more, and if I hadn't been able to tell Tom earlier, I think I would have spilled everything right then and there. However, now my head was much clearer and I was more in control over my emotions. "I can't say much, but...Trent, he'll be back once he's better. I'll see you tomorrow." With a final smile I hurried into the awaiting car and was soon on my way home.

After someone sticking the letter, containing what I could only assume were Trent's fingernails, into the mailbox, my father had stationed two more patrol cars in the neighborhood. He briefly called to check up on me, and during that time I tried to see how things were progressing but he was as tight lipped as always. From the news, it sounded like the Wednesday trial was on the verge of being postponed. I bet Uncle Reed was doing everything in his power to do the right thing, but as the days passed by more and more people were bad mouthing him. No matter how strong you are there is only so much stress someone can handle. I just hoped that this would all be over before his breaking point arrived.

Luckily, that day would be right around the corner.

* * *

When I arrived to school the next day, Lola and the others greeted me with forced smiles. They were trying to pretend like everything was normal, and not ask questions but every so often I would catch one of them looking at me with curiosity, and worry. I pretended like I didn't see it, and went about my day as normal.

However, the strangest thing was that Tom, Antonin and Abraxus weren't present. I thought that they would arrive later in the day, but they never showed up. There was a noticeable air of disappointment from the female body. Though on the plus side, it was a much quieter lunch period.

It was that night, however, a little after midnight when I received news that had me shooting for the door. I was already well asleep when Raymona practically threw open the door to my room waking me from my sleep.

"Raven!" She shouted my name and ran up to my bed. Her eyes were wide with excitement and urgency.

"U-uh?" I mumbled still half asleep. I rubbed my eyes trying to wake myself up and stared at a blurred image of Raymona. "Is something wro~ng?" I was cut off by a sudden yawn.

"Actually, it's the opposite!" In her excitement she yelled as she pulled me to my feet.

I stumbled still trying to wake up and grasp the situation. My head tilted in sleepy confusion.

"It's Trent! He was found! As we speak they're transporting him to a hospital!" She spoke so fast that it took a while for me to process what she said.

I fought through the haze of sleep as I mulled over her words. Slowly the grogginess faded and an electrifying energy charged through my body. Did she just say Trent was...? There was no reason for her to lie about something like this, and for a brief moment I thought I had stumbled into a wonderful dream. If it was I didn't want to wake up.

"You mean...Trent...He's..." My throat felt so fry I could barely speak. Was it true?

"Come on, I've been told to bring you to the hospital." She was about to pull me with her but a look of realization crossed her face. "Quickly change, and meet us downstairs. We'll leave as soon as you're ready."

"A-alright!" I unintentionally shouted in my excitement. As soon as she left the room I threw off my clothes - not even stopping from the pain in my side - and tossed on some casual clothes. I tossed some water on my face to rid the gunk from my eyes, and flew down the stairs to see Raymona and Hiro standing by the door.

Without a word we piled into the car and speed towards the hospital. When we arrived the hospital entrance was lit up like a Christmas tree. There were 5 ambulances, and dozens of cop cars all over the place. Taking a closer look there were also news vans stationed nearby, and I could see reporters waiting outside of the hospital. What the heck was going on?

"There's so many people." I muttered in awe. How were we going to get in?

"Tch, don't they ever rest?" Hiro sounded annoyed as he spotted the reporters waiting to catch any type of story they could. "We'll have to make a bee-line for it."

Hiro parked the car and Raymona quickly moved to open my door. She told me to just keep straight and not to respond to anything they may ask me. I didn't think it would be an issue since I wasn't the reason they were here. Honestly, I didn't even know how they found out since everything was kept under wraps. Then again the media did always have a way of finding things out. The moment they saw us the reporters swarmed us. They instantly recognized me and began bombarding me with questions about Trent's kidnapping, Uncle reed's case and many other questions. The flashing lights of the cameras as they clicked rapidly had me thinking it was day time. I tried to shield my eyes from the cameras, and thankfully Raymona helped by draping a jacket over my head as she shoved me through the crowd. The few officers stationed outside attempted to shield us, and make a path for us to the entrance. After what felt like ages we made it into the lobby of the hospital where even more policemen were littered about.

"I understand it's their job, but have a bit of common decency." Raymona huffed in annoyance.

I scanned the faces hoping to see my father, but he was no where in sight. Instead I saw Uncle Reed standing in a corner alone. He look beyond exhausted, as if at any moment he would collapse. Apparently, Raymona had also noticed him because she said,

"Raven, why don't you go speak with him. You'll probably find out more of what happened if you do. In the mean time, we'll find you something to snack on."

"Thank you." I gave her a grateful smile and quickly jogged over to my uncle.

When he notice me coming he straightened up and greeted me with a tired nod. "Raven, I see you've been informed."

"I'm just glad this is all over." I looked around a spotted some vacant seats. "Do you want to sit?" When it looked as if he would decline I added, "I'm actually a bit tired after everything." Once we sat down I asked him about Trent.

"He'll survive."

Hearing that I sighed in relief. Knowing that Trent would be ok relieved many of fears. "So how is he now?"

"He has a few bruises from being hit. He also suffers from malnutrition and his right hand was missing his nails. Luckily, we found him before any infection could set in." He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes while letting out a sigh. The corners of his mouth began to twitch and he released a shaky breath, all the while still rubbing his eyes.

He must be feeling all sorts of emotions right now. Much like my father, Uncle Reed didn't express himself like most people. He kept things bottled up until he couldn't contain his feelings anymore. Perhaps because of this similarity I saw him in a similar light as my father. Seeing him on the brink of breaking down cause my chest to tighten. At that moment Raymona came over with two cups of coffee. Maybe drinking something warm would help him calm down.

"Uncle here."

He silently took the cup and began to sip from it. His eyes were now red from his vigorous rubbing.

"How did you guys find him?" I asked once it looked as though he calmed down a bit.

"Curiously enough, we were called through an anonymous tip."

"Oh, that's gre-" I then frowned in confusion once his words sunk in. "Someone tipped you off? But how? Wasn't the story kept a secret?"

"Yes. We're not quite sure how, but either the story was leaked, or there was some kind of internal conflict."

Before I could ask anything else my father walked over. Uncle stood up and I followed suit.

"They say you can visit him now. He's awake for now but he's very weak."

Even though I wanted to see Trent, I thought it was best if only Uncle went. I'm sure he wanted some alone time with his son, so I could just wait until tomorrow. However, when I didn't follow behind Uncle, he turned to me in confusion.

"Aren't you coming?"

"O-oh, I thought you might want to be alone. I can wait."

"It's fine. You were just as worried. Besides, it's only right for family to be present at times like these."

My eyes widened at the words he said. It was such a cliche line, but it made me all the more happier. I didn't realize he was the type of person to say such things with a straight face.

With a large nod I happily followed behind the two of them. Dad lead us to the room and quietly opened the door. When I laid eyes on Trent my eyes began to water. He was only 15, and shorter than most boys his age. Seeing his tiny body look so weak and battered was heartbreaking. So many tubes, and IVs ran across his body. Trent's face was littered with bruises and cuts, showing just how badly he had been treated. The fingers and thumb were wrapped in bandages, and when I moved closer I noticed rope burns around his wrists.

"...Dad...?" Trent's small voice croaked pulling our attention. His half lidded eyes scanned his father's face before cracking a small smile. "Long time...no...see..."

"If you have the energy to joke, you must be better than I thought." Uncle Reed chuckled.

I gently grabbed Trent's left hand while smiling broadly. Seeing him after so long make my heart swell in happiness. "I-i'm glad your back." I needed to hold back my tears. I've been doing nothing but crying lately, that even I was starting to get annoyed by it.

"...I'm glad...you...were safe..."

I thought back to when it all happened and looked down. "I'm sure it was because of you." It was embarrassing that Trent, someone much younger than me and who was also just as scared, had to protect me. It was frustrating, but there wasn't anything that I could do about what happened. So I shook the thought from my head.

"You did good surviving like you did."

I frowned and sent my father a disapproving gaze. I knew he was trying to be encouraging, but I wished he was able to dress his words up better. Our eyes met and he coughed in his hand.

"What I mean to say is, I'm also pleased you've come back."

Trent gave a raspy laugh. It honestly sounded very painful. "Thank you...Uncle..." He then briefly closed his eyes, "Sorry...I'm just...Really tired..." His voice was starting to becoming quieter and his speech was slurring.

"Perhaps we should leave now." I suggested, to which both males agreed.

"That's probably for the best. There is still some paperwork to finish before the trial later today."

Hearing my father's words, Uncle Reed grimaced as if he didn't want to think about it. He placed a hand on Trent's shoulder, "I'll come visit later. Get some rest, you deserve it."

"I'll come, too."

I smiled when I saw that Trent was already fast asleep. Now that everything was back to normal I felt lighter now than I had in these past few days. That night, even though I could only sleep for a few hours before school, I slept peacefully knowing that Trent was safe.

A few hours later I was on my way to school with Raymona and Hiro in tow. Today would mark the last day they would be my escorts since the trial would be over by the end of the day. I thanked them for watching out for me these past few days. If they weren't there for me I don't think I would have been able to keep it together, especially if I opened that envelope. So I was very thankful to them for sacrificing their time to stay with me.

The moment I stepped onto the campus I was approached by Lola and the others. Lola and Kat looked angry, while Mary appeared disappointed. I really couldn't blame them. Hiro told me that all this morning Uncle Reed and my father were all over the news. They reported that Trent was kidnapped by the same mafia group that Uncle Reed was prosecuting in court. They also reported that the ones involved in the kidnapping were injured, and the ringleader of the kidnapping - the same one who kicked me - was killed. Apparently, the police had arrived only after the fighting finished. Regardless of what happened I was happy for Trent's safe return. Though, none of that would save me from my friend's wrath.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Were the first words Lola fired when she saw me. Here eyes were narrowed in anger. "Why did you keep something like that a secret?"

Kat nodded and angrily punched my arm, "Why did you feel like you had to shoulder it all by yourself? Didn't you trust us?"

"M-maybe she had a reason." Mary was the only one to jump to my defense. Though this only gave Lola another target for her anger.

"What reason could she possibly have? I thought we were friends." She turned back to me. As she did I noticed she looked as though she had been betrayed. "You lied to us when you said Trent was sick, and the way you've been acting makes sense now. I thought it was strange when you didn't want us to come visit, and when I couldn't contact Trent on his phone. Also suddenly being dropped off and picked up from school..."

"I'm sorry." Those were the only words I could say. "I'm sorry I lied, but I couldn't tell anyone. My father wanted to keep everything as quiet as possible. Perhaps it was because Uncle Reed's court case, but he didn't want me to tell anyone." I bit my lip and looked down, "I really did want to tell you guys. I hated lying to you...But...I also didn't want you all to worry. It was hard enough for me, knowing and not being able to do anything."

Lola balled her hands into fist as she struggled to contain her anger. "So it was better for you to be the only one to suffer? Maybe we couldn't have done anything, but at the very least we could have supported you. Do you not realize how horrible you looked these past few days. It was like looking at a completely different person."

Kat, after having been just as angry, had calmed down a bit after hearing my explanation. "It's not like I don't understand your feelings. I guess I'm not one to talk since I kept my debt a secret but...It's not good keeping such heavy things to yourself. It only eats away at you until there is nothing left."

The school bell rang, warning us that class would be starting soon. Without another word Lola walked off and the other two followed shortly after. Having been left behind I sighed sadly. I'm sure they would get over it eventually, but I knew it would take a while. If I were in their shoes I would have reacted the same way. At the very least I should have been the one to tell them, instead of them having to find out because of the news. The rest of the day Lola and Kat didn't say much to me. Mary tried to strike up a conversation during lunch, but nothing worked. Though since Tom was back at school there was more than enough noise to fill the silence. When school ended Lola was quickly packing her things up. She seemed to be determined to ignore me for a while, but I didn't want things to be this way even if it was my fault.

"Lola," She didn't even look at me when I called her. "I'm going to go visit Trent. Do you want to come?"

This got her attention and, for the first time since early this morning, she looked at me. "You're visiting Trent?"

I nodded hoping this would help quell some of her anger. "I'm sure he would like it if the four of us went to see him."

"...Fine."

I smiled glad that she would be joining. After telling Kat and Mary the plan, they were happy to join us. So the four of us headed towards the hospital. It was a quiet ride but luckily Lola didn't seem as mad as before. After years of being with her I could gauge the levels of her anger pretty well.

A quick scene change later and the four of us, after checking into the visitor's log, were entering Trent's hospital room.

"Oh, Uncle Reed."

From Trent's beside Uncle Reed nodded his greeting. "Seems you have other visitors. We'll talk more later."

"O-oh, if you want we can wait outsi-"

"It's fine. I need to be heading back to work."

"See you later, Dad."

"Bye Uncle."

Once he left Kat sighed heavily as if she were holding her breath. "He looks even scarier in person than he does on TV. I felt like he was glaring at us the whole time." She hugged herself and shivered.

I laughed, "That's only because he was tired. I don't think he's been resting like he should. Anyway-" I smiled at Trent. Though he was still bruised, and looked exhausted, his face had regained more color since I saw him earlier this morning. "It's good to see you are recovering."

"Yeah, though...I'm still a bit...tired." His voice was still weak. I really had to strain to hear him.

Lola frowned as she observed him, "Damn it..."

Trent looked at her and guilt swam in his eyes. "Sorry...About all of this, and I hope...You aren't too mad...with Raven. She...didn't have a...choice."

She bit her lip, "Don't try to talk so much." She then averted her gaze before adding, "And...It's kind of hard to stay mad while looking at you. We were worried sick about you...Both of you..."

"But we're glad everything turned out ok." Mary tidied up Lola's sentence with a gentle smile.

For the next few hours we kept Trent company, talking about anything and everything we could think of. Trent was trying to keep up, but it was slowly becoming apparent that he was fading out. He was talking with his father before we came, and we didn't want him to over work himself. So we decided to leave, but not before promising to visit again. He must have been really tired because he was fast asleep before we could leave.

* * *

 _Sunday_

For the remainder of the week we continued to visit Trent, though sometimes I went alone. Each day that passed I saw that Trent was quickly regaining strength, and according to him he would be released by the end of this week. his release date would coincide with the beginning of fall break, and according to him Uncle Reed would be taking a few days off and the two of them would travel some where together. I was glad that he was making some time for Trent, but I couldn't deny that I would be a bit lonely. Especially since everyone else also had plans for the break.

"Oh, excuse me." I apologize after bumping into someone as I exited the subway train.

I sighed as I slowly made my way towards Tom's home. Like many other things in my life I was unsure of how I felt about this arrangement. This all started because I wanted to help Kat get rid of her debt, but just how long was Tom planning on making me come down here. It has already been a little over a month but it didn't seem like he was running out of ideas to torment me. I blushed as I thought of all the things he has done to me thus far. My mind always went blank when he did that sort of stuff, and it was hard to talk during those times. Though, when I finally did tell him to stop he always listened.

 _'And...I don't completely hate it...'_

My thoughts only confused me more. What was it that I wanted? This was strictly a physical relationship. He didn't have any feelings for me, and I didn't understand my own. Did I want something more with him? Or was I satisfied with how things were now? I thought back to the way he touched me back at the nurses office. He was so gentle unlike his usual self. There was a painful stab in my chest that made me frown in confusion.

"The sooner he get's tired of this the better." My thoughts had me going in circles. Even if I liked him nothing good would come out of it. Our lives were too different. The worse case scenario would be that our meetings last until the end of year. After that we would be forced to go our separate ways. I could only hope that no one, specifically my father, finds out about this.

"Oh." I mumbled surprised. I was so lost in thought I hadn't noticed I had arrived. I rung the door bell and a familiar voice answered.

"'ell if it ain't Boss's lil' lady."

"Good evening." I responded calmly already used to his rough way of speaking.

The gates opened and soon the large man was welcoming me into the home. He name was Mortin Klein and was of German descent. He preferred to be called by his last name, and surprisingly he was only 25 years old. Due to his large and rough appearance I thought he was much older, but despite his appearance he was shockingly kind. He had even apologized for scaring me the first few times I came here. He said they could never be to careful due to their affiliation, and that I looked a bit suspicious with my disguise on. Guess I couldn't really blame him.

"Sorry for the intrusion." I said as I removed my shoes.

"Boss is in a meetin' righ' now, so wait 'ere." He said as he led me to a room I hadn't been to yet.

It was a large room that had sofas, a T.V and expensive looking items scattered about the walls and shelves. In one corner there was a mini bar with all kinds of expensive wines and liquor. I wasn't very knowledgeable in that kind of thing but one of the bottles that I recognized ran for at least 3 grand.

"You wanna glass lil' lady?"

"O-oh, no. I was just looking. I-i'm too young anyway."

"Dat ain't nutin butta numba. 'ad my first glass at 12."

"Thanks Klein, but I'd rather not." I continued to politely refuse. The last place I needed to be inebriated was here.

After a few moments I heard voices coming down the hall. It sounded like a group of people, and two of the voices I recognized. One was Tom's and the other one, though familiar, I couldn't exactly place it. I looked at the doorway hoping to get a glimpse of who was speaking and the moment I did I dropped to the floor. In the process my knee hit the mahogany coffee table in front of me. I covered my mouth to stop from groaning out loud. I recognized one of the men speaking with Tom. Just the day before was a meeting of corporate bigwigs, and company CEOs. My father had me attend and one of the men I meet was the CEO of a huge pharmaceutical company. That same man was in the group of people speaking with Tom. If he saw me he might recognize me, especially since the only thing I wore as a disguise were my sunglasses and hoodie and at the moment I wasn't wearing either of them.

"Huh, what was that just now?" The CEO questioned.

"I bumped da wall. 'pologies." Klein grumbled as he covered for me.

"Ah, well anyways. This has been a very fortunate meeting. I am looking forward to our future partnership Mr. Riddle."

"As am I." Tom responded cordially before continuing to escort his guest out.

"Dat musta' urt lil' lady." Klein said with a gravelly chuckle.

I slowly stood up since it seemed like it was safe to do so. I sheepishly smiled and pulled off my hoodie that fell down in my rush to hide. "Thanks for covering for me." I don't think anyone here knew that I was the police cheif's daughter. I never revealed my last name, and I was sure Tom hadn't told them either. If he had I probably would have received a very different welcome. Despite him not knowing why he still covered for me.

"Least I could do fo' Boss' lil' lady."

Warmth spread through my chest at being referred to Tom's lady but I quickly pushed it away. I had tried to tell him that I didn't have a relationship with Tom, but he continued to call me by that nickname. So I just gave up and let him call me however.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting."

"It's O...K..." My words trailed off and my eyes widened.

Tom smirked as he confidently moved to stand in front of me. His sudden closeness made me nervous and I looked away.

"Do you like what you see?" He teased gripping my chin to make me look at him.

I swallowed my answer while my blush darkened. Tom was already a very good looking guy, but seeing him in a suit made him look so much more attractive. He wore a black pin stripe suit, a white undershirt and a silk, dark green tie. I've seen many people wearing business attire before, so it should have been a big deal, but seeing Tom wear it was different. He had a different feel to him. More professional and adult-like. Seeing this side of him made my heart beat faster.

"I didn't realize you had a suit fetish. I'll make sure to remember."

My eyes shot to his in utter horror, "I-i do n-not!"

His eyes laughed at me and he finally released my chin only to grab my wrist. He then pulled me along the now familiar corridors until we reached his room. For some reason I was more nervous than ever. It really couldn't be because of his change of attire, could it? No, that couldn't be it. It was because I was thinking strange things before coming here. He released me when we entered the room and he moved to his bed. I stood by the door awkwardly playing with the hem of my hoodie while watching Tom. He tossed his blazer on the before reaching for his necktie. When he caught me staring I looked down.

Soon I heard footsteps and realized he was coming closer. For every step he took I retreated until my back hit the door, and I gasped when he trapped me by placing his hands on either side of my head. As he peered down at me I could feel my face burning and I was beginning to shake. My hoodie felt so constricting all of a sudden. It was so hot.

"If you look like that, it makes me want to tease you." He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his necktie. "You were watching so closely you must want to help."

"I don't...I-it's not like th-that."

"It's not a suggestion, but an order. Undress me."

I naturally lowered my gaze and my hand trembled as my grip on his necktie tightened ever so slightly.

Ah...

The material feels exactly how it looks. It was so soft, and silky smooth. Wanting to feel the texture more, my thumb gently brushed over the knot and a please sigh left my lips. It felt so nice. I pulled on the tie and when I did Tom was pulled forward, his body now pressing into me and making me freeze.

"Don't stop now." He whispered into my ear and a jolt of electricity shot down my spine.

I pulled harder at his tie and with a breath I didn't realize I was holding, his tie slid from around his neck at the same time I exhaled. Using a single finger he tilted my chin upwards and took the tie from my hands.

"We'll play a bit more next time." He moved away and threw his tie with his jacket before walking over to his sofa. "Raven, come here."

Now that I wasn't surrounded by him the embarrassment of what happened came full force and I covered my face. When he came at me like that it was hard to remember that I can make him stop with a single word. It troubled me that Tom was able to manipulate me so easily, but there wasn't anything I could do about.

But...Did I really want to?

"Raven." Tom's annoyed voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"S-sorry." I crossed the room and sat on the sofa, making sure to keep plenty of room between Tom and I. Though my heart had slowed down, my body was still warm with lingering heat so I unzipped my hoodie and laid it across my lap. The cool air on my exposed shoulders felt good.

"You're hurting my feelings. Come closer."

I shook my head, "I-i'm fine, thanks."

He rested his chin on his fist and smirked, "You don't have to be so worried. I don't plan on doing anything else."

"R-really?"

"Don't look so disappointed." He teased, "I'll make it up to you next time."

I frowned, "I don't need you to make it up to me."

With a final look he turned his attention to the table before us. It was then I noticed all of the papers, and documents scattered about. There was also a laptop open to a spreadsheet. As if I weren't there Tom leaned forward and delved into the paperwork. I sat there unsure of what I was supposed to do. Was I supposed to just sit here while he worked? I chanced a look at him, but unlike usual he didn't return my gaze. It gave me a rare opportunity to study him without consequence. Realizing this my heart fluttered.

Being able to drink in his features up close really solidified his surreal attractiveness. His features were so clearly defined, and his jawline was sculpted to near perfection. Through all of our meetings I had never directly touched him, but I couldn't help but wonder would feel like to run my hand across his face. As if responding my hand twitched and I looked away in embarrassment thinking he would notice. When he didn't say anything I looked at him again. Slowly I dragged my eyes down his side profile and I involuntarily swallowed when I reached his neck. The top two buttons of his dress shirt were undone so I had a nice view of his protruding Adam's apple. I continued my exploration to his hands that typed away at his laptop's keyboard. His fingers were long and slender, but his hand was large and definable that of a man's. I tore my eyes away from Tom afraid that I would be caught if I stared much longer.

What was wrong with me? I was acting really strange. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and closed my eyes while leaning into the sofa. I have to admit it was nice being able to sit and do nothing. For the last two weeks I had been on high alert, and unable to get any good rest. Even now, with Trent back, I had busied myself with visiting him at the hospital and just the other day I had to attend that party with my father. I took another deep breath as I relaxed even more. Dealing with Lola and the others also made me anxious. They only just started acting normal around me again, which made some of my other anxieties go away. Now, if only I was able to tell them about Tom.

I took another deep breath. The sound of rustling papers and the keyboard made me relax even more. When I was young I would sometimes have to stay the night with my father at his work place. As he would work through the night I often fell asleep to this sound. Before I knew it my head lolled to the side and the everything faded away

* * *

I awoke with a start, shooting to a sitting position. I can't believe I fell asleep! How long was I asleep this time? I noticed I had been moved to Tom's bed and the embarrassment of him having to carry me spread across my face. Speaking of Tom, he was no where to be seen. I checked my phone and sighed in relief. It wasn't even 2:30 yet, so I couldn't have been sleeping for any more than an hour. As I stood up and stretched I noticed I felt really refreshed even though I had only slept for an hour.

"I wonder where he went." I went back over to the sofa, and his papers were still all over the place. I was curious about what they were but I learned my lesson after the last time I went snooping around. Instead I turned my attention to the desk that had some awards displayed. I had been wanting to take a closer look at them, and even if I'm caught there is no way I could get in trouble.

I sat in front of the small display shelf gasping in awe from the variety of trophies. There were awards for swimming, martial arts, archery, soccer and even a mathlathon. What was even more impressive was that they were all first place trophies, and dated when Tom would have been in middle school or younger. I knew he was talented but to be able to do so many things was beyond amazing. It was almost impossible. How could one person have the time to do all of this?

"He must of had a lot of fun as a kid."

"Not as much as you think."

"Tom, welcome back." The phrase slipped from my mouth before I could stop myself. I blushed and looked down. It sounded like I was some house wife welcoming him back home. I tried to quickly change the subject and said, "You did so many things when you were younger. You're telling me it wasn't fun?"

He shrugged indifferently, "I didn't particularly care. My grandfather thought it would be nice if I had different skills." He gracefully sat on the sofa and crossed his legs so his ankle rested on his knee, and placed his arms on the back of the sofa.

"But you must have enjoyed it if you managed to get first place so many times."

"I only did so because anything less is a failure. Enjoying the activity is irrelevant, being the best is all that matters. Well, if you were to ask my grandfather anyway." He gave a sly smirk before asking, "Are you finally taking an interest in me?"

My initial reaction would have been to deny it, and if it were a few weeks ago I would have, but for some reason I couldn't bring my current self to do the same. Did I want to know more about Tom? If I did would that even change anything? I couldn't find a good response so I remained silent and gazed at his trophies.

"By the way, why did you suddenly hide earlier?"

Oh, yeah. I completely forgot about that. After seeing Tom the CEO was erased from my memory. "It's just...I thought that CEO would recognize me."

"You've met before."

"Yes...But only briefly. I met him at a corporate event I went to with my father."

"I see." I heard the finality in his voice and he didn't press the matter. Perhaps he wanted to keep me from knowing anything that I could leak to my dad. Then again there was no way I could tell him without also revealing _how_ I got the information.

"Raven, come here."

Without much thought I quickly obeyed him and sat beside him. Before I could react he reached for the spaghetti strap blouse I wore, and lifted it to right below my breast. I instantly blushed and shrieked in surprise. "T-tom, what are you doing?!" I quickly pulled my shirt back down and looked at him for an explanation. I thought he said he wouldn't do anything today.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, "I'm assessing the condition of my property."

Though his phrasing was a different from a normal person's I relaxed when I realized, "You were checking my wound?" Slowly I was starting to put some things together. I tilted my head as I met his eyes. "Is that why you didn't do anything today? Because you were worried about me?"

He eyes narrowed in distaste, "Of course not. It's just no fun playing with damaged goods."

 _'Hmm...I wonder...If I should read between the lines...If so, that would make me really happy.'_

"Wipe that stupid look off your face."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He looked at me as If I had grown a second head and suddenly he stood back up. "Anyway, Tinker has made us a late lunch. After we eat you should head home. I have too much work today so I can't keep you company."

"I'm fine with just watching you." Were the words that I wanted to say, but I buried those words deep within me. Instead I silently nodded and as I trotted behind Tom I couldn't help but smile the entire time.

* * *

 **Hmm, I hope this chapter was ok. I'm really have fun with this. There are a lot of things going on behind the scenes that Raven doesn't know about.**

 **But everything will be explained in due time lol.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed, and I'm more than happy to take ideas ^^**


	12. Double Date?

**Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**

 **If you check my main page you can see which stories I am working on, or at least the ones I'm supposed to be working on. I tried my best finding all the spelling, and grammar errors.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Double Date?**

 _Wednesday_

"It's too hot out today." I sighed in agony and lightly fanned myself. It was the middle of October, it shouldn't even get this hot anymore. Yet here I was, sweating up a storm with the sun burning down on me.

Since it was such a beautiful day, and it being Wednesday, our PE teacher decided it would be nice to have class outside. So for class today we were at the track and field practice area. After 15 minutes of warming up and stretching on our own, he said he would have us participate in relay races with teams of three. Just the thing we needed in this horrible heat.

"Of all things, why did it have to be running?" Lola complained stretching beside me. Since she was a cheerleader she was insanely flexible. It hurt just watching her. I never thought it was possible for your head to touch your knees.

"Running is the best way to get in shape." Kat grinned. Unlike the rest of us she was actually looking forward to it. Since it was only three to a team Kat decided to - lost at rock, paper, sicors - join a different group.

"Take your mark!"

I faced the track to watch the race. It was Tom's team verses a group of Gryffindors from a different class. Antonin was their first runner and once the starting shot was fired the runners took off. For his large stature he was surprisingly quick and light on his feet. His muscles bulged almost comically in the meager material that was his gym uniform. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched. Antonin and the other guy passed the baton around the same time, but the next runner sealed the results for the race. The moment Abraxus was given the baton he shot of like a bullet. The gap between the second runners was quickly increasing, and it even looked like Abraxus was getting faster. By the time Tom was given the baton, he had an easy time finishing the race. They won the race by a large margin, and Tom was greeted by a gaggle of girls offering compliments, clean towels and water.

"Man who knew he was so fast." Kat said in awe of Abraxus.

"The real surprise is Antonin. For someone so muscular he's quick." Mary chimed in.

To this Kat replied, "I guess you're right. If someone like him was chasing after me I'd probably piss my pants...Or more."

Lola scrunched up her nose, "Ewe."

While they continued to talk I gazed at Tom as he took the towel one of the girls offered and wiped his sweat. True he didn't run much, but with how hot it was, even the slightest movement would make you sweat. He chatted with the girls, laughing politely and then flashing a smile when handed a water bottle. Seeing the difference between Tom at school and the Tom behind closed doors still surprised me. I would have never thought he could smile like that, even if he was just faking it, if I had known his real personality before. It was like looking at two different people. Talking to those girls made him look really nice, thoughtful, and like a normal teen. One of the girls - whom I might had was giggle a bit too much - reached out and touched his arm as she laughed at some unknown joke. Her hand lingered longer than necessary before pulling away. When I saw this there was a pang in my chest that made me look away.

"Do you have to go poop?"

"What!?" I shouted in surprise at Kat's question. Though she looked at me as if I were the crazy one.

"Well, you got this really tense facial expression like you're constipated."

"No, I'm not!"

Kat laughed, "Come'on, no need to be shy. Everyone poo-"

"Just stop talking about it." I pleaded my face growing redder by the second.

"How about we talk about something a bit more interesting." Lola suggested, and I was happy to follow.

"Hey, having regular bowel movements are important. Proves your healthy."

"I-" Lola quickly interjected to forcibly change the topic, "Happen to have some excellent news. Such that you should be thanking me for being the wonderful best friend that I am." She pointed a finger at me. I answered with a confused expression. Why should I be thanking her?

"You're free this Friday, right?"

"Yes." Friday was officially the first day of fall break, so the only plans I had were to stay at home and catch up on some tv shows. I had even planned to stay in my pajamas all day.

"Great!" A mischievous smirk crossed her face and I suddenly had a bad feeling. Nothing good ever came out of it when she looked at me like that. It always ended up with me doing something I didn't want to do.

On either side of me Mary and Kat snickered. "Looks like you aren't free anymore."

She reached into her shirt and pulled out her phone. She literately can't go anywhere without that, can she? She made a face as she wiped the sweat off, before searching for something. Once she found it she grinned and shoved the phone in my face. It was a chat between her and James. Looks like they had made plans to meet up this Friday, and apparently Serious will be there so they wanted to know if I could also come along. I quickly realized what she was trying to do and I shook my head to decline.

"Lola, I already told you, Sirius doesn't like me. You should just enjoy your date with James alone."

"And as _I_ already told _you,_ no guy would pay that much attention to a girl if they didn't like them. Besides, Sirius asked for you directly, look." She scrolled down a bit more in the chat and true enough James said that Sirius asked if I would be there. "Besides, it won't just be us. Peter is also going." As she said this she crossed her arms and pouted.

I tilted my head. "So then this isn't a date?"

"Well...I guess not exactly, but I gotta take what I can get. Besides, this will be my only chance before I leave." That's right. Lola and her folks were going on a trip for the fall break. Apparently it was to celebrate her dad getting that promotion.

Since it wasn't an actual date I felt a little better about going. "So what will we be doing? And is Remus not going?"

"James got some tickets to that new action movie. Remus was supposed to go but he can't. After talking a while it came up and he asked if I wanted to go. Naturally, you came up in the conversation and James said he could get an extra ticket for you."

"But isn't that movie not set to come out until next week?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, and don't you hate action movies?" I followed up.

"It's actually a private showing for just a few people. James and his friends happened to be some of them. As for the movie," She shrugs, "I'm going so I can get closer to James not to watch the movie."

I smiled, "It sounds more like just a group of friends hanging out, so I'm happy to join."

"Don't say that!" Lola placed both hands on my shoulder and leaned forward. I shrunk back a bit since she was little too close. "If you think of it that way then things won't progress at all between you two."

"But, I don't want anything to progress between us."

Lola sighed and hung her head as if she had given up on me. "This is the perfect chance for you to finally get a boyfriend. You'll end up alone at this rate. At least promise me you'll attempt to dress up for the day."

I knew she was only trying to help me out, so I promised her that I would put some extra effort into my outfit for the day. Around that time it was finally our turn to run, and with groans of displeasure we finished out the rest of P.E in the blazing heat.

* * *

 _Friday_

"I wonder if this is ok." I held up a shirt to myself and looked at the mirror. It was a nice sweater that would ensure that I stayed warm through out the day. Then again, it was kind of plain looking. Lola would chew me out if I showed up wearing this. With a sigh I tossed it on the bed. I know I promised her I would try, but it wasn't even a date and I wasn't trying to impress anyone.

I looked through my closet again almost ready to give up when I spotted a periwinkle sundress buried in the back. It was something I bought - with Lola's insistence - during the summer but only wore once. The dress wasn't a comfortable length for me, stopping a bit above the knees, but I could wear some leggings with it. I also had a jacket of the same color that would look nice with it. Surly wearing something that Lola picked out for me herself would meet her standards. With that in mind I quickly got dressed. I wasn't big on applying make-up, in fact I was pretty clueless on how to apply it, but even I could work with a bit of lip gloss. Before leaving I put on a pair of black rose ear rings, blue flats and grabbed a purse to hold my phone and wallet. As I was heading to the station my phone vibrated.

~ _PING_ ~

 _Lola: U on ur way? U didn't forget did u?_

 _Me: Of course not. I just let the apartment. I'll be there in a bit._

 _Lola: I hope u r wearing sumthin nice._

 _Me: I'm wearing that blue sundress you made me by last year._

 _Lola: Ugh, really?! That's so out of season, but I guess it's better than nothing. I'm already here, so hurry up._

 _Me: haha, ok._

Guess I was wrong about picking the sundress. Nothing I could do about it now. After an hour long train ride I disembarked at Durmstrang Station. It was a famous area to hang out for teens. Durmstrang was essentially a huge entertainment district. It was packed with arcades, movies, and restaurants. Similarly to Diagon Alley, there were many streets and back alleys filled with a variety of stores. Street vendors were plentiful, and some of the most popular places to hang out were the karaoke bars, manga cafes and PC rooms. It was the perfect place for a date night. Around the time of holidays, especially Christmas and Valentines day, it was always packed with couples.

This area was also known for an all male school that goes by the same name. Durmstrang academy, though not as large as Hogwarts, was impressive in their own right. While their academic record was nothing to be ashamed of, Durmstrang was more famous as being an athletic school. Most of the students often competed at high levels, some even participating on the national stage. When it came to sport competitions between schools they almost always came in first place.

A few moments later and I spotted the group in front of The Three Broomsticks, at one of their outdoor tables. I sped up to a light jog, then called out to them once I was close enough. "Hey everyone, sorry I'm late."

"It's alright. We weren't waiting long." James said smiling. "Though I'm glad you could make it. It was kind of a sudden invitation."

"Oh, no please, don't worry about it. I'm glad you thought to invite me."

"Well then," Sirius stood up, "Shall we get going?"

"Oh, is the movie starting soon?"

"No, that isn't until later today." James informed while flashing a smile.

I turned to Lola in confusion. "Then why did we have to meet so early?"

Lola grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side. In a quite whisper she said, "Raven, this is our chance to be with them all day. We'll just have to ignore Peter, but think of this as a double date. This is the perfect place after all." She grinned and her eyes sparkled in excitement. I wanted to refute the idea of a double date - since for me it was just friends hanging out - but it would be a waste of time. So instead I just nodded.

We rejoined the guys and began walking. Lola wasted no time and was talking to James, the two of them walking a bit a head of the rest of us. I walked beside Sirius and Peter was scurrying along behind us to bring up the rear.

"Thanks again for tagging along, Raven." Sirius smirked, lightly nudging my arm. "Being with such a cute girl like yourself is like a dream."

I blushed at his revelation, "Y-your just being n-nice."

He chuckled, "I really mean it." Suddenly he grabbed my hand, smoothly lacing his fingers between mine. With a teasing grin he said, "You're exactly my type."

My heart pounded in my chest as I stared at him with wide eyes. I quickly looked away in embarrassment, pulled my hand away from his and clasped my hands together to prevent it from happening again. "You should...You should say that stuff to that girl you like." I said softly remembering what he told me before.

"What if I already did?"

I fell silent not knowing how to reply. Was I really the stupid one here? Was Lola and Kat right all along? Could it be that Sirius really did like me? Coming to this conclusion had butterflies fluttering in my belly and a sudden nervousness to settle in. I could feel my face heating up at Sirius' bold confession. How could he say those things to someone he likes without feeling embarrassed? Suddenly, a jovial laughter pulled me from my thoughts and I stared at Sirius in confusion. What was so funny?

He gripped his stomach with one hand and wiped a tear with the other. "I'm just teasing you."

Realizing what he said I frowned and folded my arms in anger, "That isn't very nice. I thought you were serious."

"Haha, but I am Sirius." He chuckled more at his own joke. "And I really wasn't joking earlier. You look cute today."

I blushed again at the compliment not used to receiving them from the opposite sex. "Well then...Thank you." I glanced at the couple in front of us before asking, "By the way, where are we going?"

"No where really." He shrugged with a sigh, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. "Just walking around, taking in the sights until the movie starts."

I hummed my response and looked around. Unless Lola planned something, I didn't really come out to this side of town very often. Even thought it was only 1 o'clock there were hundreds of people all bustling about. I could only imagine how crowded it became at night time, and the holidays. It was really fasinating to see all of the entertainment places. Just walking the few blocks we did, there were 3 karaoke bars, 2 arcades and 3 cafes. Everything was packed so tightly together that it was honestly a bit overwhelming.

"I take it you don't come here often."

I shook my head, "What about you?"

He shrugged, "Not too much. If I have a date, or if ol'sour puss here invites me." He nodded his head towards Peter who sighed.

"Will you stop calling me that."

Now that surprised me. I had never heard him say a full sentence before.

"Will you stop being so drab?" Sirius draped an arm around Peter's shoulder to force him to walk at our pace. "Believe it or not, but this guy comes here almost every weekend."

Peter looked away blushing slightly from being the center of the conversation. I could sympathize with him, poor guy. I also got uncomfortable when Lola put me in the spotlight so suddenly.

"He's a wiz a games. No matter what they are. Arcade games, board games, card games you name it. Well, except for actual sport games." As Sirius continued to brag about Peter's gaming talents, Peter attempted to hide behind Sirius.

I smiled gently, hoping to make him feel more comfortable. "That's pretty cool. I'm not really good at games, but I did reach level 15 on Galaga once."

"Galaga?" Peter repeated his droopy eyes suddenly looking a bit livelier.

Sirius snickered, "Oh yeah, and his favorite type of games are retro ones."

I giggled. Maybe I was wrong about Peter. I kind of gave me an odd vibe at first because he didn't speak much, but now I could see he was just a shy kid. Honestly, the more I looked at him the more I found him to be quite cute. He reminded me of a video I once saw of a baby sloth. As I thought this, I had the sudden urge to hug him.

"Well then, why don't we go to an arcade now?" I suggested. "It'll help pass the time."

Peter perked up at the suggestion, and Sirius shrugged. "I don't see why not. Yo, James!"

James and Lola stopped walking so we could close the distance.

"Raven wants to go to an arcade. I figured since we have time it'll be fun."

Lola raise a brow, "The arcade? I didn't know you were into games."

"What about you, any good?" Sirius asked Lola cracking a teasing grin.

To this Lola placed a hand on her hip and confidently replied, "At the very least I'm better than you."

James smiled, "Well, looks like everyone is in agreement. Let's go."

* * *

I chuckled nervously as I watched Peter play a zombie shooter game. Looks like I was once again wrong about him. The shy boy from before was no where to be seen. Instead there was a ruthless, sharp eyed boy who mercilessly took out every poor zombie that dared stand in his way. He was still on his first play through, but was already on level 3 out of 5 with full health and zero civilian casualties. Beside me James whistled in appreciation.

"He's trying to beat his last record."

"Which was?"

Sirius answered, "Last time he beat the game, but had to use a continue. Though now he's fairing much better."

Lola and I shared a look. Who knew that this boy was such gaming otaku. Goes to show you can't judge a book by it's cover. Save for the noise from the arcade game itself, the rest of us watched in silence for the next 10 minutes before Peter released a sigh and put down the toy gun. He turned back to us, his eyes and shoulders now drooping as he returned to his normal personality. The cute sloth was back.

 _'Ack! He's so adorable...But kind of scary when he plays games...'_

"Hey James, let's go play some games." Lola smiled, hoping to drag him away for some alone time.

James chuckled, "Sure thing, but just so you know I can get pretty competitive."

"Well just so _you_ know, I don't plan on losing." As they shared a laugh they broke off from the group, once again leaving the three of us alone.

"I hope things work out for her." I didn't realize I said this aloud until I heard a reply.

"...Yeah."

Hearing his agreement gave me hope. Maybe James has been talking about her, and was also looking forward to today. I looked up at him, expecting to see him happy for his friend, but what I saw made my hesitate. As he looked in the direction they left in, he looked sad and a bit regretful. Before I could ask him about it he pushed his feelings down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Away, enough about them. Let's have some fun. What kind of games should we play?"

I studied him for a while, debating if I should even bring it up. Maybe it was something he didn't want to talk about. If it was me I wouldn't want someone prying into something I didn't want found out. Finally I smiled, "Hmm, I don't really know. What are some good ones for beginners?"

"Well, you can't go wrong with racing games."

"Racing?" The sparkle returned to Peters eyes and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Then let's go."

After that the three of us played a variety of games. True to his title, Peter schooled us in every single game we played. Often times he would beat the machine's high score, and almost always would have a small crowd around him to observe. He must practically live in the arcade in order to get this good. Even for games where you would have to stop the light in a specific area he would win. It would take him a few tries, but afterwards he would be on the mark every time. It was like he could calculate the speed of the light to the absolute T. As for Sirius, he was also pretty good at playing games. His reasoning was because he was always dragged here by Peter, who apparently preferred to come with other people. Seeing as I wasn't very good at video games, unless I got lucky, I was always coming in last. In fact, during the racing game I was lapped - twice! - and somehow ended up riding the track backwards. Though, there was one game I was good at, and surprisingly it was the basketball one. I think my background in volleyball helped me, since I tried to think about it as if I were serving. Regardless, I had a great time as it was something I wouldn't have normally done.

"You know you're actually not half bad." Sirius teased, and ruffled my hair affectionately.

"Haha, is that supposed to be a compliment?" I blushed at how easily he touched me, but smiled none the less.

"I could give you some private lessons if you'd like." I took a step back when he leaned in closer.

"N-no, thanks. If I need lessons, I should probably ask Peter."

"Now even you're rejecting me," He sighed in mock despair, placing a hand on the side of his face, " And for Peter no less."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peter asked, thought I couldn't tell if he was upset since his voice was monotone.

As I watch the two I couldn't help but giggle, "Even though you're opposites, you guys are really close."

"I could say the same for you and Lola."

"Hm, I suppose that's true."

Peter moved over to a rhythm game while Sirius and I watched and talked to each other.

"So how did you two meet?" Sirius asked.

"We've been going to the same school since pre-school. So we've been friends since childhood."

"Much like James, Remus and I."

"What about Peter?"

"We met him during middle school. Some guys were bullying him and James decided to step in. After than he kind of joined the group and melded right in."

I nodded solemnly, "I'm sure he was grateful. I was often bullied when I was younger. And much like James, Lola was there to help me." I smiled as I remembered how she was always there for me. That's why I wanted this to work out for her. She's had boyfriends and crushes before, but somehow I feel like this is more than that. So I wanted to help her anyway I can.

"So she's the type of person to defend others."

"Yeah, and according to her I don't have the slightest inkling of self preservation, so she has taken it upon herself to insert herself into every aspect of my life." When he laughed, I pouted and crosses my arms. "You may laugh, but try having her breathing down your neck for every single thing."

"It's only because she worries about you."

Somehow we continued to talk about Lola, and the things we often did when we hung out. Before I knew it I was telling him about her favorite foods, favorite movie genre, birthday and her insane sweet tooth. Though he asked question about me too, I slowly realized I was talking about Lola a lot. I thought it was a bit strange, but then I had a thought. This was probably a way for James to find out more about her in secret. This way he could surprise her at a later date. Thinking this was the reason for Sirius' sudden inquiry, I happily answered his questions.

"You two have a lot of good times together."

"Yeah, even though she's a bit bossy, Lola can find a good time out of anything." I then realized something. I could also use this opportunity to learn stuff about James. However, suddenly Sirius grabbed my wrist and yanked me towards him. My back hit his and his arm wrapped around my waist to keep me close. Before I could speak up I saw a group of 5 guys come rushing by without regards for the people in front of them.

I breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that I would have been trampled if it hadn't been for him.

"Thanks for that." I turned my head to give him a smile, but I wasn't prepared for how close his face would be. My eyes widened and I couldn't help but blush. Sirius was incredibly handsome, and at the though my heart pounded in my chest. As if knowing what I was thinking he leaned in even closer, and smirked wolfishly. I thought my heart would explode, and I tried to back away, but because he was stilling holding me, it only caused me to lean further into his chest. I looked down trying to create some space. I should have tried to move away but somehow the arm around my waist felt like a cage keeping me trapped.

"You just fell for me, didn't you?" Sirius' lips brushed against my ear making me tense.

"I-i did not!" I squeaked my reply. "N-now, will you p-please let me go?" I wanted to sound forceful, but my voice was shaking so much from embarrassment.

He chuckled, "Are you not even going to thank me for saving you just now? In situations like these isn't a kiss appropriate?"

His teasing went too far and my blush exploded across my face. I looked up at him incredulously, and at a loss for words. Did he really expect me to do that? One moment we were having a nice little chat, and the next he was flirting with me. Was it even flirting, or did he just like teasing me because of how I reacted. I wasn't around him long enough to be able to tell. All I knew was that, if he kept this up my heart wouldn't last.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both Sirius and I looked at Peter who had finally returned after finishing his game. Though I was relieved for the extra company, Sirius sighed in disappointment and let me go. "You always know how to come at the worst possible timing."

"So then I was interrupting." Peter reaffirmed eyes darting between Sirius and I.

"N-no, I assure you, you weren't." I rushed to deny, despite the way it looked.

Sirius draped an arm around my shoulder and laughed. "No need to deny it so strongly, you'll hurt my feelings. Though I guess I over did it. You have so many facial expressions, so it's fun to tease you."

I relaxed a bit at the familiar explanation, "You and Lola have some horrible hobbies."

"Oh, speaking of," Sirius checked his phone, "We should meet up soon. Best get some food before the movie starts. I'll give James a call and tell him to meet us by the entrance."

While Sirius was calling James, I kept noticing Peter who was staring right at me. Usually people would have tried to hide that fact they were staring at someone, but he did it so openly that I found it hard to say anything. Though I compared him to a sloth earlier, I felt as though I were being watched by a cat, carefully analyzing their target's movements in order to better adjust their own. I felt an underlying pressure and unease from the eyes that bore into me. I fidgeted under his gaze and chanced a glance at him. When our eyes met, Peter looked away suddenly becoming bashful. The air relaxed around me again, and the tension in my shoulders melted away. There was definitely something about Peter that was different. One moment I felt like I sort of understood him, and the next he was like a completely different person.

"Alright, they said they'll meet us at the entrance. Let's go."

After meeting up the 5 of us found a cafe to eat before the movies. I hadn't even realized but we spent close to 2 hours at the arcade. Lola apparently enjoyed herself, as she left the building with a new stuffed animal, which I assume James won for her. It warmed my heart to see Lola smiling so happily. After eating a talking a bit at the Cafe we walked around and visited a few stores. I made the offhanded comment that we should go to Karaoke next time, which everyone readily agreed too. Lola gave me a thumbs up, probably thinking I said that as a way for a second date. I just thought it would be nice to hang out with them again. Before I knew it, it became dark and 8 o'clock rolled around. When they said it was a private showing, they really meant it. Including us, there were only a hand full of people in the theater, and out of everyone we were probably the youngest. I briefly wondered how he managed to get these tickets, but as soon as the movie started the thought left my head.

When the movie ended it was close to 10 o'clock, and in Lola's case, time to call it a night. Before parting ways, we made tentative plans to go to the karaoke bar after fall break. Also, Sirius asked if I wanted to join him and Peter next time they came to the arcade. Before I could answer, Lola agreed on my behalf saying I would love to go and gave me a wink. They walked us to the subway, and the moment we parted I had to listen to Lola gush about the day. I happily listened to everything she said, commenting every so often, and sharing in her excitement. I told her about what I did with Sirius and Peter, though I left out how Sirius would tease me every chance he got. She also commended me on getting another date with Sirius, but also said I would have to find a way to talk Peter out of going.

I finally arrived home, exhausted both physically and mentally. Once I was finally in bed, it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Welp! There you go! Sadly, no shmexy Tom in this chapter, but the next few chapters will. I Promise!**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Comments, constructive criticism, etc is welcomed!**


	13. Narure Calls

**Well here is the next chapter...**

 **I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. It's just...Ugh, I don't know. I hope it's ok. It just didn't turn out the way I thought it would. Maybe it's because of the way I write my stories. What I do is have a general idea, sometimes it's pretty vague, and then build around that idea.**

 **But hopefully you guys like it better than I do.**

 **I did my best to catch any grammar mistakes, but I'm sure some got through the cracks.**

* * *

 **Nature Calls**

"Alright, I'm sorry I couldn't see you before you left." I said over the phone as I made a few pancakes.

"It's ok." Trent's voice answered back.

"I stayed out pretty late last night, and only just woke up." I sighed. Even though it was already 1 o'clock, I was only just making myself breakfast. I didn't think I would sleep in so late, and because of that I didn't get to see Trent before he left. "Oh!" I quickly said, "Don't forget to bring me back a souvenir"

He laughed, "Ok, I'll be sure to bring back something you'll like. Anyway, I have to go now. Our flight is boarding now."

"Ok, you guys stay safe, and send me some pictures."

"I will, bye Raven."

"See ya."

I plopped down on the sofa and turned the T.V on to the game channel. It was a nice way to pass the time, and I thought it was fun to play along. Personally, I felt like if I were on one of those shows I could win. I always did well as I played along, but then again I didn't have the pressure of actual money on the line. I chewed on the pancakes laughing at one of the answer a contestant gave.

"Stupid. It was obviously David Radcliffe."

 _~Ping~_

 _Tom: What color do you like?_

My head tilted in confusion at the question. Not only was it random, but why was Tom interested in my favorite color? Though it was odd, I quickly replied.

 _Me: I like purple._

 _Tom: You're staying the night._

My eyes widened and I choked on the pancake I had in my mouth. I hit my chest and coughed to dislodge the food in my throat from Tom's sudden demand. What did he mean by that? There was no way I could stay over night at his place! My father would kill me if he found out! Not to mention I have never stayed over at a boy's house before.

 _Me: I can't do that! That's too dangerous!_

Tom read the message, but didn't reply.

 _Me: Tom, I'm serious. I can't._

 _Me: ...Tom?_

Just what was he planning this time?

* * *

 _Sunday_

No matter how much I texted him the day before Tom wouldn't say anything. Why did he want me to stay the night? With a heavy sigh I packed a book bag, with night clothes, toiletries and an outfit for tomorrow. I really didn't think it was a good idea, but there was no way Tom would let me leave once I was at his place. So I didn't have much of a choice. Though the worst part of it all was that even thought I knew nothing good would come of this, I was strangely excited. Just what exactly did he have planned?

"Ugh." I groaned and grabbed my hand. "I can't stop myself from shaking." I groaned again, followed by dropping my head on my bed that I was sitting in front of. Was I weird? Has being around Tom made me strange? Before when Sunday came around I would hate it. I dreaded the upcoming weekend, but now I would find myself counting down the days.

No.

I didn't want to think about it. Whenever I tried to think about it I always ended up even more confused. "I'm just over thinking this. It'll be fine." I attempted to convince myself as I packed the last few items. Lastly, I took out my phone and pressed a few buttons. A pang of guilt hit my chest as I told my father I would be staying over at a friends house. It was becoming easier and easier to lie about my continued relationship with Tom.

Perhaps that was the reason for the bad luck I received the moment I exited the subway. The rain was divine punishment, karma if you will. As I stood beneath the small shelter I gloomily watched as heavy rain pounded against the sidewalk. True I didn't pay an attention to the weather forecast for the day, but when I entered the subway there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Tom's place was a little more than a 30 minute walk from here. By that time I would be completely soak-Oh! There was a convenient store across the street. I could just buy a cheap umbrella there.

I waited until it was safe to walk, before running from my shelter and racing across the street. The rain was really coming down hard and the wind was pretty strong. Even the short distance made me pretty wet. At the very least I wanted to keep my book bag dry. After purchasing the umbrella I began walking towards Tom's place. Sadly, the umbrella didn't help as much as it should have. I was still getting wet, and since the umbrella was pretty small, whenever I would try to cover my bag I would get wet in the front, and vice-versa. The wind was no help either, since it kept blowing my umbrella every which way. Now what was I going to do? I only bough one change of clothes, and I couldn't walk around in my sleeping clothes all day.

"Lil lady. Hurry up'n come in." Klein said before quickly opening the gates for me one I arrived at the home. After so many weeks of coming at the same time Klein was always at the door ready to open it.

I ran to the front door, and Klein was waiting with a large towel. He silently handed it to me and I gratefully accepted it. "Thanks Klein. I wasn't expecting it to rain so I had to buy an umbrella." I giggled, "Little good that did me."

"Yeah, it's hammerin' out there." He looked me over before saying, "Tinker is 'ere I can ask her ta get you sumtin ta change inta."

I smiled, "Really? That would be great! I'll just wait here so I don't drip anywhere else."

Before he left he also took my bag, saying he'd drop it off for me. Before he did I took something out of it, quickly stuffing it into my pocket. While I waiting I attempted to soak up as much water as I could. I would hate to mess up their floors. Soon heavy foot steps came running down the hall, and when I looked up I saw Tinker rushing towards me.

"Oh, dear! I can't believe you got caught in the rain!" She fussed and stanched the towel from me to dry my hair. "Oh, that Tom. He should have warned you it was going to be raining."

I couldn't help but giggle. Tinker was such a warm bundle of energy. She was always kind to me, and seemed to go out of her way to make me feel welcomed. It was very heartwarming. Tinker gave off a very motherly vibe, either that or an overzealous aunt who had to fuss over anything and everything. At one time I told her that I also cook and since then she has insisted that we cook together when the opportunity came. I hoped the chance did come, because I would really love to learn how to make that soup Tom and I ate before.

"Come, we've already prepared some clothes for you to change into." She beckoned me forward and I followed with a smile. When around Tinker you couldn't help but feel happy. her energy was infectious.

"I'm glad to see you are becoming more comfortable here." Tinker suddenly said, and I faced her in question. She giggled before explaining, "You didn't say 'Excuse the intrusion' this time."

 _'Oh! She's right!'_

Seeing that I realized her smile widened, "That's a good thing! You've been coming here so often now it would feel strange to say it now."

"A-ah, but I can't just enter without saying anything. That would be rude."

"Hmm, then how about saying 'I'm home'."

I blushed and shook my head, unintentionally flinging drops of water. "I-i couldn't s-say that either. That's too casual."

Tinker cradled her face with her hand and giggled, "Oh, child aren't you just adorable. No need to be shy, you're even spending the night. Come one, try practicing it now. Welcome home."

I blushed as I stuttered out, "...I...I'm...H-home..." I whispered while fighting the urge to crawl in a whole. How could I say a phrase like that when coming to a place like this?! Honestly, I shouldn't even be anywhere near this place!

"See, that wasn't so bad!" She laughed happily before coming to a stop. "This will be the room you're staying in, so you can change in here. Just leave your wet clothes in the basket and I'll wash them for you. I'll go get Tom now. Oh, I've also made you two some lunch. Tom said you guys will eat in his room today." With a last smile she curried off, practically beaming the entire way.

Once I entered the room and closed the door I heaved a heavy sigh. I know Tinker meant well, but I think she thinks that my relationship with Tom is, well, a normal one. I felt a little bad since Tom and I aren't in a real relationship. Even though I never said anything to give her that idea, I hated lying about it. Especially to such a nice lady. But really, what else was someone supposed to think if you come to their house once a week to meet with a guy? If I were in her shoes I would also think there was something going on.

 _'...but...Sadly...To him I'm just a slave to relieve his boredom.'_

Huh?...Sadly?

"Nope! Nope! Nope!" I suddenly shouted and smacked my face, "Not thinking about it. Not thinking about it. Let's just get changed and get on with the day."

I finally took a look around the room I would call my own for the night. It was similar in style as Tom's room, though a bit smaller. It must have been a guest bedroom because other than a bed, dresser, T.V and desk it was completely empty. There were two other doors in the room; one leading to the closet and the other a bathroom. Did all their bedrooms have their own bathrooms connected? If so that's impressive. I walked over to the bed where I notice my bag, and the prepared outfit. The moment I saw it my face went white.

They've got to be kidding me.

As if things couldn't get any worse. The outfit before me was a red plaid skirt and black, spaghetti strap shirt. Why was this the outfit she had prepared for me?! I hated wearing skirts, and if I did have to wear them they were always long. I put the skirt against me and grimaced. It only came slightly below my mid-thigh. How was I supposed to walk around in something like this? Maybe I should just wear the clothes I brought for tomorrow. Tinker said she'd wash the clothes I'm wearing now, so I'l have something for tomorrow.

I opened my bag and gasped in horror. "Oh, no! The rain soaked through my bag!" Even my night clothes were wet. "A-achoo!" I needed to get out of these clothes. I'd catch a cold at this rate. Though I didn't want to, I didn't have any other option any more. Suddenly the door swung open, and I jumped in surprise.

"How long do you plan to keep me waiting?" Tom's eyes narrowed as he looked me over, "Why haven't you changed yet?"

I was actually just about to, but glad I didn't. I would have died of embarrassment if he caught me while changing. "S-sorry..."

He smirked, "I look forward to seeing how you look. I picked those out myself."

"Y-you did?"

"If you aren't dressed in the next 5 minutes, I'll change you myself." With that warning he left the room.

Now there really was no getting out of it. Not only that but I didn't want to test whether he'd make good on his threat. So I quickly pealed my clothes off and tried off using the towel given to me earlier. Thankfully my underwear in my bag was still dry. Still...Of all days to wear a skirt it had to be today. For now I pushed down my fear, quickly finished dressing, and placed my clothes in the small laundry basket by the door. Carefully I opened the door, only to gasp in surprise when it was forcefully yanked open and Tom was smirking down at me.

"4 minutes, not bad." He yanked me out of the room, and I fell off balance and into his chest. His arm slid around my waist, and with his other hand he gently lifted my chin to meet his gaze. "I have a little surprise for you."

I swallowed nervously not liking the dark tone in his voice. He led me to his room - which I noticed was right around the corner - and pushed me in first. Just like Tinker said there were two meals prepared, but one was on the table and the other on the floor. Before I could ask why I felt something being fastened around my neck.

"Huh? What is this?" I felt my neck and felt a collar of some sort. "Tom?" Instead of answering he said,

"I thought about it for a while." He softly drawled as he circled around to stand in front of me. "Just what should I do to my disobedient little slave"

I could feel myself tremble with every word that slid from his mouth. Did I do something wrong? Why was he angry? I looked everywhere except at Tom as I frantically searched my memory for why he would say something like that. He reached towards my neck and began fastening something to the collar. It looked like a...Purple leash?

"Then it came to me. If you want to run around like a dog in heat, well then-" Tom yanked on the leash so hard and suddenly, that I fell onto all fours. I winced from the pain that shot through my knees and hands. Using his foot he lifted my chin. As though doused with ice water I instantly froze the moment I met with his chilling smile. "-I'll treat you like one."

"B-but..." I breathed out suddenly feeling short of breath. It was becoming hard to breathe, as I felt my fear and anxiety of the situation double. "I-i...What d-do you..."

"Tell me, Raven. How was your date?"

My eyes widened. Even though it wasn't a date, how did he find out?

"Wondering how I found out?" He squatted in front of me to twirl a damp strand of hair. "Silly Raven, there is nothing my possessions do that I don't know about."

I bit my trembling lower lip and averted my gaze. I should explain to him that it wasn't a date. I only went there to help Lola out. I couldn't help it if Sirius was a terrible flirt. Even though I wanted to explain my voice decided to take this moment to go on vacation. My heart was hammering in my chest and I seriously thought I would pass out.

"Now then. Let's not waste the meal Tinker made for us. We'll get to the main event later." He stood up, and pulled on the leash to force me forward. I didn't have time to stand up so I had to crawl behind him. I hung my head not able to look anywhere else. I wanted to crawl into a hole, under a rock, or anything as long as it would get me out of here. The only relief was that no one else could see me like this. As he took a seat at the table, I looked at the tray of food on the floor. There were two bowls, one with Alfredo pasta and the other filled with water. I looked around for a utensil but the only one was being used by Tom.

As I sat there in both confusion and silence, I softly sighed. How was it that I always ended up in situations like this? And how exactly did he expect me to eat without silverware? Not only that, but why was my food on the floor? However, almost at once the answer came to me. I reached for the collar around my neck in disbelief. He doesn't really expect me to...

I swallowed and shakily looked at Tom. "Tom, m-may I have a fork please."

He paused and sent me a sidelong glance while chuckling. "What does a dog need a fork for? Now eat."

There was no way I was eating without silverware. No matter what I wasn't going to eat like dog. Even more embarrassing, he gave me a bowl of water as though I were going to lap it up. Determined to not give Tom what he wanted I turned my head away. I admit that I did some pretty shameful things since this agreement started, many of which I wanted to forget, but this was not going to be one of them.

"Just so you know, your next meal won't be until dinner." He smirked, "Though if you properly beg, I may change my mind ."

"I'm not hungry." Though of course it was that moment my stomach protested. I blushed at the ill-timed sound, but my resolve didn't budge.

Tom eye'd me, amused by my response. "That's a shame." Without another word he finished eating his meal. When he finished he stood taking both his tray and mine, and leaving them outside the door to be picked up.

I watched him the entire way, a bit regretful to have wasted such a delicious looking meal, but proud in my decision to stand up for myself regardless of the consequences. Tom then sat on the edge of his bed and stared at me. His smile made my stomach twist in nervousness and I looked down. He reached out and ran his hand through my hair, softly patting my head. I froze, confused by his sudden gentleness but too scared to say anything.

"Once when I was a boy, I found a stray pup on the streets." He began still petting my head. I had to admit, it felt nice having someone play with my hair. "I couldn't keep it, but since then I've always wanted a pet." He was now using his other hand to caress the side of my face and under my chin. Despite myself my eyes fluttered closed and I relaxed under his touch. His voice was smooth, and low as if to lull my senses. "I never got one, but recently I found a nice replacement." He trailed his thumb across the shell of my ear making me shiver. Before I knew it I made a sound and the moment I did I snapped back into reality and fell away from his hands.

"Hm, so your ears are sensitive." He muttered making the mental note. "You reacted similarly before, as well."

"Don't remember things like that!" I shouted in embarrassment.

He 'tut'ed, "Such a noisy pet. If you keep up all that barking I'll have to put a muzzle on you."

I frowned, "That's not funny."

"Now, are you ready for today's game?" He asked softly.

"And if I refuse?"

A slow smile, that filled me with a sense of dread, formed on Tom's face, "I suppose you could. It's within our contract after all." Even though he was right, I felt as though the underlying threat was - If you do I'll think of something much worse. "But don't worry," He continued, "I'll give you a reward if you win." His eyes narrowed in amusement and sarcastic kindness, "After all, my little pet loves playing games, don't you."

Ugh, I know I shouldn't, but damn Tom for knowing how to twist and control my thoughts. Simply mentioning 'a reward' ignited a shameful desire to figure out what it was. The longer I sat before him the more restless I became, but I soon realized it was because of excitement. I wasn't always like this, was I? I could feel my eyes cloud over as I debated with my better judgment. However, before I knew it my mouth was moving on its own. "Wh-what...Is the...th-the reward?..." I spoke so quietly I didn't think Tom heard me.

He crossed his legs and arms, smirking with an air of superiority, "You'll find out if you succeed."

"...And if I lose?"

He chuckled secretively, "You'll find out if you lose."

I chewed on my bottom lip as I gazed at my hands. _'Damn it...I can't believe I'm doing this but...I'm actually interested...What will he make me do?'_ Just thinking about it made my heartbeat quicker, and it was growing harder to think clearly. _'If I do well, will he praise me?'_ After what felt like an eternity I nodded. "So...What am I-?"

Suddenly, Tom shushed me by placing a finger to my lips. "From now until you leave, you'll become my dog." He cupped my chin before using his thumb to rub my lips. Heat exploded across my face, but I couldn't bring myself to move. "So why don't you bark for me." As my eyes darted to every corner of the room, he continued to play with my bottom lip. "You said you'll become my dog, right? With this pretty mouth of yours, bark for your owner."

 _'Ugh...My chest...My heart is beating so fast...When he looks at me like that I can't help but...'_

"...W-woof..."

"Again."

"...Woof..."

"Again. Louder."

Because Tom was still gripping my chin I couldn't turn away, or hide my face. I was forced to be bare in front of Tom as I willingly relinquished my body to him. It was embarrassing but-

"W-woof...Woof...Woof!"

"Keep going."

"Woof! Woof!" With every cry I felt my body relax and my mind go blank. That's right. I was a dog now. "Woof!" All I needed to do was listen to my owner. I didn't need to think about anything. As a dog I didn't have any worries. My father, my future, my stresses none of it mattered. "Woof! Woof!" Before I knew it I was shouting and when I finished I was panting heavily, mainly from the exhilaration of the situation.

Above me Tom chuckled. He gently tucked my hair behind my ear, and as though filled with a sense of pride he sweetly praised me. "That's a good girl."

It was embarrassing, and humiliating and disgraceful. But why did my heart respond to his actions? I watched in a slight daze as Tom went to his closet and pulled out a brown bag. He returned and dumped the contents on his bed. It was a variety of toys. Rubber balls, tug toys, a Frisbee and a few other things now littered his beg.

 _'They're all purple...'_

He looked through a few of them before picking up the rubber ball, squeezing it in his hand. "I prepared some toys for us to play with. I even made sure they were in a color you like." Tom chuckled, squatting down to pat my head again and without realizing it I leaned into it. "Though this was supposed to be a punishment, I can't help but spoil you." The corners of his eyes creased with tender fondness, and my heart jumped in my chest. How could he look like that while in this situation? He brought the ball to my eye level to grab my attention, "Ready?" As he moved the ball from side-to-side, my eyes automatically followed even after Tom tossed it to a corner of the room.

 _'Ah, I'm supposed to fetch.'_

I hesitated suddenly aware of what I was wearing. If I were to crawl over, there could be a chance the skirt would hike up too far. Also, so far I haven't had an accident yet, but moving around too much in a skirt made me nervous. I tensed, squeezing my legs together. If only I was able to check, it would help ease my worries.

"Are you backing out already?"

I quickly shook my head before setting my eyes on the ball. This was only for a few hours. Hopefully, it'll be alright. Slowly I began moving, crawling towards the ball. With every movement I felt the edges of the skirt gently brush against my mid thigh, and the heat from my face made my eyes burn. I knew Tom was watching me. I could feel his eyes roam over my backside and legs similarly to the way his hands did on my first time here. I shook my head, hoping to get rid of the thoughts. Somehow, I was more sensitive to my situation and that made my body react more. After what felt like an eternity, I reached for the ball but was stopped.

"You're a dog remember."

Oh! Does he mean? _'Hu...This is embarrassing.'_

Opening my mouth, I leaned forward and picked up the ball. Tom waited with his hand out for me to drop the ball. When I did he patted my head and snickered, "I wonder what people would say if they saw you like this now. The police chief's daughter, reduced to an obedient dog."

The panic must have shown on my face before he chuckled, though this one sounded a bit darker, "Now that's a nice look." He threw the ball again and this time I moved without any prompting.

The more times I did this, the less self conscious I felt. However, I was also becoming very tired. I had crawled the length of his room too many times to count, and my knees were also hurting. They were red and sore from crawling so much. I was also regretting not having eaten when I had the chance. It's been a little under two hours since then, and my stomach has been constantly growling, quite loudly I might add. I'm sure Tom heard it but had made no indication that he has.

Without a word he left the room, only to return a few moments later holding a bowl of fruits. I sat up straighter, staring intently at the bowl. Was that for me? I was so hungry.

Tom's low chuckle made me look at him, "You want it that bad?" As he sat on the floor he beckoned me over, and I was quick to sit beside him. For listening he held out a slice of pineapple, and pushed it against my lips until I opened up, and took into my mouth. The moment I bit down the sweet pineapple juice raced down my throat, and I couldn't help but sigh from the taste. It was so sweet, and refreshing, but was gone too soon.

"If you want more, ask for it."

I leaned forwarded, "Woof, woof."

He smirked satisfied, and he gave me another pineapple. "Such an obedient dog."

He held out his hand, "Paw."

I bawled up my hand and gently placed it in his palm. My eyes followed his other hand as he reached for a strawberry. It was sweet, and slightly bitter, but no less refreshing. I licked my lips to catch the lingering juice, before turning to Tom in waiting.

 _'Hurry...I want more.'_

"Down...Up." He snorted, "It's hard to believe you were so embarrassed earlier." He put the bowl on the table before grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards him. I suddenly found myself in his lap and his arms. Despite everything that I did thus far, being so close to him made me blush. He chuckled, "It's too late for all of that. I can see that you are enjoying yourself." He dug his hand into my hair and gently massaged my scalp. "It's nice isn't it? Being able to let go. Not having to worry about anything, and just being told what to do."

 _'...It is.'_ I found myself thinking. Somehow, this was more therapeutic than it probably should be. I mean, just who would think being ordered around was relaxing. Something must really be wrong with me.

However, that feeling was soon shattered and I tensed. Tom raised a brow at my sudden change, "Ah, ah, ah." His hand on the back of my neck and around my waist tightened, keeping me in place. "What's wrong with my little pet now? I thought we were finally getting along." He spoke in a soft, mocking drawl. His eyes dropped to my legs, noticing the force in which I kept them together, and then back to my uncomfortable and tense expression. He smirked in realization, "Silly me, I haven't taken you out for the bathroom yet."

He stood up - causing me to fall on the floor in the process - and picked up my leash. "It should have stopped raining by now."

"W-what!?" The shock of what he was insinuating made me shout.

"I can't have you pissing in my room, can I?" He replied as if it were obvious, and I went stark red from the vulgarity of his words. "Come on." He pulled on the collar but I pulled back. When I did his eyes narrowed in displeasure. "Raven. Don't test me."

I stared into his eyes hoping to plead with him the best I could. Not only was using the bathroom outside out of the question, it was even worse because of my own situation. I looked over to his bathroom and back to him. He quickly caught on.

"No can do, Raven." He smiled cruelly, and tugged on the leash again. "Don't worry, I'll assist you if you need it."

I looked at the floor and bit my lip. Feeling that he wasn't going to back down, I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I didn't want to cry, but the helplessness and frustration of the situation won over. Above me Tom sighed and knelt in front of me, using a singly finger to make he face him.

"So you won't do it?"

"Hmm...I-i...I can't.." I sniffled with a slight shake of my head.

"Why not?" He pressed in curiosity. "Worried someone will see? No, no that can't be the only reason." He continued to speak in a low whisper as if talking to himself. As he did he watched my gradually worrying expression. "I wonder if you're worried about the smell. I've often heard that women on their period give off a certain smell."

All at once a look of horror hit my face and it felt as though my heart stopped. How did he know!? Tom's eyes shined with amusement, "Oh, I apologize. Was that supposed to be a secret?" He didn't sound sorry at all.

"H-how...?"

"You're not very good at keeping secrets, you know. Whenever you thought I wasn't looking you kept checking yourself. It didn't take very long to figure it out." Suddenly he smiled and unease pooled into my stomach. It was one of those charming smiles that a career con-man would give you, right before stealing everything from you. "I'll give you another chance to win, and I'll even let you use the toilet here."

"You will?" I asked looking at him with a dubious expression.

"Under one condition."

I swallowed, "W-which is?"

"I watch."

I stared at him, sure I heard him wrong. My eyes searched his face, hoping to find a lie or some type of cruel joke hidden within. Instead, he met my gaze with confidence. There was no way I could do that! That was even worse than going outside! I shook my head vehemently. "No way! I, you, uh, th-that's just-!" I couldn't even form a proper sentence.

"If not, I suppose you could give up."

I gulped at his words. Even though I had every right to agree, somehow he made it sound like a threat, and suddenly that sounded like the worst choice of all.

"I'm giving you what you want, aren't I?" He asked softly. "There isn't any reason for you to refuse."

"B-but...I can't w-with you w-watching." I was shaking so bad that my teeth actually chattered. All of my shaking didn't help my bladder situation, as the pressure in my groin gradually grew.

"Of course you can." He soothed, suddenly beside me and wrapping a gentle arm around my shoulders. "You've come this far. Do you really want to give up? " He continued to speak softly while rubbing my shoulders. "I know you can do it, Raven." He helped me stand up and I watched him, still unsure of what I should do, as he led me towards the bathroom.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of the toilet, and suddenly the urge to o doubled. I squeezed my legs together and fidgeted in an attempt to hold it. My basic desires were clouding my better judgment, and Tom was quick to capitalize, coaxing me towards the result he wanted.

"5 seconds to sit." He closed his eyes. "5, 4, 3-"

The abrupt countdown made me panic. It was moving too fast, and I couldn't think straight. Did I really want to go through with this?

"2-"

Wait, no! Flustered, I pulled down my underwear and plopped on the toilet right as he finished his countdown.

"and 1." After opening his eyes he smirked, and pat the top of my head, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

There was no way I could meet his eyes. Embarrassment and shame weighed down on me, keeping my eyes glued to the floor. I gripped the fabric above my heart as I tried to control my breathing. It was too fast, and my heart felt like it would pop out of my chest.

Tom slid his hand beneath my chin, and forced me to look at him. "Don't look away." I couldn't even if I wanted to. His grip was so strong, it was almost painful. Under his cruel gaze I didn't have the willpower to fight back, and I couldn't hold back my urge any longer.

With a shudder and an unwilling sigh of relief...

I peed...

* * *

 **...Tom's kinda mean -_-, but why does Raven seem like she kind of likes it?**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed, and I'm more than happy to take ideas**


	14. A Turn For The Worst

**Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**

 **If you check my main page you can see which stories I am working on, or at least the ones I'm supposed to be working on. I tried my best finding all the spelling, and grammar errors.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Turn for The Worst**

After being watched with using the restroom, I could no long raise my head. I couldn't look Tom in the face and was past the point of enduring any more humiliation. Well, I won the bet. I grimaced, as if that would make any of this better. In the aftermath of it all I wondered why I let it go so out of hand. I should have told him I didn't want to do it, that I wanted to stop. I was always like this. I never said anything. Always letting other people make choices for me or letting them take the lead. Believe it or not, I did want to express myself and my opinions, but I was just too self-conscious of what other people would think. I didn't want to make others angry, or sad so...So I just stay quiet.

"I want to go home." I grumbled into my pillow.

Currently, I was in the room provided for me, and finally back in my own clothes. I had returned to my room, dead set on staying until it was time for me to go and trust me when I say I was catching the first train out of here. A few hours passed, and Tinker came to get me for dinner.

Besides myself and Tom, there were 7 other people who joined. Klein, Antonin, and Abraxus were the only other people I knew. The rest I've never seen before. The house _was_ big, and usually when I'm here I stay in Tom's room, so it's no surprise I didn't recognize them. Honestly, I was beginning to wonder if Tom, Klein and Tinker were the only people here. They all greeted Tom with a bow, before staring at me with open curiosity.

"She's an important friend of mine." Tom answered their looks, to which they nodded and didn't press the issue.

He sat at the head of the table, with Antonin and Abraxus sitting on his left and right side respectively. I sat beside Antonin, and thankfully Klein took the open seat beside me.

Antonin grinned down at me. "Nice to see you, Raven."

"Yeah, you too." Even to my ears I could tell how far away my voice sounded. I just wanted to hurry up and go to my room.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" He pressed, brow creasing in worry.

"Huh-oh-no, it's nothing. I'm just tired." I tried to play it off by telling half-truths. "It's been a long day."

"Hmm," Somehow, his 'hmm' sounded more understanding than it should be. Like he knew exactly what I was going though. Then again, he and Tom were friends. I'm sure he knew of Tom's...Uh...Hobbies. "Well just sleep it off. You'll feel right as rain by tomorrow. In the meantime, let's eat some good food!" As if on que, Tinker and two other guys came out with plates and pots full of food.

The various aromas filled the room and brought a small smile to my face. I gripped my stomach as I eyed each and every item they placed on the table. It all looked so good. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought so. Everyone at the table began loading their plates with such gusto, that I was a little scared to join in, but if I didn't there may not be any food left. Which wasn't that hard to believe, despite the continuous flow of food from the kitchen, as more people suddenly came rushing into the dining room, all of them greeting Tom as they entered. The few chairs that were open were quickly taken, leaving many of the others to take their meal into the living room across the hall.

Watching the people coming in, fixing their plate, and then leaving - presumably back to their rooms as the living room was already filled - I quickly became aware of the amount of people here. There were all sorts of characters here, both men and women. Many looked like typical gang members, while others looked rather normal. There were kids who looked as young as 10, and others who looked in their late 50's.

The once quiet room was soon alive with thunderous conversation as everyone fought to talk over one another. I was dumbfounded, unable to do anything but stare. It was such a 180 from the 2-person dinner I would have at home with Trent. There was so much going on that I didn't know where to begin. Suddenly, there was a rowdy cheer across the room.

"All right! The booze is here!"

"Hope it's not that weak shit from before!"

"Says the pussy who tapped out at the 3 glass!"

"Fucking bastard! I'll fucking drink you under the table today!

"Oooh, looks like Hanks going at it again! 50 bucks that he goes down after the 2nd drink!"

"Why does he even try, bastards a light weight."

"I'm getting in on this bet too!"

"Ugh, can't we just have a quiet meal for once?"

I had never heard such profanity at once in my entire life, and since they were all yelling I was sure a fight would break out any minute.

"Need any 'elp, lil'lady?" Klein asked noticing I have yet to eat anything. "Le' me know wha ya wan'." He took my plate before I could protest, and thanks to him I wouldn't starve the rest of the night.

"You, know…You look kind of familiar." An older gentleman sitting across from me mused. "Like I've seen your face before."

"Yeah, yeah I thought that same thing." This time it was a younger guy with a flaming red mohawk, and tattoos on the side of his head. "Broad's gotta familiar face! Maybe a movie-a something. Oi, you been on TV before?!"

"U-umm."

"Naww, that ain't it." Mohawk shook his head. "Damnit, now it's gonna fucking bother me till I remember!"

The older guy's eyes narrowed, now staring intently at me. I gulped and looked down trying to make myself as innocent looking as possible. Beside me I felt Antonin tense, and even Abraxus, who before now wasn't interested, now intently listening.

"She must just have one of those faces." Antonin chuckled attempting to relax the sudden tension.

"Hmm, I wonder about that." The older gentleman stroked his grey chin stubble thoughtfully.

"I got it now!" Mohawk suddenly chimed back in, "Do you work in Ichome!? Have we fucked before?"

"W-what?!" I shrieked, my face turning bright red.

The old guy then asked, "You, what's last name?"

From the head of the table there was a quiet sigh, however the weight of it settled over the entire room, somehow cutting through the noise. The two men badgering me with questions tensed, quickly humbling themselves. A new tension lay like a wool blanket over everyone and as I stole glances around no one seemed to dare even breathe. Even the drunken banter sobered up. It was suffocating, as though any wrong movement could be my last. Gathering a courage, I didn't think I owned, I chanced a look at the source of the discomfort - Tom.

I hadn't realized I was sweating until I felt it roll down my back, following a cold chill. Tom was smiling, but it was different. It wasn't an amused smiled, like when he was teasing me or his cruel one as he humiliated me.

It was devoid of any emotion, making him unreadable. After an eternity of eerie silence, he began to slowly speak, taking care to clearly enunciate every word. Every syllable. "Jake...Mr. Millaro-" Mohawk and the older man paled, "You are being very rude to my guest. I expected better of you Mr. Millaro."

"Y-yes, Boss."

"And Jake, if you speak to her like that again, I'll personally ensure it you never _fuck_ again."

If possible, Jake turned whiter, "Yes...Boss."

"This goes for the rest of you, pass this along. It's none of your concern as to whom she is. All you need to know is that Raven is friend of mine, so disrespecting her is disrespecting me. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Boss!" The unified response startled me.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier." The old gu-Mr. Millaro inclined his head.

"P-p-please except my apology, too!" Jake shouted slamming his head onto the table, and into his food in his over zealousness.

"Oh, umm, it's fine." I hastily replied, flustered by both the atmosphere and the sudden apology. The moment I spoke the tension began fading, the entire table visibly relaxed with Mr. Millaro and Jake letting out heavy sighs. As the conversations slowly started back up, I had the sinking feeling that if I hadn't accepted their apology things wouldn't have ended as they did.

"Raven."

"Y-yes?" I squeaked, staring wide-eyed at Tom. When he chuckled I felt myself relax.

 _'He's back to normal.'_

"Please, enjoy the rest of your meal. Since you missed lunch, you must be hungry."

Having been reminded of the day's events I dropped my eyes to my plate of food, groaning to myself as I thought,

 _'Great...He's back to normal.'_

* * *

 _Monday_

"...Please...5 more minutes..." My mumbled plea was heard only by the dark and empty room. I blinked slowly at the unfamiliar ceiling and tried to think through my groggy state. With a groan of realization and I rubbed my eyes and pulled the covers back over my head.

On the bedside table an analog clock blared bright red numbers into my face. It read 6:03am. It was too early, so I closed my eyes to go back to sleep, but my body had other ideas. Despite the location, the toll of the day lulled me to sleep the moment I returned to the room. Well, if I wasn't going to get back to sleep might as well get ready.

It was around 7am when finished my daily routine. Outside of my room I could hear movement, and loud talking. It seems the home was quite busy in the morning, a stark contrast to my place.

A knock on my door made me jump. "Lil' lady, ya awake?"

Recognizing the voice, I opened the door, smiling up at Klein. "Good morning, Klein."

"Mornin'. I came ta get ya fo' breakfast."

I nodded and followed Klein back to the dining area. As we made our way down the hall I kept my head down. The reason? Everyone kept staring at me, some more openly than others. After last night, seems like everyone was interested in the girl that won Tom's favor. I'm sure they were curious. They were probably thinking of all kinds of things, and before long I wouldn't be surprised to hear all sorts of rumors about me. I sighed not looking forward to it in the slightest.

"Ya don't 'ave ta worry 'bout anythin' now Lil' lady. Now dat everyone knows ya a guest-a the Boss, no one-a mess wicha."

My eyes shot to Klein's face, not expecting him to say anything. Was he trying to cheer me up? I couldn't help but giggle at the thought. "Right, thank you Klein."

Suddenly, Klein stopped and moved in front of me. I stopped, confused, but then looked past Klein when I heard frantic footsteps heading for us. It was the mohawk guy – I kind of forgot his name -from yesterday! I tensed, and gripped back of Klein's grey shirt, fearing the worst. He was probably angry at me because of yesterday. Was he coming to take revenge? Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick.

However, completely shattering my preconceived notions, he stopped right in front of us and bowed formally. "Good morning!"

My jaw went slack in surprise, "Huh?"

Mohawk shot back up, staring earnestly into my eyes. I was taken aback by the intense look in his green eyes, but somehow, I couldn't look away. "I wanted to apologize again for my rude behavior yesterday! I shouldn't have said that!" He punched himself in his chest before declaring, "As the future right hand of the Boss, I hereby declare to protect his lady! Even if it means death."

Though the seriousness he ended his sentence with startled me, I was more stuck on what he said right before. "W-w-what!? No, um, y-you've got the wrong idea!" I frantically waved my hands, "Tom and I are just friends."

He laughed loudly, "Nonsense! Boss doesn't allow just anyone to call him by name! Oh, we haven't actually been introduced yet! The name is Jake Moran," He grinned, "Pleasure to meet you!"

I took a closer look at the guy. Seeing him now, he looked pretty young, possibly around my age. The sides of his head were cleanly shaved, leaving his bright red mohawk to take center stage, and showing off the tattoos on his head. His ears were pierced three times on each side, and on his right ear was a metal chain. When he was speaking I also spotted a metal tongue piercing, making me grimace in pain. His nails were painted black, and his arm had a few tattoos on them. One of them being a skull with a snake wrapped around it and coming from its mouth. I recognized the tattoo since I saw many of the people last night with that tattoo, and that symbol being the tale tell sign of a connection with the Marvelo Gang. Jake's clothes - which I admit fit him well - was biker inspired. He wore a plain white shirt, with a leather, sleeveless jacket and black pants.

 _'He looks like a straight thug. I don't think we'd ever get along.'_

I glanced up at Klein, _'Then again...When I got to know Klein he wasn't as bad as I thought. I should give him a chance.'_

I came to my decision with a firm nod, and gentle smile, "It's nice to meet you too. My name is Raven."

Jake grinned and punched his fist in the air, "Oh, yeah! Now I'm pumped-orrrraaaa!"

"Jake Moron, shut up. It's too early." Another guy walked up to us with a tired yawn.

"It's Mo _ran_! Mo _ran_!" Jake growled shoving his face into the new comer's only to be roughly pushed away.

"You're too loud, and too close."

I shifted a bit behind Klein when the new guy lazily looked at me. "So, you're the one causing all the commotion." He gave me a once over, before scratching the back of his head as if confused. Under his breath he mumbled, "I don't see the appeal. She's kind of normal looking. Why is the Boss so interested in her? Maybe she's the daughter of some powerful clan head. No, I doubt it. Shes kind of stupid looking."

"Dude! You do know you're thinking out loud." Jake pointed out and the guy stopped talking.

"Was I? Well, at least I won't have to repeat myself."

Suddenly Jake tensed and made a show of looking around, "Hey, hey you better be careful talking like that. If Boss hears you, you might not live too long."

"Um..." I finally decided to speak up, making the two look at me. "Shouldn't we go to the dining room now?"

"Good call, I'm starving!" Jake shouted, and the other guy glared annoyed.

"Are you permanently set to 'annoyingly loud'?"

The two continued to bicker as they walked in front of us, and I silently observed the new guy. Out of everyone I saw he seemed the most normal. He had long black hair, pulled into a messy ponytail, and long side bangs. His eyes were a striking blue that gave me the impression of a clear blue ocean. Unlike Jake, his clothing choice wasn't as eye catching. He wore a simple light blue t-shirt, beige slacks and his indoor flip flops. He also looked around the same age as me as well. I wonder if they also attend the same school.

"Will you stop staring at me? If you have something to say, say it." The long-haired guy snapped making me jump.

"I-i'm sorry. I was just thinking, I don't know your name." I tried to smile to hide my embarrassment from staring so openly, "I'm Raven."

"Nanashi Yamagawa."

"Oh, you're Japanese?"

"Half."

It was hard to hold a conversation with him. He gave me short, gruff answers making it clear he didn't really want to talk to me.

"Geeze, Nanashi. No need to bite her head off. Be a little nicer." Jake then turned to me, "Don't take it to heart, he acts like this with everyone."

"Right." It didn't bother me, though. My father was much the same. "By the way, do you guys go to Hogwarts, too? We look around the same age."

Suddenly Jake laughed as thought told a joke, "School!? Haha! That's funny!" With a hand on his hip, a wide grin, and jabbing himself in the chest with his thumb he proudly declared, "I dropped out of school years ago!"

"Dumbass, that's not something to brag about." Nanashi shook his head.

"And you, Nanashi?"

"No, I graduated years ago. I'm in my final year of collage."

"Really? You look so young. I thought you were my age."

Nanashi smirked, "I am."

 _'So, then he must be really smart. I wonder if he could help me with some of my school work.'_

Soon the four of us entered the dining room, and it was just as lively as it was the night before. Jake and Nanashi parted from us, and Klein ushered me over to the seat I had last night while shielding me from the growing looks. The moment I sat down Tinker waltzed over with a smile.

"Morning~!" She sang hugging me from behind. "Looks like you had a good rest, I'm glad."

"Yes, I did. Thank you."

"Dear, sorry about last night. As you can see we have quite the group here, but no one means any real harm." With a motherly smile she continued, "So I hope you can forgive what happened last night. I'm glad Tom stepped in, but it really shouldn't have gotten that far in the first place. Everyone is just cautious about new people who come here, I'm sure you understand."

I nodded slowly.

"Well, now that everyone knows you are a friend of Tom, no one should give you any trouble. If they do, make sure you let me know." She grinned, "I'll set them straight for you."

"Right. Thank you, Tinker." I smiled, "It's because of you that I can feel so comfortable here despite the circumstances. So, thank you for everything."

"Oh, not at all dear." She waved my thanks off with an embarrassed laugh. "Klein, dear. Make sure she eats enough."

He nodded, and Tinker left, easily melding into other conversations. As I watched her, I couldn't help but wonder just how long she had been here, and how she ended up here. Tinker just seemed too nice and caring to live in a place like this. Watching her as she interacted with everyone, she really felt like the mother of the group. Everyone treated her with respect and listened intently when she spoke. Now that I thought about it, even Tom seemed flustered and at Tinker's mercy.

Sometime while I was eating Jake and Nanashi came back over, and the three of us - well mainly Jake - talked until Abraxus entered the room. Jake, Nanashi and Klein stood and greeted him with a bow, to which Abraxus returned with a slight incline of his head.

"Raven," He called meeting my eyes, "I'm glad to see you doing well. Have you finished breakfast? The Boss would like to see you."

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess." I didn't think I was ready to face him just yet, but I didn't exactly have a choice.

After saying bye to the others, I followed Abraxus to Tom's room. I tried to steady my breathing and calm myself. The closer we got to the room the more I was dreading it. I gripped my shirt over my stomach to busy my hands and try to keep them from shaking. I wasn't ready to face Tom alone.

"Here we are."

I tensed and looked at Abraxus. I guess he was leaving now. What kind of face should I make when I look at him? What should I say? My stomach churned, and I was worried the breakfast I just ate would make a re occurrence.

"I'm coming in too, so you don't have to look at me like that." Abraxus sighed, pushing open the door and ushering me inside.

"Morning, Raven!" Antonin's voice boomed loudly from the room. He and Tom were sitting on the sofa but were now making their way over to us.

"Oh, good morning." I busied myself with the floor, unable to make eye contact. Though, since I wasn't alone made it better. I jumped back when I felt a hand on my face. Tom chuckled at my reaction.

"Are you ready to go?"

Confusion momentarily outweighed nervousness, and I looked at Tom in question. "Go? Go where?"

"Out." He pushed me out of the room, and casually laid his hand on my shoulder as though it belonged there. Abraxus and Antonin followed behind us.

"Um, exactly where are we going?"

"You did so well yesterday, I thought I'd treat you today."

I sent a worried glance behind me, and hurriedly whispered, "D-don't talk about that stuff in public."

He ignored me and continued the conversation, "There's a nice cafe in town. I'll treat you."

And that was how we ended up inside of a Hogwart House Cafe. It was a newer chain of Cafes that opened earlier in the year, so there weren't too many around. The cafe was themed to the Hogwart's Houses and every few months the decorations would change. Also, if you were a student at Hogwarts you would get a discount. It was my first time going to one and was pleasantly surprised upon seeing the Hufflepuff colors.

"This place is nice." I smiled happily, while being led to a table in the corner. Unfortunately, Antonin and Abraxus disappeared somewhere on the way, leaving me alone with Tom. Though, since we were in public I didn't feel so bad.

A waitress came over to take our order. It hadn't been very long since breakfast, so I ordered a simple scone and their Hufflepuff Delight; a cinnamon, apple and hazelnut tea. Tom ordered a scone as well, and a black coffee.

"Do you not like sweet things?" I asked before I knew I was speaking.

"Not particularly, no." He raised a brow, "What's that look for?"

"Oh, sorry. It's nothing." I looked down at the table. Tom always received gifts from the opposite sex on Valentine's day. I wonder what he did with all the chocolate. It was too sad to think that he just threw all the girl's hard work away.

"Here's your order. If you need anything else just call." The waitress smiled as she left the table.

"Tom, why did you bring me here?"

"You don't like it here?"

"Oh, no that's not it." I fiddled with my tea, the aroma calming me down and giving me a bit of courage to speak. "I mean...Our agreement is only for Sundays, and..." It kind of feels like a date, but I could never say that out loud.

"Did you already have plans for the day?"

"No, but-"

"Then what's the harm in two friends hanging out for the day?"

"...I guess..."

He leaned into his chair, smiling in amusement at my obvious discomfort. "Tell me about yourself."

Now, I wasn't expecting that. He wanted to know more about me? Why would he want that? Though, there was a part of me that also wanted to know a bit about him, too. When it came to a person like Tom you couldn't help but be curious.

"How long have you played volleyball?"

"About 10 years now."

"What made you so interested?"

"Since I was home alone most of the time I spent a lot of time watching T.V. Once, I saw a high school volleyball game, and ever since then I was hooked." As I recalled the memory I couldn't help but smile. "I practically begged my dad to let me join the community's kid's volleyball team. It was so much fun, and I met a lot of nice people there too. Actually, a few of them attend Durmstrang, and I occasionally see them at volleyball meetups. They've gotten so good, I'm actually a little jealous. I mean, they told me they get to play every day for hours. I would love to play as much as I want."

"Then why didn't you go to Durmstrang?"

I hesitated. It wasn't that I didn't want to go, it was more like I couldn't go. Playing volleyball as a hobby was fine but trying to make a career out of something so uncertain was a waste of time. According to my dad, at least. I did my best to try and convince him, but nothing I said would change his mind. "Things just...Didn't work out."

"You said you have volleyball meetups?"

"Yes, I do." I answered, appreciative of the change in topic. "There are about 3 different groups that I actively play with. We even play in local tournaments." I took out my phone and flipped through a few pictures, before sliding the phone across the table. "This is from a tournament last year. There were 12 teams, so it was a larger turn out than we normally see. We won 1st place."

"You look like you enjoyed yourself."

I nodded happily, taking back the phone and staring fondly at the picture. "I did. We had a few tough matches, and I thought we would lose, but thanks to our determination we won. Oh, I know! You should join one of our meetups." Once realizing what I said, I went quiet. I was so excited just talking about it, that I invited him without thinking. Though, he probably wouldn't be interested anyw-

"Then let me know when the next meetup is."

I looked up so quickly I felt a twinge in my neck. Did I hear him right? He would come? "R-really? I mean you don't have to."

"You don't want me to go?" He raised his brow in a teasing jest.

"It's...It's not that..." It was just strange to hang out with Tom outside of our agreement. Even this conversation felt surreal.

"Then it's settled." He flashed me a charming smile. The same one he gave to those girls at school. Somehow, I felt a little sad seeing it, but before I could dwell on the confusing feelings I shook my head.

"Ok. Then I'll text you." I couldn't help but think about the last time I played volleyball with him. He made me feel bad that time, but I tried to keep hope that it would be different the next time.

There was a buzz from Tom's pocket, and he pulled out his phone. After fiddling with it for a while he looked satisfied. He suddenly stood up, and I watched him confused.

"You don't come this way often, right? Let me show you around the neighborhood."

"Ok." I answered and followed behind Tom. Despite my protest, Tom paid for our snack and then led me down the street. It was a nice neighborhood, like my own. Other than the time we followed Kat to a rougher part of town, everything seemed pretty normal. I did notice, however, that people kept staring at us. Well, more accurately, at Tom.

 _'He's popular where ever he goes.'_

"Yes, but around here it's for different reasons." He chuckled, making me confused. It was then I realized I must have spoken out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"Look closer."

I did as he said and looked at those around us closely. The people around here seemed more afraid and made sure to maintain their distance. Some people tried to stare discreetly, and others avoided eye contact all together. Oh, but there were some who watched Tom in open admiration. As though he were a hero straight from a comic. I suppose it was an overall different atmosphere but - I met the gaze of a group of girls who weren't the least bit shy in their desire for Tom - it was still the same as at school. Their look turned into a sharp glare of discontent, and I quickly looked away.

"Isn't it tiring? Being stared at all the time?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Not really." He suddenly pointed to a small bookstore across the street called Dervish & Banges, "When I was younger I frequented that store. Though it's small they have some rare books you can't really find anywhere else." The corners of his eyes creased gently, and a small nostalgic smile fitted his lips. It was such a rare, and unguarded moment that I couldn't help but stare.

"Can we go inside?" I wanted to see the place that made Tom smile like that. It must hold a lot of good memories for him, and I found myself wanting to know what they were.

"I don't see why not." He replied, his default smirk back on his face. Tom smoothly laid his hand on my middle back and guided me across the street. The warmth from his hand spread across my back, and into my face. I snuck a peak at his face as we made our way. Being that handsome just wasn't fair. How was anyone supposed to focus with someone like him sauntering about? I felt my heart speed up in reaction to my thoughts, and I tore my eyes away before I was caught.

We soon reach the store, and Tom kindly held the door open for me. These small, natural gestures of his were enough to make my chest swell with warmth, and my mind whirl in confusion. Tom had so many faces, that I had trouble figuring out which was the real one.

The store had an old parchment smell, but it wasn't unpleasant. It was quite relaxing. Just as Tom said, the store wasn't very large, and there were only a few bookshelves. Scattered about were opened boxes with older and worn out books. The store also sold a variety of strange antiques, refurbished toys, and knick-knacks and the more I looked around the more interested I became. I bet my father would love this place. There had to be books here he's never read before -oh- and that pen looks really nice! He would definitely enjoy it!

"Well, if it isn't Junior!" A voice called out to us from the front counter. It was an old man, possibly in his late 70's, who called out and smiled as though a rare treat just landed in his hands. He was slightly hunched over, thin grey hair and a face full of wrinkles that multiplied with his warm smile.

"Mr. Banges, glad to see you're doing well." Tom replied, sounding quite sincere.

"Ho~ Ho~" He chuckled, "I've still got some life in these old bones of mine." His gaze then turned to me, eyeing me curiously. I took this as the time to introduce myself.

"Hello, my name is Raven. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Banges." I bowed politely, and Mr. Banges slightly nodded.

"To see such a beautiful young lady, it must be my lucky day Ho~ Ho~."

I blushed, not knowing how to respond to his compliment.

"What brings you here today, Junior?" Mr. Banges asks Tom, "Here to show off your little girlfriend?"

 _'G-g-girl f-friend!'_

"You still have your sense of humor, I see." Tom chuckled lightly, "I'm showing her around and she was interested in the store."

Perhaps business had been slow, because when Tom said that, Mr. Banges' eyes lit up, "In that case, please have a look around. Ah, I have some snacks in the back. I'll bring them out for you both." Before we could say anything, Mr. Banges shuffled off behind a beaded curtain and returned a few moments later with a plate covered in cookies. "I'm sure you remember these, Junior. You used to eat them until you had a stomachache."

"I'll have to decline, I'm afraid. I don't have much of a sweet tooth anymore."

Mr. Banges' shoulders drooped, "That's too bad. How about you, Raven? Won't you try one?"

Not being able to decline the old man, I reached out for one and took a bite. "Wow! These are really good!" I smiled finishing the cookie and grabbing another. "It's sweet, but not too sweet. And the filling is so smooth and creamy."

"Ho~ Ho~, It pleases this old man to hear someone compliment me so much."

"Mr. Banges makes these sweets himself."

"R-really!? Thank you for sharing them with me."

"Not a problem. Now, please have a look around."

With his insistence, Tom and I perused the store. I found myself looking intensely at the books in wonder. There were books I've never even heard of before, some of them having been published centuries ago. It was a treasure trove. As I took my time to look around, Tom silently shadowed me. He would occasionally check his phone or make a comment about what I was currently looking at. After about 20 minutes of browsing, Tom began ushering me towards the door. However, I felt bad about leaving without buying anything and it was then I saw the pen from earlier. Seeing Mr. Banges so happy about selling something made me just as happy, and I was glad that I decided to buy it.

"I'm glad we went there. There are so many interesting things, and I even got to eat such lovely treats." I couldn't help the smile on my face as I examined my purchase. Mr. Banges even gave me a beautiful hand carved, wooden pen case. "I could've stay there for hours looking at everything."

"Then let's go by next time we have time."

"Yeah, that'll be great." Before I knew it I was getting swept up in his pace again. I checked the time on my phone and frowned. I even missed the first few trains, and at this rate I wouldn't be home any time soon. Well, it wasn't like I wasn't enjoying myself. If Tom was like this, I didn't mind hanging out with him.

"By the way, why did Mr. Banges call you Junior?"

"My father and I have the same name. He was Tom Riddle Sr., thus I am Tom Riddle Jr. I was often called Junior when I was a kid, however, nowadays there isn't a need for the distinction."

Truthfully, I was curious. I wanted to ask him more about his father, and where he was, but his eyes changed when he mention his father. I didn't see any hatred in his eyes, but it didn't seem like he cared much for him. What did he mean by that last sentence? Did his father move away? Abandon him? Or did he pass away? What about his mother? I don't remember seeing anyone who resembled Tom at dinner or breakfast. I didn't feel close enough to Tom to continue this line of question, so I changed the subject.

"I noticed that the guy has the same name as the store. Is it family owned?"

"Yeah, him and his wife opened the store decades ago."

"Oh! So, he and his wife run the store together? That's so cute."

"Actually, no. He runs it by himself. His wife passed away a few years ago from an illness. They do have children, but they are all off doing their own thing."

My shoulders sagged when I heard, "That's so sad. Why don't they help him with the store? If it was me, I wouldn't be able to leave my father like that."

"It's not our place to judge how another family deals with their affairs."

"I-i suppose, but-uh." I trailed off not sure how to reply to Tom's sharp words. I wasn't trying to pass judgment, I just thought it was sad. He was so happy when we came into the store, and when I bought something. I had the feeling he was lonely, and the thought of it made my chest hurt.

Tom continued to show me around, explaining the few popular hangouts in the area. When I made the comment of how normal the area is despite such a large gang living here, he laughed and said I was watching too many movies. Though he did say that there were a few places in the area that I should avoid, because the area was their turf no one dared make any trouble. It was strange how opposite everything was. Even though Tom's gang clearly did underhanded and illegal things because no one wanted to catch their wrath, this area was probably one of the safest places. Now that I thought of it, you rarely heard of anything too serious happening here.

Before I knew it, noon rolled around, and Tom offered to show me to a quaint little diner. After we ordered, Tom said I should go grab one of the tables outside and he would wait until our order was ready and bring it out. I nodded and looked for a table. Since it was lunch time, it was hard to find one, but luckily a group of girls were leaving. It was off in the corner, so Tom may not be able to find me, but at least we had one. I quickly scooted into the seat and sighed not realizing how tired I was. We had been walking for hours, and until I finally sat down I didn't realize how tired my feet were.

I didn't think I'd ever admit it, but I _was_ having a good time with Tom. If I did have a complaint it was how casual he was with touching me. He would touch my back, gently guiding me, or casually tuck my hair behind my ear. At one point he even grabbed my hand, and all I could think about was how I hoped he couldn't hear my heartbeat. That and he didn't think my hands were too sweaty. Thanks to Tom I learned a lot about the town, and that many of the shop owners - which were often older men and women - knew Tom and would greet him happily. I felt like I was seeing a side of Tom that no one else knew about, and the thought of it made me smile to myself. I shouldn't feel happy over something so silly.

"That was fast." I said looking up, but my smile was soon replaced with confusion. "Oh, can I help you?" I thought it was Tom, but the guy standing in front of me was someone I didn't recognize. He wore a black hoodie, and black sweatpants. He had a young face, blond hair and a kind smile on his face that reached to his green eyes. Though I didn't know what he wanted, he seemed nice, so I smiled at him.

"Sorry to bother you, but you see, my friend over there," I pointed across the street to another guy who nodded shyly, "He thinks you're really cute, but he's too shy to come over. So, I was hoping you wouldn't mind talking to him for a bit."

I was flattered from the attention, but I couldn't just leave. "I'm flattered, but I actually can't right now. I'm sorry." I didn't want to be mean, but at this current time it was impossible for me.

The boy laughed my response off and pouted, "Come on, it'll only be for a few minutes." He casted a quick glance to the diner's door, before reaching out and grabbing my wrist. I wasn't expecting it, and he was stronger than he looked so when he pulled me up I stumbled slightly.

"I-i'm sorry, but like I said I can't." I tried to pull my wrist back, but the boy's grip tightened.

"Don't be like that," Though he was still smiling, his eyes narrowed haughtily, "My friend really wants to talk to you." He began to drag me away from the table.

It was at this point I began realizing something wasn't right. His bright smile didn't seem so innocent anymore, and I could feel a nauseating weight in the bit of my stomach. My heartbeat was loud in my ears and my eyes darted to the diner. Where was Tom? Why was he taking so long. I opened my mouth to protest but when I did, I could feel bile climbing up my throat. My eyes darted around in disbelief. I was out in public. There were people everywhere. All I had to do was scream or resist and surly someone would come help me.

I dug my heels into the ground and grabbed his hand to try and pry him off. "L-let me go." My stomach was churning so much, I really thought I would throw up. Memories of when this happened before with Trent flashed through my mind, and my knees trembled. "I-i'm here with someone...If...If I'm not th-there when he gets back h-he'll be suspicious."

"Oh, you mean Tom?" Was the boy's chipper reply, and my face grew pale. How did he know I was here with Tom? By now people were starting to pay attention, mainly because I was trembling so bad. This was my chance. Now that I had their attention, I could get some help and maybe this guy would give up. There's no way he would want to get caught. However, he suddenly moved close to me, false worry painted on his face. "Are you alright? You don't look so well. Maybe I should take you to a clinic, there's one close by."

"N-no, I-" My chest felt so heavy. It was hard to breath. Hard to speak. From other people's perspective the boy was taking care of me, so they began to lose interest and return to their own affairs. I could feel tears of frustration and helplessness beginning to form.

"Don't worry," He smiled, "I'll take good care of you." He pulled something from his pocket and suddenly a strange scent filled my nose. Everything suddenly began to blur together, and I swayed on my feet. Darkness was creeping into my sights, and no matter how I tried to fight it I was gradually fading. The last thing I remember is the guy's smile as he lifted me into his arms.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. After staying the night with Tom, she got a little taste of their dynamics of his home. As for the ending, I wonder what's going to happen to her. *hmm***

 **Hopefully she won't be sold off! Or dissected for her organs! Ugh! Oh, I hope Tom can get to her soon! Someone hurry and write the next chapter! Also, don't worry, I promise you! Promise you that Raven doesn't stay this way forever. She will get a backbone soon.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Comments, constructive criticism, etc is welcomed!**


	15. My Resolve

**Well here is the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it! ^^**

 **If you check my main page you can see which stories I am working on, or at least the ones I'm supposed to be working on. I tried my best finding all the spelling, and grammar errors.**

* * *

 **My Resolve**

The moment I regained consciousness I groaned as I was greeted with a heavy wave of dizziness and a pounding headache. I grabbed my head trying pull myself back into reality. The world was moving, and there was a deep hum that penetrated my head like pin needles. It sounded like the hum of a car engine. After a few moments the next thing I noticed was a warm, though slightly hard, pillow beneath my head. It took me another couple of minutes before I could open my eyes, and when I did green eyes were smirking down at me.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up."

Confusion marred my face. Where was Tom? Who was this guy, and why was I laying on his lap? Slowly everything came rushing back to me. He laughed as he watched the realization crawl along my face, and I shot up scooting as far from him as I could in the car we were in. The quick movement caused my headache to return, but that was the least of my worries. The cheerful guy I met earlier was nowhere in sight. Instead, he smirked mercilessly at me, chuckling as though he were playing a game.

"I have to say, you not too bad on the eyes. Though I'm sorry for interrupting your date."

I kept my head down and refused to respond to him. I needed to figure out a way to get out of here. I looked out the window hoping to recognize the area, but since I didn't really come to this side of town didn't know where I was. There weren't any houses I could see, and it seemed like we were riding through some back alley. Also, I glanced at the clock on the car's dashboard, it was about 4pm, which meant I had been out for at least 2 and a half hours. Who knows how far I was taken in that time. What was Tom doing right now? Was he looking for me? Did he even care that I was gone? If not, I wonder how long it would take for dad to realize I was missing. It could be days before then.

Suddenly, I was being yanked and I fell onto the guy's chest. I tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong. He grabbed my chin to make me face him. It was a position I often found myself in with Tom, but when this guy did it I just felt disgusted. "Now, now it's not nice to think about another man when there's one right in front of you." I winced when his grip tightened to keep me from struggling. He pouted, "You're hurting my feelings. You know, you haven't even asked me my name. It's Alan, Alan Forelli."

Well, that's because I don't care to know. I didn't even want to be here.

He leaned in close and his warm breath beat against my cheek, "Come one now, I'm trying to be nice to you. I promise I'll treat you better than Riddle ever could."

"...Why?" I couldn't look him in the eye, so I looked off to the side. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"Hm, you're pretty but not very smart it seems." He sighed as thought disappointed, "We still have some time to kill before we get where we're going, so I'll tell you. We've been watching you for a while."

Well that was news to me.

"For the past month in fact. You seem to have an interesting relationship with Riddle. At first, we didn't think much about you, but you continued to visit his home every Sunday. And then-" He gasped in mock surprise, "We came across a little goldmine of information. Just what would Riddle be doing with the daughter of the police chief?"

My blood ran cold, and I looked at him in fear. That means he knows who I really am. A blissful sigh parted his lips as his eyes soaked in my expression.

"Are you feeding him inside information? Or are you playing a double agent for your father?" Then he chuckled, "Though if you are, I must say you are quite the actress. Who could doubt such honest expressions? Regardless of your position, you'll be an invaluable little pawn. So, tell me, Raven, what do you know about the Marvelo gang?"

Alan's gaze turned serious as he asked his question, and under such a gaze I looked away. Of course, I don't know anything about what Tom does in his gang, but Alan wouldn't know that. He thinks I'm some type of informant for Tom, either betraying my father or betraying Tom. Why did any of this even matter to Alan? Well, it's not like I didn't have an idea. He must be a part of some rival gang, though since I didn't recognize the Forelli name, it must be a smaller one. Apparently, he thought he could use me to get to Tom, but sadly, Alan was completely wrong about our relationship. I was nothing more than something to relieve him of his boredom.

When I didn't speak her said, "You're either braver than you look, or just plain stupid." He chuckled and pushed me away from him.

The car came to a stop, and I looked out the window. The place we were in looked like the slums. There were run down homes and abandoned stores. My side card door opened, and I was being pulled out. It was the guy who supposedly thought I was cute. Now that I could see him closer, his face was littered with scars and it looked like his left eye was fake.

After Alan whispered something to his partner, Alan pulled me into the building while the other guy moved the car. Once inside of the building, he led me to a back room that was occupied by 10 other people. They were all lounging around, sitting either on torn sofas or on the floor.

"Hello, boys." Alan grinned, roughly yanking me in front of him, "I brought back a friend. So, make sure to play nice."

I shrunk under their collective gaze, trying to make myself invisible. I was surprised that I hadn't bust out in tears yet. I was so frightened, and scared. At this rate I wouldn't ever see my friends and family again. Alan then took me to a pole in the corner of the room, pulled my arms behind me so that they wrapped around the pole, and then tied my wrists together with a ziptie.

"Is she really going to be of any help to us?" One of the guys asked. "Is she that important to the groups next successor?

Alan smirked, "If you saw the way that bastard behaved around her you wouldn't say that. Tch, it was disgusting to watch." He then shrugged, "Besides, even on the off chance he cuts his losses, we can still squeeze some use out of her as the daughter of the police chief."

As they continued talking I tried to think of what I should do. Experimentally I tried to pull my wrist apart, seeing if I had any space to work with, but that was quickly shot down as the plastic dug uncomfortably into my skin. I doubted it, but if I continued to work it maybe it would loosen enough to slip my hands out. Next, I examined the pole I was tied to. It was old and rusted. If enough force was exerted it would probably come apart, but even if that was the case, did I have the strength to do that? It would make a lot of noise, so I would have to succeed on the first few times I was wanted to escape. Neither of the two ideas filled me with hope, but regardless I would have to wait until it was dark, and they went to sleep to try anything.

Honestly, I was a bit surprised at myself. I was handling this better than I thought I would. Sure, I was scared, and my body wouldn't stop trembling, but somehow the fear hadn't clouded my judgment. On the contrary, I felt like I could think clearer. Being in this situation reminded me of Trent. How he must have felt being in this similar situation, and how I felt lying awake every night in worry. I didn't want to put others through that, and with that thought a calming determination settled into my body. No matter how long it took, I was going to get out of here. I just needed to be patient, be observant and wait for the right time. I couldn't help but hope that Tom would come and save me, but I tried not to put much faith in that.

Suddenly, Alan took a seat right in front of me and leaned forward, a smirk playing on his face. "Are you comfortable?"

I eyed him suspiciously, keeping tight lipped. Seeing that my silence continued his smirk fell, and my heart thumped in fear. Maybe staying silent wasn't the best solution. If I made him angry I may never get the chance to escape. "Well...The ziptie is a bit tight."

Alan's smirk returned, and he laughed, "We can't have you trying to run off, now can we? Not that you'd get very far, so do me a favor and don't make too much trouble for me. I'd hate to have to ruin that pretty face of yours."

I gulped at his threat and looked down at the ground, only for him to make me meet his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not a bad guy. Like I said before, I'll treat you much better than Riddle ever could." Alan smiled, "Are you hungry? You haven't eaten since breakfast, right?"

"That's because you kidnapped me."

Alan laughed, and with the wave of his hand he was given a wrapped sandwich. He unwrapped it and held it out to me. "Go on, it's not poisoned I promise."

I didn't like how lightly he joked about the possibility of poisoning me. "No, thank you. I'm alright."

"You're hurting my feelings." Alan sighed, "You know, I'm actually a pretty good guy."

"If you let me go, I'll actually believe it." I didn't know where this confidence came from. My mouth moved before I could really think about what I was saying.

"Haha, you sure do know how to talk. I shouldn't have expected anything less from a police chief's daughter." After trying to get me to eat a few more times, he finally put aside the sandwich and looked me in the eyes. The seriousness in his expression made me tense and avert my eyes. "Alright then, let's get to the real reason why we're here. Tell me what you know about Riddle and his group, and what kind of information have you been giving them? And you'd best not lie, I'll be able to tell of you are."

 _'Would he believe me if I said nothing? Even though that's the truth? He said he'd be able to tell if I'm lying, but if I don't lie then he'll realize that I have no value as hostage. What should I do?'_

As I frantically searched for a way to satisfy Alan's question, while not completely divulging that I was completely clueless, I came up with an idea. If I mix lies and truths together then maybe I can get by. The way impatience flashed across his features, I realized I had been silent for too long, and rushed to speak. "I um...Actually, you're a bit...A bit mistaken with Tom and mine's relationship. I-" I hesitated a bit, briefly wondering if this was the best idea. No, I had already come this far. It would be stranger if I didn't continue. "A friend of mine took a loan and used my name as a co-signer. The friend skipped town when he couldn't pay and suddenly I was saddled with the debt. To pay it back I go to his place every Sunday and give him information on things my father does and pass on messages to CEO's I meet at my father's different gatherings."

"What kind of things to you tell him?"

 _'Ugh, come on. Think.'_

"Once I told him about patrol times, and guard rotations."

Alan hummed thoughtfully while he scrutinized me, trying to find the lie in my words. He didn't seem to believe me, and the longer he thought the more doubt I could see forming in his eyes. He wasn't buying my story. I needed to do something. Desperately I tried to remember every time I visited Tom and pull any sort of memory that would help me. Though before I could Alan spoke.

"What kind of messages to you deliver?"

"O-oh, nothing really. J-just places, or phrases that don't mean much sense to me." I vaguely answered.

Suddenly, one of the guys listening clicked his tongue, "I should have known this plan would turn to shit. She's fucking useless."

Alan ignored the guy, still observing me closely. Finally, he ruffled his hair in frustration, "Ugh, something just doesn't feel right. I don't think you're telling me the truth. Your answers are too vague."

"Or maybe," The guy who was ignored spoke again, "You fucked up again, Alan. The only reason we agreed to this was because you said we could get back at that bastard for what he did to us, but we should have known better. If you hadn't gotten so greedy in the first place, our leader would still be here, and we wouldn't have been reduced to petty thievery and kidnapping."

"Shut the fuck up will you. It's still under control." Alan bit back, his eyes hardening in wild rage as he glared at the guy. At this the guy swallowed whatever reply he had and settled for grumbling quietly. Alan then turned back to me, "Fine, I'll admit, maybe I was a little too hopeful that you could give me inside information. If you could I'm sure Riddle would keep you on a shorter leash."

Suddenly the door came flying down, completely breaking away from its hinges, as a body came barreling through. Everyone looked at the entrance way shocked by what just happened. The guy lay on the ground, heavily bruised and clearly unconscious.

"I gave her a leash once, but I don't think she enjoyed it as much as I did." The familiar voice filled me with hope, and I couldn't help but look expectantly at the entrance. Tom, Abraxus, Antonin, Jake and Nanashi walked through the door as though they owned the building.

The moment I saw Tom everything else faded out. My heart threatened to beat out of my chest. I hadn't ever expected Tom to come looking for me, but here he was barging in to rescue me. I couldn't help but see him in a completely new light as relief, admiration and affection swelled within me.

Alan and the others soon got over their shock and was on their feet glaring threateningly at my rescuers.

"Riddle!? Why the fuck are you here?!" Alan growled angrier than I had ever seen him. "How did you find this place?!"

Tom chuckled calmly, looking down his nose at Alan, which made him angrier. "I must applaud you. It was pretty difficult to track you down, and in the mean time you've been making yourself busy by being a thorn in my side. So, I've decided to permanently remove said thorn."

Alan threw his head back in laughter, "Looks like your dumber than you look! Take a look around, jackass. You can try to look as cool as you want, but we clearly outnumber you."

"Ha!" Jake suddenly laughed, "You think these weak ass mutherfuckers can really beat us?! I could take them out all by myself in my sleep!"

"We'll see about that." Seems like that was the que, because all the guys in the room began closing in on Tom and the others.

"We'll make you pay for what you did to us!" The guy from before yelled and rushed Tom. He didn't get very far before he was being blocked by Antonin, who didn't have any of his usual mirth.

"If you want to get to the Boss, you'll have to get through me."

The guy glared heatedly at Antonin, but he didn't seem phased. Instead he calmly asked Tom, "Boss, orders?"

Tom smirked, and while looking directly at Alan he answered, "Crush them."

No other words were needed, and right in front of me a full-on brawl started. I was so startled by the turn of events that I pushed myself against the pole I was tied to. I didn't want to get caught in the crossfire. The people on Alan's side had bats, metal pipes or some type of weapon, while Antonin and the others did not. Despite the disadvantage of both numbers and weapons, Tom's group seemed to be gaining the upper hand. It was clear that they all had fighting experience. They expertly dodged every swing, while landing blows on their opponent.

Alan's face was quickly darkening as he too noticed the rapidly changing advantage.

"It's laughable that you thought this would be enough to exact your revenge." Tom sneered.

Before long the only people left standing were Alan, Tom and his group. Seeing that he would lose this battle, I was all but forgotten, and Alan tried to make a break for it. Unfortunately for him, it was too late for that. Abraxus was quick to stop him and pinned him on the ground.

"Well, if I had known it would be this easy I wouldn't have brought so many people with me." Tom chuckled, squatting in front of Alan and leaning his head in his hand.

"You fucking bastard! I will kill you!" Alan growled, little good it did him. Abraxus twisted Alan's arm at his words and didn't stop until there was a loud _pop_ and Alan gave a painful scream.

I wanted to cover my ears, but my arms were still bound, and at the moment I was too scared to speak up. In my head I knew they were a gang. I knew that they didn't have any issue hurting others, fighting and possibly even killing people, but seeing it in person was different. Since coming in here not once had they even looked my way. It felt more like they came to settle a score, rather than save me. I just happened to be taken by the people they needed to get rid of. I didn't want to see anymore. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to imagine myself somewhere else.

Tom's smile didn't waver, "Really now? I'd love to see how you plan to accomplish that. I know that despite your efforts to gain allies, this pathetic group was all you could manage."

"H-how do you-"

"Do you really think I hadn't notice you lurking around these past few months?" Tom sighed, "Even though I was generous enough to let you live last time, you clearly hadn't learned your lesson."

"Let me live...?" At this Alan laughed crazily, as though he lost all sense of himself, "You bastard! The moment you destroyed our gang I had already died! It was all your fault! My father killed himself because of you! Because you ruined our group!"

I couldn't help but open my eyes to see how Tom reacted. To my surprise Tom chuckled coldly.

"My fault? I gave you all plenty warning, but it was you guys who kept making trouble on my turf. If I had let you guys continue then what kind of example would that be setting for others?" Tom chuckled, "If you want to blame someone, blame yourself. All I had to do was dangle some bait, and you fell for it."

"Bait?" Alan's eyes widened, "You used her as bait and you let me take her, so I would lead you back here? This was all part of some plan of yours!?"

"This whole time I was 2 steps ahead of you." Tom smirked, "Say hello to your father when you meet him."

With those parting words Abraxus knocked Alan out, and finally they remembered I was in the room. While Tom instructed the others to gather the unconscious men together, he moved over to me, and with a pocket knife, cut me loose. I sighed thankful that I was able to stretch and rotate my stiff shoulders. My wrist also hurt, and were slightly red, due to how tightly they were bound.

"Are you alright, Raven?" Tom asked helping me onto my feet. "You must have been frightened."

"O-oh...Yeah." I wasn't sure how to answer. When I first saw him, thinking that he came to rescue me, I was happy. However, after hearing their conversation, I didn't know what to think. I wanted to ask him, but I was afraid of the answer he would give. Did he really use me as bait? Did he let me get kidnapped just to settle some dispute?

Suddenly I felt a thumb caress my lips, which I only then realized I was mercilessly chewing on. I turned my head and stepped away from Tom.

He chuckled, "What's with that look? I expected you to be happier to be rescued. Don't tell me you enjoyed being tied up. If that's the case, I am more than happy to accommodate."

Instead of replied, I asked him what was on my mind. "Was that true? What you said earlier?" I kept my head down too afraid to see his reaction. "Did you use me as bait?"

Tom reached out and raised my head. He looked at me with a confident smirk, "I did, and you played your role perfectly."

My heart dropped at his answer, and I could feel my face droop in response. "B-but...Why?"

"As my slave, I'm allowed to use you in any way I please."

That wasn't the answer I wanted to hear. I wanted him to deny it, say that I hadn't heard him right, or maybe that it was all just some bit lie. Instead he proudly declared that it was all true. He didn't know how terrified I was when I was being taken, thinking that I wouldn't ever see my family or friends again. Or thinking that I could be killed or seriously hurt if I made a single wrong move. When he came into the room, I was happier than I had ever been. To think that he went through the trouble of finding me and saving me, even though the only thing binding us together was some measly contract. At that time, I thought that I could actually come to like Tom as a person. Now, however, that wasn't the case.

Disappointment in his answer had long sense faded, leaving only a constricting burning in my chest. The heat spread to my eyes and I blinked the tears away harshly.

Tom smiled wryly upon seeing my expression, "Come on, there's no need to be sad."

Again, I put distance between the two of us, shaking my head. "No...I'm not sad." What I was feeling wasn't sadness. I should have known not to get my hopes up. This was the guy who took advantage of my friend's debt to corner me into a contract that only benefited him. The feeling I had now boiled in my stomach and made me want to scream. I wanted to pull my hair out, shout at him all my complaints, and maybe even smack him a few times. The embarrassment I go through when we are alone is one thing, but this is something completely different. He _risked_ my _life_ and justified it as me being his slave! Just what did he think people were? Playthings for him to do whatever he wanted?

"Boss, Moron and I will handle the clean up here."

"How many times do I have to tell you, It's Mo _ran_!"

"Antonin, you also stay and help them clean up." Once Antonin replied, Tom faced me again with a grin. "Well, then. Let's head back."

"I can walk by myself!" I uncharacteristically snapped when he attempted to wrap his arm around my shoulder. I didn't want to be touched, especially not by him. He looked momentarily surprised, before it turned into amusement. Seeing his look made my frustrations double and I made sure not to spare him a second glance as I stormed out of the room.

In the car I looked out of the window the entire way back. It was a long 4 hours, and any attempt on Tom's part to start a conversation, I ignored. This wasn't anything but a game to him, and I was a fool for thinking that we could get along. Sometime during the ride, I realized that I wasn't just angry, but also disappointed. I wanted to be able to see something decent and good within Tom. I wanted to hope for a better relationship with him, but after today I finally realized that wouldn't happen. From now on I wouldn't let his small kindnesses sway me.

We finally returned to the Tom's home and I wasted no time exiting the car. Klein and Tinker were at the door to greet us. Tinker rushed to me, enveloping me into a warm embrace.

"Oh, dear! I'm so glad you're safe!" I was surprised that she knew about it but simply nodded. "I'm relieved that Tom was able to find you. They didn't hurt you, did they? Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"

From her words it seems like she didn't know anything about Tom's plan. It made me feel better that she didn't know about it. I didn't want to have any negative feelings for Tinker, she was just too nice. I visibly relaxed, and though I didn't feel it, plastered on a smile for her. "Thank you, but I don't need anything."

"If you say so." Her eyes shown with worry, "Let me show you back to your room. You should rest after today."

"Actually, I plan on going home."

"Nonsense!" She chastised. "It's way too late. You should just stay for another night. We don't mind."

I shook my head. Tinker was kind, but it wasn't enough to sway me to stay another night. I wanted to get away from Tom. I couldn't even look at him. "I'm sorry, but I'm not changing my mind. Thank you for the hospitality, but I'd very much like to head home."

She eventually gave in, and made Tom walk me back to the room I used. It was silent the entire way back and I made myself busy by watching the floor. I quickly gathered my things, and despite Tinker's insistence, I chose to walk back to the station alone. "I'll be on my way." With that I quickly left not sparing a single glance back.

* * *

Friday

Before I knew it, the week passed, and it was already Friday. I kept dreaming about being kidnapped, but unlike reality, I ended up in a worse situation. No one would come for me, and I was left at the mercy of my kidnappers. Except to answer my father's calls or Trent's texts I didn't speak to anyone, and I only went out once to give my father the gift I bought him. It wasn't that I was frightened. I was just tired, and honestly, I didn't have anything to do. On Wednesday, Tom texted me saying that I still needed to tell him what I wanted as my reward. With everything that had happened I had forgotten about it, and of course I have yet to reply to him. Anything that had to do with him I wanted to forget, though I guess with Sunday looming around the corner I would be forced to face him.

Oh!

Why didn't I think of this before? If I can ask for anything I want, why don't I ask for a break this Sunday.

 _Me: I know what I want now._

I was surprised to receive a reply only moments later.

 _Tom: Well?_

 _Me: I don't want to go this Sunday._

He didn't reply right away, and I could hear my heart beating in my ears. After a few moments he finally replied, and with a single word all of the tension left my shoulders.

 _Tom: Fine_.

Before I knew it, I was smiling, and laid across the couch. It was like a weight was lifted from me, and it was only then I realized just how much I was dreading this upcoming Sunday. I couldn't completely avoid him since break ended the upcoming Monday, but we never really spoke at school.

"Hmm, but what should I do? It's been a while since I had a whole weekend to myself." It was then I remembered that on Sunday's there was open volleyball. Ever since I gave up my Sundays I couldn't go, but now that I had the time I planned on capitalizing. While finalizing my plans, my phone buzzed with a call. I was surprised to receive a call from him, but I happily answered.

"Hey Sirius, how are you?"

"Much better after hearing your lovely voice, beautiful."

I sighed exasperated, but couldn't fight the smile, or blush, from my face. Even over the phone he doesn't miss a chance to lay it on thick. "Can we just get to the point, Sirius?"

"I'm hurt, beautiful."

I laughed, "I doubt it. So, why the sudden call, and quit with the nickname?"

"Alright, alright." He chuckled, and his deep timbre was a pleasure to my ears. Hearing his deep, flirtatious voice so close was making me blush. I was glad he couldn't see me to tease me. "I was wondering if you were free this weekend. I wanted to try to hang out again before school started, and I heard Lola will be coming back into town tomorrow."

"Yeah, she will. How did you know?"

"James told me. Who knows when we'll have time to hang out again, so I figured why not this weekend."

"Yeah, I don't mind, but I don't think Lola is coming back until later in the evening, and I already made plans for Sunday."

"I see, that's too bad." He really did sound disappointed. It wasn't like I absolutely had to go to Volleyball, but after what happened with Tom I wanted to spike a few balls and let off some steam. Well, I could always go some other time, and maybe some company with normal people is just what the doctor ordered.

"On second thought, I'll tag along. I can go play volleyball some other day."

"Oh, you were going to play volleyball? Where at?"

"It's just a community group that gets together on Sunday's to play. Nothing special."

"You know, I only planned for us to hang out, maybe grab something to eat, so perhaps we can go play as a group. I'm sure James, and the others won't mind."

I laughed, "Yeah, but I think Lola would." I pondered for a while, "On second thought, she just might go if she knew James was going. I'll call her and see if she's interested."

"Great!"

I giggled at how excited he sounded. "You know, you have some scary good timing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not usually free on Sundays, but I just found out that I'll have the day to myself, and as soon as I do you call me asking to hang out."

"That can only mean one thing."

"And that is?"

"It's destiny pulling us together."

I rolled my eyes, smiling. I think I was starting to get used to his casual flirting. Though, not actually seeing him was helpful. "If you say so, Sirius. I'll see you Sunday."

"Rodger that, I'll make sure to bring enough people on my end, so we can have enough for our own team."

After exchanging a few more pleasantries we ended the call. Afterwards I sent Lola a text, explaining the tentative plan for Sunday. A few hours later I received her reply, saying that she would go if James would also be going, and I couldn't help by smile amusingly at how predictable she was. Saturday came and went without much incident. Lola texted me that she arrived back safely and that she was looking forward to Sunday. As for Trent, he also messaged me saying that he would arrive Sunday evening. I was glad for the warning, as this way I could prepare dinner. I had to admit, after having such a lively dinner and breakfast at Tom's place, I felt extremely lonely eating by myself. With Trent finally coming back home, I would finally have some company.

 _Sunday_

That Sunday morning, I woke early to eagerly get ready for the day. The Volleyball group met from 10-2pm, so it gave me plenty of time to relieve myself of some pent-up stress. When I arrived at the gym, Lola was already waiting out in front. I smiled, jogging the rest of the way, and once she noticed me she gave me a hug, which I returned.

"Welcome back Lola. How was the trip?"

"It was great! We had a blast, and I got some really nice outfits out of it. I got you guys something too. I'll bring it to school tomorrow." I was curious as to what she bought. Lola always had a good sense for buying gifts. "How about you, anything interesting happened?"

Well, I went over to Tom's place last Sunday, and spent the night. I also went out on a sort-of-date before I was kidnaped by some weirdo. Then I was saved by Tom, only to find out that it was all a part of some plan of his to lure the other guy out. Of course, I couldn't tell her any of this. So instead I shrugged, "Nothing much. Stayed home and caught up on some tv shows." Which wasn't exactly a lie.

Lola pouted, "I should have known you would hold yourself up at home. You've gotta get out more."

"I'll try next time." I said just as Sirius as the others came into view. When I mentioned this Lola looked at the group expectantly, only to visibly droop in disappointment. It wasn't hard to figure out why. James wasn't in the group walking towards us. It was Sirius, Remus, Peter and some girl that looked familiar, but I couldn't place the name.

"We're not late, are we?" Sirius asked.

"Nope right on time."

"What happened to James?" Lola questioned, "I thought he was also coming."

Remus and Sirius shared a glance, and somehow the atmosphere became a little awkward. Remus then said, "Something kind of came up last minute so he couldn't come."

I turned to Lola apologetically, and though she just shrugged as if it didn't bother her, I knew she was disappointed at not being able to see James. After a brief silence Remus cleared his throat and introduced the girl that they brought with them. Her hair was died a bright magenta, and she had sparkling blue eyes that seemed to bounce with an abundance of energy. The longer I started at her the more I felt like I knew her. As though I've seen her before, but I'm sure I would remember someone with hair like hers. Did she go to school with us? Maybe I've walked by her a few times.

"This here is my girlfriend, Nymphadora Tonks." He smiled down at her and placed a gentle arm around her shoulder. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought her along to max out the team when James couldn't make it."

I shook my head, "No, of course not. It's nice to meet you Nymphadora."

"Please, call me Tonks, or Dora." She quickly said. "I'd actually prefer it if you did."

"Sure think. My name is Raven Clark."

"I'm Lola Smith. Have we met before? You look really familiar."

Tonks laughed and waved her hand, "Probably not, but a lot of people say that. Apparently, I have a face that resembles a lot of people."

"She also goes to Hogwarts like us, but she is a year younger, and most of her classes are on the opposite wing of the school." Remus explained.

"Yeah? What house?"

"Hufflepuff."

"Sweet, so am I." I smiled

"Great, so are we going to go play, or are we going to stand out here all day?" Sirius asked, prompting all of us finally move inside. I led the group to the gymnasium, where we were greeted to two volleyball courts with games already underway. Just the sound of people shouting, spiking the ball and the ball hitting the floor had my adrenalin pumping.

"Haha, you must really love volleyball." Sirius teased nudging my shoulder.

"She's a crazy person when it comes to it." Lola laughed. "Just wait, you're about to see a completely different side of her."

"I hope we don't have to be very good. I've never really played before." Tonks admitted, having become a little nervous after seeing how other people were playing.

"Nope, it's totally fine if you don't really play." I assured her, "We're all here to have fun! Skill level doesn't matter!"

"Do you play any sports?"

Tonks nodded at Lola's question, "Yeah, I run track for the team at Hogwarts."

"I can totally tell. Your body looks amazing." Lola complimented taking a look over Tonks' shape, which was easy to see since she was in her sport wear. "And you run-?"

"Long distance, and relay."

"Raven! Long time no see!" Suddenly a tall guy, around 6'6, with short brown hair came running over to us. He was wearing shorts, and a black muscle T. And when I say muscles, the man was in no shortage of them. As he jogged over to us they contacted attractively across his skin, and the sheen of sweat he sported was breath taking.

"How come you never told me you knew such a hot guy?" Lola whispered to me, elbowing me in the side.

"Is that really important?" I rolled my eyes with a chuckled, and then smiled at the guy. "Sorry Kyle, I've gotten pretty busy lately."

"That's a shame, we've missed having you around."

I giggled, "Sorry, I'll try to make it a bit more."

 _Ahem!_

Lola sent me a look, and I laughed, "Guys, this here is Kyle Mayson. He goes to Durmstrang and plays volleyball there. He's actually pretty good."

He laughed, "What do you mean by _actually_?" Kyle combed over the group as everyone introduced themselves before asking, "So you guys here to play? It's rare for Raven to bring such a large group of friends. How come Mary isn't here?"

"Actually, I didn't even tell her I was coming." I confessed feeling a little guilty.

"Well, it's nice to see you again Raven. I'll go let the guys know that your team has next in the rotation."

With a wave he ran off, and as soon as he left Sirius said, "He's so fircken tall."

"If you think he's tall, you should see some of the other players at Drumstrang. Kyle is about the average height for players in volleyball. Though if it makes you feel any better you still have a few more years before you stop growing."

"Looks like Lola was right, you act more confident since coming in here. It's usually me doing the teasing, not the other way around." Sirius smirked, "It's a good look on you."

"If you guys are done flirting, looks like Kyle is calling us." Tonks laughed when I blushed.

"W-we weren't flirting!"

"Sure looked like it to me." Lola jumped in snickering.

At Kyle's beckoning, we joined him on the court and introduced us to everyone. Since my last visit there were a few new faces, and they told me that Kyle told them how good Mary and I were. I blushed from the praise, hoping that I could live up to the expectations. After asking the skill level of my friends, Kyle matched us up with some people around the same level.

Finally, the game began, and I was pleasantly surprised. Even though Tonks had said she didn't know how to play, she was a quick learner and her natural athleticism made up for her lack of skill. She was agile and had great reflexes. As for Peter, I was truthfully a bit worried. He was such a petit boy, and Sirius had said that Peter wasn't very good at physical sports. I spoke to him briefly just to make sure that he was ok with playing, to which he nodded saying that Sirius had promised to buy some new game for him if he came. Now that he was playing, I could see that the reason he wasn't good at sports wasn't because of the ability. Peter was surprisingly good, especially at receiving, and had good sense of his body, and special awareness. However, he just didn't seem interested. While I would give his playing a passing grade, I could tell he was doing just enough to get by. Sirius was a completely different story. He had a wild play style that really fit his image. The plays that he made had me stunned as they could have only been accomplished by someone with the instincts of an animal. Honestly, I was impressed. Remus had told me that Sirius excelled at anything sport related, and he was being proved right. Remus, though initially pegged as a bookworm, didn't lose out to Sirius. He didn't appear to have the same innate sense for sports as Sirius or his girlfriend, but he worked hard, and his reflexes were pretty unnatural. They were all in shape, and with some training could become very good.

It had been about 2 hours since we've started playing and during a break in the game we talked about where we would go for lunch. We agreed that after one more game would head out, however things didn't go as we planned. During the middle of the set, Lola tried to save a ball that was shanked by Tonks and had fell.

"Lola are you-"

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked rushing over to Lola's side. I blinked surprised by his quickness but shook my head and joined the others in circling Lola.

Her face twisted in pain as she held her ankle. "No, I think I twisted it." Upon request she tried to move it but with a whiner she shook her head. "It's no use. It hurts if I move it too much. Ugh, this suck!"

"I'm sorry Lola." I frowned guiltily, as we moved off of the court, so the others could still play.

"Not like it's your fault I fell." She waved my apology off. "But it looks like I won't be able to go out to eat."

"If anything, you should go home, ice and wrap it." Sirius, who was hovering over Lola the most, said. "Hopefully, the swelling will go down before school tomorrow."

"Guess we should call it." Remus said moving to help Sirius pick up Lola, however Sirius has other plans. He lifted her himself in a princess style carry.

"Woah! Sirius!" Lola shouted in surprise and blushed. "P-put me down!"

"You can't walk right now, so I'll just have to carry you. Don't worry I can hardly tell I am holding anything." He grinned wolfishly, making Lola blush more. I was glad to know that I wasn't the only one flustered by Sirius. Also, seeing Lola like this gave me a strange sense of satisfaction. I was usually the one being teased, but now that it was happening to someone else I couldn't help but laugh.

Lola shot me a glare, and though I couldn't hide my smile, I quickly averted my eyes.

"I'll go ahead and take her home. You guys should go on a head."

"Wait a minute!" Lola frowned, "Don't I get a say in this? I don't need you to take me home." She turned to me, "Raven, help me out here."

"What's so bad about me taking you home? Worried you'll fall for me if we're alone? Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He wiggled his eyebrows and leaned closer to Lola's face. In response her blush exploded across her face and down her neck. Heck, even I blushed.

 _'Woah. I've never seen Lola like this before.'_

"S-seriously! Put me down! Raven, you take me home."

"If you keep struggling I might drop you." As if to prove it he let the strength leave his arms and Lola, in her panic, threw her arms around Sirius' neck.

He laughed when she glared at him, "I thought you wanted me to put you down?"

"Yes, but gently!" She snapped back.

"I get it, I get it. As an apology I'll see to it that you get home safely." With a parting wink at us, he walked off all the while Lola grumbling. As I watched them I couldn't help but giggle at the way Lola reacted to Sirius.

I couldn't wait to tease her about this later.

* * *

 **I was going to wait a bit before putting out this chapter, but I didn't feel like it haha! So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcomed!**


	16. When Life Hands You Lemons

**Well here is the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **If you check my main page you can see which stories I am working on, or at least the ones I'm supposed to be working on. I tried my best finding all the spelling, and grammar errors.**

 **Sorry for the chapter title...I didn't know what to call it -_-**

 **Edit: I have made an edit** **to the chapter entitled 'Deal with the Devil'. It's nothing major so you don't have to reread it. All I did was change Raven's age to 17 instead of 18. It was because I said she was having a birthday soon, which would make her 19, but I want her to be about the same age as Tom. So, Raven is 17 years old.**

* * *

 **When Life Hands You Lemons...**

"Thanks for the help yesterday." Lola grumbled sarcastically, while flipping through her phone during our commute to school.

I shrugged, smiling joyfully at my best friend. There was no way I could pass up seeing Lola looking so flustered, and honestly, Sirius seemed pretty eager to help Lola get home.

"You got home safely, didn't you?" I grinned more.

"Something interesting happened?" Kat inquired, and I explained what happened the day before.

"At least your ankle is doing better." Apparently after taking a few pain killers, keeping it elevated, and a being wrapped pretty well, Lola was able to walk just fine. Considering she danced quite a bit, she was no stranger to sprained ankles. That and Lola was a lot tougher than most people gave her credit for.

However, despite the fact she wouldn't be bedridden for the first day after the break, she sighed heavily. Lola was scrolling through her phone, and the longer she looked at it the more predominate her frown became.

"Something wrong?"

Lola shook her head, her eyes becoming unfocused. "I don't know yet." She put her phone away as our stop finally arrived and we moved for the school. I wanted to press the issue since she looked worried, but Lola remained quiet even after we settled down in our seats. I wasn't getting any answers out of her at the moment, so I resigned myself to enjoying the few minutes before class began.

Lunch rolled around pretty quickly, and Lola's mood hadn't changed from earlier. In fact, it felt like she was worse. What could be going on with her? She was fine until she checked her phone.

"Sorry, guys. I'll be back." She said and left the room in a hurry.

The rest of us exchanged looks after watching her leave.

"What's going on with Lola?" Kat asked me, but I could only shrug.

"I don't know. She was fiddling with her phone since earlier today, and has been getting more anxious as the day goes."

"I hope everything is alright. You don't think it's a family problem, do you?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Mary." I looked in the direction Lola left, "But, I don't think it's anything that serious. If it was, I think she would have left school all together."

Without much of a choice we continued our lunch without Lola, who returned only moments before the period was over. Much to our displeasure, Lola returned looked worse than when she left. Here eyes were downcast in sadness, and her shoulders drooped. What the heck was going on? Why did she look like that? I was dying to ask her, and by everyone else's looks, so were they. During the breaks between classes I tried to get an answer out of her, but she would continuously change the subject. However, she did promise to tell me once she had a clearer idea of what was going on. With that promise, I was put at ease a little.

When school came to an end, we all went out separate ways. Lola had to meet up with her dance team, and Trent was meeting some friends at the school library. Though Kat's grandparents were back home and doing well, she didn't want them over working themselves until she was sure they were 100 percent ok. As for Mary and I, it was actually a very important time for us. Not only was volleyball season starting, but this was also around the time when people start signing up their teams for the sports festival next semester. Last year Mary and I didn't participate since it overlaps with volleyball season, but seeing as it was our last year in Hogwarts, we wanted to go out with a bang. We already had a group chat with other people who would be on our team. Since we already had the team, all we needed was our team captain to collect all of our forms and sign us up. We were also in charge of finding our own coach, which luckily, one of our team member's older sister was an aspiring coach.

The Sports festival also went by the Trisports Tournament, but nowadays most people referred to it as a festival. The reason being, originally only three sports were played: basketball, football and soccer. Though after the inclusion of dozens of other sports, people wanted a more inclusive name, and though officially the name hasn't change, people began referring to it as simply a sports festival.

Regardless, it was the prime opportunity for people to be scouted for professional teams, whether it be as a player or a coach. For those who couldn't make it into Drumstrang, this was one of the biggest opportunities. From now until the end of the semester people will be forming teams and practicing, if they haven't started already, and then throughout the first half of the semester there will be matches to find the teams that will participate in the festival. The actual festival will only be a week long, and after 5 years, it'll finally be held at Hogwarts. So for that week there won't be any school. Lucky!

Even though we were excited, there were still a lot of things we had to get through before the Festival. There was still Christmas Yule Ball, the winter festival, and the most important being finals. Before you could even participate in the Sports Festival you had to have a good academic standing. Luckily, I didn't have to worry about the first two things. This year it was the job of the east wing to plan the Winter festival, and the north wing to plan the Yule ball. Then again, that means, next semester the south wing - specifically where my homeroom is located - will be in charge of the Spring Festival. Just thinking about having to worry about that, graduating _and_ the Sports Festival was making me tired.

Beside me Mary laughed, "Don't get worn out already."

"Sorry, I'm thinking a bit too much." I straightened back up. After a while the two of us enter the large courtyard that sat in the center of the school. It was lush with greenery, while still having quite a bit of open space. There were students all about, simply lounging around, and enjoying the fresh air. Mary and I walked towards a bench that was occupied by two people.

One was a short girl, peaking at 5'2, with orange hair - dyed of course - that was pulled into pigtails by two black ball hair ties. She was fair skinned, and had freckles dotting around her cheeks and nose. Her eyes were an expressive blue, that glittered brightly as she spoke to her companion. She had a rather defined jaw, and her features were sharp, giving her an unapproachable look when not smiling. The girl's name was Petra Russel, a 15 year old Hufflepuff house Sophmore, libero, and captain of our soon-to-be volleyball team. Though she was the youngest on our team she was the captain, mainly because she was really gunho about being one, and no one minded. Petra's mother was German, making her half, but moved to the states when she was 3. However, thanks to her mother, Petra could speak German.

Speaking to her was a girl named Helen Stone. She was a 16 years old Hufflepuff junior, middle blocker, and the vice-captain of our team. As she was the middle blocker, Helen was very tall, reaching about 5'10, and was the tallest player on our team. Her legs were accented beautifully in the school uniform, and would have any female jealous and any male desiring her. Her long black hair was braided on both sides and came towards the back to meet and form a single braid. Her nails here pained black, and drummed against the table as she only half-listened to what Petra was saying. Her greens eyes rolled in annoyance, and she frowned, seemingly disagreeing with whatever it was Petra just said. Unlike Petra, Helen had a soft, baby like face. Due to that many people often approached her to talk, but in reality, she could give you the iciest stare, making you wonder how she made it into Hufflepuff.

"Mary! Raven! Just in time!" Petra exclaimed, excitingly signiling us over. "Will you please tell Helen here to give Pentagon a chance. They just had a comeback not long ago."

Mary tilted her head, "Pentagon? I don't think I've heard of them."

I smiled at Helen, who grimaced, "You might as well give in. She won't stop until you do."

"Yes, but she already ruined my life by showing me BTS, and others. How is it that I know all about these boys, when I have never met them in my entire life. Hell, I know more about them, then some of my friends that I see everyday." Helen shook her head, "I refuse to fall any deeper into this rabbit hole."

I shrugged, "You know, the group _is_ pretty good."

Helen sighed, "Don't tell me she got you already."

There was one other thing about Petra that you were quick to find out. She was a _huge_ k-pop fan, and wasn't shy about sharing it with anyone who was around. Unfortunately for Helen, that often meant her. The two, despite becoming friends only last year, were pretty close. You often didn't see one without the other being too far behind. Mary and I met the two last year as well during volleyball season. During that time we decided that we would make a team for the following year's sport festival. That being said Petra found more people to share her love of K-pop to. We have a group chat for everyone on the team, but Petra sends so many links for k-pop songs and videos, that it is more like a k-pop chat room than anything. Still, thanks to her I found some pretty cool music, and often times I found myself searching for things on my own.

However, I could only imagine what Helen must go though being with Petra everyday. I understood her not wanting to delve any deeper into the k-pop world. Once, I spent an entire weekend on nothing but looking up k-pop songs, theories, and any variety show that had the group I was watching on there. Next thing I knew it was Monday, and I hadn't done any homework.

"Anyway," Helen quickly said, hoping to stop Petra from continuing to ruin her life - her words not mine - and asked, "You two filled out the paper work?"

We handed the application form over to Helen, who quickly glanced over it before placing it within an envelope.

"Are we the last ones?"

"No, So Min still hasn't handed hers in, but once that's done everything will be in order!" Petra grinned, throwing her hands in the air. "I really want to start getting a training schedule together. If we can, I want to have our first practice next week Wednesday. We haven't played with each other, so we need to get comfortable and be able to understand how each other moves. Also we need to get used to our setter. We'll be counting on you." She looked to Mary, who blushed but smiled.

"I'll do my best."

When Tuesday came, Lola was still acting strange. In fact, she looked more depressed than yesterday. It wasn't until lunch when we finally got an idea of what was going on. Lola had left to use the restroom, and once she was out of sight, Kat turned to us a serious look on her face.

"Guys, I think I know why Lola's been feeling down." Seeing she had our attention she continued, "I over heard some girls talking, and apparently there was a new female transfer student in the west wing."

"That's where James' classroom is located, right?" Mary reconfirmed.

"Yeah. From what I heard, this new girl has been hanging around James' crew pretty closely. That's not all," She quickly glanced at the door before saying, "I also heard that the girl and James were childhood friends."

 _'That means they must be really close.'_ I thought back to Sunday, when we were all supposed to meet up for volleyball. When we asked where James was, Sirius and Remus had a weird look, and only said something came up. They were quick to change the topic, and I didn't think much about it. Could it have been because his childhood friend came back? I mean, if he hadn't seen her in a while, I could understand wanting to hang out with her.

"When you say she's hanging around him, do they look like more than friends?"

Kat shrugged, "I don't know."

"For Lola who likes James, this must be a hard blow." Trent said sipping on his drink, "Especially since she's managed to get pretty close with him these past few weeks."

"Did you over hear her name?"

"Yeah, oh what was it?" Kat folded her arms and furrowed her brow. "It was a flower, I remember that. Ugh, damn my horrible memory."

"Was it Rose?" Mary asked, "Daisy?"

"Belladona?"

"Belladona? Who would name their kid belladona?"

"I was just naming a flower, no need to snap. Besides, it's kind of cute."

"Only you would think so."

"Maybe it was Jasmine?"

"Oh, like the disney princess."

"Petunia?"

"That's such an old person name."

"Guys, shut up!" Kat shouted, "You're actually making this harder than it should be-oh! I remember. It was Lilly. Lilly Evans."

"Lilly Evans?" Trent perked up at them name.

"You know her Trent?"

"Well, I know of her. Lilly Evans is the daughter of two very prominent private detectives. I heard that she has been abroad for a few years due to personal reason, and only recently returned. If you guys think I'm a genius, then she must be the genius of geniuses. There is an anual test that pits the greatest minds against one another. While it's separated by age, she was in the top 3 in scores, and if you were to look at her scores across every age group she is in the top 20."

"So, this chick is like super smart."

"What were your scores?"

Trent shrugged bashfully, probably embarrassed about bragging about himself. "10th in my age group and 63rd across the whole group."

"You're really a different breed all together. Why are you still even in school?" Kat folded her arms.

"I sense a bit of jealousy." I teased.

"Pfft, no way. You can keep all that brainy mumbo jumbo to yourself."

It was around this time Lola returned, and though we tried to maintain a normal conversation, we could all feel how forced it was. After her return, Lunch soon came to an end, and though class resumed I couldn't bring myself to concentrate. Why didn't Lola just talk to us about it. Maybe it hit her harder than she initially thought, but usually Lola always talked to me when something was on her mind. I probably wouldn't be able to give her any good advice, but it never stopped her before. Even when her other crushes didn't work out, or she broke up with her boyfriend, she always talked to me. Well, regardless of her reasoning, I planned on asking her about it tonight.

After the last class, and before Lola could leave for her club activities, I reached out for her arm. "Wait, I'll call you later tonight."

She smiled sheepishly, "Alright."

I expected a bit of resistance, but was relieved none the less. That night, after dinner, I called Lola as promised. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Raven."

"Hey, is now a good time?"

"As good as any. I assume you want to talk about why I've been acting so strange."

Well, at least I didn't have to awkwardly bring up the topic, "Yeah...So, um..."

She chuckled, "It's all good. I've just been thinking a lot, and because of that I ended up keeping it to myself. I'm usually the one to tell you guys to not keep problems to yourself, and I ended up doing the same."

"We kind of talked about why you were acting like that." I said, laying back on the bed. "We figured it had something to do with James."

"Yeah." The tone of her voice dropped.

"Is something wrong? I thought things were going well between you two." I figured I'd see how much she'd tell me first, before asking about Lilly. "You said that the two of you kept in contact over the break."

"Daily, in fact." I could tell she was smiling, "We called each other pretty often...but..."

"But, what?"

She sighed heavily, and I could feel my body tense with unease. "Lately, he's been kind of standoffish. He doesn't reply to my texts as much, and when he does, it's always short replies. Honestly, it kind of started the day before I got back. So when you invited me to play volleyball, and said James would be there, I thought I would be able to talk to him but he didn't show up. Then, when I get back to school I get a text about how he is glued to some new girl's side. What's even worse is that they are childhood friends." Lola's voice rose in pitch, and I though I heard it crack. "I mean, maybe I was a little love sick, but I really thought we had something going. Was I wrong?"

I shook my head, "Of course not! I saw it too! You guys looked really good together, and it looked like he was reciprocating your advancements. Even, Sirius hinted that James liked you."

"Then how come it ended up like this? Was I too forceful? I know I can be stubborn, but he never sounded put off by me. I just don't know what to do now. Before, I knew James had other admirers, but other than his usual gang, he doesn't hang out with others much. Now, however, it's like the rug was swept from under my feet. How am I supposed compete with her, who at this point, is already way a head of me?"

"You said they were childhood friends. Maybe that's all they are. Even if they are close, they may see each other as brother and sister."

Lola clicked her tongue, "If you saw the way the looked and flirted with each other you would say differently. I know these things. When I saw them together, they obviously had romantic history. I heard she was abroad for personal reasons, so maybe they broke up due to the long distance, or perhaps there is a more complicated reason. Either way, it's clear there is something unresolved between them. Maybe James is trying to repair whatever relationship they had, so he's getting rid of excess baggage."

I didn't like hearing Lola talk about herself like this, "If anyone here is excess baggage it would have been James! Who cares if all of that is true, if he is a guy who could toy with your feelings so easily, then he was never worth your time in the first place." Trust me, I would know. Every Sunday I'm subjected to that very treatment.

"I just...I don't think James is that kind of guy. I heard that Lilly's, oh that's her name by the way, return was quite sudden. No one knew about it, she just kind of popped up."

 _'Just where does she get this kind of information. It's only been two days...Her sources are better than some detectives. Never underestimate the power of the high school information network.'_

"Honestly, I'd really like to just talk to him. Just to feel him out, and see what he's thinking."

"I don't understand, Lola. Why are you so hung up on James? Before if something like this happened you would have been really angry, and gave him a piece of your mind. Remember that guy in freshman year? He dumped you and not even an hour later, you saw him with the new Russian student. When you found out the reason he broke up with you was because they were dating, you beat him so bad you were suspended for a week."

"James is...he's different."

"Do you like him that much?"

There was a short silence before she sighed, "Yeah."

I didn't know what else to say, and so we both went silent. It was clear that to Lola, James wasn't an ordinary crush. It sounded like she may have really fallen for him. I knew that she has been looking at James for a long time, but until now I didn't realize just how much. To her, after watching from afar for so long, finally having James within her reach, only to be harshly snatched away must be painful. I've never felt like that before. Sure I've dated a few times, but really only at the insistence of Lola, and they never lasted long. I just didn't have much interest, and I wasn't too attracted to them. For Lola, however, it was clearly different.

 _'What can I do to help? I don't want Lola to fret over this by herself. Maybe I could try to find out more about James and Lilly. But who could I ask? Oh I can ask Sirius!'_

Though it hasn't been long I felt comfortable around him. Maybe I could get some information out of him. Lola probably wouldn't want me to get involved, so I decided to keep my idea to myself. Instead, I gave a some encouraging words and not too long later we ended the call. As soon as I hung up I texted Sirius, asking him if he could meet me this week. Luckily he said he had some time Friday, so we made plans to meet after school.

The day came quickly enough, and Lola eventually told the rest of the gang about what was going on, though she didn't go into as much detail as she did with me. Before I knew it, it was Friday and I found myself waiting for Sirius in _The Three Brooksticks Cafe_.

"Thanks for meeting with me." I smiled as Sirius slid into the seat across from me.

He smirked and grabbed my hand, "How could I decline when you asked me out on a date so desperately."

I pouted, "First If all I was desperate. Secondly," I took my hand back, "This isn't a date. I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"You mean you didn't just miss my company?"

I giggled, "Oh, Sirius."

My name was called and I stood to grab my order. I placed a caramel latte in front of a surprised Sirius.

"I ordered for you. Hope that's ok."

"I'm just surprised that you know what I like."

I giggled, "you said you liked lattes when we first met. I have a pretty good memory you know."

"If you take care of me so well, I might actually fall for you."

"That line will get old pretty soon." I teased as I sipped my butterbear. "Now...about what I wanted to talk about."

"James and Lilly, right?"

I nodded and looked down. "Sorry if I'm prying but...I want to try and help Lola. If you can tell me something, anything really, that will help."

He sipped on his latte to hide the troubled frown on his face. When he finally spoke he said, "It's complicated."

I shook my head, "Sorry, but that answer isn't good enough. I want to believe that James is a good guy, but if he was only playing with Lola, I won't ever forgive him. Or you, if you knew about this."

Sirius chuckled, surprising me since nothing I said was funny. I was completely serious, and thinking that he as making light of the situation made me upset, and a little disappointed. I didn't think he was the type of person to behave like that. Noticing my face he quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry, I now I shouldn't laugh, but I'm honestly surprised. In a good way. You're usually pretty timid, and you keep your thoughts to yourself. But when it comes to your friends you're willing to go out of your comfort zone."

Being analyzed so suddenly made me blush, "L-let's get back on topic."

"Yeah, because I'd hate it if we weren't friends anymore." His smiled then dropped, "But even if I'm his best friend, even I don't always know what he's thinking. I will say this though, he wasn't ever playing with Lola's feelings. I think he really liked her, but-" He trailed off suddenly looking guilty, "-but I don't think the reason why he liked her was fair." His throat must have been dry, as he kept sipping on his latte. "If you were to meet Lilly, you would think you were talking to Lola. They are both very strong willed, assertive, and stubborn. Yet, kind, beautiful and thoughtful. Lilly and James' relationship was complicated, always on and off. When Lilly moved away, they decided that they didn't want a long distance relationship, and since then James didn't try to find another girlfriend. Though, when Lola began trying to get closer to James, I think he noticed the similarities between them. However, even if that was his initial reason, I think he was starting to fall for Lola. It's been a while since I had seen him happy with someone, and he would always answer her calls no matter what he was doing."

"But then why doesn't he just talk to her? Why does he have to push Lola away?"

Sirius shrugged, "We didn't know Lilly was coming back. It was a shock for all of us, and I think James is feeling guilty. When the two of them called it off before, it wasn't on bad terms, and I think they had always intended to try and work things out. Before Lola, I don't think he had ever planned on dating until he met Lilly again."

I was trying to sympathize with what James was going through, but it was hard, especially since it was _my_ best friend that was being hurt by his actions.

"Though I will say, I don't think he's going about this in the right way."

"He isn't. Not at all." I said, "If anything, he should have just been upfront and honest with Lola. At the very least, maybe she could have given up, without feeling like she was just tossed aside." Just remembering how she sounded, and referring to herself as 'access baggage' made me angry.

"I think she should give up."

He said it so quietly that I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly. However, quite unlike him, he refused to meet my eyes and seemed overall uncomfortable. The more I stared at him, I could feel my face tighten from my growing frown. "That's easy for you to say." I kept my voice at a whisper. I didn't want to make a scene in a public place. "It's not up to us whether she moves on, or not."

"I only say that because then she can maybe find someone better."

"If you knew Lola like I do, you wouldn't say that. When she has something in her head, there isn't anything that's going to change it. So I don't see her moving on for quite some time. Besides, what makes you think she can't win against Lilly?" I asked feeling annoyed. "If anything, maybe Lilly is the one who should give up. If her and James have been on and off, obviously something just isn't working out between them."

Sirius remained quiet, but I could sense there was something he wanted to say. The silence that engulfed us gave me some time to think about what I just learned. I feel like I should tell this to Lola, if for nothing else than to give her some confidence. Even if they did have history, I think Lola had a strong chance at coming out on top, and I wasn't saying that with best friend bias.

"Raven."

Hearing my name I tuned back in. He had a determined expression, as though he made a tough decision within himself.

"I'm going to be honest with you." He leaned forward, none of his usual playfulness in his voice.

Seeing him so serious made me nervous, and my heart beat wildly in my chest.

"James and I talked and...And I honestly don't think he will give up on Lilly."

"Wha-"

"Let me finish. If I don't say this now, I'll never work up the courage again." He nodded as though to reconfirm his conviction and said, "I think Lola should give up and find someone else, and I hope, well I would like if that other person was me."

He said what now?

I blinked sure I heard him wrong. He wanted Lola to forget James and then for her to rebound with James' best friend? My brain had stopped working l, and even though Sirius was still talking it was hard to register what he was saying.

"I know it's crazy but...I like Lola, and I'm hoping you can help me."

"You like her?" I echoed, his declination bring blue back. "You _like_ her?! I don't understand at all!" I came here only to talk about James and suddenly Sirius was confessing to me that he also liked Lola. "Are you kidding me? Is this some kind of joke? And you want _me_ to help _you?!_ " Realizing I was beginning to shout, I quickly reigned my voice back in. I couldn't keep up with everything that just happened. The only think that kept me from completely disregarding him was how serious he looked. Not once did he look away. His eyes begged me to understand, but surly if he were in my shoes, understanding would be the last thing on his mind.

"I know this is hard to believe. Even for me, it feels like I'm going behind my best friend's back." He looked down. "I wasn't ever going to say anything. I though that if Lola was happy with James, and if James was serious about her, I would step aside. But now things have changed." He clenched his fist, and gave a self-depreciating smile "I'm a horrible friend to think of this as my chance but, I can't help it. If things are going to end up like this, then why shouldn't I throw my hat into the ring?"

Why did things have to end up so complicated? The more I listened to Sirius, I began to see things in a different light. Now that he confessed to me, other things he said or did began making sense. He had told me that there was another girl that he liked, but she didn't return his affections.

 _'He must have been talking about Lola'_

The way he watched her and James when we all went out together, me just thinking he was happy for James, now took on a whole other meaning. All of the questions he asked me about her, and the way he jumped to help Lola when she sprained her ankle, came rushing back.

 _'I don't think he's lying but...This is just too crazy! What do I do? Should I tell her?'_

As if reading my mind Sirius asks, "I'd really appreciate it if you can keep this between us. I felt like I should at least tell you, but I think I'll seriously try to court her."

I frowned, "Don't you think it's a bit unfair to her? I mean, just how do you think she'll feel if you do that? People will think she was dumped by James and then she settled for his best friend."

"Who cares what other people think? The only people that matter are the two in the relationship."

"I-i don't know." I was faltering. Sirius wasn't a bad guy. That much I knew, and he too seemed upset with the way things have turned out. He hated under handing his best friend like this, and looked guilty for attempting to date Lola while she was still emotionally vulnerable. There was no winning in this situation, for anyone.

"Just so you know, I do have some tact. I won't just rush in. I'll approach this delicately, and I won't ask you to really do anything. Just...Just, if she seems like she may be interested in me. You know, be my wingman."

"Wingman?"

"Or wingwoman." He corrected.

I was never anyone's wingman. I looked away from his hopeful expression with a sigh, "Fine, but I'll only help _if_ she comes to me herself and express genuine interest. As far as I'm concerned she is still interested in James, so I want to help her in any way I can."

After what felt like forever, Sirius grinned widely at me. You would think he just won the lottery. He reached out and grabbed both of my hands, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret this!"

The heavy tension due to the conversation topic began to slowly dissipate and I couldn't help but giggle, "You're promising the wrong person that but...Yeah."

I wasn't exactly sure where this would take Lola, but I hoped that whatever outcome she got, it would be the one she was most happy with.

* * *

 _Saturday_

I yawned tiredly as I walked towards the living room. It was 7am, way too early for anyone to be awake on a weekend, but my body was so used to being awake around this time. Since I couldn't go back to sleep, I figure I'd start on breakfast. What I didn't expect was my father sitting in the living room. As his back was to me he didn't notice me entering, and he was on the phone so I didn't want to disturb him.

"Wednesday night, you say?" Dad scribbled in his notebook. "Right, I'll have the team together by tomorrow. Yes...Yes, alright...Same to you, sir. Good day."

When he hung up I spoke. "Good morning, Dad."

"Raven, you're up early."

"I think my body is used to waking up for school." I couldn't help my curiosity so I asked, "Are you going some where on Wednesday?"

"It's nothing that concerns you."

"It's just, if you were planning on having your team get together for drinks again, I thought I could make those sweets I made before. You said they really liked them, and there was also this other recipe I found online that I really wanted to try. I just haven't found the occasion to make anything."

When I saw my father hesitate, I couldn't hide my smile. He had a pretty bad sweet tooth, though like any other aspect of his life, he was very disciplined about when and where he ate them. "Don't make too many."

I giggled, "Sure thing. I'll have them ready the day before."

"More importantly," He said skillfully changing the subject. "There are a few things I've been needing to talk to you about." I quickly took a seat when he motioned to do so. "I'll be going on a business trip the following week, so I won't be here for your birthday. I already reserved the restaurant, so you are free to invite whomever you want in my place."

 _'Oh, yeah. With everything that has happened so far, I completely forgot.'_

"I'll see if Lola wants to tag along."

He nodded, "Secondly, I want you to start doing some internships. Get some real world experience before you graduate. Obviously you'll be entering college after graduation, but I'm expecting you to hold a job while you do so." He folded his arms as he stared at me, "When I was your age I already had two jobs, but I'll compromise with just one for you. You need to gather experience, and life troubles so you can grow into a productive adult."

"But Dad," I quickly said feeling like he was being unfair. "Next semester is the Sports Festival, and I plan on participating. We've already got the team together, and we are already picking days for us to practice. I don't th-"

"As long as it doesn't interfere with the internships, I don't have a problem with you participating. As an adult you have to figure out what your priorities are, and make the appropriate compromises. If you don't want to compromise, then you have to figure a way to juggle your wants on top of your needs."

How could he talk about compromising, when he wouldn't even talk about what I wanted to do. I understood that he only wanted what was best for me, but doesn't he realize that this is _my_ life and not his? There were many things I wanted to say, but unlike being in front of Sirius, I hadn't the fortitude to behave the same way with my father. So instead I bit my lip and schooled my expression, hoping that my displeasure wasn't too apparent.

 _'What a terrible start to the weekend.'_

"There is a woman I know who runs a family clinic. I'd like for you to meet with her this Wednesday, and see if you like it there. If, after some time, you can't find a place to work, I'll just have you work around the station."

 _'Great, there goes the rest of my free time.'_

At this moment Trent greeted us, and shifted my dad's focus. "Good morning. I spoke to your father, and he tells me you are interested in becoming a lawyer as well."

"Oh, yeah I am." As anyone would be, he was surprised by the sudden topic, especially since he just woke up.

"Even though you're quite young, you've been helpful to even myself. I was just talking to Raven here about working, and I know some well established people in the judicial field of work. I'll set up some meetings so you can get a foot in the door, and maybe some helpful recommendations for your future career."

Trent smiled, "Thanks Uncle Clark. That would be very helpful."

"I'll get started on breakfast." I quickly mumbled in hopes that I wouldn't be dragged into continuing the conversation. I was not looking forward to spending whatever free time I had working some job I had no interest in making my career. Though, I couldn't argue that it would be good experience. Still, as of now, my only real interest was volleyball, but even I knew that making a career out of a sport was close to impossible. Most of those positions were often filled up by people who went to majorly athlete schools, like Drumstrang. I just didn't want to give up my dream for playing professionally.

After eating breakfast, Dad left to go back to work. I was a little worried after watching him polish of two full plates of pancakes, turkey bacon, eggs and grits. I always did it, but I reminded him that I would leave a plate of whatever I cooked in the fridge for him if he came by for a change of clothes.

Now that he was gone I sighed heavily, and Trent chuckled.

"Rough morning?"

I gave him a look, "You have no idea. I suddenly have to find some place to work before next semester, and this Wednesday he set it up that I would try working at some family clinic. Whats even worst, is that if I don't find someplace to work, he'll make me take a job at the police station."

"Sorry to hear that. How are you going to do that and practice for the festival?"

"According to him, I have to figure out what my priorities are. Which pretty much means, listen to me since you have no choice."

Trent chuckled, which made me frown since I didn't find anything funny about the situation. "Well at least the weekend can't get any worse."

My frown deepened and I looked at the ground, _'Unfortunately, it can.'_

* * *

 _Sunday_

 _'I'm really going to do it today'_

I attempted to psyche myself up for the day, as I moved towards the front door. Today started a little rough since Trent was asking where I was going. I lied and told him I was going to play volleyball, and that I wouldn't be back until later than evening.

 _'There's no backing down. I'll tell him exactly what I think.'_

"Welcome home, Raven!"

"Oh, Tinker." I smiled at the pleasant surprise when the door was answered. "Is Klein not here this morning?"

"The guys are out this morning."She ushered me inside and rushed me to take my shoes off.

"Pardon the intru-"

"No, no, no, no!" Tinker chastised, "You're supposed to say 'I'm back'"

Oh, that's right. She wanted me to start saying that starting this week. However, with what happened last week I was feeling less at home here than ever. Noticing my drop in mood, Tinker quickly spoke.

"Fine, I'll let you off the hook this time."

"Thank you. So, you say the guys are out. Does that include Tom?"

"No, dear. Tom is waiting in his room for you."

Hiding my disappointment I nodded, and not too long later I was standing in front of Tom's door. I took a deep breath and knocked. Once I was called in, I opened the door to see Tom lounging on his bed reading a book. He wore a simple black, shot sleeved shirt with a low v-neck, and blue jeans. I closed the door behind me, and leaned against it, not making any indication I would be joining him. A few moments of silence passed as Tom continued to read his book. His eyes slowly scanned across the pages, and only until he reached the end did he bookmark his page - I noticed the bookmark was a silver snake pin - and put the book aside. Finally, his brown iris' came to rest on my figure. Despite the commonality of his eye color, there was a richness his held that - in my unbiased opinion - surpassed others. It was like a fine dark chocolate, but much like the candy, held no sweetness or candor in its depths.

"There's plenty of room if you wish to join me." With a lazy hand, he curled a single, slender digit to beckon me closer. The simple visual of Tom laying languidly on his bed, and wearing a shit-eating smirk on his face, would have any woman falling for him.

But not today. Today, I was determined to stick to my decision. The vision of him being a suave gentleman, was nothing more that a web woven with lies. I've seen more than enough of his true character, and I won't delusion myself into thinking that there is a person with a heart beneath his exterior. Now, if only my body would understand what my mind did, I wouldn't have as many issues.

When I still didn't move, Tom chuckled, "Fine then, I'll come to you." The bed creaked, and he took deft, and confident strides until he hovered over me. My eyes were glued to my shoes, and I shrunk against the door as much as I could, feeling the cold hard doorknob press into my back. "What shall we play today, I wonder." He uttered while taking a strand of my hair to play with. "

"...St...Stop..." For some reason I couldn't get enough air in my lungs to speak. Being around Tom always did that to me, but even so, I somehow got the words out.

"Stop?" If I were looking at him, I may have been able to take pride in the rare look of surprise on his face, though it was quickly replaced by his usual amusement. "We haven't even gotten started yet, and you are done already? If you keep this up you'll never pay off the debt. Don't tell me you're still angry? I saved you didn't I? I even let you play with your little friends last Sunday."

My head shot up so fast, I hit the door behind me, but ignored the pain. More than curious how he always found out what I was doing, I was upset at how he sounded. Like by saving me he was doing me a favor, and I should be _grateful_. News flash! I was in that predicament because you decided to use me as bate _without_ my knowing; not that knowing would have made me any more willing. So, yes, of course I'm still angry.

"I wonder if you have something to say, or are doing a horrible impression of a fish." Tom said sharply, his gaze matching his tone, "Regardless, it's annoying. Speak, if you have something to say."

I shut my mouth, previously unaware of what I was doing. I thought I had prepared myself for this. It was so easy to talk to Sirius, and express myself, but when it came to Tom I couldn't. My knuckles turned white from the strength with which I clenched them, and I could feel my throat burn with unspoken words. Suddenly, Tom slammed his hand against the door, and right beside my head. I jumped from shock and the words lodged in my throat came spilling out, like a cup with too much water.

"Yes, I'm angry!" With those simple words the fire in my throat subsided for only a moment, before returning twice as strong. "B-because of you! After finding out I was used as bait, w-why should I have to b-be thankful?!" I glared at the ground, "What gave you the right to use my life in your little game!?"

Despite my yelling, Tom's voice remained cool and leveled, "You're the one who signed your life over to me. It's only natural I utilize what is mine."

"But that isn't right!" I finally looked at him, my anger overshadowing any other emotion. "I'm a person! With feelings, and thoughts of my own! Not some toy for your amusement! Next time you want to bet someone's life, do it with your own!"

It has been a long time since I had felt this angry, and actually let myself act on it. I had always just kept it under control, opting to just let things go. What was the point of arguing anyway? People's feeling would just get hurt, and often times the only thing that remained was a broken relationship. Now, however, I couldn't stop myself, and I was spurred on by Tom's satisfied expression. Was he enjoying this? There wasn't any remorse, or shame in his gaze. Only amusement, like a child who was given a new present. My entire body felt hot, but for a vastly different reason that usual when with Tom.

"Y-you don't even care! Did you ever stop to think about h-how scared I was when he was taking me?! Or when I was tied up, thinking that I may never see my family and friends again!" Ugh, don't cry. Don't cry! I don't want to cry in front of him. "I was staring to think you were a decent person. Seeing the way Mr. Banges and Tinker treat you, I couldn't bring myself to completely hate you, even after you did all those things to me...but...Watching the way you can use people like they are nothing but dispensable pawns is disgusting." I don't even want to know what happened to those people who kidnapped me.

"Feel better?"

My eyes widened. Tom was smiling as though I just told him a joke. Is that what this was to him; a joke?

"Am I...Feeling better?" I echoed, feeling patronized. "You...You really don't think you've done anything wrong, do you?"

"Why should I? You were never in any real danger. I was watching you the entire time."

"I can't figure out if you understand me and are just a jerk, or if you can't understand me and are just plain stupid." He reached out to grab my chin, probably to make me look at him as he berated me for what I said, but I was still feeling the adrenaline from my anger. I slapped his hand away and glared, "Don't touch me."

Oh! I felt so much better! Who knew letting myself give in to my anger would calm me down. Tom backed away from him, a broad smirk dancing on his lips. Why does he still have that smug look on his face? It was infuriating!

"Just what are people to you?"

He chuckled, "There are only 2 kind of people on this earth. People who use others, and people who are used by others." He eyes narrowed haughtily, and I couldn't help but shiver from his gaze.

"Even Antonin and Malfoy? Aren't they your friends?"

"They are my subordinates."

 _'This is the same guy who greeted Mr. Banges so kindly. Just what kind of life did he have to live to think that people are just things to be used?'_

"Fine then." I couldn't hide my disappointment. Why was I still feeling disheartened by his responses? Just what was I hoping to hear from him?

At that moment someone knock on the door, and since I was still leaning against it, I jumped from surprise. On the other side of the door was - to my surprise - Jake, Nanashi and Antonin.

"Woah, Raven." Jake's eyes were also wide, matching my own surprise. He then look at Tom, "S-sorry Boss, didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's been a while, good to see you're well." Antonin smiled uncomfortably, and shifted his eyes away from me. It made me feel good that at least somebody had the decency to feel ashamed of what happened to me.

Nanashi inclined his head briefly, "Raven."

"Raven," This time Tom addressed me, "today doesn't seem to be a good day. I'll be generous, and let you go home early today." He smiled, and for a moment I almost believed it. "Jake, escort her out."

"Leave it to me, Boss!" He saluted, and led me towards the exit. Not that I needed the escort. I knew my way to and from Tom's room and the exit.

 _'At least I don't have to look at that smug face of his anymore. Nothing I was saying was getting through to him. He really is the worst.'_

"I didn't think you could look that scary."

"What? Oh, sorry." I blushed, not having realized my thoughts must have shown on my face. "It's just been a long day."

"Yeah, I know about those. Don't tell Boss, but he can be a real slave driver." Jake leaned in close and whispered, making a show of looking over his shoulder as though Tom would appear at the very mention of his name. "The real struggle will be Wednesday."

I tilted my head, "Wednesday?"

Jake slapped a hand over his mouth, and his eyes trembled as though he said something he shouldn't have. "Y-yeah." He cleared he throat, "You see we'll be - uh - having a huge-" Jake scratched the back of his head, "Huge celebration dinner! That's it! It's a pretty big deal, especially since some business partners are coming."

"Must be difficult." I sympathized. "Looks like that day is busy for everyone. Even my own father has plans for that day." I placed a finger on my chin as I mused, "That reminds me, since I have the time I should stop by the store."

"Oh, don't tell me you know how to fuck some shit up in the kitchen!"

"Is that a good thing?"

Jake grinned, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Hell yeah, it is. You may not believe it, but I can whip up a mean creme brulee."

"Seriously?" I stopped walking, staring incredulously at him. Before I could stop myself I gave him a once over. He wore ripped black jeans, a leather jacket that had tiny silver spikes alone the shoulder seam, and a pristine white t-shirt with a skull design on it. I know it wasn't right to judge people but, "You can make a creme brulee?"

"I can make all sorts of fancy shit, you name it."

"I've always wanted to try making one, but we don't have the right equipment at home."

Suddenly, Jake circled behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Let's take a little detour." Before I could protest, he began pushing me towards the dining hall. Once in the dining hall we continued until we passed the two double doors that led into the kitchen, and when we did my entire face lit up. The kitchen was so large, and furnished like one of those fancy TV shows. The counter tops were a beautiful black marble, with matching cobalt pans hanging from numerous racks. There were a total of 4 stoves and ovens, and 2 stand alone fridges and freezers. It made sense when you thought about how many people must live here, but after seeing my little kitchen at home so many times, my breath was completely stolen.

"Pretty, fuckin' sweet, yeah?" Jake boasted as though it were his to show off.

I just nodded, "Y-yeah." The sound of someone searching pulled my attention. Jake was looking in a pantry, the light bouncing off his three ear rings. Before too long he had a tiny culinary torch, and a set of 2 ramekins with a hot water bath. He put all of it in bag before handing it over.

My eyes widened, and I shook my hands in fervent denial, "No, no, no I can't just take that!"

"I ain't taking no for an answer. You wanna practice making some right? This is my old shit, and I was just gonna toss it." He shoved the items into my hands, forcing me to either take the items or drop them.

"Thank you! If you don't mind me asking, how did you get into cooking?"

Jake shrugged, "My old broad was into it, and used me as free labor. At least until she kicked the bucket."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." I whispered with downcast eyes. "It wasn't my intention to make you talk about it."

"Pwah!" He laughed slapping his knee, "Naw, she was a fucking terrible mother. I'm much better off now without that old bitch breathing down my neck."

Now feeling awkward, I was unsure of how to reply so I kept silent. Thankfully, Jake didn't catch onto it and continued as though nothing was wrong. "Anyway, I need to get back so I'll finish walking you out. Good luck making that brulee."

"Yes, next time I'm here I'll let you know how it came out." I smiled. He had a nasty mouth, was pushy, and said whatever it was that came to his mind, but he was surprisingly thoughtful. Truthfully, all of the people I've spoken to here always act differently than I would assume, and it was a welcomed surprise. They were nice to me, and sure perhaps it was because of Tom, but Jake felt genuine. Though, he also struck me as the kind idiot type.

Still, even if for a moment, he made me forget all about my anger from earlier.


	17. His Pov: When Life Hands You Lemons

**Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! It's a pretty long one, so I hope you have some time lol.**

 **I hope I managed to keep Tom in character. It was actually kind of difficult. Also I know things are kind of slow right now, but please bare with me!**

 **If you check my main page you can see which stories I am working on, or at least the ones I'm supposed to be working on. I tried my best finding all the spelling, and grammar errors.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Tom's POV: When Life Hands You Lemons**

"Tom, some of us are getting together later tonight. Won't you join us?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I already have prior commitments." The lie fell smoothly from my lips, and a charming smile followed to seal the deal for the group of females before me. Lunch was always the same. The mindless drivel came flocking, and to keep up appearance I indulged them with conversation. Upon my refusal there was a whine from the girls. Years of schooling my expression prevented me from scowling in annoyance. What could anyone see in such a common lot?

"Come on, Tom." One of them puffed their cheeks out, in what I assume was supposed to be endearing, and placed a hand on my arm. "You been ignoring us lately. Did we do something to annoy you?"

I held in a sigh. Accept their invitation once and they think they have a monopoly over you. Then again, I suppose I gave them hope by accepting them. I was bored, and they were an easy - though horribly boring - lay. "I assure you, that isn't the case. I'll be sure to make it up to you ladies later." Life was pitifully simple. A complement here, a little charm there and people ate from the palm of my hand.

Before I knew it my gaze wondered over to Raven, my current prey. She was different from the other, in that she required a bit more planning and work to obtain. Not that it mattered, I welcomed a challenge. As she was the daughter of the police chief, and we shared homeroom since last year, I knew of her, but she didn't garner my attention at first. It was earlier this year, around February, when I ran into her at a coffee shop. If this were a movie it would be classified as a typical boy meets girl moment. I was exiting and she was entering, and as neither of us were paying attention, I ended up with piping hot coffee drenching my white button down. When she realized what she had done, and to whom, she flew into apologies, but I didn't pay attention to a single one. Her face, red like two bright apples waiting to be bit into, glistening eyes and trembling lips caught my attention. The sadist in me wanted to see her crying more, and I couldn't help but wonder just how red I could make her. From then, the more I watched her, the more I wanted her. There was a naive purity about her that continued to draw me in. How would she change if I tainted her? If I dragged her into my world?

I researched into her family dynamic, and took notice of the heavy patriarch. She listened completely to her father, even when things went against her personal desire, and he expected such obedience. Perhaps I should than him for priming her so well for me. Then there was her closest friend, Lola. She, and on occasion Kat, were the mood setters in the group mainly due to their dominant personalities. In both circles Raven played a submissive role, which for me made her an easy target.

Currently, she was chatting with her friends though something seemed to be off. Her face was tense with worry, an expression I was all too familiar with. Every Sunday it was the first one I saw as she wondered what I would have her do. Though, I was deprived of that lovely expression this past week, in favor of playing volleyball with some others. Seems she was still upset for using her as bait. Now, _that_ was a rare sight indeed. Raven's usual timid expression was what drew me to her, but that fire that ignited in her eyes at that time made me want to do much more. If I were a beast I would have pinned her then and there; dominated her until that fire turned to tears, and she was begging for more.

Then again, though I could see Raven becoming more accepting and willing with each passing week, things were progressing much slower than I had initially hoped. Meeting only once a week, and being unable to do anything through the school day dampened my plans a fair bit. As interesting as this train of thought was, the issue would have to be solved on a different date.

As per usual, Antonin, Abraxus and I were picked up by our clan's driver. The moment we were out from the public eye, Abraxus jumped right into business.

"Boss, I think it's about time we address the Santora group."

"The Santora group." I hummed thoughtfully, "It's annoying when smaller factions try to establish themselves here." I found it even more annoying that we couldn't just snuff them out. The times have changed, and anything too flashy would quickly cause trouble for me.

Abraxus pulled out a tablet, "In the past few days they made trouble for three of our establishments, located our drug distributor and stole 5 pounds of opioids."

"Really now." Groups like these were like children poking at their parent to see just how much they could get away with. Truthfully, stealing from our distributors wasn't very concerning. The drug business was lucrative, sure, but there were easier ways to make money. "You can handle them on your own." I quickly dismissed. They weren't worth my time, "I have a prior engagement."

"Ah, Mr. Iwagaki." Antonin spoke up, and Abraxus' fingers began moving deftly across the table's screen.

"As you instructed, I've been collecting information of Mr. Iwagaki with Nanashi's assistance. Despite our warnings, he has continued to steal money from the loan business. He has been discretely increasing the interest rates, and pocketing the surplus. Furthermore," His eyes narrowed, "Mr. Iwagaki is in constant communication with the black market dealer Luka Petrov. He's been smuggling our products to Luka at an undercut price, then inflating the price on the market."

"What is his family life like?"

"A wife and two daughters. However, the daughters seem to be estranged and live over seas. As for the wife, she is a frequent at our host club, and often engages in adulterous behavior."

Not that it mattered, but it was helpful to know I wouldn't need to take care of lose ends. I remained silent until we entered the home, and ordered Abraxus to take care of the Santora group.

"Ah," A sudden thought came to me, "Have Alice go with you. Seems she has been bored lately."

"Boss~!"

"Speak of the devil."

A young woman turned the corner, long golden hair trailing behind her and deep blue eyes fixating themselves on me. I say young, but she was really 30 years old, and stood at 5'6. A simple light blue halter top wrapped around her breast, and impressively short shorts - such that the pockets of the pants were peaking from the bottom - hugged right on her waist line, giving a slight peak to lacy red underwear. Her gait was confident and alluring, and I unabashedly drunk in every step she took. She had a curvy body, blessed with generous assets, and with every stride her hips swayed similar to a hypnotic device. Her full lips, dyed with a deep red lipstick, smirked and stretched the beauty mark on the bottom of the right side of her mouth. The moment she reached me, she threw her arms around my neck and leaned her full weight against my chest, provocatively pushing up her chest in her already revealing top. "Bo~ss." She purred with narrowed eyes, "You've been very mean to me lately. Keeping me locking in here with nothing to do." She pushed herself closer, as though trying to glue her hips to mine. "I'll die of boredom at this rate, so you must take responsibility."

"Hm, what do you have in mind?" I questioned as I feathered my finger down her spine, and then smirking at her reaction.

"I can think of a few."

"As tempting an invitation as that is," I chuckled, and with a gentle squeeze of her waist, I detached her from my neck, "I'm in the middle of a game at the moment, and the wait is half of the fun. So I shouldn't spoil myself too much."

Hearing this Alice's eyes widened in delight, "Ohh, don't tell me it's the girl you've been bringing here." She then giggled, "She is an adorable little thing, but I should give her a few pointers with her outfits. Though, just finding a new prey has never stopped you before." Suddenly her eyes widened, then quickly narrowed followed by a teasing smirk, "Don't tell me you've actually fallen for her. Has our little Boss finally fallen in love?"

"Love, you say? Yes, I plan on giving her every last drop of my love."

"Aww, don't be stingy. Save a little for me as well."

Had I no wits about myself, I would have laughed out right at her baseless claim. Me, love someone? That was about as likely to happen as snow in the desert. 'Love' wasn't a word that existed in my vocabulary, and the feeling, whether receiving it or giving it, was foreign to me. My parents abandoned me, and my grandfather uses me for his own gains. Not that I cared, since I have on occasion used him for my own purposes. The closest to that feeling would probably be loyalty, and a sense of duty and responsibility for my fellow clan members.

"But don't worry, I didn't come empty handed," I nudged my head towards Abraxus, "He'll debrief you on what you'll be doing."

"So I get to play with tall, dark and mysterious today. Sounds fun." She grinned and stuck herself to his side.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't stand so close to me, Ms. Alice."

Alice's eyebrow twitched and her smile turned forced, "Come now, I told you to just call me Alice."

"That would inappropriate, Ms. Alice."

"Tch, you're not cute at all." Alice rolled her eyes and quickly detached herself.

Ignoring Alice, Abraxus addressed me, "With your permission I'll also take Jake, Meera, and Sophia."

"Don't you think that's too many?" Alice pondered, raising a perfectly manicured nail to her lips. "Three people should be more than enough."

"It's better to error on the side of caution."

"I don't care. I'm leaving the execution of the matter to you. Do what you will." With a quick nod Abraxus walked off with Alice in tow.

"That was quite mean of you, Boss. You know Abraxus can't handle people like Alice." Antonin chuckled. "I bet she'll have him bald by the end of the day."

The visual alone was enough to make me smirk. "Perhaps I should have kept them with me, so I can witness it for myself." Having been detained at the entrance long enough, I finally headed towards my room. "Antonin, I want you to gather Nanashi, and Mr. Millaro. Also, instruct Sasha to take the new girl and make the collection rounds from the business on the west side."

"From the Bulstrode family?"

"That's the one."

"Are you sure you want to include her. There have been strange movements within the Bulstrode family, that truthfully, leaves both myself and Abraxus feeling uneasy. Might I recommend someone from the Black family instead."

"Black, huh." I couldn't help that there were people in some of these families that didn't follow the business, but hearing that name left a bad taste in my mouth. Mainly because of a particular Black that attends Hogwarts. "It's fine, if I don't give them opportunities to prove themselves then I might as well cut ties with them. Besides, there are people with strong ties to Grandfather. Even if I wanted to rid myself of them, it wouldn't be possible." We stopped in front of my door, and before entering I said, "Reconvene at the garage in 30 minutes. I want to get this done with before dinner."

"Understood."

Once in my room I quickly removed my school uniform in favor of a light blue button up, and black suit. While dressing a smirk came to my face, as I remembered Raven's reaction when she saw me in a suit. The way her eyes darkened and gazed at me through her lashes had almost made me lose my senses. It was a valuable piece of information I discovered that day, and sometime soon I planned to utilize it. I'll be sure to plan something special for this upcoming Sunday. I laughed at myself for how excitedly I anticipated the day of the week. Before long I arrived at the garage, nodding to those waiting for me.

"Boss, thank you for letting these old bones get some needed exercise." Mr. Millaro chuckled with a deep bow.

He was probably around the same age as my Grandfather, and had been around for just as long. Mr. Millaro was highly trustworthy, such that at even though he wasn't my Grandfather's right hand, he was often given similar responsibilities. There were a handful of people that I would never need to questions their loyalty, and he was one of them. Though, technically I was simply borrowing him from Grandfather, as another one of his duties was to observe me as I run the clan. If he were to find out who Raven was, he would surly inform my Grandfather and my fun would be over. Regardless, in the business I was in, knowing there were those on whom I could call on without fail, provided me with great relief. His wife passed years ago, but his daughter still lives though she has no relation to the clan.

I told Raven I once picked up a dog, and even though I wanted to keep it, I couldn't. However, dogs weren't the only things I picked up. If they looked interesting, or if I was bored, I would pick up people as well. Nanashi happened to be one of them. It was in the middle of summer, and the heat was blistering, easily reaching 103 degrees. Being 10 I often looked for new things to keep me occupied. Nanashi was severely anorexic, wore clothes that barely hung onto his body and had long shaggy hair that covered his face. It reminded me of a Komondor, so I ended up bringing him home with me. Since then he has made the clan his home. Time and time again he has proven that he could be trusted, and I often took advantage of his genius level intellect.

"Boss," Mr. Millaro began as he began driving the small black car. Nanashi sat in the passenger seat, while Antonin and myself sat in the back. "I've also received a message from Voldemort. He has called for an assembly to be held next month, and it'll be held here."

Though my face remained unchanged, I my irritation began to swell. Not only will I have to deal with people I'd rather avoid, if it's held here then I'll have to deal with them running about in my turf for at least 4 days. Within the Marvelo clan, though originally there were 6, there are a total of 7 main headquarters, with each one being lead by a 'Boss' and they in turn obey 'Voldemort' - my Grandfather. The 7th group, led by yours truly, was created to simply give me a training grounds for when I take over and become the new Voldemort.

Some people have a problem with me taking over, though seeing as this was the current's Voldemort's will, there wasn't much they could do about it. In our group, whenever there was a major decision that would effect the clan, or an internal dispute, a meeting can be called. Only the current Voldemort can call for a meeting, however any Boss can appeal for one to be held. They aren't normally held, however, since getting things done is extremely difficult and normally take days, even weeks to come to a decision. The reason being, for a decision to be made there must be a 2/3s vote. In the case of a continued stalemate, Voldemort would be the tie breaker. Voldemort also has the power to completely nullify the decision if they believe that the decision would harm the clan. In that case, the only way the other 'Boss'es can try to appeal it is by a majority vote.

 _'I can feel the headache forming already.'_

After a 40 minute ride, we pulled into the parking garage provided by the loan office. It was a large 20 story building, surrounded by many other establishments, some in the same profession. Many of the establishments had partnerships and backing by the clan. The ones that didn't, while we didn't strong-arm them into a partnership, there was a clear difference in money flow and growth opportunities.

Before exiting the car I pocketed an item, and was amused to find a group of men standing by the elevator for us. You would think Iwagaki was expecting me.

"Seems he was kind enough to provide us an escort." Mr. Millaro smiled thinly, the action not reaching his eyes.

"Then let's not keep him waiting." I smirked and walked forward.

"Mr. Riddle," One of the men bowed, "I've been instructed to take you to Mr. Iwagaki. If you would please." He gestured to the awaiting elevator, and once we were all in he hit the top floor.

We were let out in a long, lavishly decorated hallway. It was too gaudy for my taste, and Mr. Iwagaki's preference in art left much to be desired.

"Mr. Riddle!" A short pudgy man called out and rushed to greet me once entering his office, a boot-licking grin on his face. "It's such an honor for you to personally visit my humble establishment." Iwagaki's fashion sense wasn't any different from his decorative sense. He wore a purple suit and seemed to be going for the record for the most jewelry worn at one time. "Please, sit. Sit."

I raised an arm to the others noticing they were tensing by Iwagaki's overly friendly behavior. It was amusing to watch him struggle to appease me, so I would let it slide for now.

"Can I interest you in any tea, or coffee."

"This won't be a long visit." I decline as I took a seat on the bright red leather couch. The others stood behind me, keeping careful eyes on the other guards in the room.

"That's unfortunate." Iwagaki was still smiling as he took his seat across from home. He clapped his hands together, "So, how can I help you, Mr. Riddle."

I smirked, crossing my legs ankle over knee. Let's make him squirm a bit. "It's come to my attention that there are some discrepancies with the financial statements submitted from your company."

"Oh." He raised a brow, but his smile never faded, "There must be some mistake. We strive to be as transparent as possible. After all, your grandfather is an old friend of mine, and it was thanks to him that I'm in this position now. I wouldn't dare do anything to go against his goodwill."

"Then there should be no issues with you reproducing your records right this moment."

"Of course, Mr. Riddle. Shall I had them to the older gentleman? These papers can be quite difficult to understand."

"How dare you speak to the Boss that way!" Mr. Millaro growled glaring heatedly at Iwagaki.

"You'd best learn to hold your tongue." Antonin threatened.

Everyone, except for myself and Iwagaki, tensed as the atmosphere took a sudden drop in temperature. Impressively, he maintained his smile, trying to paint an innocent expression. "I apologize. I meant no offence. I'm sure Mr. Riddle can read them just fine. You!" He suddenly barked at a tall, scrawny looking man who hurriedly shuffled over to him. It must be his newest assistant, as the last one he hired met with an unfortunate accident a few weeks ago. "Bring the papers Mr. Riddle wishes to see."

"Right away, sir." He quickly bowed and scurried off.

My smirked widened. He truly thought he had the upper hand in these proceedings. Iwagaki exuded confidence, and continued to condensed me in both speech and gaze. People like him were the most enjoyable types to break and see groveling at my feet. Sadly for him, his fate was sealed long before I can here today.

"None taken, Iwagaki." I raised a hand dismissively, motioning for the others to calm down. "While your men provide me with the papers, lets talk a bit more." I looked down my nose at Iwagaki, "I'm very interested in your little side business. In the spirit of transparency, I'm hoping you can tell me more."

There it was. The crack that would soon break him down completely. The corner of his mouth twitched, and his face tensed ever so slightly. "Mr. Riddle, I assure you I have no idea what you speak of. I have completely devoted myself to your Grandfather and the clan."

From behind me, Anotonin tossed a picture onto the table and the moment Iwagaki saw it the ever present smile fell from his face. His eyes narrowed and I could see the gears turning in his head. Before him was a picture of Luka Petrov. "Perhaps you take me for a fool, Iwagaki."

He cleared his throat, once again smiling though it looked less confident. "Certaintly not, Mr. Riddle. I'm just confused as to what it is you are trying to insinuate here."

"Nanashi."

"Yes, Boss." With a rustle of papers, Nanashi began reading off a list, "Febuary 12, you came in contact with one, Luka Petrov at an invite only, Elitist party. February 28th, under false pretenses of being under orders, you collected a number of weapons and sold them to Mr. Petrov at under half the going value, before inflating the prices on the black market. March 16th, camouflaged as a string of thefts by local thugs, you pocketed hundreds of thousands of dollars from drug money which, once again through the help of Petrov, sold them on the black market. Not to mention, the inflated interest rates on your loans you offer, and your overall horrible treatment of our girls on Knockturn Alley ."

Abraxus never ceased to impress me me with the thoroughness of his investigations. I raised a hand to stop Nanashi, taking great satisfaction at Iwagai's slowly reddening face. His eyes burned with anger, and his jaw clenched so tightly the veins on his face were protruding. "Shall I have him continue?"

"W-what is this?!" He shouted slamming his hands on the table, "These accusations are all false! I have no idea who this man is!"

"I find that hard to believe. Was it not just yesterday, the two of you met up for a drink." I phrased it as a statement, knowing that it was true. "Or perhaps I should talk about your most recent golf trip? Or how you generously gave him access to your members card to our host club." My smirk widened, as a familiar rush began pumping through my veins. The progression of arrogance, to panic, and then anger as he began to realize the situation he was in. It was only a matter of time before he was begging, pleading for me to forgive him. Suddenly, Raven came to mind, momentarily breaking my train of thought, but I quickly recovered. While it would have been much more appealing to have Raven here in place of Iwagaki, I was surprised that I even thought of her at all.

He growled, "I will not be made a fool of, by some kid still in diapers! What do you know about how the world works? If it weren't for your grandfather, you'd be nothing but dirt under my shoe!" He was standing now, but since he was short, there wasn't much of a difference. I almost laughed. "I demand to see actual proof!"

"Boss." It was a single word, but the edge in Antonin's voice made Iwagaki flinch, and his eyes darted around to his guards around the room.

I knew the three behind me were itching to deal with Iwagaki. They were giving off a threatening aura, and it seemed Iwagaki was beginning to realize the consequences of his words. Though, with the presence of his guards, Iwagaki's body looked less tense. Perhaps consoled by the thought that his guards out numbered us. What a pathetic waste of space he was turning out to be.

"The boss isn't obligated to show anything to scum like you." Mr. Millaro growled out, hitting his cane against the ground for added effect.

"Heh, then that could only mean you don't have any real proof." Iwagaki's smirked was more of a grimace as he attempted to regain a modicum of control.

"I wonder, if we talk to Patrov if he would be any more forthcoming with information." Seeing his look of confusion I continued, "Does he know who it is that he's been stealing from?" Iwagaki paled, and I knew I hit gold. "How quick do you think he would jump ship the moment he finds out?w"

"Boss." Nanashi called, cell phone in hand. "I just received word we've captured Patrov."

I leaned into the sofa, and crossed my legs with a triumphant smirk, "And there you have it. You can continue to play innocent as long as you want, but realize that the longer this is drawn out the quicker my patience thins. So let me ask, how long do you want to play this game?"

Iwagaki's eyes widened before narrowing in anger. His pudgy hands trembled, his knuckles turning white from the sheer force of his grip. A vein was pulsating quite vigorously on his right temple, disgustingly purple on his bright red face. He suddenly dropped his head and his entire body relaxed before be began laughing. It started as a slow chuckled until it grew to a delirious bark of laughter. "Alright, boy! I'll play this game!" Though he was smirking I knew he was nervous. He was nothing more than a cornered mouse doing anything he could to live. The end game was coming soon. "But you will be the one losing!" He snapped is fingers and every guard in the room drew a pistol and aimed it at me. "Hn, you probably came in here thinking that you had the upper hand, but you were mistaken." With a grandiose wave of his hand he proudly declared, "These men here aren't the lackeys provided by you, but men I personally hired! Top dollar bodyguards to protect me for moments like these! You don't really think that I wouldn't have something like this under my sleeve! I've been at this game a lot longer than you, boy!"

"Is that so?" I sent a glance to the guards. "For your final move, it's quite disappointing."

"That hell is that supposed to mean?!"

I sighed and stood from my seat while reaching for the item I bought with me from the car. It was pistol of my own, and I aimed it right between his eyes. I watched him go pale with a cold, and callous expression.

"H-hey! Boy! Don't you know that my guards will kill you before you even pull that trigger!" How pathetic, he was scared.

"Just who do you think they have more to lose from? Killing me or betraying you?" Realizing the obvious answer he turned to each of his guards sweating more and more as each one slowly put away their guns, returning to their statue-esque positions

"What are you bastards doing!?

"What will you do now?"

Instead of answer his pupils shook violently between myself and the gun, both fear and tears growing in his eyes. All at once the high I was feeling came crashing down at his pathetic face. I was disgusted at the visual, and made a note to remedy this horrible memory this upcoming Sunday.

"M-mr. Riddle I-"

"Stop sniveling." I sharply cut him off before he could beg. In my sour mood I didn't want to hear it. There was movement behind me and soon music filled the room, blaring and beating against my eardrums almost painfully. With a single shot, in perfect time with the booming base, the bullet penetrated his skull and he collapsed forward, his blood seeping into the carpet. At that moment the assistant from earlier returned and upon seeing the state of things fell to the floor with a girlish shriek and stared at me in fear.

Now bored I sighed, and put away the gun as Antonin turned of the music. It was good I got rid of him. Even his music taste was horrible. "Clean up this mess." The order was directed to the few guards lining the walls and they quickly complied.

"Nanashi, I'll leave collecting the necessary data to you. Anything you deem otherwise, delete it." I motioned towards the trembling assistance with my chin, "Take him with you."

"Understood."

"Mr. Millaro, oversee the disposal, then assist Nanashi."

"Very well, Boss. Also, if I may," He began eyes appraising me with both joy and pride, "You were splendid. Voldemort would be pleased."

I grunted in response, not caring one way or the other, as I took my leave with Antonin.

"You never cease to impress me, Boss." Antonin chuckled as he slid into the drivers seat, "I was surprised that Iwagaki didn't call your bluff with Petrov."

"Hmm, the old fool thought he was too smart to be tricked, yet he fell for the oldest play in the book." I idly flipped through my phone, feeling satisfied when I spied the time. We finished this quicker than I thought. "I do, however, want this Petrov guy found. I want him to understand the severity of his actions when stealing from us."

Antonin laughed nervously, "If he really didn't know who he was stealing from, I kind of pity him."

"Ignorance is no excuse, and I'll make sure he understands this lesson."

 _Tuesday_

 _'Something's wrong again today.'_ Once again I was observing Raven during our lunch period. I was trying to lip read, but my attention kept being dragged away by the people around me. Normally I wouldn't care about the daily life of my current prey, but I found myself wanting to know the cause for her rapid change in expression. She went from worried, to serious, to thoughtful and then determined in what seemed like a single breath. The most I could figure is that Lola was at the epicenter. Even as I made conversation with the others, my mind remained on Raven. The following week, on October 28th, was Raven's birthday and I have the most delicious idea to celebrate. Simply imagining her expression made my blood rush. I'll need to make sure everything is perfect.

 _'I'll just need to find a way to get her to go along.'_

Nothing of real interest happened the rest of the day. Though I did feel Professor Dumbledoor's eyes on me more frequently than usual. Possibly because of the meeting later tonight. I figured he would tell the professor, so I'm not surprised if he knew about it. I wasn't looking forward to it. If it were up to me I would have given up ages ago, but since it was Voldamort's will there wasn't much I could do about it. At least this time will be the last. No need to waste breath on someone who has no intention of joining, no matter how intelligent it may be.

I hated dealing with him and his damned smile. He pretends to be ignorant, always smiling like an idiot and preaching about fairness and justice. What I despised the most was that, even through my vehement dislike of him, I couldn't deny his level of intelligence and that it _would_ make a fine addition to our group. He also, without a doubt, had the innate charisma that ran in the family. A natural born leader. I suppose it _is_ a shame his mindset is so soft.

"Boss, it's time."

 _Already?'_ I gazed at my watch my frown growing more prominent my the second.

"At least this will be the final time." Antonin attempted to placate my sour mood.

"Let's get this over with." There was no need for dress clothes. The person I was meeting was of no special importance, so casual clothes would more than suffice.

Antonin, Abraxus and I moved toward the car and was greeted by the chauffeur. It didn't take long before we were pulling up to one of the many hotels that were owned by the Marvelo gang. We owned shares in many companies, often times under an alias. Also, while many of our businesses were covers for our more illegal practices, just as many were legit: usually our hotels. Oftentimes, they were used for meetings such like these. I'm sure my guest would normally never set foot on this side of the woods, but seeing as I wanted to keep the meeting a secret, it was a satisfactory place. The night was young, and hundreds of people littered about. Bars, casinos and strip clubs - to name a few - stretched for blocks, their store signs lighting up the roads. In this area it was easy to get lost for hours in sin and debauchery. Scantily cladded women giggled insistently and drunk men, with something to prove, happily chased after them.

We entered the hotel, and after a brief stop at the front desk, was given our usual suite on the top floor. As the hotel was one of the more expensive ones in the area, the room was large and furnished with high quality items. Off to the side was a kitchen, and a spiral staircase to an upper floor only accessible via this room. Along the walls were full length windows currently hidden by curtains - not that there was much of a view anyway.

"I'll prepare some tea." Abraxus headed for the kitchen and soon I heard the sounds of a kettle being prepared.

I sat patiently, naturally crossing my legs and pulled out my phone. While scrolling through my internet searches, I rested my head on my fist.

"Something bothering you, Tom?"

Perhaps it was due to them constantly being around me, but both Antonin and Abraxus were good at picking up on my changes in mood, regardless of how minute. Considering I prided myself at being adept in hiding my emotions, it was both impressive and annoying.

"I'm looking for a suitable gift." I answer, "One that, despite the stipulations, she doesn't want to refuse."

"I'm actually surprised. You've never been this invested in the others."

I sent him a look and he shrugged, quickly abandoning the subject. Alice already had a strange thought in her head, I don't need the other two following suit.

"Then it should be something she's really into."

That would be either cooking or volleyball. Remembering the look on Raven's face when she told me about the tournament she won pushed me towards the latter, but there were no games currently being played. The season wouldn't start until next month so the best I could do would be take her to a practice. Oh, that's an idea. I don't know which team she is biased for but if the team is well enough known, it shouldn't matter. If I made a few calls I could work something out.

 **Knock Knock Knock**

Antonin opened the door and the source of my future headache entered the room; James Potter. Behind him, Sirius, Remus and the most recent exchange student, Lily Evans, trailed behind him.

"Hope we didn't keep you waiting too long, Tom. I'm not used to coming down this way." He grinned as he plopped himself in the seat across from me, making himself at home. Lily took a seat besides James wile the other two stood behind the chair.

"Not at all." Abraxus returned with plenty of tea for everyone, and once it was served he took his place, standing on my right side.

"So, dear cousin. What can I do for you?" James' smile stretched along his face and something reminiscent of a giggle was threatening to form. His eyes, both playful yet alert, let nothing of my blank expression or surroundings pass his inspection and dampen his mood. Without fear he reached for the tea, a silent challenge, a dare, that irked me more than it should've. Next time I _will_ poison it. As though sensing my thoughts James' smile grew enough to make the Cheshire cat jealous. I really hated this person. I hated how he wriggles under my skin and disrupts my thinking.

James Potter is, with great vexation, my cousin. James' Grandmother is my Grandfather's sister. However, unlike my grandfather, his sister had chose to leave the clan and marry some famous-at-the-time politician. Since then her branch of the family was essentially erased, and no further contact with her or her future children was made. Until, however, Grandfather caught wind of James and his talent. James was smart, calculating and hid everything behind a facade of idiotic grins and childish playfulness. Yet he could also be foolishly honest, trusting to a sickening fault and much too morally driven for my liking. Which made sense, seeing as his current affiliation was with _The Order of The Pheonix._

The Order, as it was often simplified as, was an independent group formed by Albus Dumbledore, a retired Detective, created as a separate resource for the police department. The very same Dumbledore that happens to teach at Hogwarts - the main reason for my weariness of him. As they are a 3rd party, they have more leeway than police officers do as they have to follow protocol, which can often get in the way. It is important to note, however, that they always work within the limits of the law. It's main function is as an information informant, having provided many of the tips and help to the police department. According to Grandfather, it was initially formed by Dumbledore who was frustrated by his lack of progress on his main case of finding viable information on the Marvelo gang. There were too many loopholes, paperwork, protocols and corruption getting in his way to bring the group down for good. So he decided to quit, and formed the organization. The Order is also something of a secret organization as there are only a handful of people who are in the organization, and even less than that actually knows about it.

Even knowing this why does Grandfather want him to switch sides so strongly? It would bring nothing but problems, and distrust. No, I know why. He's told me he sees the same potential in James that he sees in me. It irks me that he claims us similar, and more so that I cannot wholly refuse his analysis.

I dragged my eyes slowly to his female companion when an annoyed 'tsk' fell from her taut, full lips. Deep, fire-red hair fell in bunches and curls around her face, currently twisted into a sneer of displeasure. Her green eyes were alight with unmasked aggravation, growing more so when our eyes met. They were beautiful, and if it were possible to kill with a gaze, my death would have been swift and painless. Her hair and eyes created such a contrast with her fair skin, she looked more like an angle, though with her current expression perhaps more-so a vengeful spirit. Despite the beauty of her face, her body did nothing for me. Her limbs were long, though not unpleasantly so, her body was skinny and her chest too modest.

"Is this staring contest going to continue indefinitely, or will you work up the balls to speak?" Lily snapped, lips turning in translucent ire.

"Now, now." James chuckled patting Lilly on the knee, "No need to be so hostile. He's family after all."

"I don't even know why you indulge him with these meetings." Sirius frowned, not hiding his irritation. "There's only one reason why he dragged you out here. The very same reason why he came to your party, uninvited may I remind you."

"And I assure you-" I finally spoke, shifting slightly in my seat,"-this is the final time. Grandfather seems bent on having you join, which is the only thing keeping you safe-"

"Watch it, Riddle." Sirius' eyes flashed and I instantly locked eyes with him. "I don't care who you are, I'll kick you and your little bodyguard's asses if I have too."

"I see you're in good company."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius snarled and took a threatening step forward.

"Family traitors have a tendency of banding together."

"Are you saying I'm betraying the family?" James eyes crinkled in amusement.

 _'Tch, bastard.'_

"From Grandfather's perspective. To me, you are trash."

"At least we agree on something."

While my face held the same disinterested and lazy expression, my blood boiled within my veins. It disgusts me how he was able to get under my skin. "As I previously said, this is the last time I ask this question. Will you leave The Order and join us? Or does your answer remains the same?"

James chuckled, "Give the old man my regards."

"Then I will pass on his next message. If you and The Order continue to meddle, we will not be responsible for the resulting bloodshed." My eyes narrowed, "Furthermore, should I find the opportune moment to rid myself of you, I will gladly take it."

"Is that a threat?" Lily's eyes darkened with the promise of death, one that I'm sure she could grant. Being part of The Order would have assured she was finely trained. That and her track record of stopping scrimmages with only a few men with her insured that we keep an eye on her.

"Far from it." I smirked, "It's a promise."

"This was a waste of time." Sirius suddenly says and threw his hands in frustration. The sudden movement made both Abraxus and Antonin tense, but made no other motion. "You could've sent this in a letter instead of having us come all the way here. I could have done without seeing your face outside of school."

"I'm inclined to agree." Lily turned towards James, eyes softening immensely and her voice following suit. It were as if she was a different person. "James let's leave. The company here leaves a foul taste in my mouth." Ah, there's that fiery glare again.

"Alright, alright I get the point." James sighed, eyes searching for mine and then giving me a sheepish grin. "Looks like my friends here don't like your company."

The feeling is mutual.

"So, we will take our leave. Thank you again for the tea, dear cousin."

I didn't bother to leave my seat, nor make any lingering eye contact. The door closed and their footsteps faded down the hall. Now sure that they were gone I let out a quiet sigh, one that expressed my irritation, annoyance and exhaustion in a single breath.

I really hate that guy.

 _Friday_

"I'll forward you the address to send the passes."

"Of course, thank you for your continued support. We look forward to your arrival. Thank you."

Hanging up the phone I gave an involuntary smirk, proud of my latest achievement. It took some time, but next Saturday there will be a joint training session with two of the powerhouse volleyball colleges from the east. Obviously it wasn't open to the public, and from the research I did it was damn near impossible to get tickets to their matches. For one the tickets sell out too quickly, and two they're ridiculously expensive. Needless to say, for me, it wouldn't be an issue. We have stake in many different enterprises, even in businesses that people wouldn't expect - the sport and entertainment world - is one of them. It was a great way to bribe others and for casual business dealings. What better way to butter someone up then bring them to an all-star football game? Though for many team owners, they are unaware that they are being supported by the clan as it is done through an alias.

I was conscious of how much I looked forward to next week and the feeling brought a wry smirk to my lips. For what I have planned Raven will look absolutely ravishing. If I closed my eyes I can almost imagine that perplexed, and scared look on face. She'll start turning red, starting from her cheeks then slowly spreading down her neck and to her ears. Words will pass through her trembling lips in stutters and pleas, while her eyes search for any possible escape route. Of course there will be none, not if she wants the passes.

 _~Ping~_

It was Abraxus sending me a list of names for my approval and interrupting my daydream. Yesterday brought with it a very interesting conversation with the Pharmaceutical CEO named Henry Marcelo. He has been working on a secret new drug that he plans to sale and distribute through illegal channels; black market, dark web and possibly host clubs, which are really nothing more than upscale brothels. The developed drug was something similar to ecstasy, but supposedly 3 times more potent. So I told him that I would assist him in distributing it through the streets and increase his clientele. First we would need to pick up the merchandise and then transport it to a warehouse for safe keeping until the time for distribution came. It'll take place on Wednesday night and as a helping hand I offered some of my men to help with transport and as bodyguards. Of course nothing in life is for free, so a good portion of the sales are coming back to me, especially since I gave him the green light to distribute on my turf, and to the clan's branch businesses. Besides, Marcelo Pharmaceuticals was starting to make a real name for themselves, and after only 2 years on the scene, was making connections with impressive ease. Unknown to Mr. Marcelo, I've already started purchasing stocks from his company and before long the corporation will be under the clan's control.

Perhaps I was acting petulant. I hadn't initially planned to buy his company out from under him, but I didn't care for the way he spoke to me. How he thought I was beneath him, and sought to dominate the proceedings. I encountered many people like him, who thought that since I was still young I didn't know what I was doing and that I would be easy to manipulate. Sadly for them, and soon Mr. Marcelo, they all learned the hard way that I wasn't.

I quickly scanned over the names, and typed a simply reply just as my phone rang. It was always one thing after another. The thought to ignore the call was quickly overshadowed once I spied who it was.

"Yes?"

"Good evening, Boss. I figured you'd want to know, but Raven and Sirius Black have planned a meeting for today."

I raised a brow, "Really?" Why was it that every time I hear about Raven's movements it involved Sirius? Was there something going on between them that I wasn't aware of? Perhaps I didn't make it clear enough to Raven that she belongs to me. I didn't like it when other people handled my property, even less so when the person getting in my way was related to that James Potter.

"It also seems that Raven was the one who asked to meet up." The person on the phoned sighed, "He wouldn't stop bragging about it, and all his noise messed up my concentration."

"Is that so, anything else to report?"

"...No sir. Good day, boss."

I stared at my phone in silence, millions of thoughts running through my head and all of them centering around the appropriate way of punishing Raven. Her lack of understanding of her position irked me, and the thought of that pushy flirt being around her bothered me more than it should. I rose from my seat and left the room to take a simple stroll down the halls. Usually at this point the girls would have already fallen to my advancements. My power, money and looks were the bait that they all predictably succumbed to, and the pleasure I inevitably showed them any given night only sweetened the deal. However, Raven was different. She didn't care, which made the chase interesting, and in contrary to my initial belief was proving to be quite stubborn. I'll need to be more diligent in my discipline.

"Cole stop running! It's dangerous!"

"omf-!"

I looked down and saw a young boy laying on the ground after having run into my leg. He was previously eating ice cream which was now all over my pants leg, shoe and floor.

"C-cole!" A woman came frantically running down the hall, her expression tensing in apprehension when she noticed me. She quickly lowered her gaze and fell beside whom I assumed was her son, who was now crying due to his loss of frozen treat. "Cole! I told you not to run in the halls! Apologize right now!"

She was probably frightened, imagining some ridiculous punishment. I vaguely remembered her face as a mistress to one of the clan member's. I didn't recognize the kid though, but I didn't have much contact with the ones in the house. On the other side of the compound were rooms for women like her and a nursery, but because they are too noisy I don't go that way unless I need to.

"Young Boss, I-i deep apologize f-for my son's incompetence!" She dropped her head till it touched the floor, and was trying to force her still crying son to do the same. "It w-won't happen again! Cole stop all that crying!"

When I sighed she tensed, but I paid it no mind. "I'm not upset."

"...Y-you aren't?" She chanced a peek but quickly dropped her head again.

It was only then I was conscious of how tense my facial muscles were, and I quickly donned an indifferent expression. "No, I'm not, and you don't need to do that. I don't expect competence from a 3 year old." I knelt down to look the kid in the eye, "This is what happens when you don't listen. You have to deal with the consequences."

Cole sniffled, his bright teary eyes staring into mine. "th-thowwy!" He cried, snot and tears flying everywhere as he began his crying anew.

"C-cole! You shoudn't-"

I held up a hand to silence the woman. "What kind of ice cream to you like?"

"Thawbewwy." Clearly the child had a speech issue, though given his age it was still cute.

"I'm more of a chocolate guy myself."

At this the boy scrunched up his nose and stuck out his tongue. His tears now dried but snot still fell from his nose and into his mouth. This, of course, didn't both the 3 year old. "Eww! Gwothe! 'ocolate id nathy."

"Nasty?" I furrowed my brow in disbelief, "Have you even tried it before?"

"...No..." He dropped his head as though he were caught red handed but clenched his tiny fist before him as he fiercely defended his position, "But I know it ith! It lookth like poo!" He giggled showcasing his full set of teeth. "You eat poo!"

He weakly protested when I used my shirt sleeve to clean his nose. It many not have bothered him, but every time he spoke snot flew into my face. "Hn, well I _was_ going to show you were I keep my secret stash of ice cream but now I've changed my mind."

"Oh! I'm thowwy mither!" Cole quickly recanted, "You don't eat poo."

I shifted my eyes away, "I don't know. You hurt my feelings."

After a few moments of him thinking, quite seriously mind you as it _was_ about ice cream, about how to fix the situation he smiled brightly. He grabbed my hand in his and said, "I habe an plan! We go to the thash and we eat ie cweam togethaw! Then you won't be thad anymaw."

I made a show of thinking about his plan then nodded once, "That sounds satisfactory, but it'll have to wait until after dinner. We shouldn't spoil our appetite."

"But I wannit now!" He stomped his foot, and I shrugged.

"If you had listened earlier, you would have been able to eat your first ice cream cone. Now you either wait till after dinner, or don't eat any at all."

Seeing that he loss this battle, Cole deflated much like a balloon would after suddenly being popped. "Okay. I'll wait."

"Good boy." As I passed I patted the boy's head, and left him with his speechless mother.

 _Sunday_

When Raven entered my room I had planned to make her come clean and explain to me her connection with Sirius Black. I wanted to know why she was so irritatingly close to him. However, things never progressed far enough. Before I could do anything she called for me to stop. I had her pressed against the door, her posture stiff and straight as the doorknob jabbed uncomfortably against her lower back. The position made her chest push out more, and given my proximity, gave me a lovely view.

"We haven't even gotten started yet, and you are done already?" I carefully watched her reaction, only one explanation seeming to fit the reason for her actions. "Don't tell me you're still angry. I saved you didn't I? I even let you play with you little friends last Sunday."

Her head shot up so fast it hit the door behind her, but she didn't pay any mind to it. In her eyes I could see confusion, disbelief, and most of all a simmering anger that was wanting to be released. She was holding herself back much like she always does. Admittedly, I found her innate meekness and indecisive nature attractive. It made it both easy and fun to tease her, but this time I wanted to see a different side to her. If I wasn't going to get to see her embarrassed expression, I'll push her until she let's her anger go.

At the moment Raven gazed at me incredulously, her mouth opening and closing in rapid procession. It was cute, but we wouldn't get anywhere at this rate. I'll give her little push.

"I wonder if you have something to say, or are doing a horrible impression of a fish. Regardless, it's annoying. Speak, if you have something to say."

I made my voice as irritable as I could and Raven's mouth snapped shut, but she was still holding herself back. It was like poking at a beehive. Just how long will it be before it stung back? I watched with rapt attention as her eyes shook, and knuckles turn white from the strength of her fists. She swallowed thickly, the action drawing my attention to her supple neck. She was just about there, just only little push. I slammed my hand against the door beside her head and the words trapped in her throat spewed forth.

"Yes, I'm angry!" The fire in her eyes burned more brightly, and I knew that her patience reached its end. "B-because of you! After finding out I was used as bait, w-why should I have to b-be thankful!? What gave you the right to use my life in your little game!?"

It was adorable how she stumbled over her words, and I couldn't help but equate her to the 3-year old boy that ran into my leg. She was looking at the ground now, but I wanted to see the look in her eyes. More. Show me exactly how much you keep hidden away. "You're the one who signed your life over to me. It's only natural I utilize what is mine." Sure, I could have handled them differently but where was the fun in that? Besides, according to the contract Raven willingly signed, she belonged to me.

"But that isn't right! I'm a person! With feelings, and thoughts of my own! Not some toy for your amusement! Next time you want to bet someone's life, do it with your own!"

She finally looked at me, glaring with everything she had. It took all my strength to not laugh. I'm sure the look was to inspire fear, but all I could imagine was a child throwing a tantrum. While I managed to keep from laughing, my amusement of the situation pulled my lips up into an amused smirk. This didn't sit well with Raven as her eyes widened, and I thought I saw them beginning to gloss over with tears.

"Y-you don't even care!" Her voice jumped an octave, giving my ears a startling jolt. "Did you ever stop to think about h-how scared I was when he was taking me?! Or when I was tied up, thinking that I may never see my family and friends again!"

In my opinion, trivial worries.

"I was starting to think you were a decent person. Seeing the way Mr. Banges and Tinker treat you, I couldn't bring myself to completely hate you even after you did all those things to me...but...Watching the way you can use people like they are nothing but dispensable pawns is disgusting."

"Feeling better?"

"Am I...Feeling better?" Her brow creased and her she observed me as though seeing me for the first time. The fight in her was dying, I could see it. "You...You really don't think you've done anything wrong, do you?"

"Why should I? You were never in any real danger. I was watching you the entire time." It was true. There was no way I would put Raven in any sort of real danger. After all, I wouldn't want to loose my current favorite pastime.

"I can't figure out if you understand me and are just a jerk, or if you can't understand me and are just plain stupid."

It was the first time I heard such a biting comment come from her. Sarcastic venom dripped from every word she spoke, and at that moment the urge to touch her propelled my hand forward. Before I got close, however, she slapped my hand away a glare burning through her eyes.

"Don't touch me. Just what are people to you?"

I chuckled at the childish question. When she said things like this it reminded me how completely naive and clueless to the world she really was. "There are 2 kinds of people on this earth. People who use others, and people who are used by others."

"Even Antonin and Malfoy? Aren't they your friends?"

"They are my subordinates."

"Fine then."

Her eyes dropped to the floor all traces of anger gone, leaving only sadness and disappointment. This wasn't the first time she made that expression. Back when I rescued her and confirmed that she was used as bait, she had the same look. If she continued to have expectations of me, then she will only continue to be disillusioned. It was like a piece of the world she thought she knew came crashing down before her, and she was beginning to realize that not everyone had this innate morality. Before me I could see the small drop of impurity starting to spread, much like an a blotch of ink crawling outwards to stain the entire sheet.

A knock on the door made her jump, and she rushed to open the door as though she couldn't stand to be alone with me a second more. It was Antonin, Jake and Nanashi coming to ruin the fun. Then again, with Raven's current attitude not much else would have happened, and I did get to see something interesting today. After a brief greeting I instructed Jake to escort Raven out, and with a final glare she left the room.

"Sorry for interruption, Boss. I forgot that she would be coming today."

"It's fine, we were finishing up. Now, I assume you have a final update for next Wednesday."

"Yes, sir. Everything is in here." Once prompted Nanashi handed over the stack of papers he was holding, and leafed through them. Seems like everything would go smoothly. The men that we hired to help with the shipment were low level thugs. If, for some reason, things went badly I couldn't have such obvious evidence that could be traced to our clan. We needed people I could cut loose at a moment's notice, and for a pretty penny most everyday thugs jumped at the chance. Perhaps hoping to one day be invited to the clan, but sadly for them, they were nothing put dispensable pawns.

There was another knock, and once granted permission, Abraxus entered. He looked to have something to say, but after a quick sweep of the room his eyes landed on Nanashi and he became tight lipped. This didn't go unnoticed by the young genius.

"I can excuse myself if necessary."

"No need."

The gears were turning in his head as he stared openly at Abraxus. "May I speak frankly?"

I raised a brow at his sudden boldness since, unless asked, he typically kept his personal opinions to himself. So, whatever is on his mind must be itching at the back of his throat. Interested in how things would turn out I granted him permission, and he wasted no time getting to the point.

"My assumption may be wrong but if what you have to say is about Raven, then I already know about her."

Despite the now undivided attention of the three most influential members of this branch on him, Nanashi didn't shy away from my gaze. So, he figured it out. He _would_ be the one to find out. Though Mr. Clark was meticulous about keeping Raven out of the media and news outlets - I assume to keep her as safe as possible from people who wish to harm her to get to him - it wasn't exactly a secret that she was his daughter. Furthermore, Raven was a rather uncommon name. I thought, no, rather I had hoped that if I kept her last name a secret then no one would know. I didn't take myself to indulge in naivety, but in hindsight, the thought was very fatuous of me.

"I should also inform you, that there have been some rumors floating around about her being the police chief's daughter. Most don't put any stock into the rumor, but the more intelligent ones are starting to see the resemblance in her face. Though, it helps that her father keeps her media exposure to a minimum. Of course, I knew the moment I saw her."

"I see." Well it's not like I didn't expect to keep the secret forever, however, I thought I would be done with her before it would ever become a problem. I let myself get too excited. Never should I have let others see her. This also makes me curious on how much Mr. Millaro knows. Since the dinner when I forbid anyone of asking or looking into Raven, he has been suspicious of her. Has he reported any of this to my Grandfather? For now I put those thoughts to the side and addressed Abraxus. "Well then. Is what you have to say regarding her?"

"Yes," He began. "On my way here I overheard a passing comment she made, that her father would also be busy Wednesday night. I wouldn't have thought too much of it, if I didn't have other news as well. I caught wind of some shadows following behind Mr. Marcelo, and if my suspicions are correct, I believe it's the Order. If it's true, that by tailing him they figured out about the shipment Wednesday night then it is plausible that their will be a joint effort with the police department. Furthermore, if they speculate that we are also involved then I would imagine the Chief would handle their stake-out personally."

It was too late to change plans, too many people were mobilized to simply call this off. "Even if that's the case, we will continue as planned. Hire a few extra men on watch, and let them known they may have company that night, so stay alert. Also, have Alice on sight as a sniper to take care of anyone who may get caught. As for Mr. Marcelo, leave him as is. It's best he stays in the dark, lest he makes some stupid decision."

"Yes, boss."

Sigh, things can never just be easy.

* * *

 **Tom is a man who gets things done! At least, that's how I tried to portray him.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Comments, constructive criticism, etc is welcomed!**


	18. Just Another Day

**Well here is the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **If you check my main page you can see which stories I am working on, or at least the ones I'm supposed to be working on. I tried my best finding all the spelling, and grammar errors.**

 **Also sorry for the uninteresting chapter. I had to set some stuff up so I used this one to do it. Even I think this chapter is pretty boring...But the next chapter will pick up with our favorite two characters ^^**

* * *

 **Just Another Day**

 _Monday_

Today I was very confused, not because of class, but because of one person.

Tom-friggen-Riddle.

I thought I resigned myself to not caring about him one way or the other, but for some vexing reason I was finding that harder in practice. If I wasn't careful then his smug face would push its way into my thoughts. Something was seriously wrong with me. For me, it was the first time I was fixated on one person. It bothered me that I couldn't understand my own thoughts and feelings about him. I could easily say I don't like him, but honestly that wouldn't be the entire truth. It made me angry every time, but even when he would show me his detestable side, I couldn't get rid of the idea that he wasn't all bad. And _that_ is what bothered me!

He had his moments of kindness too. Because of that I couldn't stop myself from feeling disappointed. Which of course made me even more confused and this never ending cycled continued. At this point I wanted to pull my hair out. Why do I keep feeling let down? Just what was I expecting from him? The answer should be nothing! Absolutely nothing! The only reason I was even putting up with him is because of the agreement with Kat's debt.

Lola's voice pulled me back into reality, making me realize two things. One, was the crink in my neck from having to turn my head to stare at Tom. Second, was that the others were giving me questioning looks _because_ I was staring at Tom. I averted my eyes, trying to nonchalantly return to eating my lunch.

"Is something bothering you?" Lola's brow creased in worry. "We've been calling you for a while."

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine."

"Uh-huh." Well she didn't sound convinced. "And I suppose the reason you've been staring at Tom for the past 5 minutes is also because you're fine?"

Unable to come up with a rebuttal, I simply shrugged.

That was all Lola needed to see before her arms crossed, and _that_ look crossed her face. It was a look saying that she wasn't going to quit until she figured out what was going on. I knew she meant well, but whenever she got that look it was always troublesome for me. Doubly so, since I didn't want anyone to know about my continued relations with Tom.

"Seriously, I'm fine." I faced her, "More importantly, how are things going on your end? Any improvement?"

Instantly her shoulders dropped and her expression became troubled.

"Oh, the woes of love." Kat sighed dramatically, throwing an arm over her forehead and her hand over her heart. "I say forget about old Potter brain."

"But if she loves him then she should fight for him." Mary shyly imputed her opinion. It was quite known she was a horrible romantic. I would be surprised if there was a romance novel she hasn't read yet.

"Fighting! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Kat grinned, "If you need backup I got you Lola. We can take out that Lilly chick before she even knows what hit her."

"I think that would just cause more problems." Trent laughed.

"Thanks Kat, uh, I'll keep that in mind." It was clear from her tone that she would be doing the exact opposite.

"So, do you have any plans?"

"Actually I do." Lola smirked and faced me. "And i'll need your help."

"Huh, me? How so?" Not that I minded too much, but why have her plans always involved me lately?

"Well thanks to you, we have a pre-arranged promise for a karaoke get together."

"That's right!" The first time we all got together I suggested that idea. "Hey, since it was my idea i'll get everything set up!"

Not expecting my excitement or willingness to go Lola looked surprised, but it lasted only a second. "Someone is eager to hang out with Sirius again."

I could only smile. If only she knew that he only had eyes for her. "I'll call Sirius and set everything up. I'll definitely make sure it's just us four."

Lola grinned, "That's what I like to hear. Someone is finally growing up."

This was my chance. With Sirius' help I could try to get the two of them in the room alone. Up until now she hasn't been able to have a proper conversation with James, mainly because of him, and as far as I was concerned it was long over due. Honestly, I felt bad about asking Sirius to help considering he had feelings for Lola, but I didn't have a choice. I had a feeling that Sirius would be able to convince James to go.

Sorry Sirius.

"Ok, one issue out of the way and now on to the next!" Kat grinned looking at me. Ok, what was it now? Don't other people have stuff going on too? Why was it always me? [1] "Of course i'm talking about your birthday!"

Suddenly it clicked in my head. How could I forget! I was even supposed to invite Lola to the dinner but completely forgot. Surprisingly, Lola had the same look.

"Shit! I forgot too!"

I laughed, "Don't worry about it. Even I didn't realize."

"Don't worry about it?" Lola frowned. "As your best friend it is my job to remember your birthday and plan for it."

"Well, it's been a pretty busy first few months, so it's fine if you forgot."

"Anyway," Kat spoke up before Lola could say anything else, "Do you have any plans for your birthday?"

"Actually I do. My dad booked a dinner for me, him and Trent on Thursday evening. But he can't make it since he is supposed to go on a business trip that morning."

"What about the weekend?" Mary asked.

"You know me. I'll just me home. Well, other than Sunday,"

"Then lets meet up on Saturday!" Lola smiled. "Maybe we can catch a movie at my place."

With that tentative plan we quickly finished up the rest of our lunch. I just hoped they didn't try to plan anything too complicated. Before lunch ended I texted Sirius to meet me after school. There I would put my plan into action. Since Lola and James may feel a little awkward around each other for a while, until we get to Karaoke, it'll be the four of us. Hopefully by then the atmosphere will be better around them. I giggled to myself. I know I always got on Lola for trying to set me up, but now being on the other side its actually pretty fun.

Tuesday came and went without incident. Compared to how eventful things have been lately, it was quite normal. Wednesday was much of the same. Of course I started my trial internship for the next few weeks and the family clinic, and despite my belief it wasn't that bad. Everyone was really nice and the patients, mainly consisting of kids and the elderly, seemed to love me. Though this wasn't my dream career, I could see myself enjoying working here for a while. Though in my opinion anywhere was better than the police station. I wouldn't be able to relax with my dad breathing down my neck all day. That's probably why he gave me that ultimatum, to motivate me into finding a job.

However, I could have know. This was only the calm before the storm.

 _Thursday_

As usual my phone alarm woke me up in the god awful morning. With a yawn I fumbled with my phone to turn the alarm off, and while doing so something caught my attention and I couldn't help but smile.

 _'Happy 18th birthday'_

A text notification from my father at exactly 12am. Even while out with his work buddies he didn't forget. It was a yearly occurrence, but every time it made me happy. It was the first of many surprised this day, but the next one I could have done without. On the way to school Trent asked me if I saw the news. Of course the answer was no. I didn't even get up early enough to eat breakfast, so there was no way I'd have time to watch the news. From the look of his face it wasn't good news.

"What do you mean a drug bust gone bad?"

"Yeah, apparently there was on last night."

"How did the media find out do soon?"

We talked in hushed whispers since we were on the train. Guess that would explain some of the pitying looks I've been receiving from the other passengers.

"I doubt the police wanted this to get out so soon, as I'm assuming it was supposed to be covert and their were some injuries. The only explanation was that someone leaked the information. Probably to make the police look bad, and from the comments on the news articles, it's working."

 _'I wonder...When dad said he was going out drinking, if he was actually going to the drug bust.'_ That actually made more sense. He didn't seem to want to talk about it even though he claimed all he was doing was drinking. I hope he was all right. Right after this failed bust he had to fly out for a meeting with his superiors, who I can't imagine are very happy. Not only that but since he had to leave right after everything was leaked, it makes it seem like he's trying to run away. Trent also said people were injured. I hope who ever they are, they're ok.

"Now that's a frown as deep as the ocean." Kat teased the moment she entered the train with Mary.

"Guess you didn't see the news either." So save having to explain twice we waited for Lola's stop. Once she joined us Trent quickly explained and when he finished the others had similar expressions of worry.

"Is your dad alright?"

"I don't know. What about you, Mary? Have you heard anything from your father?"

Mary shook her head, eyes wavering with worry. "No but he has been a bit stressed lately. Yesterday he said he would be gone all night and wouldn't be back until the next day. He also said he would call the moment he got a chance but..."

Lola quickly fixed a smile on her face, "I'm sure both of your dads are alright. Let's try not to think about it and have a good day! After all, it's your birthday today!" Lola's attempt to raise the heave mood didn't go unnoticed, but it was hard to feel happy after that. Especially since even at school I couldn't escape the stares of pity.

I was resigned to having a pretty bad day but Lola was determined to make it better. I had noticed the small bag Lola had with her all day and though I was curious, considering she carefully protected it all day, I refrained from asking about it. I didn't have to wait long to find out what it was though. Lunch was in full swing when she unwrapped the box and revealed a mini cake, gaining the attention of the enter class in the process.

"Happy birthday." The four of them shouted. There was still an underlying unease in our groups atmosphere, but seeing them trying to make the best of the day made me resolve to do the same. So I pushed my feelings away and smiled, genuinely happy for the surprise. There was also scattered clapping through out the class, while others turned away uninterested. The cake was pretty good, thought what was most surprising was that Lola made the cake herself. The thought alone warmed my heart since it was the first time I received a homemade cake.

Thought what happened next really threw me for a loop. I wasn't sure whether I should be happy or weary of my next gift.

"Raven, what a coincidence." The familiar drawl called from behind me.

It was self-study period and I had taken a short trip to the restroom. Seems like Tom followed me, which seems to be the norm when he wanted to corner me at school. I couldn't hide my annoyance at his tactic and attempted to continue on my way.

"Trying to avoid me?' He chuckled, moving to intercept me.

"If i'm honest will you move?" I was surprised by the level of annoyance that made it to my voice. Especially considering I don't normally talk like that even when I didn't particularly like the person. The realization that I was slowly lowering my guard and becoming comfortable around him wouldn't hit me until much later.

"No."

 _'I didn't think so.'_ I sighed internally. "What do you want?"

"Put the claws away, kitten-"

I bristled at the nickname.

"-I only wanted to say happy birthday,"

I could only stare in surprise since I was sure that whatever he wanted would spell bad news for me, and I had enough of that already. He chuckled at my blank stare and reached out to close my mouth that I didn't know was hanging open.

 _'Well, that's embarrassing.'_

"Um, t-thank you."

"I'd also like to give you a present." He smiled and I instantly got a bad feeling. What was he planning this time? And why was my heart starting to beat so fast? "I think you might like it." He gracefully pulled out a lanyard with something attached to it from his pocket. I hesitatingly accepted the item, staring at him a few seconds in caution before checking his present.

"All access pass..." What was it for? A closer inspection had my eyes widening and hands shaking in disbelief. Were my eyes playing tricks on me? There's no way this could be real! "No...No way." I blinked rapidly reading, and re-reading the words on the rectangular, laminating item. "An all access pass to the Anpachi Trolls' games and backstage access for the whole season!"

Even people who didn't follow volleyball have at least heard of the Anpachi Trolls. Unless you were interested in volleyball, soccer or ice skating most people over looked the school - since otherwise it was a rather average school - but otherwise Anpachi college was the way to go. As far as volleyball was concerned the Anpachi collage was considered one of the four power house schools in the east bracket. The volleyball season hadn't even started yet but every ticket was already sold for their games, and while the Anpachi Trolls weren't my favorite, it was almost a sin to pass up watching such a talented team playing in person.

"From your silence I can take it that you like it."

I heard the smugness in his voice but was too over the moon to be affected by it.

"Of course that's not all."

I looked at him expectantly. How could this present get any better?

"There is a joint practice session between that team and the Gringott Goblins. It's this Saturday if you'd like to go."

Ok. I was wrong. It could get better. My eyes nearly popped from my skull. _The_ Gringott Goblins!?

Gringott college was a private school started by the one and only Gringott bank. As such it is very high class and only those who can afford it can go. So in other words the rich and powerful. The school had all of the top equipment, teachers, players and coaches one could hope for. Getting to watch 2 of the 4 powerhouse schools practice with one another was like a dream come true. Which is why my excitement morphed into suspicion. Why was Tom doing this? Was it because I was angry and he's trying to get back into my good graces? Nothing he could do would make me forgive him for using my life as bait. The feeling in my gut worsened when he smirked slyly. Like everything was going the way he wanted.

"You're just giving giving this to me?" I asked cautiously. "Weren't you the one who said nothing in this world is free?"

His smirk widened and it made my skin crawl, but oddly enough it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"I should praise you for remembering properly. There are two conditions. First you can only use that pass if you are going with me. Second, this Saturday you must wear what I pick out for you."

Ugh, i should've known. I didn't like either of the conditions much less the first than the second. With the outfit, though i'm sure it'll be embarrassing, at least it'll only be once. And given the first two outfits he made me wear a skirt I assume it'll be something similar. The first condition, however, forced me into hanging out with Tom even more. Though having the pass didn't mean I _had_ to use it, it would be such a waste to not use it. How could any volleyball lover pass up this opportunity?

"I'll give you some time to think about it. If you agree then come to my place Saturday morning around 9." He grabbed the lanyard from me, pocketing it once more. "I look forward to your answer."

As I watched Tom return to the room first I sighed since I already knew the answer the his question. Here I was, once again, willingly walking right into whatever trap he had laid for me. You would think I would learn my lesson the first few times. No matter the prize being dangled in front of me, I shouldn't be accepting any extra reasons that lead me to hang out with him more than I am already forced to. Again I sighed as I realized with this another problem arose - having to tell the others my Saturday is no longer available.

* * *

On the way back home I took a look at some news articles. None were very good. They all talked about the same thing. How it was embarrassing to have failed, and to have had officers injured without even being able to capture anyone involved in the incident. Also it seems that the names of the injured officers were now available. I was relieved to see that Mary's father wasn't on the list, but it didn't last long since some of them were in critical condition.

"Do you still want to go to the restaurant tonight?"

"I feel bad about skipping but i'm not really in the mood. Besides I don't think it's a good idea right now."

"Yeah, with how things are maybe we shouldn't go. With uncle Clark gone the reporters may not leave you alone."

I didn't even have anything to do with it but that wouldn't stop the press. I understood the need to do your job, but why bother innocent people? Luckily when the Trent and I arrived home it was free of reporters. The moment I walked through the door I received a text from dad saying that he canceled the reservation. Seeing that he texted me a spark of hope that he had a bit of free time prompted me to call him. At the very least I wanted to call and make sure he was OK. Thankfully he answered the phone.

"Make it quick, I don't have much time."

"Are you alright? I just wanted to check in on you." Guess I'll just cut to the chase.

There was a brief silence, "Don't worry about me, i'm fine. Though my business trip will be cut short. I'll be back home later this evening."

"Alright, take care of yourself. If you can come home and eat dinner."

"If i'm able too. Also, I apologize for cancelling the reservation."

"It's fine, I understand."

"Then you two take care. Call me if anything happens."

Well at least he didn't sound too stressed yet. I knew that the next few days he would be very busy so I made the decision to make sure he eats. During times like these he would often skip meals. One time he even collapsed due to hunger! It'll be difficult to make extra trips, and I would have to wake up earlier than normal, but if I could help him out somehow I wanted to do it. I laughed at how much of a mother hen I sounded like. At times like these I often wondered just who it was that took care of who.

 _Friday_

 _'Ugh, it's too early.'_

I woke up at 6, an hour earlier than normal and not surprisingly Trent was also up, in order to make a breakfast lunchbox - breakfastbox? - and deliver it to the station. I also has his lunch prepared too. Dad never came home last night for dinner so I could only hope he ate something. At the station, though I wasn't expecting the atmosphere to be good, I also wasn't prepared for the heavily depressed mood.

"Good morning, Raven." The receptionist greeted with a yawn.

"Morning. You look pretty tired.

"Yeah," She sighed, "The press was right outside only a few hours ago. They were persistent, but somehow your father managed to get them to leave."

"I'm sorry to hear. Please try to rest when you can."

She smiled, :Thank you for your concern. Now I assume your here for your father. He should be in his office now. Quickly now, so you aren't late for school."

With a nod I headed down the familiar halls. Ahead of me two officers turn down the same way but since their backs were to me they didn't notice me. Seems like they were talking about what happened.

"Man this sucks." One complained with a heavy sigh.

"Tell me about it. The press were like vultures this time."

"How the heck did the even find out? Most of _us_ didn't even know about it. Hell I had to find out from the news!"

"Obviously someone leaked it, and it was probably the same person who leaked the whole plan to the traffickers. Think about it. No one knew about the plan except for the ones carrying it out, and yet they failed so spectacularly. No only were officers injured but they couldn't capture anyone. We can't even reveal who we believe is behind it because there is no real proof. If we had at least apprehend someone we could do something but nothing. It was like they were waiting for us, so there must be a traitor somewhere."

The other cop sighed, "Man i'd hate to think we have a mole in the force but..." As the two continued down the hall and turned the corner I could no longer hear them.

While waiting for the elevator I couldn't help but wonder just what was going on. Things just seem to be happening so fast lately, and somehow it always involved the people around me. I remember when my life use to be rather normal, but ever since that English project with Tom things just spiraled into a mess. Well anyway, I needed to hurry and complete the mission I came here for. Finally reaching dad's office, much to his surprise, I noticed the list of employee files on his deck along with an open computer. I quickly met his eyes to say my piece.

"I wanted to give this to you. There's breakfast and lunch here, so make sure you make time to eat them. I'll come back after work to deliver some dinner and a change of clothes if you need it."

"That isn't necessary." He grunted and returned to his work.

"If I was confident that you'd eat on your own I wouldn't feel the need to do this." Dad raised a brow and I quickly realized that my reply was a little loaded, and sharper than usual. When did my lips get so loose? I cleared my throat and averted my eyes in embarrassment, "All I mean is im concerned. You always get so obsorbed in your work during times like these."

With a resigned sigh he nodded and he relaxed as he looked at me fondly. "I understand. Now get to school. I'll properly eat what you bring me."

I would imagine if I had a mother she would be here in my place, berating him for neglecting his meals so often. Though, the thought that one of the few ways I feel I can connect with him would be gone made me feel lonely. I liked being able to take care of him during these moments. Knowing that he would eat I left with a light heart, but that was only the beginning of my trials for the day. The biggest hurdle I had to over come was beautiful, blond and loud.

"What do you mean you can't come this Saturday?" Said beautiful blond huffed during our lunch period.

"I never said I couldn't go. Just that I can't go until after 5."

"That's so lame." She frowned, "Why don't we just hang out on Sunday then?"

When I didn't respond Lola sighed, which made Kat laugh. "I don't see how all of this is funny." Uh-oh. Lola was starting to get angry.

"Oh, trust me, it's hilarious. Let's just meet up after 5pm on Saturday. Besides, it's not like it changes our plans all that much. We can still watch a movie."

"Yeah, but..."

"Sorry Lola."

Kat then looked at me, "Don't worry. She's just bummed because she had the whole day planned. Shopping spree, hair and nails, you name it."

"Kat! It was supposed to be a surprise!" Lola then deflated, "Not that it matters much now I guess."

"Oh, Lola. I'm really sorry."

"It's fine...I still have a lot of stuff planned for later! So I hope you're ready."

I wonder if I should be worried.

"Anyway, whats so important that you can't make it Saturday?"

"Oh, um, it's a thing I have to do for my dad."

"He's got you running all over the place lately. Must be tough. I still think we should meet Sunday instead. I mean you only play volleyball for like 3 hours in the morning, right? We could just meet at 1 since you don't want to miss a day of your precious volleyball."

"You still play on Sundays?" Kat asked, "Mary told me she hadn't seen you in a while."

"Really? but she always leaves on Sunday morning." After Trent said this they all looked at me for an answer.

"Um...Well..." My mouth went dry and my throat tightened. "Actually I..." We is always so hot in here? I didn't think this was how my secret would be exposed. I needed to find some excuse but with Mary here as a witness I couldn't use volleyball as an excuse. I could feel the sweat roll down my back as my brain worked overtime. Suddenly someone laughed, obnoxiously loud, and we all turned to look at the source. Surprisingly it was Tom. He looked in our direction and laughed again.

"Sorry, sorry. I just heard the funniest joke. Would you care to hear it? I promise it'll be worth your while."

Lola rolled her eyes. "No thanks, we'll pass."

"That's too bad. It's a real gut buster. If you happened to change your mind just as and i'll be more than happy to share."

"Like I said, we'll pass. Just stay in your group and out of ours."

"You're always so hostile Lola. As a fellow Slytherin I was hoping we would get along."

Lola grimaced, "I don't remember us being on first name basis. And we'd never get along, Riddle. Not even in your dreams."

I'm not sure what Tom's intentions were for his strange outburst but Lola suddenly went on a tangent about how much she hated Tom, and our previous conversation was miraculously forgotten.

 _~~~~Teaser~~~~_

 _In the small infirmary heavy panting filled the otherwise quiet room. It was so tight. I couldn't take it anymore. With every step, and every breath it would constrict and rub against me._

 _"A-ahh!"_

 _It was too much rubbing._

 _It wasn't enough rubbing._

 _I didn't know anymore._

 _"Your eyes are glazing over. You're enjoying this more than I thought you would."_

 _I wanted to tell him that, that wasn't true but all I could do was moan. The slightest movement made me go crazy. My body was too sensitive._

 _"Tell me what you want, Raven."_

 _I looked up at him with trembling lips and glassy eyes. There was only one thing I wanted._

 _"Ta...Take it...o-off."_

* * *

[1] **Because the story is about you...Sorry...**


	19. Naughty Volleyball

**Well here is the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **I had to do a bit of research for this one so I hope you guys enjoy it ^^**

 **If you check my main page you can see which stories I am working on, or at least the ones I'm supposed to be working on. I tried my best finding all the spelling, and grammar errors.**

* * *

 **Naughty Volleyball**

"Raven, welcome back!" Tinker happily greeted me at the front door.

I smiled, "Sorry for the intrusion. Where's Klein? Is he not here today?" I could tell Tinker was upset that I returned to a formal greeting, but she didn't say anything about it.

"No, but don't worry about him. He'll be back later this evening so you can see him tomorrow."

 _'Please don't remind me.'_ I groaned internally.

It was Saturday and as per the agreement with Tom to get my present, I was here at his place again. Since this had no bearings on our previous agreement I would still be required to come here tomorrow as well.

"I'm so glad Tom has such a nice girl like you to keep him company." Tinker looked at me with a warm smile. "Perhaps I shouldn't tell you this, but he always looks forward to when you come over." She chuckled while placing a hand on her cheek. "I makes me relieved to know that he has someone like you that can take care of him. Someone normal and wholesome."

 _'Only because he can torment me.'_

"I don't mind. We are friends after all."

I hated to dash her dreams but she seriously had the wrong idea about this whole thing, and even though I said 'friends', we couldn't be further from that. I considered Tom as someone I couldn't get away from no matter what I do. We weren't friends. I was a prisoner and he was the warden. A terrible, mean, sadistic warden.

"No need to be modest. I'm old enough to know when love is blossoming." Tinker chuckled and patted my back. "Besides, the others never lasted this long-oops!" She quickly covered her mouth. "I'm sorry forget I ever said anything." That's not the smile of someone who regrets what they said.

I gave a tired smile as Tinker continued down the hall with a spring in her step. Of course there were others - this is Tom Riddle we're talking about here. I wouldn't be surprised if the entire class, minus me and my friends, were the others. Did she say that in the hopes that I would get jealous? Ridiculous. And this weird pressure that suddenly formed in my chest? Also ridiculous.

"And here you are." She smiled, "Hope you two have a wonderful date today."

"It's not a date."

"Whatever you say, dear." With a giggle she left me alone in front of Tom's room.

 _'Everyone here goes at their own pace. It a little frightening.'_ I took a deep breath to prepare myself for whatever it was that Tom wanted me to do today. I could hardly sleep last night as I kept fretting over what he would make me wear. Hopefully it wasn't too embarrassing. _'You'll be able to see the Gringott Goblins and the Anpachi Trolls practice match today. Just remember that...Ugh, I'm too easy to please.'_

Cursing my agreeable nature I finally opened the door. Surprisingly I didn't see Tom. Well its not like I was in a rush to see him. I moved over to the bed and sat down, but the moment I did I jumped back up. Just what was I doing? I was feeling way too comfortable in his room. With a frustrated sigh I, instead, sat on the floor and dropped my head on his circular table. The faster we got the day started the quicker it would end. At that moment, Tom's bathroom door opened. Guess he was here after all, but thinking about his bathroom filled my head with embarrassing thoughts of the past. Let's not think about that now. I didn't want to be rude and not greet him - not that he deserved it - so I turned to him but when I did my eyes widened.

Highly amused Tom smirked, "Hello to you too."

Blood rushed to my face and I slapped my hands over my eyes and turned my back to him. "W-what are y-you doing!?"

"It's called taking a shower."

I didn't even hear the water running. He must have just finished when I walked in. "Why a-aren't you w-wearing any clothes?!"

"Do you shower with your clothes on?"

Even with my eyes covered I couldn't rid myself of what I just saw. Tom, freshly showered and wearing a single knee length towel. His hair was still wet and clung to the sides of his face and the steam from the bathroom smelled like peppermint. I never saw Tom as a peppermint guy, but after today that would definitely change.

"J-just put some c-clothes on!" My voice jumped an octave in embarrassment.

I heard him chuckle before there was the sound of shuffling from within his closet. Taking this moment I steadied my heart from the sudden shock. Again I was in no surprise why people fell head over heals from Tom. His muscles were hidden behind the lean appearance his clothes provided. From my many experiences of being restrained by him, I knew he was strong but after seeing his body - no matter how brief - I now know it was because he trained. That wasn't the body of someone who didn't have some kind of work out routine. He had a six pack for crying out loud!

Ok, well, maybe. I only counted four before looking away. Maybe I should have looked more. No. Wait. This was not helping my heart calm down.

The sound of something being dropped on the table in front of me made me jump and look up in surprise. Before me was a small brown box. It wasn't very special looking.

"Open it."

Tom had returned fully dressed. He wore a blue, short sleeved t-shirt that he tucked into a pair of black jeans. A belt fitted through the hoops of his jeans to help it fit snugly around his waist and-holy hell! Is that a Patek watch?! My eyes nearly popped as numbers with too many zeros and commas passed through my head at the thought. I quickly tore my eyes from him as I realized that I may have been staring a bit too much, and opened the box on the table.

I assumed it would be my outfit for the day, but when I saw the contents I looked at Tom in confusion.

He smirked and pulled the items from the box; a one piece blue swimsuit and two pieces of long, thin rope.

"Well then Raven. Shall we get changed? We don't have much time, after all."

I stared at him blankly. _'Hm?...'_ I looked at the items. _'...Oh...OH!'_

"Are you crazy?!"

Tom clicked his tongue, "Stop shouting so much."

"The don't give me reasons to!" I retorted with a glare. "And how exactly is that an outfit?!"

In stead of answering he pulled a photo from his pocket and dropped it on the table.

On the picture was a woman wearing the "outfit". At once my body temperature rose and my eyes popped open. I had no doubt I looked like a fool, but at the moment I didn't care. All I could think to ask myself was - "Is Tom crazy!?"

Answer: YES!

In the picture a girl bravely modeled the "outfit". She wore the same colored one piece as was in the box and I only wished that's where it ended. She was also tied up using the rope. It was both erotic and beautiful the way the rope wrapped around her body. Her curves were accentuated and her breast seem to be twice as large due to the tie. It looked painful, tight and too restrictive. But looking at her face wouldn't tell that story. She was laying on the floor to willingly pose for the camera. Her face was ruddy with desire and mouth stretched into an inviting smile. Somehow I felt like her limpid eyes were able to peer right through me and though I wanted to look away I couldn't.

I reached for my face, overwhelmed by how intense the heat I was radiating was. Surely she was exaggerating. The ropes would be rough against her and rub her skin raw through that flimsy material. Also, simply moving around would be too difficult and uncomfortable.

"T-there's no way I'm doing that!" I ended my sharp denial with a furious shake of my head.

Tom shrugged as though he didn't care. "You don't have to. I'm not forcing you." He put the items back in the box and sat on his sofa, not even passing me a glance. "I'll see you tomorrow, Raven."

That...Wasn't the reaction I expected. I thought he would try and talk me into it, like he usually does, but this time he just gave up. Not that I _wanted_ him to convince me I was just a little surprised. I mean, surely _I_ was the normal one here. Anyone in my position would react the same way. I fidgeted on my feet as I stared at the back of his head, but he didn't make any motion to hint that he cared I was still here. Instead he started typing away at his computer.

 _'How could he be so cruel?'_ I bit my bottom lip in frustration. _'When did birthday presents come with stipulations?'_

Slowly the picture drew my eyes again. I didn't want to wear it, but the idea of passing up this opportunity kept my feet from moving. There were many reasons why I didn't want to wear it. Firstly, it was immoral, looked uncomfortable and I was way too embarrassing to be seen that way. Most of all I was afraid of myself. Deep down I felt that if I wore this something would change. That's what scared me the most. Yet, after all of that, I was still standing awkwardly in his room.

"How long are you going to loiter?"

He sighed, sounding annoyed, and with a few strides he was standing in front of me. He was a little too close for comfort as he peered right into my eyes.

"Last chance, or you leave and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I..." My fist clenched as I fought to squeeze the words out. "...What if...someone..."

"What? You plan on stripping in the middle of the street?" Before I could protest he reached out and touched my clothes. "You chose nicely today. The ropes are thin, so unless someone touches you it'll be impossible to tell."

Since I thought I would be wearing something else I just grabbed the first thing I saw, which happened to be a pale pink sweater and light blue jeans.

"...Well...If no one finds out...and it's only today..." I shook my head rapidly. I was starting to rationalize. Could I really let myself do this? Doing something so lewd and in public no less!

But...

"You promise...no one will know?"

Tom smirked, "You have my word."

I let out a sigh as I prepared myself, or at least tried to, for what was about to happen. He handed me the swimsuit and pointed to the bathroom for me to change. I quickly rushed to the bathroom eager to have a place where I could be alone if only for a moment. Being around Tom always messed with me, but now alone I felt like I could breath easier. As though to prove the point I took a deep breath before changing. The swim suit was a little tight, and clung to my chest and butt a little too much for my liking. Was it really necessary? I looked at myself in the mirror blushing heavily at my appearance. I couldn't help but think back to that picture and wondered if I would make that kind of face when he tied me up.

 _'N-no way! What am I thinking?!'_

My heart was beating so fast and the sound pounded against my ears. What was happening to me? Somehow I was-

The bathroom door swung open and I jumped nearly a foot in the air.

"Tom! Y-you could knock!"

What if I was still changing!? Didn't he have any sort of decency? Though now that I think about it, considering this interest of his, I couldn't imagine him having any. Instead of answering me he gave me a once over, eyes lingering on my chest. His smirk widened when I tried to cover myself.

"Let's add the finishing touches." He held out his hand inviting me to take it. "Shall we?"

This was probably my last chance to turn back. If I took his hand there would be no going back. My heart beat frantically in my chest as I stared at his hand. As I shakily accepted his hand I could have never known the look of curious excitement that I gave Tom. He led me to the middle of the room, and the moment he released my hand I wrapped them around myself.

He unraveled the rope and evened the strands. I silently watched him make a knot at the top of the rope, leaving a bit of space for a loop. He moved back over and draped the rope around my neck. It was only a rope, but my knees almost bucked under it's pressure and a heavy breath was forced out of my lungs. Tom shot me an amused look before grabbing my wrist and strongly placing my hands on my hand. The sudden rough motion made my gasp.

"Keep your hands here, and don't move."

Not trusting my voice I simply nodded. _'He's so close...I can smell the shampoo he used...Peppermint really suits him.'_

Tom gently took the rope in his hands and began to deftly tie 5 knots of equal distance apart, starting from the spot between my collar bone and ending right above my crotch.

"D-does it have t-to be so low?"

Suddenly he moved behind me and pulled the rope through my legs and up. In doing so the rope pressed against my crotch and snugly nestled between my bum. I instantly reacted and stepped away from Tom, turning to him with an incredulous look. However, the words died on my lips from his annoyed expression.

"I told you not to move." He curled his finger, "Come."

I shuddered at his cold tone, and after a brief moment of hesitation I dutifully moved back in front of him. My eyes stayed glued to the ground while Tom proceeded to pull the rope up and thread the rope through the loop he made earlier. A few tugs later to adjust the tension and he forcefully turned me around. I felt so vulnerable standing like this in front of him, wearing nothing but a swimsuit and letting him tie this rope around me. It was like a physical representation of my current relationship with Tom, and that thought only made the weight that much more unbearable.

He reached around to grab the two strands of rope and I jumped. It was like he was hugging me. He pulled the strands around the top of my chest and threaded them under the space between the two knots he first made. When he did so his hand brushed against the swell of my breast and I couldn't fight the impulse to step away again. Though this time Tom pulled me forward by the rope making me fall into his chest.

"Raven, move again and you'll be punished accordingly."

I gulped and quickly nodding not wanting to make this any worse for myself. After re positioning myself, Tom returned his attention to the ropes. He threaded the strands one more time, pulling them through and with a final sharp tug to tighten them, he wrapped them around my back. He repeated this process again but this time beneath my breast. Each time he threaded the rope through it rubbed against me, leaving a searing fire behind that made my entire body flush. Not to mention his hand would also brush against me, but I couldn't tell if it was intentional or just because he needed to secure the ropes. The ropes completely surrounded my breast and seemed to emphasize them. I was keenly aware of how they rose and pushed against the constraints of the ropes with each inhale. I could feel something building in my throat, but I was too scared of what the sound might be so instead I held my breath, hoping that he would just finish quickly.

"Breathe." Tom's voice was right by my ear since he was in the middle of wrapping it around my back again.

It was a little scary to be honest. He hadn't even finished but the ropes made a bit harder to breath. What if he pulled it too tight? What if after it was done I couldn't breath at all? I couldn't hold my breath anymore and exhaled heavily but my breathing was turning irregular due to the fear. Seeing this Tom paused, his arms still around me, and looked down at me.

"Calm down, Raven."

I shook my head, my chest rising and falling even faster, but because of the ropes each breath felt harder than the last. "I-i c-can't...B-breath...I-"

He grabbed my hand and laid it on his chest, "Look at me and breath like I am. Inhale-" He took a deep breath, his chest expanding beneath my palm. "-and exhale."

Unlike his usual self his voice was gentle and kind, almost like he was talking to a child. I found myself drowning in this kinder side to him and listened to his every word. Before long I was mimicking his deep, rhythmical breathing.

"Inhale...Exhale. Just like that." Slowly he coaxed my breathing back to normal. "See, you can breath just fine."

"B-but...The ropes...It feels..."

"There's nothing to be afraid of." He tilted my head back to make eye contact, "Trust me."

There was nothing in our past that should have made me trust him. He always found out what I was doing like he was tailing me, and used me as bait because he thought it would be more interesting for him. Yet, in this moment he looked so sincere and before my mind could truly process what was happening, my body reacted and relaxed. Somehow this felt more intimate than anything I had ever experienced before - though it wasn't like I had much.

Satisfied with the result Tom patted my head, "That's a good girl."

Tom refitted the rope before moving on to finish the tie. This time I did my best not to move and just focus on keeping my breathing steady. Every time Tom pulled the ropes tighter my breathing paused momentarily and the fear of being bounded and unable to escape or breath would try to come back. However, hearing Tom's breathing in front of me would calm me back down. It was a strange feeling, one that I wasn't sure I liked too much. Yet, through it all there was no doubt that Tom's hands were extremely gentle.

A few tugs later there was a rush of cool air as Tom stepped away from me to appraise his work. He nodded with a smirk, "It's better than I thought. Would you like to see?"

Before I could answer he pulled me over to a full length mirror, and almost immediately I looked away. I was relieved that my fear of being unable to breath wasn't coming true, but with the fear gone shame replaced it.

"Don't look away." He made me look and seeing my body tied up made everything twice as real. "...Beautiful."

I watched Tom's expression through the mirror and saw no lie in his words. Does he really think I'm beautiful? The rope had a diamond pattern and wrapped around me so tightly it reminded me of the way Tom grabs me.

I guess...

It's not as bad as I though...

"It's called a Hishi Karada." He explained trailing his hands across the interlinked ties he made. "You'll wear this for the day. I'll remove it before you head home. That's the condition."

"F-fine." I felt like my breath was being squeeze out quicker. Every time it made me want to panic but I controlled myself.

Tom checked his watch, "Because of your dawdling we'll be late. Hurry and get dressed."

Biting back my remark I moved to dress, but it took my longer than it should. Every movement made the ropes move across my skin and because of it I was hyper aware of my entire body making me more sensitive. I let out a shaky breath once I was finally dressed and saw that Tom was watching me with amusement.

 _'This is going to be a long day.'_

 ** _~~Some time later~~_**

"By time we get there they'll have finished practicing. How about moving a bit faster?"

I glared at Tin as he intentionally walked faster than normal. He had one of his drivers bring us to the venue - which was about an hour away - since we were running behind. Apparently Tom had planned for us to take the train, so I was glad that we couldn't. I don't think I would've survived being so close to so many people. Currently, we were inside of the stadium and walking to the gym area.

Throwing a smirk over his shoulders he said, "Pick up the pace, Raven."

 _'Jerk'_ I thought angrily.

I was trying to keep up but it was hard to walk normally in this. Every movement made the ropes move and tighten around me. It wasn't enough to cause pains, but just enough to stimulate my entire body. I was especially aware of how the ropes squeezed my breast with every inhale. That wasn't even the worse part. That darn 5th knot Tom made that rested too comfortably on my crotch was dangerously close to - well - I didn't want to say, but at any moment I felt like it would make contact. Though, at the very least, I got used to breathing and found that I wasn't so difficult. Still he could have been a bit more considerate of the situation. What happened to the Tom who reassured me and asked me to trust him?

 _'But really I don't have anyone to blame for this situation but myself. I agreed to this, just-ugh-I'll be fine once I sit down.'_

Finally I was able to eat the familiar sound of volleyballs hitting the ground, the squeaking of shoes and shouting. My sudden excitement made me walk faster and soon we entered the gym. I momentarily forgot about the ropes as I excitedly looked around. There were two courts and both were were being used by the two teams to practice drills. Off to the side were the coaches of the teams. When they saw us they came to greet us.

"You must be Mr. Tom. We were informed that you would be joining us today. I'm Ronald Goldbloom, and this here is Levert Grimmwood."

The younger of the two spoke first, and unlike the second coach, met us with a smile. Anyone would consider this guy as a normal looking guy. What with his common face, and his hair cut that looked like it was chosen from the "Average Joe" catalog. Though everything about him could be considered average, if there was one thing he excelled at it was the training of his team. Even before becoming a coach he played volleyball for the national team. During that time he was known as a very skilled libero. There weren't many times where he let the ball his the ground during his career. He was also know to train ridiculously hard even going so far as to add onto his given training regiment. As a coach he brought with him that same mentality. As such he was often called Ronald "Demon coach" Goldbloom, coach for the Anpachi Trolls.

Tom reached out to take his outstretched hand.

"Hmph, yeah an hour ago."

The older gentleman grumbled his displeasure at being kept waiting, and didn't offer his hand in greeting. Really it was amazing that we got away with only that considering his reputation. Above all else it's said that he hates tardiness the worst. I heard that if his players are even a second late there would be a terrible penalty for them. Compared to Ronald, who was still young at only 37, he was 63 years old. Though it would be foolish to think that, that meant he was a pushover. If Ronald was a "Demon" then this coach was an "Ogre". On the side he coached privately and many of his students continued on to play for national teams, and in the Olympics. His name was Levert Grimmwood.

"My apologies, something unavoidable came up." Tom replied cordially, and though he apologized it still felt like he was looking down on them.

This did not go unnoticed by the two of them and Ronald chuckled nervously while Levert's frown deepened.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Ronald asked and every eye turned to my direction.

"I-i'm Raven Clark! It's an honor to meet you!" In my excitement I shouted my greeting and ended with an enthusiastic bow. However, when I did the ropes I forgot about instantly tightened and I stumbled forward and the sudden pressure on my chest. Slowly I stood up straight with a blush.

 _'I can't believe I'm in front of them like this...'_

Filled with a burst of shame I looked down and stepped behind Tom. I was embarrassed that I was so excited that I forgot about the ropes, and double so thinking that they would be able to tell if I stood too closely. Tom , however, had different plans. He quickly pulled me in front of him and held me steady by my shoulders.

"T-tom, wait I-" I whispered turned my head to plead with him. n

He smirked and addressed the coaches, "She's a big fan of you both, and will be playing the upcoming Sports Festival."

"Is that so?" Ronald smile. "Its always a pleasure to meet a fan."

"T-thank you." I blushed from both happiness and embarrassment. "Thank you for giving me this opportunity."

Levert didn't say a word and simply walked off. Ronald sighed and gave us an apologetic smile.

"Please don't mind him. We are happy to have you here. We'll be starting our practicing matches so if you'd like please have a seat on my side of the bench." As he lead us over he turned to me, "What position do you play?"

"Mainly right winger spiker, but since I'm on the short side I often play libero in games."

While I spoke Ronald was nodding his head as though giving his approval. He looked over my body, paying close attention to my legs and shoulders. Thinking he would notice my secret if he stared to closely I fidgeted nervously and stepped closer to Tom. Thankfully, he seemed unaware.

"You have good legs. I can tell you've been playing for a while. You also have a beautiful walking posture as well. Do you play for a school?"

"Hogwarts High, but this year, in favor of the Sports Festival, I won't be on the team since the schedules don't really match."

"Hmm...Are you interested in playing for a league?"

I quickly nodded and my excitement began rising from the mere thought, "Th-that's right! It's been a dream of mine for the longest! I actually want to attend a sports College but..." Towards the end of my sentence my enthusiasm trailed off.

 _'But my dream will only stay a dream.'_

Not noticing the change in my mood Ronald just smiled, "It's nice to see that the passion for volleyball is still alive in the youth. Some of my players were scouted at the Sports Festival so good luck. I'm sure you'll be able to learn quite a bit today."

"Yes, thank you very much!"

 _'This is no time to get depressed! This is a once in a life time chance!'_

Once leading us to our seats he quickly returned to Levert, who was waiting impatiently the entire time. I didn't realize how tense I was the entire time until Ronald had finally left. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I mean, just moments before I was standing before the coaches of two of the four powerhouse volleyball schools. Mary would never believe me if I told her I was here.

 _'I wonder if I could take pictures...No they probably wouldn't let me. Besides, if someone saw the pictures I wouldn't be able to explain myself out of it.'_ I rolled my shoulder with a sigh, _'If only I didn't have to deal with Tom and his stupid games.'_

"I'm impressed, Raven. You've managed to get this far."

I set Tom a glare not appreciating his comment, especially since it sounded like he was laughing at me. My glare hardened once seeing his face. He was definitely laughing at me. Before I could say anything - though not like I had anything witty to say - Ronald and some of the other players joined us. The moment I saw the players close up I instantly became star struck.

"So you two are the reason for Coach Levert's bad mood?" A dark skinned player with the number 14 on his red and blue jersey chuckled.

Another player chuckled and took a quick swig from his water bottle, "Gotta say, glad I don't have to deal with him right now. Heard he's a real demon when angry."

"Well we have our own demon to worry about." The shortest of the group and the only one wearing an all blue uniform said with a grin.

My eyes widened as I stared at each one of them, and I was sure that my eyes had literally turned into stars. "T-tom!" I whispered and reached over to grab his shoulder while still looking at the others. "T-that's Michel Drent! The south paw left wing spiker! His hit ratio is one of the more impressive in the league-and look! He's Chris Mortin a middle blocker who excels at read blocking with scary precision! And he's Axel Rhode! He hasn't even gone pro yet, but even compared to them he's considered one of the best liberos!" Not just them but there were so many other big name players, and being so close to them had my excitement to it's max.

"Sounds like we're famous."

My entire face went red when I realized that I hadn't been whispering like I thought and they had heard everything I said.

Alex made his way over to me and grinned widely. He was about the same height as myself. "You know our names, but we don't have the pleasure of knowing yours."

"Raven Clark!"

"Pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Careful Alex, or her boyfriend might bite your head off." His friends warned with a laugh, and in response Alex winked teasingly.

Before I could deny that he was my boyfriend a sharp clap quickly cut through the conversation and all heads turned to Ronald, "Enough. We stall anymore and not even I will be safe from Levert's wrath. Gather round." The players quickly turned serious and listened to their coach. "We'll be playing this as though it's a real tournament. It'll be the best of 5 matches, and just because there isn't any real trophy on the line if you lose-" Though Ronald didn't finish his sentence the smile on his face seemed to chill the air around him, and the energy around the players suddenly became intense.

 _'Whoa...Scary.'_

After a few more words from Ronald the players all took their positions and the game officially started. I couldn't take my eyes off the match the moment it started. With every serve, spike and receive my smile grew wider and my hands balled into fist over my knees.

 _'They really aren't holding back. Anpachi has some impressive players, but Gringotts isn't a push over either. With players like Maties, Sasuke, Cole and Jacob it'll be interesting match.'_ I had to hold back a squeal as the situation was getting to me. _'_ _Ah! There it is! Chris' read block! Hm, but Sasuke was able to hit it off the block nicely to regro-'_

"He got through!" I leaned forward only to give a sudden cough as I was abruptly out of breath. Placing a hand on my chest I worked to get my breathing back to normal just in time to see Alex make a miraculous save. "N-nice dig!"

About an hour and a half and 5 sets later, Gringotts came out the victor. However, it was a close game and it really could have gone either way. They went into deuces in all five games and each game had me on the edge of my seat.

"That...That was awesome." I muttered in awe.

It seemed like even though they had just finished playing a match rivaling the finals of a championship tournament they would be continuing with practice. Only the starting players played in the earlier match, so apparently it was time for the B-string players to go at it. Suddenly, Ronald turned to me.

"I'm glad you seemed to enjoy yourself."

"I did! I was able to learn a lot from watching the match!"

"More than that, it looked like you were about to jump in at any moment." One of the players laughed.

"Yeah, that was some super intense staring you were giving."

"I was a little afraid that if I did too bad coach might actually switch me out for you."

"What do you mean _if_ you did bad. Your blocking was atrocious. That's 100 practice blocks for you, and your partner will be the guy who likes spiking it out of bounds." Another player tensed and looked off to the side since he knew Ronald was talking about him. "Each time you miss a block that's 10 dives, and for every spike that's blocked that 10 dives for you."

 _'W-what! That's crazy! Theoretically that means one person could end up doing 1000 dives!'_

"Raven-"

"Y-yes!" I squeaked half expecting Ronald to give me some crazy punishment too. I wasn't even playing!

"Why don't you join them in their drills."

Did I just hear him right? Did he invite me to join?

"You came all this way. I feel it's a disservice to let you leave and not give you a chance to get a feel for real collage volleyball."

 _'This can't be happening! It's like a dream! No, even better than a dream! It's like heaven!'_

"T-thank you very much!" My eyes slowly fell to the floor, "But...I can't-"

"It's ridiculous to let this chance pass you by." Tom moved to stand next to me. "Why don't you join them? Surely there is no better way to get better than play with a highly skilled team."

"Y-yeah but." He knew exactly why I was hesitating. There was no way I could play normally as I was now. "I-i think I'll pass."

Tom smiled charmingly and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Nonsense. Besides it'll be rude to refuse his generous offer."

"But-"

"Raven." His voice lowered in warning and behind his smile I sensed an eerie coldness that made me bite back any more resistance.

This wasn't anything but another chance for Tom to watch me struggle. I can't believe I was about to play volleyball with the Anpachi Trolls while wearing ropes beneath my clothes. Still, despite the situation I couldn't deny my excitement.

"Raven, what position are you?" Chris asked and tossed me a ball.

"Right spiker, and libero." I looked at the net and frowned, "Though, the net may be a bit high for me. I've never played with it at men's height."

"Don't worry about it. It's actually not much higher than what you're probably used to." He dropped into his stance, "Anyway, lets pepper a bit."

Off to the side Tom sat on a chair watching me with an intense stare. Very similar to that of a predator eyeing its next prey. I turned back to Chris with a smile hiding my unease. I gently tossed the ball for him to receive and went into a stance myself, but the moment I spread my legs and bent my knees the ropes dug right between my lower lips. As though shot I stiffened at the feeling.

"You alright?" Chris asked since I didn't return the ball.

"Y-yes." I squeaked, slowly reaching down for the ball and giving a shaky breath as the ropes moved across my body. Naturally my eyes looked at Tom and saw the smirked playing on his face.

"You seem a little stiff. Do you want to stretch?"

I shook my head, "I-i'm fine. I'm just a-a bit nervous."

Again I tossed the ball and got into position. I bit back the sound that wanted to escape from the contact and this time I was able to receive the ball. Every time I brought my hands together the ropes tightened against my back and chest. Chris hit the ball up wanting me to hit it so I pulled my arm back, inhaling sharply from the sudden tightness around my body, before making solid contact against the ball.

"Nice hit! You have a good form." Chris grinned, catching the ball. "Let's go join the others."

It was suddenly a whole lot warmer in the gym than I remember. I watched Chris' back for a while as I took a few calming breaths before joining the rest of the team. They were doing spiking drills with two lines.

"Lets see what you've got Raven!" Alex shot me a thumbs up.

I attempted a smile in his direction but my face felt too tense to feel natural. As I took my position at the end of the line the others welcomed me warmly, but despite their welcome I tried to keep a certain distance from them. I was already worried about them finding out about the ropes, but the steady growing heat in my body from the constant friction was making things ten times worse. Especially since it happily made its home between my lower lips. I could barely pay attention and respond to the conversations around me. Before I knew it my turn arrived and I took my position. I should have been beyond the moon at having _the_ Blake Muhammed set for me, but my attention was currently split. I began my approach, bending low to jump, during which I grit my teeth try to resist the pleas-pressure!- and leaped into the air.

The sound of the ball hitting my hand and smacking against the ground on the other side made the other players murmur in appreciation. On my decent I couldn't help but stumble.

"Nice!" Blake praised, "I noticed you adjusted. I'll make sure to tighten the path next time so it's closer to the net."

"Th-thanks." Was that my voice? It sounded so breathy and thick to my ears. As I walked passed by Blake he patted my shoulder to say 'good job' but the sudden touch sent a pleasant tingle through my overly sensitive body and I couldn't help the sound I made, "A-ah~!"

Shocked and mortified by what just happened I rushed to the back of the line, ignoring the confused look Blake was giving me. Luckily the sounds was only loud enough for Black to hear and not the whole court. The other players were talking to me, I think about how to improve my approach, but nothing was sticking.

Like a magnet, my eyes were again on Tom but this time I couldn't look away. It irked me how he could sit there so above it all when I was in this situation because of him. Yet it also excited me to know he was watching me. His smirk deepened and his eyes narrowed when I didn't look away. He slowly crossed his legs and his sharp gaze seemed to intensify as he unabashedly looked at me. A deep shudder ran down my spine from his piercing eyes and the way they purposefully raked across my body. I was entranced by the way his fingers wove between one another as they rested on the outer side of his knee. He lightly drummed one hand against the back of his other. It felt like I couldn't control my thoughts because suddenly I was remembering just how strong his hands were from all the times he's grabbed me before. As if knowing my thoughts his hands tightened their grip around his knee.

"-ven! You're up!"

Roughly yanked back into reality it took a few seconds to refocus and try to calm my suspiciously heavy breathing. My approach was a bit unstable, and even though I manage to hit the ball it wasn't a clean shot and bounced off of the top of the net to just barely fall over onto the other side.

"S-sorry. I-it was a good t-toss too." I airily apologized as I passed Blake.

"...Don't worry about it."

I didn't notice the increasingly odd look he was giving me as I moved to the back. Things were slowly becoming blurry as my eyes began to gloss over and my tongue continuously passed over my lips, that would only quickly dry out due to my escalating breathing.

Like clockwork it was all too quickly my turn.

By now the heat of the room was becoming too much to bear and my legs faintly trembled under my weight. My heart hammered in my chest and though I was looking straight a head, my mind couldn't have been further from reality. I was keenly aware of how tight the ropes and the swimsuit felt. The way my chest pushed against their restraints and my nipples hardening until it was almost painful. The gentle friction cause by the swimsuit doing little to relieve the want steadily growing in the back of my mind. However that was nothing to the torture happening below.

My most sensitive place was constantly being rubbed and with every step a jolt akin to electricity ran down my spine making it harder and harder to suppress my voice. And this last spike would be my undoing. The moment I attempted to squat to jump my breath hitched and knees instantly buckled as I curled in on myself. That, however, only made it worse due to the ropes biting into the curves of my body causing me to tremble and squirm on the floor.

"Woah! You alright there!?" Blake and the others ran towards me, the commotion also catching the attention from the other court as well.

I wanted to answer but the only thing I could manage were heavy pants. I shut my eyes and squeezed my legs together, the acton producing another shudder.

"What's going on here?"

I could vaguely recognize Ronald's voice as someone knelt beside me. I pride my eyes open and saw the circle of men staring down at me, and though they were clearly worried, all I could think about was them finding out the cause of my behavior.

"I-i'm...Fi~ah!" In my attempt to stand up it only made my voice ring out much clearer than before. It was already too late but through my haze I came to realize this was what Tom was after. Why he pushed me to play with them which would cause the rope to create such _delicious_ tension on my body. I didn't want to admit it, but it felt so...so... _so good_. It rubbed just right on that bundle of nerves that almost had me drooling. Especially the coolness of the gym floor that contrasted so sharply with my burning skin, and in appreciation I sighed as I rubbed my cheek against the floor.

 **Tom's POV**

At this moment there was nothing more rewarding and entertaining than watching the struggle play out across Raven's face as she desperately tried to act normal around them.

But I knew.

Every step would drive her closer to a sweet oblivion until she couldn't stand it anymore and beg me for her release. Until she was nothing but a puddle of lustful desire more than ready for everything I had to offer. Each tremor of her body didn't go unnoticed by my attentive stare, nor did the slow flushing of her skin or the way she would rub her legs together only to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from making a sound. And there it was. The look that told me she was enjoying it. Her eyes met mine glossy with unshed tears, a desperation for it all to end, and most importantly the curiosity of wanting to continue. Of wanting to see just how far this would go and how it would all play out.

I crossed legs, smirking from Raven's reaction to my movements. She was so adorably aware of me even from so far away _begging_ me with her eyes to not look away. She always pretended to fight me, rejecting my ideas in an effort to maintain her clean image, to be the good girl her father bred her to be. Well not to worry Raven because that won't change. _'You'll just become_ my _good girl._ ' At least until I become bored with her and find a new pet.

 _'Looks like she's at her limit. It's no surprise, she's weak to pleasure.'_ I thought as I rose to my feet right as Raven collapsed into a pathetic shivering mess on the floor, a sweet cry passing her wet lips when she tried to stand.

"I'm sorry, it seems like she isn't feeling well." I spoke calmly once close enough for them to hear. "Her fever must have come back."

"Fever?"

Kneeling down I easily picked Raven up who mewled softly and tensed in my arms. Though possibly realizing this was her ticket out she gripped onto my shirt for dear life and buried her face into my neck. "Yes." I provided no elaborations and paid no heed to their looks of suspicion as I began walking away. Before completely leaving the room I turned back with a pleased smirk, "Thank you for having us."

Now alone in the hallway I turned my full attention to the woman still trembling in my arms. Her heated breath and parted lips brushed ever so gently against my neck, and her quiet whispers of pleasure worked my ears like the sweetest tune. Without shame I stared at her clothed womanhood, watching how she clenched and rubbed her legs together to create any kind of friction. Each action making her breathing hitch, stop for a moment before returning at a heavier pace. Really, how dare she pretend to be the model of purity and naivety when she was clearly dying for any kind of attention. I could barely suppress the biting comments from spewing forth from the very beginning. Her eyes followed my every movement as I tied her up, but not from the fear she clearly thought it was, but the opposite.

It was excitement.

She only felt like she _had_ to resist because of how things would look if this got out, but it was clear to see what she _really_ wanted.

And if the growing frequency of her soft gasps were any indication, she wouldn't be fighting me for very much longer.

"W-wait...sto~p...sto-..moving."

She sounded like she was in pain but I knew otherwise. She turned glossy eyes, burning with a desire she desperately wanted to fulfill, towards me. Of course I paid no mind to her plea, and this made her glare - or try to - at me.

"I-i said..st-stop." She breathlessly protested. 'You s-said you-ah-you would...i-is I said so...!"

I chuckled not bothering to meet her gaze. "This and that are two separate agreements."

"A-ah...But-"

"Unless you want to undress in public. Once we're home," I cut my eyes down at her and dropped my voice to a deep rumble, "I'll give you _exactly_ what you want."

The look on Raven's face at that moment would've had any lesser man abandon themselves like an animal. That's if the heat rolling from her body and the way she trembled at every slight movement hadn't done it already. Still, the way she was able to pull such a lewd expression so naturally sent a sharp jolt to my groin. Raven, as though to somehow keep herself grounded to reality, she wrapped her arms around my neck. She clung to me with such desperation I couldn't stop my chuckle. In this position her chest pressed against mine and even through her clothes her hardened nipples made themselves known, surly crying for attention. Sadly that would have to wait, but when the time came it would only be that much sweeter.

 **Raven's POV**

I hated everything about this. At least that's what I desperately tried to tell myself. I didn't know whether the rubbing was too much of not enough, and by the time we were back in Tom's room I still didn't have an answer. But maybe I didn't want an answer. I could count the number of times I touched myself on one hand and every time I stopped after only a few moments of light touches. I always felt embarrassed doing something like that, but I was still curious after some of Lola's much more raunchier conversation topics. This, however, was nothing like any of those times.

I wanted this to stop, because soon I wouldn't be able to pretend that I didn't like it.

My mind was so fuzzy it was hard to concentrate on anything but the constant stimulation my body was receiving. Suddenly there was a hand on my chin, forcing my head to turn and I opened my eyes to see a hazy Tom hovering over me. It was only then I realized that I had been laid on his bed with my legs hanging off.

"That's some face you're making."

I placed my hands on his chest to push him away, at least that was my intention. Somehow my fingers became entangled in the fabric of his clothes.

"T-tom."

"I didn't think you would enjoy it this much." He chuckled above me as I squirmed.

"...Pl-please..."

"Please what? I can't understand you."

My grip on his shirt tightened and if I wasn't already I knew my face turned bright red as the next words passed my lips, "Ta...Take it..o~ooff."

Tom pried my hands from his shirt and stood up before shooting me a look. "Then _strip_."

His words sent a strange thrill through my body but I tried as best as I could to push it aside, and focus on undressing. I didn't have the time to be embarrassed about undressing, I mean, just how much worse could it get? More importantly there was a pressure between my legs that had been steadily growing. Something was starting to build up inside of me and make my gut turn to knots. Whatever it was pushed my unsteady hands to struggle to pull my shirt over head and pull down my jeans. The cool air hit my exposed arms and legs harshly, but the temperature contrast wasn't entirely unpleasant. Once done I looked at him expectantly, praying that he'd quickly end my misery. He laughed through his nose and encouraged me towards him with a lazy wave of his hand. It was almost like he couldn't be bother with me, like I was taking up his precious time with trivialities. And if it wasn't for that mischievous glint in his eyes I would've believed it.

I rose to my feet but it was short lived as my trembling legs couldn't handle my body weight and I fell forward into Tom's sturdy chest. His deep chuckle in my ear sent my heart racing and I tensed feeling his finger squeezed itself between the ropes and my heated body, while his other brazenly claimed my hip.

"My, how aggressive. I don't dislike that in a woman. However," His knuckles pushed into my back as he gripped the rope, "Dishonest women..."

Though he trailed off in my head the rest of his sentenced filled my otherwise hazy space.

 ** _Should be_ punished**

A sharp squeak shot from my mouth followed quickly by a long, lewd moan. My arms shot around his neck to keep myself standing and I lifted myself onto my toes. That knot that had been only barely brushing against that button of nerves between my lower lips was now pulled against it harshly and without mercy.

"W-w-wha-Tom y-you-I can't-!"

"If you don't stand up straight I can't take this off. That is what you want, yes?"

"Y-ye~s-!" The rope pull tighter against me and by now I was so far on my toes I was feeling the beginnings of a cramp forming in my calves.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded staring at the wall behind Tom, but seeing nothing pass the heavy fog. That earlier pressure was becoming too much to bare. The knots in my stomach continue to tighten and relax in such nauseating succession that I though I would go crazy if it didn't burst. With every rub the clenching with increase in speed and my breathing followed suit. It was right there. Something. Just on the edge, ready to wash over me like a raging waterfall.

"Hm? But your body doesn't seem to agree. Just look at your hips."

"...Yes..."Again I nodded only now having realized that the friction was being caused by my hips moving against the taut ropes.

"Tell me Raven. What do you want?"

"Yes..."

"You want it to stop?"

"Yes"

"You want to keep going."

"Yes."

"Raven."

"Yes."

I was reduced to repeating that one word as I clung to Tom like a drowning man to a life raft. There was no doubt that I looked like a fool, but the only thing I could focus on was working on getting over that threshold that was just within my reach.

.Right. _There!_

Finally a strangled whimper crawled up my throat and my shoulders slumped. What...What happened? That was so...so... _Unsatisfying_. My body tingled with frustration from denial and the buildup that had steadily grown quickly faded like a candle that was blown out too early. My chest heaved with my deep breathing and though I hadn't done much my body felt spent and tired. I felt like I could fall asleep at any moment. I pried my eyes open and on the ground were the ropes and even though my mind connected that it meant I wasn't tied up, I still felt the weight and roughness of them on my body. My hips twitched in response and I wanted to hate my body for its honest reaction.

Right in my ear Tom whispered, "This is want you wanted, right Raven."

"...Yes..."

That was what I wanted...So then why do I feel so regretful?

* * *

 **Okay!**

 **Finally got this finished!**

 **So, so far these have kind of been one of episodes, with some of them kind of having to do with each other but nothing too real. However, now I'll be going into the first story arc in the next chapter. I hope you all will look forward to it and enjoy it!**


	20. WithTheCrew

**Here is Le next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! I know I said would start the first plot related chapter next but it kind of didn't happy. But I did put a little bit of it in at the end. Most likely it'll start in the chapter after next, since the next chapter will be dedicated to continuing some of the B-stories I have going on.**

 **If you check my main page you can see which stories I am working on, or at least the ones I'm supposed to be working on. I tried my best finding all the spelling, and grammar errors.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **With The Crew**

 _"Raven I'm disappointed." There was a weight on my back as Tom's deep voice sighed over the sensitive flesh of my ear. "I can only think that you enjoy being punished." This time his breath hit my neck and shoulders, leaving goosebumps in their wake. I wanted to speak to ask for an explanation, or at least refute his claim, but tape kept me silent. As he sat back up, my mind finally registered that I was in his lap - again. What did I do? Why am I here again?_

 _"Look at me."_

 _His cold order made me stiffen and I slowly turned my head to meet his eyes. His gaze was unforgiving and quickly my eyes shy'ed away. Though Tom had other ideas. In contrast to his look, he gently turned my head back to him. His other hand boldly and firmly caressed my backside. My body reacted honestly to his groping. My hips jerked back into his hand and a shock-wave of pleasure ran up my spine. This whole time he held my gaze and that only helped the growing fog in my mind to thicken. Tom's eyes were dark with desire, all of it aimed at me. The thought alone caused another tremor in my hips. Reflected through his eyes were my own, silently pleading him for something - anything - but I didn't know what. My eyes eventually dropped to his lips when he wet them with his tongue._

 _He was way too lethal to the entirety of the female population. That was the only thought I could muster, as I watched his every movement with such greed that even I was aware of it. I still didn't know what was going on but the desire to find out was quickly being snuffed out._

 _"I see a little petting isn't enough for you anymore, is it." Tom mocked. His hand, previously working a steady rhythm on my ass, dipped down to caress my thigh. Again I jumped, trembling from sheer anticipation. If I were in my right mind I would have blushed in embarrassment when he snorted at my eagerness. However, it was too hot, and it was difficult to focus on anything but his hands. "Now, now Raven. That's not how we behave when we want something. You need to ask for it properly." He carefully removed the tape from my mouth and the first thing from my mouth was a loud moan, followed by shallow breaths._

 _I never would have believed I could make a sound like that, and I was momentarily jarred back into my right mind. Sadly it didn't last long._

 _"Oh, what a lovely little songbird you've turned into." Tom mocked cheerfully, his hand rubbing teasingly at my thigh. He slowly moved from my knee and up until thought I could feel a faint brushing against my core, before going back down. His touch was so gentle and delicate._

 _Too delicate._

 _I didn't know if I wanted him to stop or continue any more. All I did know was that I was frustrated and hot. There wasn't enough friction so I tried to press into his hand but the next instant he pulled away; the jerk. As if knowing my thoughts he laughed and resumed his petting. I almost lost my ability to breathe when he gently brushed against my groin. It wasn't nearly enough but whenever I tried to move he would pull away. I was so frustrated that I found myself glaring at him._

 _"That's no way to get what you want." He taunted. "I taught you what to say, didn't I?" Like a switch his voice became soothing and inviting. It was a tone I knew all too well and always pulled me into Tom's trap. This time, however, I wanted to fall. His thumb traced over my lips a few times before pushing its way inside. It pushed against my tongue, along my teeth, gums and anywhere else it could reach. I felt the heat on my face increase, but it didn't stop me from using my tongue to play with his thumb. He smiled calmly down at me and my heart jumped in my chest. "Go on, ask for it. Just like I taught you."_

 _The moment he removed his thumb, the words came flying from my mouth in a rush to be heard. "More please, master."_

 _This time two fingers firmly pressed against me, but I was too far gone and it wasn't enough._

 _"Master, m-more." I continued to plead, the heat causing tears to streak down my cheeks._

 _"Such a good girl. I think you deserve a special reward." His praise made my heart beat faster. Surely, if it went any faster it would explode. He hooked two fingers around my underwear and pulled up roughly so the crotch part was rubbing against my hidden seed. It was the feeling that I was waiting for and my body reacted happily._

 _"Now what do we say?"_

 _"Th-tha-ahh! Y-you..ah..mn!...Mast-ah.."_

 _"Good girl."_

 _He pulled at varying strength and rubbed from side to side, with my body trembling more and more with every passing second. I was starting to feel it. That familiar pressure in my gut wanted to be released. Perhaps he also knew it was coming, because his efforts suddenly doubled and it felt so wonderful. I closed my eyes to the pleasure._

 _...But_

 _Somehow it still wasn't enough. There was something missing. It was like an itch that needed to be scratched. If I asked maybe he would give it to me. That something that I wanted. That I_ needed _._

 _"Master..-"_

...

"...More."

I opened my eyes to a blurry image of a familiar ceiling. I blinked a few times trying to get a baring on my surroundings. It was unusually hot this morning and somehow I felt fatigued despite just waking up. Also, for some reason, my underwear felt uncomfortable. I pulled my hand from beneath the blanket to stretch, but was taken aback at the strange wetness on the fingers of my right hand.

"What?" Still a little drowsy, I looked at my fingers trying to piece together why they were wet. When I pulled them apart a thin string of the substance connected them.

Gradually my dream's events came back to me and the realization of what it was hit me like a ton of bricks. I threw off the blankets and chanced a look between my legs. There, clear as day, was a spot darkened with my own slick. With burning cheeks I raced to the bathroom, taking care to not touch anything with my dirtied hand but also tossing my clothes off with an urgency I never felt before. I wanted to quickly wash myself in hopes that the cold water would numb the embarrassment and my heated skin. As I washed myself it was hard to miss the extra slick on my rag that did _not_ come from the copious amount of soap I used to clean myself.

Why would I dream something like that!? Let alone it being about Tom! This was all his fault! It was because of what he did to me that I would even dream up something like that. I've had wet dreams before, but none had ever felt so real and they weren't of people that I had to make eye-contact with. In my dream I was enjoying it. I wanted him to do more. I sighed heavily and sat on the bed having finished my shower and already dressed. What was I going to do today? There was no way I'd be able to look at him without thinking of my dream. Not that it wouldn't have been hard enough without it. I was practically hanging off of him, grinding myself on those ropes.

I grabbed my pillow and screamed as loud as I could from aggravation. He was starting to take over my dreams now. Yesterday after leaving - in my case running - Tom's place there was still one more thing I had to do. Lola and the others went through the trouble of planning something and though I was tired I dragged myself to keep my promise. It proved to be a good distraction for a while so I was glad I went.

Contrary to my desires time continued and I could swear that it was moving faster to spite me. Detaching myself from the bed I moved to make breakfast.

"Morning." Trent, already awake and watching T.V, greeted.

"Morning"

"You look horrible today."

I shot him an unamused look, "Are you sure you should be so mean to the one cooking your food?"

"Who is this angle that just appeared?!"

"That's more like it."

Trent giggled, "But seriously, are you ok? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"Hmm...or something is right." I dismissed the question simply wanting to forget the whole thing. Fat chance of that actually happening but a girl can...dream...

Dammit

"Are you going out again today?"

The question came in the middle of eating. Until then Trent had been entranced by the morning news, so it had been rather quite before hand.

"Yeah." If only I didn't have to.

"Volleyball, right?"

"Hmm."

"Then tell Mary I said hi. You'll be seeing her today, yeah?"

"Oh...um, a-actually I probably won't. I was invited to this new group. I was going to check them out today."

"Oh, I see."

In my desperation to not make eye contact I missed the look Trent gave to me. The rest of our breakfast was eaten in silence save for the TV, and after cleaning up I headed for my room to get ready. I would admit that I dragged myself for as long as possible, pushing it until the last possible moment before I had to leave. Just to make it seem like I was actually going to volleyball I bought my gear with me, making a point to say goodbye to Trent so he could see the effort I put in. It was at this point I realized that my "disguise", that I used to prioritize in the beginning, was now nothing but a hoodie that I kept over my head. The commute to Tom's place was so frequent that now it almost felt second nature. I was so wrapped in my thoughts that I hadn't even realized where I was until I was standing right in front of the front gates at Tom's place. Klein's familiar voice, that I now relaxed me rather than frighten me, cane through the gate speaker as they opened for me. As always he greeted me with a brief nod and before I knew it so was smiling at him.

"I'm glad to see you're back." At his confusion I elaborated, "I came by yesterday but Tinker said many people, including yourself, were out."

"Yeah, t'was a bitta trouble but nothin' we couldn' handle."

I shifted my eyes away not in any capacity to hear anything about this trouble he had. "Well, I'm glad that you came back ok."

He nodded and began escorting me to Tom's room.

"Boss wanted me ta tell you that he will be a little late today."

"Really? Why?"

"A meeting."

Guess being the leader of a clad would keep you busy. But it seemed that lately he's been really busy on Sundays. No, I shouldn't think about it too much. I should just count my lucky stars that I didn't have to deal with him just yet.

"Da Boss is amazin' though." Klein continued, "He's 'ad meetin's non stop this week, some back-ta-back and lastin' hours. Yet he handles'em all perfectly. Though he was raised by arguably da greatest Voldamort this clan 'as ever seen. So it's no surprise."

Klein cleared viewed Tom in high regards, which didn't surprise me. From what I've seen Tom - despite being so young - was both respected and feared by people 3 times his own age. It was actually very impressive that he was able to command such a group, while making it appear flawless. Not counting it being a gang, Tom was essentially running a business while going to school. Hmm, I wonder how Klein ended up in this life. Would it be rude to ask him? It could be something really bad that he didn't want to talk about. Also, I really shouldn't be getting personal with anyone here. The more distance I kept the better, but that was harder done than said. I was too curious for my own good, and the longer I stayed here the more I cane to realize that _some_ people weren't bad.

We were coming up to Tom's room and I figured that even if he didn't want to talk about it, maybe he could still stay. Who knows how long it would be before Tom finished. It would be nice to have the company.

However, before I could inquire, someone appeared from around the corner. Well, actually, I smelt her before I saw her. it was a gentle scent of strawberries and honey, and while nor overbearing the own clearly applied a generous amount. What followed was a woman, slightly taller than myself, turning the corner and the moment her crystal blue eyes met mine recognition flashed through her eyes and a mischievous smile stretched her blood red lips. Without hesitation she bounced her way over, he blond hair swaying in their twin-tails with each step. As she got closer I realized quickly how stunning she was. Clearly confident in her body as she wore an impossibly tight black t-shirt that rode up to show her mid-drift. The v-neck was so low cut that I wondered how she kept her chest from simply spilling out. Especially given she was - uh - very gifted. Probably more so that even Lola. Her shorts stopped at her mid-thigh and the waistband was considerably high on her waist, and much like her shirt, hugged her so tightly nothing was left to the imagination.

It was like if Lola was cranked up by twenty levels.

By now this woman had stopped before us, and I instinctively took a step to place myself slightly behind Klein.

She made no effort to hide the way she sized me up, taking extra time around my chest and hip area. The woman giggled and laid a hand on her hip, "Well aren't you just the cutest little thing. It's no wonder the Boss is so smitten with you."

I don't think "smitten" was the proper word for Tom's interest in me. When I only continued to stare at her, her face morphed into shock.

"Oh my! Where are my manors? The name is Alice."

With her hand out for a shake she waited with a smirk for me to accept. Well...what was the harm? Besides, the last place I needed to make enemies was here.

"I'm Raven. Nice to meet you."

"Poor little bird, trapped in a den of lions." Alice gave me a pitying look, but the jubilant spark in her eyes gave away her true feelings.

Her words made me a bit upset but not knowing how to reply I pretended I didn't hear her. I decided that I want to be around her any more than I needed to be. She gave me an uneasy feeling, much like Tom did, and I knew that given the chance she could easily manipulate me. Best to stay away from people like that.

"Well, it was nice meeting you but I'm supposed to be waiting for Tom, So-"

"Aww, don't fly away, Raven." She pouted and grabbed my wrist with both of her hands as I reached for the door knob, "Let's talk some. Woman-to-woman."

I never though I'd be trying to escape to Tom's room, but now I caught myself longing to be in there. "I probably shouldn't. Tom might be upset if I'm not here waiting."

"Hmm, Boss must have you trained well."

"I'm not some pet to be 'trained'!" I snapped her words instantly getting under my skin. I was surprised by how hostile her words made me feel but I couldn't help it. She was just like Tom, but somehow I felt more attacked when spoke to by her. I tried to pull my hand away but her grip was like a vice, and instead of getting away she pulled me close to her.

Her smile widened, her white teeth peaking out from behind seductive red lips. "Don't get upset. I don't mean anything bad by it. In fact, it's quite nice being the Boss' pet, right? If you behave he makes you feel _really good_." At really good" she whispered hotly in my ear and I felt myself blushing. "You've felt it before, haven't you."

I avoided her gaze, trying and failing to keep the memories away. Not to even mention my very vivid dream. Against my wishes my body;s temperature rose and the erotic images simply replayed in a look in my mind.

"I can tell by the look on your face." Alice purred, dragging a manicured nail down my neck. "Not only did he make you feel good, but you enjoyed it."

Her words brought a sobering clarity to the heat clouding my body and mind. The one thing that I refused to do was admit that I enjoyed it, "You're wrong." I forced my hand from her grip and her surprise lasted only for a second before she smirked in realization.

"For you to deny it so strongly only means one thing. You haven't done _it_ yet have you?" Accompanying her words were crude hand movements to leave no room to mistake what she was insinuating. "The Boss is really taking his time with you. But I guess that's what happened when your new toy is an inexperienced child."

My face burned at her words from both embarrassment and anger. "No! We haven't and we never will!" I turned my back to her with every intention of entering Tom's room, "I'm don't with this conversation." As I made my escape, Alice's mocking giggle followed behind me. I closed the doors more forceful that I intended, but I couldn't help my frustration. I was usually better at keeping my anger in check, but somehow it was becoming easier to express myself, more specifically my anger, when I was here. It was like this place pulled the worst out of me.

Right as I stepped away from the door it opened, but thankfully it was Klein.

"Sorry 'bout dat. Should-a stopped'er or sumting. Alice isn't a bad gal. In fact I think she likes ya."

"Really" I couldn't keep my skepticism from my voice as I wasn't convinced. If that's how she treated someone she likes I'd hate to see what happened to those she didn't.

Without thinking I dropped my bag onto the floor and plopped onto the bed already tired from the one 10 minute conversation. Maybe if I was lucky Tom's meeting would last all day and I could leave without doing anything. Now if only the universe could get on the same page. Moments later there was a knock on the door. As Klein looked to me for permission to open it, I was this close to telling him to ignore them.

"Oi! Raven! You in there?"

Oh, it was Jake! I sat up as Klein opened the door apparently sending the change in the atmosphere. Jake greeted me with a grin. His outfit was more or less the same as before. Still the same sleeveless leather jacket and white t-shirt. His pants, however, were bright blue which was honestly a bit weird but...

"Knew I'd find you wasting away in here." His green eyes creased in laughed when I rolled my eyes. "Come'on, I'm just kidding. I thought I'd come by since the Boss is busy today."

 _'You really didn't need to.'_ I thought, but I did appreciate the thought behind it.

"Me and some of the guys are killing some time in the break room down the way. There's a ton of shit to do, I'm sure you'd like it."

I tilted my head to the side. Why would that matter to me? "That's nice, um, have fun I guess."

This time Jake rolled his eyes, "Dumbass, I'm inviting you to join."

"What!? Oh, no, no, no! That's quite alright." I waved my hands in frantic refusal.

"It'll be boring and shit waiting here for the Boss. Those meetings can last all day. You really want to be stuck in this room all day? Alone?"

 _'I'd actually prefer that than being any where else.'_

"It'll be fun, and you can meet the others while you're at it."

Yeah, no-thank you. My face must have fave me away because Jake then said.

"Just for a few minutes. If you're really not into it then you can haul ass back here."

I didn't even want to be here in the first place. But, other than Tinker and Klein, Jake was the only other person that made an effort to be nice to me. He was just trying to be considerate since Tom was away. He probably thought I would feel upset since I couldn't see Tom, and bored being alone. And thought that definitely wasn't the case I felt bad refusing his thoughtful gesture. A few more moments of deliberation I gave in to his begging green eyes with a sigh.

"Fine, but just remember you said I could leave whenever I feel like it."

"No sweat!" Jake grinned, "Hope you're ready to have a good time!"

He rushed over and grabbed my wrist to drag me into the hall. What is it with people pulling me everywhere?

"Klein! You come too!" I called out feeling more comfortable with him while Tom wasn't around.

The halls were quiet and ridiculously long. Most of the doors we passed were closed and labeled 'Bedroom' followed by ascending numbers. Everything was starting to look the same and I soon lost any confidence I once had on remembering the way back. I had never been this deep in the estate before.

"There are a lot of rooms here."

"What do you expect? There are dozens of us living here, but the worst part is that they cram 10 of us fuckers in a single room."

I can't imagine how horrible tat must be. Let alone how it must smell.

"I take it you've never been this far."

"No, only as far as Tom's room." I blushed realizing how it sounded when Jake smirked knowingly. "D-don't get the wrong idea! We don't d-do anything! I swear!"

"No need to explain to me. The Boss is a man of many talents." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, and if I wasn't so flustered I might've laughed.

Soon we turned a corner that would lead us to a dead end, or so I thought. There was a traditional sliding door to the far wall and when Jake opened it, it felt like I was transported back in time. On the other side was a walkway where on one side were numerous rooms with shoji sliding doors that led into large rooms fitted with tatami mat floors. On the other side was a huge space of greenery that would leave any gardener jealous. It was now I realized just how old this place must have been. The first of the house was clearly renovated to have a more modern design and feel to it, but the further you went into the house the more you saw it's original style. It was both fascinating and beautiful.

"We often use these rooms when we have meetings." Jake provided some context to the expansive rooms we walked by upon noting my curious stares.

Did that mean that Tom was here somewhere?

"You won't find the Boss here.

"I wasn't looking for him." I replied indignantly. "And can you let me go now?"

"My bad!" He quickly released my wrist. "But like I said you won't find Boss here. Sometimes our meetings need more privacy so we have a separate room for that."

"And like I said, I wasn't looking for him."

Apparently what I said was funny because he laughed. However, instead of humoring that I asked a question to change the topic, "Are they only used for meetings?"

"Nope! When the gang throws down for a party this whole area gets used."

Guess the large space was perfect for that. The serene beauty and tranquility that the space provided was nothing but a bonus. I could honestly see myself simply sitting out here and enjoying wasting time just feeling the sun and breeze. It was essentially a huge rectangle, and the space that we and entered onto was one of the shorter sides of the shape. The longer side was the backside of the remodeled home and the opposite side had more rooms with the center of it being a single modern door. From what I can guess it must lead to a hallway that connected this to the rest of the house. Just how far were we going anyway? We had to have been walking for about 15 minutes already. How did anyone get anywhere in this place?

The quiet from the front of the home seemed like nothing but a distant dream, because as soon as we crossed the hallway connecting deeper into the home the volume was suddenly turned to max volume. Voices seemed to shout from all directions and echoed from down the halls. Laughter and angry bellows of both men and female voices mixed together, making my ears pound. We passed by a lounge like room where men sat cockily on chairs, booze in one hand and a woman in the other. I quickly turned my head forcing myself to not stare.

Some of the people we passed by openly eye'd me, curiosity swimming in their gaze, and others completely ignored me. Once again I was surprised by the diversity of people that stayed here. Some people you would never give a second thought to them being a part of a gang, while others seemed to fit the bill perfectly.

Finally we came to a stop and Jake opened a door, "Here we are! Come one in!"

Despite my lack of excitement I walked through the door and instantly I was ready to call it quits. It wasn't because it smelled horribly of cigarettes and alcohol. Or that there were scary looking people suddenly all looking at me. It was because of one person who's smile made me outwardly groan.

"Raven! So good to see you again."

"I ran into Alice on the way here and she was the one who told me you were alone and waiting for the Boss." Jake grinned unaware that I wasn't at all pleased to see her again so soon. "She said she was worried about you and that I should invite you to our game!"

I simply turned to Klein, "Please take me back to Tom's room."

"Whaaaatt?! Hold on! Why?! We just got here!" Jake protested, "At least try a game or two!"

 _'Didn't you say I could leave the second I wanted too?'_

I let my gaze sweep across the room. It was impressive. Rather than a break room, it seemed more like a mini casino. The room was considerably large, and was sectioned off with different games. In the right corner of the room were two pool tables, and along the same wall hung 4 dart boards. There were a few chairs in the area, and the floor was a black marble in that section rather than the maroon carpeting that covered the rest of the room. On the left side was yet another bar, and behind the table was a lanky man in a bar tending suit cleaning away at some glasses, and a few ladies sat idly sipping away at some bright cocktail. A Roulette table was also on that side as well, empty save for the rough looking dealer smoking a cigarette and reading a dirty magazine. Blushing at his boldness of reading material I turned my eyes to the Craps table that already had a rousing game going. In the center was a large poker table where a sharp eye'd female dealer lay in wait for the next game to start.

"Pretty fucking cool, ain't it." Jake bragged as though he owned the place. "You see that door over there?" He pointed to a door that lay between the Craps table and the Roulette table, "That leads to the Slot room."

 _'Isn't that a bit much?'_

"Stop all that yapping, and come join us." Alice sweetly called with an inviting wave of her hand. She was sitting with a group of others around the poker table. "We're just about to start another game."

Alice's suddenly cordiality made my stomach do flips. Similar to the way I feel around Tom when I knew that he was up to something I wouldn't find too enjoyable. Jake pushed me towards the table, urging me into the empty seat. Thankfully it wasn't next to Alice, but it _was_ another familiar face I didn't realize until now.

"Nanashi, long time no see."

He nodded, "Glad you're well."

"So you're the new broad getting off with the Boss." The man who spoke was a bulky, dark skinned man. He wore a long brown trench coat over a disheveled, lavender shirt and black pants. He seemed rather tall, even sitting down, and had shaggy blond hair that covered the entire left side of his face. The single visible brown eye was already slightly unfocused, possible due to the half drunken alcohol in his hand. His voice was such a smooth, deep rumble that I was sure that was how molten lava in the earth's core sounded. He sat on the far end of the table on my right.

From the opposite side someone clicked their tongue and when I turned to look the person was watching me with open dislike. His cobalt eyes narrowed when our eyes met and his hands twitched on the table. This made me swallow in nervousness given the fact that over his pristine, pale blue button-down was a gun holster strapped onto his back. He wasn't actually planning on shooting me because he didn't like me, right? He had such a brooding look as he stared at me through the thin fringe of his short, black hair. He grunted, his eyes shifting to Alice in annoyance.

"Stop glaring at the poor girl, you'll scare her away." Alice giggled having elbowed the man in the side.

"I don't care who she is, outsiders aren't welcomed." He growled, fist clenching on the table. "She could be a spy for all we know."

"Do you really think the Boss is that foolish?" The challenge and warning in Alice's voice made it clear that the man should carefully choose his response. This seemed to shut the man up, but his hostility for me didn't wane.

"Besides once he get's tired of his pet, she'll be properly disposed of." The way she smiled at me gave me an uneasy feeling. Like she would be the first to jump at the opportunity to complete that task. Still, I knew that Tom wouldn't risk actually hurting me considering who I was but...whose to say that wouldn't change if I learned something I shouldn't?

"But enough of this boring stuff!" Alice clapped her hands together, "Let's play!"

"Now you're speaking my language!" Jake grinned as he made a show of cracking his knuckles. "What's the game?"

"Texas Holdem. Lowest bet, 20 dollars." The drunk guy slurred out, already gathering his playing chips. It was then I realized that I never got the two guys' names, but maybe that was for the best.

"Can you play?"

"I don't know how and I don't have any money anyway."

"Don't worry it's easy!." Jake encouraged and gave me a quick rundown of the game. He was right, it did seem rather simple but I still had two problems.

One: No money

Two: I didn't want to play.

"May I propose something a bit different." Alice's eyes were wide in excitement and a sly smirk was stuck on her face. "Given that our little Raven here has no money, why don't we wager something everyone has."

"And that would be?" The angry one asked with a sneer.

"Secrets."

Yeah, it was definitely time to go. My awareness for dangerous people and situations was getting better since being here, and I knew it was right of me to try and avoid her earlier. Too bad I couldn't for long. She must have known I wouldn't like it because before I could more to stand there was a delicate yet firm hand on my shoulder.

"Let's get to know one another, ok?"

The shiver that shot down my spine was so strong I thought winter made an early appearance. I should've been stronger in my protest in coming here.

Beside me Nanashi sighed annoyed, "That's just stupid. No one wants to play your little games, Alice."

"Sounds like you have something to hide, Na-na-shi." Alice enunciated each syllable of his name with a twirl of his hair. Though he looked less than pleased he didn't slap her hand away.

"I'm usually down for shit like that, but...I gotta agree with Nanashi on this one. Maybe if Raven wasn't here..." Jake shifted nervously in his seat.

Hearing this Alice pouted, "Buzz killers. I'm just trying to help her feel more comfortable here. Sharing secrets is the best and quickest way, is it not?"

Nanashi simply closed his eyes as though he were tired of this conversation, "Knowing you, you'll take your questions too far. Besides, if Boss wanted us to know about her he wouldn't have explicitly told us to _not_ look into her."

"Of course I know that." Alice rolled her eyes, "My questions would be totally innocent. Just about her likes and dislikes, nothing too personal."

I almost wanted to laugh at the use of her word "innocent". One look at Alice and the word "innocent" is that absolute last word that would come to mind. Still I was glad that Nanashi spoke up to help me out, though it was probably more so to follow Tom's orders rather than helping me. So I mumbled a quick "thank you" to which he acknowledged with a quick glance my way. I took a look behind me and noticed that Klein wasn't anywhere in the room. Somewhere during our conversation he must have left. Hopefully he would be back soon. The sound of clinking chips made me look forward again and Jake was placing some chips in front of me.

"You can use these."

"I can't pay for these."

"Don't sweat it," He motioned to the pile in front of me, "I had lady luck on my side last time, so I have some extra to blow."

"Ugh, fine." Alice seemed to give up and plop back into her seat. "I'll relent for today."

It finally seemed like the game was going to get started. Not too surprising I lost the first few rounds. Apparently I could have won one of the hands but I had folded a pretty good hand. Jake was also doing pretty bad, but still better than me. Nanashi, Alice and the drunk guy were going back and forth between the highest pile, while the angry guy was rather average at the game. Still I was getting better and more used to the rules the more we played, and though I couldn't fully relax with them I did find myself slightly enjoying the game. Probably because it was something new and different.

"You suck ass at this game." Jake laughed as I lost yet another hand.

I giggled, "Well you aren't doing so hot yourself."

"Can't argue that. Alice, Nanashi and Donhovan are dominating."

Donhovan must be the drunk guy. I was actually surprised that he was still conscious. He had been throwing back drinks ever since we started playing which had been at least an hour now. Yet he didn't seem any more drunk than he did when I first entered.

"But it's usually like that. With me and Ryo trying to keep up. I think I just got really lucky last time."

"Stop chatting and throw in your bets." The angry guy, now known as Ryo, growled out his glare having intensified as the game progressed.

"And usually by the end he's furious." Jake whispered to me with a chuckle.

It was another 30 minutes before there was a mutual call for the last hand. However, by that time I had already lost every penny that Jake gave to me. Jake was barely hanging on as was Roy, but he was faring better than Jake. It was a pretty tight race between the other two but Donhovan ended up taking the biggest pile, with Nanashi coming in second and Alice a close third.

"Dammit! Next time we're betting on darts!" Roy grumbled as he tossed a cigarette in his mouth and angrily lit it.

"Aww, don't be upset. You're getting better." Alice giggled talking down to him while petting his head. This only made Roy snap at her again. Someone had some anger issues to work out.

After that I was somehow persuaded into playing blackjack, craps and even a round of darts with them. Surprisingly I was pretty decent at darts, and before I knew it 3 hours had flown by but there was still no sign of Tom. If he was going to be busy why even still bother to have me come over? He could have called off today. Did he really like to see me dance to his tune so much that he would have me just wait idly by for him like a pet waiting for it's master? I blushed at my own thoughts realizing that it was something he would definitely do. Regardless, it was coming to the time when I would usually go home and there hasn't been any word from him. Not even a text. Then again, why was I fretting to much about it? If he didn't show up then that would just be better for me. Another 2 hours and I could just leave all without having to deal with Tom.

But of course, as my fortune would have it, the door happily swung open and who would be standing there but a confidently smug individual. Ugh he was in a suit again. Dammit heart! Stop that frantic beating right now! The moment he entered the room the atmosphere shifted and everyone moved to stand in greeting, but a dismissive wave made everyone relax - though not as much as before I noticed - and go back to what they were previously doing.

"Boss~!" Alice's shrill and excited voice drew my attention. I could only watch in open-mouth surprise as she lunged herself at Tom, arms locking around his neck and breast pushing provocatively against Tom's chest. My eyes growing wider when his hand landed automatically on her lower back. "Such a rare treat for you to visit us when you are so busy."

"Hmm, well I could hardly leave my pet-" Tom chuckled, " my dear Raven alone too long in good conscience."

"Whaatt? So you _didn't_ come to see me?" Alice pouted and rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you trying to make me jealous, naughty boy~." Here eyes dragged over to me in amusement, "Maybe you are. Given the fact that you're being so patient with this one. Why don't you hurry up and show her a good time, then you and I can have some more fun." While still looking at me one of her hands trailed down his chest slowly and only stopped at the buckle of his pants.

Tom's smirk was mirthful as he listened to Alice, "There is a certain charm to one who doesn't happily open her legs for every man who walks by."

"True," The words rolling across Alice's tongue slowly, "But equally so is there charm to a woman who knows exactly what she wants. But that's what separates a woman from a girl, is it not?"

If my face wasn't red before, it certainty was now. I could hardly believe what I was hearing. How could they talk like this in public?! I looked at Jake and the others who were only half paying attention. That could only mean that this happened a lot. And not only was there topic too raunchy to be discussed in public, but the subject of the sentence was me! I didn't care how - admittedly - attractive he looked in his suit I was _not_ going to sit here and let them talk about me like that. Red in the face, I jumped to my feet and purposefully moved towards the door, determined to not spare Tom and Alice a single glace as I passed them. I didn't get far as Tom ensnared my wrist, forcing me to stop.

"Leaving so soon, Raven?"

My eyes snapped to his but quickly fell to the floor. I couldn't even look him in the eyes, much less now after hearing their conversation. Instead, I was drawn to the hand that was still on Alice's waist and at that moment I felt my face tense. Finding my strength I pulled away from his grip.

"I...I won't..." I took a deep breath, "I won't sit here a-and listen to you two t-talk about me th-that way."

"Oh, you're starting to get some real bite to you." Tom chuckled happily, "That only makes this more fun."

My hands shook and in a burst of anger I met his eyes before shouting louder then I intended to be, "I'm not some game you can amuse yourself with! I'm done with today! Goodbye!" I couldn't help one last lingering look at the closeness of Alice's and Tom's body before leaving in a huff, taking extra care to slam the door behind me.

After I left Tom chuckled and soon followed after not sparing another thought to the others in the room. Alice sighed and moved back to the others where another card game was starting. "She ran away. Maybe I pushed the poor thing too hard."

"Your personality is as horrible as ever." Nanashi said with a bored expression.

"What a terrible thing to say. I was only trying to help speed things along! She's as naive as buckling deer." She then giggled, "Then again maybe not so much. From how she glared at me, at the very least her body is honest." Alice squealed in her seat, "Oh! I can't wait to play with her again!"

A grimace pulling at his face Ryo snarled, "Let's just start the next round."

"Sure, I need some more spending money."

...

Unaware that Alice was trying to "help" me, I was stomping down the halls clearly upset. I would have laughed at how a few people who saw me stayed clear at any other time.

He was a jerk! A pervert! A man-whore! How dare he talk about those kinds of private things where everyone could listen?! Talk about _me_ like that!? Like I was some kind of passing conquest. A notch to put on his belt! Why did he even have to show up? It was hard enough dealing with Alice! Speaking of, isn't there supposed to be some kind of distance between Tom and the others? He was the Boss after all! Yet here Alice was practically fondling him in public! Why didn't Tom do something to stop her? I mean, unless they are together, which in that case why am I here? Why is he toying with me and - and doing all those things to my body?! He obviously has someone here he would be more than happy to - as he puts it - play with. And from her display she would eagerly accept it.

Of course if he does go with her, it's not like I would care. Just, if you already have someone then let me go! It wasn't right to her if you were doing questionable things with someone else!

"Otherwise don't go around toughing other girls!" My thoughts accidentally came flying from my mouth in a frustrated shout. I didn't realize how heavy my breaths were and how much I was shaking as I stood motionless in the hallway.

"My, my, jealousy looks ravishing on you."

I spun on my heals frowning deeply trying, and failing, to control my breathing, "I am not jealous!"

He hummed unconvinced, "No need to fret, Raven. I don't plan on abandoning such a good girl like yourself so soon."

No! Stop it! Don't you dare feel relieved!

"If it makes you feel better, I'll talk to Alice about her contact with me."

"I don't care." The words came out as a growl, and the sound shocked me so bad that I covered my mouth.

My eyes were wide as I looked at Tom as though blaming him for my outburst. But it _was_ his fault, right? He was the one who is always pushing me. Trying to get different reactions out of me. But really that wasn't anything new, so why was I so angry? Somehow I felt more irritated than ever before, and I _definitely_ knew it wasn't because I was jealous! There was no way, so I chalked it up to having already been stressed due to Alice's earlier provocations.

"Don't let it bother you too much. That's just how she is."

Tom was suddenly in front of me, his hands coming to rest on my shoulders. My stomach turned at the feeling and when I tried to squirm from his grasp it only tightened, keeping me in place. He looked down at me, both figuratively and literally, with a lofty smirk. Maybe he saw the protest on my lips because he suddenly pulled me against his chest, trapping my arms between our bodies. I squeaked and my struggles increased, trying to push away from him. More than every before I didn't want him to touch me. Not with those same hands.

"I'm not the type to play with more than one toy at a time, despite my reputation." He laughed at himself clearly aware of how people saw him. "Currently I'm only interested in our game, and you require much attending to." His whisper breathed over my ear, the intimacy of the action like that of a lover. However, the words he spoke were far removed from the sweet tone he used.

I was angry at how brazen his words were and how uncomfortable I was with his touch. I also couldn't wrap my mind about why I was so angry and why my body was starting to give up it's struggles from his unwanted embrace. Most of all I was frustrated with the lack of an outlet for my emotions. There wasn't anyone I could talk to about this, and I kept my mouth shut in fear of how new the emotion I felt was. What if I said something I didn't want to.

What if I...I...said the tru-NO!

I wasn't jealous!

...I wasn't...

...I...was...

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Not three hours away from Tom's home there was a group of kids around the ages of 8 and 9 years old. They stood in a jumbled line as the three adults with them took a head could in front of a large white bus. It looks to have been some sort of weekend school trip. A young bright eyed teacher looked over the students again, and a frown pulled at her lips. Soon it morphed into worry and she moved over to one of the kids.

"Mary, where is your partner, Cherry?"

The young girl shrugged, "Mrs. Rachel took her away earlier."

"Alright, thank you." The teacher quickly moved to the much older teacher. Mrs. Rachel had been the longest working teacher at the school, so she was often the person everyone went to if there was an issue. If she took Cherry somewhere the it had to have been for a good reason but why didn't Cherry come back?

"Mrs. Rachel, may I have a word?"

"Of course." The smile on her face was so benevolent it were as though she could do no wrong.

"Cherry was with your group today but she isn't here now. Is everything alright? We can't leave without her."

"Not to worry. I received a call from her mother earlier and a relative came to pick her up some time ago."

"I...I see..."

"This sin't the first time something like this has happened. You've only just moved here, Ms. Kana, so maybe you aren't aware but Cherry is special. Her leaving early, even on excursions such as theses, is normal."

Ms. Kana didn't look reassured but seeing as she couldn't do anything she only nodded. "Well then...Let's head back."

Mrs. Rachel continued to smile but in never reached her eyes as she coldly watched Ms. Kana guide the restless children into the bus.


End file.
